Woman
by Contando Historias
Summary: ―Te deseo, Isabella. Creo que no eres capaz de comprender cuanto te deseo, me cuesta no tomarte justo ahora, aquí mismo, hasta mostrarte que eres mía, pero no quiero partes de ti, no quiero llenar el lugar de otro y no podría soportar que ese tipo te pasara por la mente mientras tomo tus preciosos labios.
1. La chica del encaje negro

_**"La chica del encaje negro"**_

 _ **Edward POV**_

Recordaba el día en que la familia Swan había llegado al pueblo, un hombre adinerado y viudo llamo la atención de la mayoría de las personas que vivían en Forks, no era muy común que alguien decidiera mudarse a ese lugar olvidado por el mundo, mucho menos alguien como ese hombre, no tenía una extravagante mansión con decenas de autos en su cochera, en realidad había elegido una vieja casa a las afueras del pueblo, escondida entre los grandes arboles que caracterizaban Forks y la habitual niebla que cubría el bosque.

No era precisamente de los que se interesaban en los nuevos residentes del pueblo, pero la llegada de aquellas personas era imposible de ignorar, incluso mi madre hablaba del tema, se refería a ellos como una familia, aun cuando el único miembro conocido hasta ahora era el señor Swan, mi padre decía que era uno de los empresarios más conocidos en el mundo de los negocios, Rosalie, mi prima que se había instalado en nuestra casa sin intenciones de irse, decía que había leído sobre él en una revista cuando su esposa había muerto, al parecer había una hija, pero hasta ese momento nadie la había visto, incluso escuche murmurar a las personas en el supermercado sobre la vida de esa familia.

Para cuando volvimos a clases ese otoño, sentía que sabía más de esa familia de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, entonces en medio del pasillo se formo un murmullo general, no era de los que participaba en esa clase de cotilleos, pero cuando el silencio reino en aquel sitió creí que debía ser algo importante, fue en ese momento que ella entro por primera vez a la preparatoria de Forks, cabello castaño, no muy alta, con unos jeans rotos de las rodillas, unos tenis negros, un suéter negro y una bolsa color vino colgando de su brazo.

No había nada de impresionante en aquella chica, sin embargo, todos se quitaban de su camino como si temieran tocarla, ella recorrió el pasillo con la mirada y observo todo el alboroto casi de mala gana, terminé de tomar mis cosas y aun con lo mucho que me hubiera gustado detener mi vida para observarla como el resto, tenía clase, así que comencé a caminar rumbo a mi salón.

Volví a verla en la clase de biología, llegó unos minutos tarde y el maestro conocido por no dejar entrar a nadie después de la hora le dedico una mirada de confusión, seguramente intentaba recordar su nombre o adivinar si había tenido a la chica antes como alumna, ella le miró fijamente, por su cuerpo podía decir que no estaba ni siquiera nerviosa, quizás no lo conocía y no sabía que estaba a punto de perder la primera clase del semestre de esa materia.

― ¿Quién es usted? ―preguntó finalmente el profesor con una mirada de resignación al no lograr recordarla.

―Isabella Swan, lamento llegar tarde, no encontraba el aula. ―respondió con voz firme, sosteniéndole la mirada, el apellido no tardo en llegar a los oídos de cada uno de los chicos del grupo, el maestro mostro sorpresa de igual manera y pude ver como el selecto grupo de las hermanas Denali y Rose, comenzaba a murmurar algo al respecto.

―Supongo que por ser su primer día la dejaré pasar, pero será la única excepción Señorita Swan, la próxima no podrá entrar al salón. Ahora busque un sitió. ―ella asintió y miró entonces al grupo entero, haciendo un largo escaneo para encontrar un sitió vacío, camino entre las bancas y se sentó a dos lugares de distancia del mío, justo detrás de Rosalie.

Fue la primera vez que perdí una clase entera observando a una chica, miraba la forma en que sus apuntes eran desordenados y confusos, la forma en que cruzaba su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, como inclinaba la cabeza con sutileza, cuando menos lo esperaba la clase terminó y todo el mundo comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

―Traeré los grupos asignados para el proyecto final mañana y no habrá cambios de ningún tipo. ―murmuró el profesor antes de salir del salón delante. Guardé mis cosas y me dispuse a salir de ahí, algo frustrado con perderme la primera clase del semestre, suponía que también podía ser un entrometido como el resto.

Las siguientes clases no fueron sino informativas, nada realmente importante que requiriera de mi atención, a medio día pase a la cafetería por algo de comida y la vi de nuevo, sabía que debía dejar de observarla o terminaría notándolo, pero no podía hacerlo, era raro ver un nuevo rostro después de once años estudiando con las mismas personas.

Se sentó en la mesa más alejada con un café y una barra de chocolate, mientras yo la observaba desde mi sitió, no había una hora de almuerzo para todos, cada quien iba cuando tenía tiempo libre, así que el lugar estaba casi desierto, su suéter caía por uno de sus hombros y podía ver un tirante con encaje, tenía un cuello delicado y atractivo.

Baje la mirada por su hombro desnudo hasta donde llegaba el tirante, generalmente no me dejaba llevar por una tontería como ver la ropa interior de una chica, pero ahí estaba, perdiendo el tiempo una vez más porque una parte de mí, a la que me negaba a darle el control, quería saber hasta dónde podría resbalarse aquel pedazo de tela para que yo pudiera ver el resto de su nívea piel.

Levanté la mirada y me topé con sus intensos ojos azules mirándome fijamente, levanto una ceja antes de ponerse en pie y suspire pesadamente, era imposible que no hubiera notado la forma en que la estaba observando, ahora creería que era un acosador o algo parecido. Por un momento pensé que iría directamente a pedirme una explicación, pero ella solo siguió su camino hasta la puerta de vuelta a los pasillos.

El resto del día evite cruzarme de nuevo con ella, no quería que pensara que la estaba siguiendo también, al salir me detuve a esperar a Rosalie que siempre tardaba al menos veinte minutos en llegar al auto, sorprendentemente ella apareció de inmediato, claro que traía a su grupo con ella, así que supuse que pasarían la tarde en la casa, mientras ellas metían sus cosas en el auto, Isabella salió por la puerta y se gano la mirada de todo el mundo, se había quitado el suéter y en definitiva mi imaginación no le hacía justicia.

Lo único que llevaba era aquel brasier negro de encaje que podía pasar por un top perfectamente, me detuve al igual que el resto para ver su manera de andar que era simplemente hipnótica, no podía dejar de observarla aun con lo estúpido que me sentía, ella sonrió descaradamente desde el punto más alto de los escalones que daban al estacionamiento.

Ella acababa de dejar sin aliento a todo el mundo, por su sonrisa supuse que lo sabía, mientras bajaba los grandes escalones al estacionamiento la mitad de las personas la seguían con la mirada, ella se montó en un auto negro pequeño que tenía al menos a un par de chicos rodeándolo, lo encendió y una vieja canción lleno el lugar y acelero saliendo de ahí dejando todo fuera de lugar, no solo entre los chicos de los que toda la vida me había quejado por dejarse llevar por una cara bonita, sino también a mi mente a la que acababa de darle la imagen perfecta para seguir divagando en ella.

Un chico bastante alto y de cabello oscuro paso a mi lado para entrar a su auto y levantó la mano como si quisiera que la chocara con él, le miré confundido antes de levantar la mía.

―Voy a soñar con ese brasier negro, amigo. ―exclamó sonriendo antes de seguir su camino hasta su auto, sonreí a medias y asentí.

―Edward ¿nos vamos? ―preguntó Rosalie sorprendentemente de mal humor, suspiré y subí al auto, durante el camino ignore la molesta conversación de las Rose, Tanya, Kate y Charlotte, no me interesaba saber que pensaban sobre Isabella, seguramente no sería algo bueno de todas maneras.

Una vez en casa, Rose se encargo de contarle a mi madre sobre la chica nueva, con el resto de su grupo agregando detalles sobre la vida de Isabella, parecía que habían estado murmurando sobre ella todo el día y tenían historias bastante exageradas sobre la vida de los Swan.

Mi madre no era como ellas, así que no prestaría atención a todos los chismes que le estaban contando, seguramente terminaría llevando un pastel a la puerta del señor Swan de todas maneras, por un momento pensé en la posibilidad de llevarla yo mismo.

―La cena estará en una hora. ―exclamó Esme con una gran sonrisa cuando vio que me iba de la cocina en silencio, asentí y antes de poder irme de ahí sin tener que perder un minuto más en tonterías, la voz de Rosalie llegó a mis oídos.

―Edward, ya que estamos todos juntos en biología, pensamos que podríamos hablar con el profesor para que nos ponga en equipo, sería más fácil, no tendríamos que ir a ninguna parte y no tendrías que soportar a extraños aquí. ―fruncí el ceño confundido, si bien la última vez había terminado trabajando con Mike y su poca eficiencia, prefería volver a trabajar con él que tener que soportar a las cuatro chicas ahí presentes, seguramente harían todo para dejarme solo con Tanya, porque tenían la estúpida idea de que yo me sentía atraído por ella.

―Escuchaste lo que dijo, no habrá cambios en los equipos, Rose y dudo que sean grupos de cinco, así que no. ―murmuré antes de volver a caminar rumbo a mi habitación, recordé entonces que la castaña atrevida estaba con nosotros en esa clase, no sabía si sería buena o mala suerte tener que trabajar con ella todo el curso, hasta ahora no hacía más que distraerme, pero me sentía tentado a tener que pasar el día entero con ella.

No me gustaba la sensación, era una combinación de estrés y deseo que me llevaba a sentir pura ansiedad, terminé en mi habitación, recostado en la cama y después de una búsqueda rápida encontré la canción que ella llevaba en su auto, la puse en el celular, conecte los auriculares y cerré los ojos mientras la imagen de Isabella Swan en encaje negro llenaba mi imaginación.

Tuve que tomar una ducha fría después de eso y terminé perdiéndome la comida, no era que no hubiera tenido la charla con mi padre tiempo atrás, tampoco era la primera vez que tenía una erección, al menos ahora tenía una razón y no aparecían de la nada como cuando tenía catorce, pero debía admitir que me sentía avergonzado por dejarme llevar de esa manera.

Mientras mi madre preparaba el pastel favorito de mi padre, yo terminaba el plato que me había guardado al ver que no bajaba. Si mi madre supiera lo que había estado haciendo, haría que Carlisle volviera a darme esa charla y me comprara otra caja de condones, quizás era su culpa que todo el tema del sexo se hubiera puesto tan incomodo para mí.

― ¿Conociste a la hija del señor Swan? ―preguntó de pronto, la miré confundido y ella sonrió. ―Las chicas dicen que está en su clase. ―añadió como explicación, parpadeé intentando recobrar la postura y asentí.

―La vi un par de veces. ―respondí sin darle mayor importancia, no iba a decirle a mi madre que había estado observando el escote de Isabella y que ella me había atrapado haciéndolo.

― ¿Es bonita? ―fruncí el ceño y me reí un poco.

― ¿Vas a intentar hacer de casamentera de nuevo? ―pregunté divertido, la última vez ella prácticamente me había obligado a invitar a salir a Tanya, había sido la peor noche de mi vida, había creído que salir con ella sería una completa locura, que terminaría en un sitio exageradamente costo y usando un horrible traje, pero había sido peor, ella era simple aburrida, no tenía un solo tema de conversación, había pensado que era por los nervios de una primera cita, pero los siguientes días cuando comenzó su locura junto al resto de ellas, me di cuenta que esa era ella, era como si quisiera que yo hablara en todo momento, mientras ella solo asentía a todo lo que yo preguntaba.

―Decidí que no lo haré hasta que la chica anterior no pierda la esperanza de que la lleves a una segunda cita. ―exclamo con una sonrisa, supe por esa mirada que iba a pedirme que lo hiciera y negué de inmediato.

―No lo haré, no me gusta Tanya, no tenemos nada en común y no estoy buscando a una chica con la cual salir por los siguientes cinco meses antes de tener que irme a la Universidad. ―respondí con voz baja esperando que no nos escucharan.

―Pero es una linda chica, incluso está pensando en aplicar a un par de las mismas universidades que tú, deberías darle otra oportunidad.

―No dudo que piense hacerlo, Rosalie sabe a cuáles postule y estoy seguro de que todo su grupo está haciendo planes para ir a seguirme ahí también. ―respondí levantando una ceja, ella suspiró. ―Si papá me pide que busque un apartamento para cinco personas, pensaré en tomarme un año sabático.

Al día siguiente nos encontramos con un estacionamiento lleno, incluso aquellos sin auto estaban ahí parados charlando como si no hubiera clases, Rose corrió a reunirse con su grupo y yo me quedé ahí unos segundos, el chico de ayer me sonrió y levanto la mano haciendo una señal para que me acercara, solo mientras comenzaba a caminar para llegar a él y su grupo de amigos, me di cuenta que la mayoría de los ahí presentes eran hombres.

―Hola, Edward ¿cierto? ―asentí aun confundido por el tumulto de gente, él sonrió. ―Yo soy Emmett, estamos en la misma clase de psicología. ―añadió y volví a asentir.

― ¿Sabes que está pasando aquí? ―pregunté confundido, él asintió divertido.

―Se corrió el rumor de la chica nueva en encaje negro ayer y ahora todos quieren ver si la experiencia se repite, en lo personal creo que es algo que solo pasa una vez en la vida, pero lo último que debemos perder es la esperanza. ―respondió con esa sonrisa, por un instante me sentí molesto de estar igual que todos los demás el día anterior, pensando en ella y su encaje, no era como ellos, no me manejaban mis estúpidas hormonas, al menos eso me gustaba pensar, sin embargo, por más que me repetía que la única forma de probarlo era irme antes de que ella apareciera, terminé quedándome ahí charlando con Emmett de cualquier tontería hasta que el auto negro llegó de nuevo.

Los murmullos cesaron por unos segundos, podía sentir la tensión de las personas por esperar a que la hija del señor Swan bajara de su flamante auto y fue aun más sorprendente darme cuenta que no estaba muy lejos de su estado, ella estaciono al fondo del lugar, así que tendría que recorrer un largo camino hasta la entrada, cuando finalmente salió del auto, todos estaban atentos, dio un par de pasos con ese andar que comenzaba a volverme loco, era como si supiera que era demasiado atractiva para este diminuto pueblo y al mismo tiempo le importara un comino, su atuendo era una falda por encima de la rodilla, unos botines negros, una blusa negra y una chaqueta del mismo color, supongo que sí era algo de una vez en la vida.

Isabella no se detuvo ante las personas que obviamente la observaban, siguió su camino rumbo al edificio donde todos teníamos clases, Emmett soltó un bufido de resignación mientras el resto comenzaba a subir las escaleras para entrar.

Inevitablemente me vi ansioso por verla de nuevo en la única clase que compartíamos, así que cuando apareció unos minutos antes de la hora, no pude evitar observarla fijamente, no conocía a ninguna chica que tuviera el valor de hacer lo que ella hizo el día anterior, pudo ganarse una expulsión en el primer día y ahí estaba relajada sentada en su lugar con las piernas cruzadas otra vez.

Tenía lindas piernas también y lo malo era que solo estaba dándome partes de ella para seguir armando el maldito rompecabezas en mi mente, era la primera vez en mi vida en que desnudaba a una chica con la mirada, sabía que estaba siendo un idiota, pero no podía controlarlo aun con lo mucho que lo intentaba.

―Bien, tengo los grupos armados, pegare la lista en la pizarra y podrán revisarlos al irnos, ahora anoten lo que el proyecto debe contener. ―me obligue a concentrarme en anotar los lineamientos del trabajo final, mientras una voz interna me pedía un vistazo rápido a las piernas de Isabella.

Una vez la clase termino, todo el mundo se levantó a revisar los equipos asignados, guarde mis cosas con algo de lentitud para poder ver cuando la mayoría se hubiera ido, pude deducir que no estaba con ninguna de las amigas de Rose, porque de ser así ellas me lo habrían informado de inmediato, así que me acerque a revisar, mientras buscaba mi nombre un dulce aroma lleno mis sentimos, me gire al sentir a alguien a mi lado y me encontré con la delicada castaña que había vuelto mi día anterior un perfecto caos, ella veía la lista y cuando finalmente encontró su nombre giro su rostro encontrándose con mi mirada, era la segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas que me atrapaba observándola.

―Edward ¿cierto? ―fruncí el ceño y asentí, esperando su petición formal para que dejara de acecharla. ―Sera divertido trabajar juntos. ―murmuró antes de caminar fuera del aula, la observé mientras se iba y una vez estuvo lejos de mi perímetro leí la lista rápidamente, ahí estaban nuestros apellidos en un mismo equipo, eran equipos de tres personas y habíamos tenido la suerte de ser los dos sobrantes.

En la hora en que solía ir a la cafetería, me encontré de nuevo con Emmett, él parecía feliz de tener la misma hora libre, así podríamos ir juntos a comer, creía haberlo visto un par de veces antes, pero no entendía porque hasta ahora veníamos a hablar, aunque mi fuerte no era entablar grandes charlas con las personas, incluso si compartía la mayoría de las clases con ellas.

―Escuche que tuviste la suerte de ser el compañero de la chica del encaje y pensar que cambie mi hora de biología para no tener al maestro Bennet. ―murmuró sonriente mientras esperábamos su comida, yo había tomado una manzana y una botella de agua, mi madre odiaba que me llenara de comida en la escuela porque después no comía en casa, prefería darle el gusto de terminar sus platillos y esperar unas horas más para la comida.

―No sé si sea buena suerte, esa chica me distrae y tengo que tener una nota perfecta con Bennet para asegurar mi entrada a la Universidad. ―respondí sinceramente, Bennet era de esos pocos profesores que podían darte una carta de recomendación para cualquier universidad del país, tenía reconocimientos en todas partes y era un maestro difícil, todos sabían que él había dado clases en las mejores escuelas antes de terminar en Forks cuando decidió "retirarse", había optado por estudiar medicina y una de las cartas de recomendación de Bennett me pondría en la lista de una buena escuela.

―En lugar de quejarte, deberías disfrutarlo, cuando vayamos a la universidad las posibilidades de tener el tiempo para "distraerte" con una chica así de atractiva, serán mínimas. ―respondió tan malditamente relajado que por un segundo quise explicarle que yo no quería relajarme y disfrutarlo, quería mi promedio perfecto y mi carta de recomendación, hasta que la preciosa castaña apareció en el lugar, quitándome la poca concentración que me quedaba y una voz en mi cabeza me llamo hipócrita.

Tomamos una mesa al azar y ella se acerco a la fila para ordenar algo, estaba observándola otra vez, aunque la descarada revisión de Emmett me dejaba en segundo plano.

―Cuando termine la universidad tendré tiempo para distraerme con chicas como ella y toda esa clase de cosas. ―respondí intentando dejar de mirarla, resultaba más difícil de lo que creía.

―Claro, pero no quieres ser un hombre de treinta años virgen que dedico su vida a hacer cosas aburridas y que su única anécdota será aquella vez que una chica salió en sostén por el estacionamiento de la escuela. ―explicó comiendo papas fritas, había ordenado tantas cosas que parecía que no volvería a comer en toda la semana. ― _"Pude acostarme con ella, pero necesitaba un promedio perfecto, desde entonces no tuve oportunidad de acostarme con nadie"._ ―exclamó dramáticamente como si fuera un anciano, sin poder evitarlo me reí, no quería terminar así, pero parecía demasiado que perder por una chica.

―De todas maneras, no tengo oportunidad de acostarme con ella, solo vamos a trabajar juntos y no creo que hablar sobre el proyecto de biología nos lleve a tener sexo. ―murmuré mientras la veía tomar una mesa algo alejada de la nuestra.

―Pueden hacer el proyecto de anatomía y recorrer el cuerpo humano. ―explicó haciendo que volviera sonreír.

―No creo que sea la clase de chica que se acuesta con cualquiera. ―respondí quitando la mirada antes de que ella volviera a atraparme.

― ¿Alguna vez has tratado con una de esas chicas? ―preguntó levantando una ceja, fruncí el ceño, yo no trataba con muchas chicas, solo tenía el presentimiento de que Isabella no era así. ―Tengo una pregunta mejor ¿has salido con alguna chica? ―puse los ojos en blanco y evité responder eso. ―Dime que no eres virgen, porque si lo eres tenemos que cambiar eso, no puedes llegar a la universidad así, van a golpearte o serás el tipo raro de las fiestas que tiene una erección porque una chica se mojó la camiseta.

― ¿Tenemos? ―pregunté aun más confundido con su interés.

―No tú y yo, puedo ser un gran amigo, pero no tan buen amigo. Estaba pensando en ella. ―señalo con la mirada a Isabella y yo lo miré incrédulo.

Hacía tan solo dos días ni siquiera me había planteado la posibilidad de acostarme con alguien del pueblo y ahora estaba ahí preguntándome si debería al menos intentar salir con esa chica, ni siquiera creía estar listo para dar el primer paso en la hipotética situación en que tuviera la oportunidad de acostarme con ella, ¿qué se suponía que dijera en ese momento? ¿había una frase o un movimiento para hacerlo bien?

Mientras divagaba en mis irracionales temores, mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo, lo revisé esperando ver un mensaje de mi madre sobre la comida o algún pedido que necesitara cuando regresara a casa, pero me encontré con un simple mensaje de mi compañera de equipo.

" **Nos vemos en mi casa a las cinco para hablar sobre el proyecto"**

" **¿Es una pregunta o una orden?"**

" **Es una proposición, quizás te deje ver el conjunto completo y puedas dejar de observarme desde lejos."**

" **Lamento eso"**

" **Oh no deberías, no después de lo que hice para que pudieras verlo completo"**

Apenas terminé de leer el último mensaje levanté la vista hasta toparme de nuevo con sus intensos ojos azules y su sonrisa que parecía ser de completa satisfacción, Emmett estaba mirándome confundido por mi repentino silencio, realmente creía que ella estaba por reclamarme por el acoso y ahora simplemente estaba sonriéndome desde su mesa.

" **Entonces ¿a las cinco?"**

Volví la vista al celular y sin pensarlo demasiado escribí la respuesta, no quería terminar como el tipo de treinta años virgen.

" **Envía la dirección"**

―Edward ¿estás escuchándome? ―levanté la vista de nuevo hacia Emmett y fruncí el ceño.

―Lo siento, mi madre quería saber a que hora llegaríamos a la casa. ―murmuré vagamente, la observé de nuevo y la vi tomar sus cosas para irse.

―La rubia que llegó contigo ¿es tu hermana?

―No, es mi prima, pero se queda con nosotros para terminar la preparatoria. ―expliqué a grandes rasgos. Él asintió, terminó su comida y fuimos a nuestra clase de psicología, recibí su mensaje con la dirección y su número para poder hablar por mensajes directos y no por Facebook que, según sus palabras, encontraba molesto.

Así fue terminé en la casa de la familia Swan, ella abrió la puerta en cuanto bajé del auto y me sonrió de nuevo, esa maldita sonrisa.

* * *

 **Espero les guste esta nueva historia :)**

 **Tenía demasiado tiempo sin escribir un romance adolescente *-* podría resultar divertido.**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	2. Déjate llevar

_**"Déjate llevar"**_

 _ **Edward POV**_

Ella llevaba solamente un diminuto short negro y una vieja playera de alguna banda de rock que le quedaba enorme, resbalando lentamente por su hombro y evitando que me concentrara, necesitaba que Isabella usara algo más, cualquier cosa que no me diera una vista privilegiada de su tentadora piel.

Nos habíamos sentado en la sala, en una alfombra negra y con las libretas en la mesa de centro, ella había pensado en un buen proyecto y yo simplemente había aceptado seguir con él, durante la siguiente hora planeamos lo que teníamos que hacer para desarrollarlo por completo.

Ahora ella hacía unas anotaciones en mi libro mientras yo observaba su rostro sin una gota de maquillaje, tenía una nariz pequeña y perfilada que le daba un aspecto casi dulce, sus labios eran rosados y pequeños, cuando levante por completo la mirada me tope con sus grandes ojos azules observándome fijamente.

― ¿Sabías que te sonrojas cada que te atrapo mirándome? ―preguntó sonriendo de lado, fruncí el ceño eso no sonaba a algo que yo haría. ―No deberías estar tan nervioso, soy solo una chica. ―añadió con una voz más baja, casi como un susurro, en un ligero movimiento se acomodo sobre mis piernas a horcajadas, por un momento me pregunte si estaba fantaseando con ella una vez más. ―Eres tan dulce, Edward Cullen. Podrías aprovecharte de lo mucho que me atraes y estás aquí observándome en silencio, intentando no ser tan obvio, luchando contra tus deseos, siendo todo un caballero ¿no es así? ―se inclino un poco hacia adelante, mis dedos picaban por tocar sus piernas desnudas, mi autocontrol se estaba cayendo. ―Si tan solo pudieras controlar tus pensamientos tan bien como controlas tu cuerpo, evitarías las fantasías también. ―la miré a los ojos, quería decirle que no tenía fantasías, pero sentía que ella podría ver fácilmente que estaba mintiendo. ―Dime cuales son…

Su perfume se había colado en todos mis sentidos, su intensa mirada me tenía atrapado y su cuerpo sobre el mío me estaba volviendo loco, si levantaba las manos podría tocar su piel desnuda, pero estaba inmóvil y expectante, ¿cómo ella podía estar tan tranquila?

En medio del profundo silencio que era interrumpido únicamente por la respiración de ambos, alguien se aclaró la garganta a unos metros de nosotros, levanté la mirada y mi cuerpo entero se tensó, no sabía que había alguien más en la casa, ella miró al hombre en la puerta sin moverse en absoluto, era un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos azules, por un momento me pregunte si ese era su padre, ya que nunca había visto de frente al señor Swan, pero ese hombre era demasiado joven para ser el padre de Isabella.

―James, ¿necesitas algo? ―preguntó casi molesta por la interrupción, el hombre nos miraba con el ceño fruncido, estaba claro que no le agradaba la situación en que nos había encontrado.

―Charlie me pidió que viniera a buscarte para la cena de esta noche. ―estaba realmente confundido sobre quien era ese hombre o que estaba pasando realmente, Isabella soltó un bufido y se levantó dejándome respirar con normalidad de nuevo. ―Veo que te adaptaste rápidamente, a Charlie no le gustaría saber que estabas a punto de follarte a un adolescente en la sala de su casa. ― ¿quién diablos era ese hombre?

―Se nota que no conoces a mi padre, él estaría feliz de saber que me acuesto con un chico de mi edad y no con el idiota que solo quiere cumplir la fantasía de estar con una chica menor. ―respondió Isabella sonriéndole de lado mientras yo seguía ahí sentado como si no pudiera moverme. ― ¿Cuánto tuviste que rogarle para que te enviara a buscarme?

―Por esa boca es que deberías estar con un hombre mayor, necesitas algo de disciplina y un niño no hará más que asentir a lo que le pidas con tal de que le dejes acostarse contigo. ―exclamó ese idiota que parecía no darse cuenta de que yo seguía ahí.

―No te preocupes, a Edward le gusta llevar el control. Seguro sabrá enseñarme un par de reglas. ―respondió ella con una sonrisa encantadora y el hombre soltó un bufido. Finalmente decidí ponerme de pie y quedé a tan solo unos centímetros del cuerpo de Isabella por el poco espacio que había entre el sofá y la mesa donde aun descansaban nuestras cosas. ―Puedes esperar afuera y cuando esté lista te veré en el auto. ―añadió y se giró a mirarme. ―Vamos, debo cambiarme. ―tomó mi mano antes de que pudiera responder y comenzamos a caminar directo a las escaleras, suponía que me llevaba a su habitación, sabía que debía irme, pero quería saber quien era ese hombre y estando a solas podría preguntárselo.

Me senté sobre la cama mientras ella se perdía dentro de un par de puertas blancas que suponía eran el closet, unos minutos después regreso con un traje completo en color verde, se quitó el short, dejándolo en el piso, pero la enorme playera que llevaba cubría su cuerpo lo suficiente para no poder ver más allá.

― ¿Quién ese ese hombre? ―pregunté finalmente, ella me miró fijamente antes de dar un par de pasos hasta mí, se subió a la cama y volvió a acomodarse sobre mi regazo, lo que no era buena idea porque yo sabía que lo único que llevaba debajo era lencería y ya tenía muchos problemas para concentrarme y para controlar mi cuerpo, así que intenté con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en ello.

―Un idiota que no acepta un no por respuesta. ―explicó vagamente, por la forma en que acomodo sus piernas la playera se había levantado y podía ver el encaje de su ropa interior, necesitaría una ducha fría al llegar a casa.

― ¿Por eso le dijiste que tú y yo estábamos juntos? ―pregunté intentando enfocar mis ideas, ella sonrió de lado y con una de sus manos acarició mi cabello, a veces no sabía si ella buscaba distraerme o era pura casualidad que lo hiciera.

―Te prometí que verías el resto. ―fruncí el ceño confundido, no estaba seguro de que estaba hablando ahora, pero tenía la sospecha de que sí estaba intentando distraerme, entonces ella se quitó lo único que me separaba de ver el conjunto completo, por un largo segundo contuve el aliento, estaba seguro que ese conjunto era diferente, jamás había estado así de cerca de una chica en lencería, la miré directamente a los ojos y ella tomo mis manos llevándolas a su cintura, tragué en seco y mi mirada vago por el resto de ella, su piel era suave y tersa donde sea que la miraba, tenía un cuerpo pequeño que encajaba con el mío perfectamente. Acerco su rostro a mí lo suficiente para su nariz tocara la mía. ―Sabía que sería divertido trabajar juntos, si tan solo mi padre no estuviera esperándome para cenar podría llegar al fondo de tus más sucios pensamientos. Aunque no fue un día perdido teniendo en cuenta donde estamos y al menos conseguí lo que quería. ―fruncí el ceño confundido mientras sus manos acariciaban los costados de mi rostro.

― ¿Qué querías conseguir? ―pregunté intentando no perder la voz y mantenerme firme para no sonar como un idiota conmocionado por una chica desnuda. Todas las posibles cosas que una chica como Isabella podría querer se agolpaban contra mi cabeza, empezaba incluso a pensar que sería una broma.

―Estás pensando demasiado otra vez. ―puse los ojos en blanco en señal de frustración y ella sonrió. ―Solo quería confirmar un par de cosas que estuvieron advirtiéndome tus muñecas rubias. ―la miré con una ceja alzada, se alejo de mi rostro y su cuerpo se movió un poco causando cierta fricción en una parte de mi cuerpo que esperaba se mantuviera en su sitio. ―Créeme Edward, si te dejas llevar, el viaje será más divertido.

Se bajo de mi cuerpo para comenzar a ponerse el traje que había sacado antes, aun intentaba comprender lo que había dicho, quizás cuando pudiera recuperar la cordura lograría poner todo en orden, tomo mi mano y bajamos de vuelta a la sala, tome mis cosas mientras ella llamaba a su padre para avisarle que iban de camino, el hombre estaba parado contra la pequeña barra que estaba en la orilla de la habitación, con un vaso de lo que parecía whisky, podía decir que por la forma en que nos miraba, estaba furioso, aun no tenía idea de quien era o porque le hablaba a Isabella de aquella manera, pero con él ahí dudaba poder sacarle algo a la castaña en tacones que caminaba de un lado a otro mientras hablaba con su padre.

―Listo, podemos irnos. ―exclamó Isabella guardando su teléfono y el hombre bebió toda su bebida de un trago, ella lo evadió cuando se acerco a ella para encaminarla al auto, en cambio se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano llevándome con ella, no estaba seguro de si esto era un juego para ellos y yo era la diversión de ambos o si estaba al menos participando en lo que fuera que había entre ellos, pero comenzaba a pensar que ella en verdad se sentía incomoda con aquel hombre.

James, como lo había llamado Isabella minutos atrás, subió al auto mientras ella cerraba la puerta de la casa, caminamos hasta mi auto, lancé mi mochila dentro y la miré esperando alguna explicación lógica de lo que estaba pasando.

― ¿Me dirás quien es él? ―pregunté tras su largo silencio.

―No es nadie importante, solo el hijo de un socio de mi padre. ―respondió con algo más de sinceridad, asentí mirando de reojo el auto que seguramente costaba más que la casa de muchos en Forks. Ella se acercó pasando sus brazos por sobre mis hombros, causando que la mirara de nuevo. ―Estoy bastante segura que si estuvieras saliendo con esa chica rubia, no habrías subido a mi habitación, ni me habrías dejado en tu regazo en ropa interior, así que puedo acercarme a ti tanto como lo desee, aunque siendo sincera aunque hubieras estado con esa rubia tonta habría hecho lo posible para llegar a ti.

Estaba algo estresado en este punto, sentía que me hablaba con la verdad, pero al mismo tiempo en acertijos y odiaba estos juegos de coqueteo o lo que fuera, sentía que no era yo estando cerca de ella y frustraba la sensación de perder el control, necesitaba dejarle en claro que no estaba interesado en ese juego.

―Escucha, no entiendo este juego y aun cuando tengo una idea de quienes son las chicas rubia, no entiendo porque estuvieron hablando de mí, solo sé que esto es muy extraño y no quiero jugar a esto ¿de acuerdo?, me distraes demasiado y no puedo pensar en lo realmente importante porque te metes en mi mente en esa maldita lence… ―antes de terminar de hablar, Isabella dejo un suave y delicado beso en mis labios.

―Déjate llevar y el viaje será más divertido. ―murmuró antes de soltarme e ir hasta el auto de aquel hombre, se fueron aun cuando yo intentaba procesar que ella acababa de besarme.

De camino a casa sus palabras retumbaban en mi mente, dejarme llevar no era una opción, los que se dejaban llevar perdían el rumbo y terminaban vagando en la nada, sin embargo, le sensación de sus labios me hizo desearla aun más y ahora tenía la imagen completa que había estado imaginando por días, esa mujer iba a volverme loco, en especial si no me daba al menos las reglas del juego.

Tampoco estaba gustándome que Rosalie y Tanya estuvieran diciéndole a las personas que estaba saliendo con Tanya, aunque ahora tenía curiosidad sobre cómo habían decidido darle una "advertencia" a Isabella, quizás me habían visto observarla, quizás por eso Isabella estaba jugando conmigo y solo le gustaba el llevarle la contraría a las chicas.

Al llegar a casa me enfoque en dejar de pensar en ello, resultaba más fácil con mi madre preguntándome sobre las solicitudes para la Universidad, las entrevistas y todo eso, pero al caer la noche, irremediablemente volví a pensar en ella, quizás Emmett podría ayudarme a comprender lo que Isabella quería, porque realmente no quería hablar de chicas con mis padres, seguramente terminaría siendo más incomodo que la última vez.

* * *

 **Lo logré :D jajaja**

 **Bueno lamento la tardanza, espero les guste y no olviden sus RR :3**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	3. Juegos

_**"Juegos"**_

 _ **Edward POV**_

Mi madre había preparado el desayuno para todos, mi padre tomaba su café mientras charlaba con mi madre sobre sus deseos de jubilarse lo antes posible, tenían quizás un año discutiendo el tema, Rosalie enviaba mensajes sin prestar realmente atención a la conversación y yo intentaba aclarar mis ideas para evitar distracciones aquel día, sin embargo, las palabras de Isabella aun estaban en mi mente, quería saber que tanto le habían dicho sobre mí.

―Debo irme, es tarde. ―exclamé mirando el reloj de mi teléfono, quizás podría preguntarle a Rosalie que pretendía con advertirle a Isabella cualquier cosa sobre mí, cuando estuviéramos a solas en el auto, así que necesitaba algo de tiempo extra, ella me miro extrañada, estaba claro que faltaban diez minutos para la hora en la que habitualmente nos íbamos, pero no pregunto más, solo me siguió fuera.

A una calle de casa decidí comenzar con mis preguntas, porque no me gustaba saber partes de la historia solamente.

― ¿Podemos pasar por Tanya? Su auto aun no funciona. ―fruncí el ceño y asentí vagamente tomando la desviación que nos llevaría a la calle de las Denali, donde seguramente estarían todas ellas esperando por nosotros.

― ¿Por qué tú y las Denali decidieron hablar sobre mí con Isabella? ―pregunté en un semáforo en rojo, ella se tensó en su asiento y me miro confundida.

―Solo hablamos, le dije que eras mi primo, eso es todo. ―se justificó, la miré incrédulo y negué.

―Voy a dejar esto claro, Rosalie. No me gusta que te metas en mi vida y decidas quien puede hablar conmigo y quien no. Soy lo bastante mayor para saber cuidarme solo y puedes dejarle en claro a Tanya que no estamos saliendo o lo haré yo. ―murmuré con seriedad mientras entraba a la calle donde estaban todas ellas esperando.

―Creí que eras mejor que todos esos idiotas, pero resulta que una zorra en ropa interior puede manejarte igual que al resto. ―respondió molesta, puse los ojos en blanco y me detuve frente al grupo de amigas de Rose. Subieron una a una al auto y el ruido de sus platicas reino, odiaba esos viajes.

Al llegar me encontré con Emmett a unos autos del mío, me saludo y ya que habíamos llegado temprano teníamos tiempo para hablar antes de clases, ellas decidieron quedarse a unos pasos de nosotros, no sabía si intentaban escucharnos o no, pero arruinaron mi intento de contarle a Emmett lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior con Isabella.

― ¿Cómo terminaste con Barbie y sus amigas? ―preguntó en voz baja para que, las cuatro chicas no nos escucharan.

―El auto de una de ellas lleva quizás toda la preparatoria en el taller y Rose quiere traerlas todo el tiempo. ―expliqué con obvio sarcasmo, él soltó una carcajada y asintió.

―Entonces una de ellas quiere salir contigo ¿Cuál es? ―puse los ojos en blanco y él volvió a reírse. Me miro esperando mi respuesta y señale con la mirada a Tanya, él la miro de reojo y antes de decir cualquier cosa el auto de Isabella entro al estacionamiento, ellas lo notaron también y antes de que la castaña bajara del auto, ellas ya estaban sobre nosotros de nuevo.

―Iremos a un bar en Seattle hoy y ya que el auto de Tanya no sirve, pensamos que podrías llevarnos y quizás quedarte un rato con nosotras, incluso puedes llevar a tu amigo. ―murmuró Rosalie sonriente, supuse que había decidido ignorar mi petición de alejarse de mis asuntos, le dedique una mirada significativa y ella solo sonrió como si no comprendiera mi molestia.

Levante la mirada mientras Emmett coqueteaba con ellas descaradamente y vi a Isabella saliendo de su auto, no sabía si era que estaba volviéndome obsesivo o si en verdad había algo más en ella, pero cuando entraba en mi campo de visión o cuando simplemente sabía que estaba ahí, me costaba trabajo no observarla.

Ella me miró de lejos y me dedico esa maldita sonrisa que me recordó su cuerpo perfecto encajando con el mío la tarde anterior, su dulce y nívea piel, sus labios rozando los míos delicadamente.

― ¿Edward? ―baje la mirada intentando quitar aquellas imágenes de mi cabeza.

― ¿Qué? ―murmuré confundido, estaba recargado en la camioneta de Emmett con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, mientras esas cuatro chicas me observaban esperando una respuesta a una pregunta que no había escuchado.

―Tu amigo ira si tú vienes así que ¿lo harás? ―preguntó Tanya, miré con una ceja alzada a Emmett, él se encogió de hombros y suspiré pesadamente.

―Tengo cosas que hacer. ―respondí sin intenciones de aceptar ir ningún sitio con ellas.

―Edward. ―murmuró Rose con ese tono que dejaba claro que no era una opción, sino una orden, estaba hartándome de que creyera que podía ordenarme cualquier cosa, tomé mis cosas y la miré directamente a los ojos.

―Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que salir con ustedes. ―respondí algo más serio de lo que esperaba, ella parpadeo algo sorprendida y yo comencé a caminar dejándolas ahí con Emmett, Isabella estaba en lo alto de las escaleras que daban a la puerta de entrada, un chico la había detenido para entregarle alguna hoja con información, pase frente a ella y le dedique una sonrisa antes de entrar.

Mientras tomaba un par de cosas de mi casillero, Emmett apareció de nuevo, al menos no llevaba al sequito de Rosalie con él, le miré de reojo y él sonrió, no le correspondí.

―Oh vamos, la chica es linda y realmente necesitas tener sexo antes de irte a la Universidad. ―le miré de nuevo y cerré mi casillero negando con la cabeza.

―No voy a tener sexo con Tanya, salimos una vez y desde entonces no me deja tranquilo, si me acuesto con ella terminaré casado antes de graduarme de la preparatoria. ―murmuré con firmeza, sabía que él no tenía idea del acoso incesante de todas ellas, pero no podía evitar sentirme molesto con todo el tema.

―No quieres tener sexo con Tanya, ni con Isabella… ―exclamó dramáticamente y se detuvo un segundo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo. ―Si te gustan las chicas ¿verdad?

―Oh por Dios. ―exclamé fulminándolo con la mirada, mientras él estallaba en carcajadas. ―Necesito mejores amistades.

―Solo intento comprenderte, no había conocido a ningún chico que no estuviera interesado en acostarse con alguien, incluso Alec me hablo de querer acostarse con Garrett, el mariscal de campo, eso fue muy extraño porque realmente está intentando seducirlo, aun cuando Garrett sale con una chica cada semana, resulta gracioso ¿has pensado en unirte al equipo? No te vez de los que taclean, pero podrías ser un corredor. ―llevábamos apenas la mitad del pasillo y ya me había contado demasiadas cosas que no necesariamente eran importantes.

―Emmett, ahora mismo solo me interesa entrar a la Universidad, te lo dij…―antes de poder terminar mi discurso poco motivador sobre porque el sexo pasaba a segundo plano, Isabella apareció de nuevo en mi campo de visión, justo frente a mí, la preciosa castaña se detuvo y me sonrió.

―Acaban de llamarme zorra en el pasillo. ―fruncí el ceño ante su oración de entrada, ella sonrió aun más. ―Me dijeron que debía mantenerme alejada de ti, lo que quiere decir que le dijiste a las muñecas rubias sobre mí, aunque creo que no les contaste la parte divertida.

―Edward. ―levanté la mirada de aquellos intensos ojos azules y me encontré con Rosalie de nuevo, con ese tono para darme órdenes.

―Quizás yo debería contárselos. ―añadió Isabella antes de poder comprender del todo que estaba pasando entre ellas, el brazo libre de la castaña frente a mí, me rodeo el cuello y unió sus labios a los míos de nuevo en menos de veinticuatro horas, me quede parado en medio del pasillo con ella demasiado cerca de mi cuerpo para mi propio bien. Tan pronto como inicio terminó y paso uno de sus bonito dedos bajo la comisura de mis labios, mientras yo la miraba directamente a los ojos. ―Tengo clase.

Con esa simple frase me soltó y se alejo por el pasillo dejándome con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente, siendo observado por todas las personas en el pasillo y todas ellas esperando una explicación como si se las debiera.

―Así que ¿la universidad es lo único que te interesa? ―miré a Emmett antes de que comenzara a reírse a mi costa.

El resto del día fue una constante de miradas y murmullos a mis espaldas, odiaba ser tema de interés entre las personas, me gustaba pasar desapercibido para poder enfocarme en lo que me importaba, pero con los juegos de Isabella y Rosalie, había terminado en medio de aquello que odiaba.

 **…**

Durante las siguientes semanas me volví el peón entre Isabella y Rose, no sabía de donde venía el odio la una por la otra, Tanya ni siquiera formaba parte en su batalla silenciosa, solo sabía que siempre que terminaba en casa de Bella trabajando para el proyecto, Rose se volvía loca y parecía que el haberse encontrado con alguien que no estaba dispuesta a ceder ante sus caprichos, la alteraba aun más, mientras Bella parecía solo divertirse haciéndola enojar y eso me hacía dudar que realmente sintiera algo por mí, a veces sentía que solo era parte de su retorcido juego.

Por primera vez logré que, en lugar de vernos en su casa, nos encontráramos en la mía, ella no conocía Forks como yo, así que terminé por proponerle ir con nosotros en mi auto, sabía que debía llevar a las "muñecas rubias" como ella las llamaba, pero una parte de mí, que se hacía más notable cuando ella se encontraba cerca, deseaba tenerla en mi territorio.

Estábamos en la biblioteca de la escuela buscando algunos libros para terminar nuestro proyecto, había tomado un par y ahora solo la seguía entre los pasillos mientras tomaba aquellos que decía necesitar.

―Estoy seguro de que puedes terminar con los libros que tengo en casa, no necesitas buscar más. ―murmuré recargándome contra la pared al final de la biblioteca, incluso yo creía que habíamos pasado demasiado tiempo ahí.

―El libro que necesito es único y estoy segura que lo vi aquí. No me iré sin él. ―respondió por decima vez, así habíamos llegado al último estante del lugar y aun no encontraba el libro único y especial, suspiré pesadamente y puse los ojos en blanco, ella sonrió mirándome de reojo. ―Solo te molesta que si consigo ese libro mi parte del trabajo será superior. ―levanté una ceja y sonreí de lado.

―Estás diciendo que mi parte del trabajo es deficiente porque no me obsesione con un libro que puede no existir en realidad. ―pregunté mientras ella se giraba a mirarme por completo.

―Estoy diciendo que te vuelve loco que haya alguien que pueda seguirte el paso e incluso sobrepasarte en tu terreno de juego. ―di un par de pasos hasta donde ella se encontraba, mirándola a los ojos.

―Créeme Isabella, puedes ser una de las pocas personas aquí que tiene tanto conocimiento en biología como yo, pero no puedes dejarme atrás. ―murmuré a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia, un paso más y podría rozar su cuerpo con el mío.

―Suena a un desafió. ―respondió dando ese último paso y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, ese día no llevaba tacones, así que tenía que ponerse en puntas para alcanzarme por completo, me gustaba cuando hacia eso, recientemente había descubierto que muchas de las cosas que hacía Isabella, como sus gestos o manías, me gustaban. Con mi brazo libre, rodee su cintura y ella sonrió moviendo su nariz para rozar la mía, era otro gesto que resultaba tan intimo en ella que había terminado por gustarme más de lo que admitiría. ―Podemos jugar y averiguarlo.

― ¿Qué clase de juego? ―pregunté sonando más interesado de lo que debería, porque seguramente terminaríamos perdiendo el tiempo en otro juego que seguramente no tendría nada que ver con biología, pero cuando Bella estaba tan cerca de mí me costaba trabajo ser firme y negarme a seguirle el paso, me gustaba absorber su aroma y la sensación de su suave piel tocando la mía, no eran cosas que decía en voz alta, pero admitirlas era más fácil que fingir que no estaban ahí.

―Uno sencillo, los huesos del cuerpo. Lo haremos con el poco detallado esqueleto del libro, cada que adivines correctamente, te ganaras un beso en esa parte del cuerpo y luego lo haré yo. ―sabía que encontraría la forma de llevar un simple reto a sus tentadores desafíos, aun no habíamos llegado a nada más que besos y toques por encima de la ropa, así que sus juegos siempre terminaban en una forma de llegar tan lejos como fuera posible, el problema era que en cada ocasión algo o alguien nos había frenado a terminar.

―No podemos hacer eso, mi madre se volvería loca si nos encuentra jugando al doctor. ―ella sonrió, no su característica sonrisa traviesa, una más dulce, casi infantil, era extraño cuando se reía de esa forma, pero siempre valía la pena la espera.

―Podemos hacerlo en mi casa, mi padre salió de viaje por el fin de semana, volverá hasta el martes por la mañana. ―asentí y ella dejo un sutil beso sobre mis labios. ―Ahora ¿puedes bajar mi preciado libro de aquel estante? ―fruncí el ceño y mire donde me señalaba, estaba fuera de su alcance incluso si estiraba sus brazos, así que lo baje para ella, al salir de la escuela me encontré con todas ellas esperando recargadas en mi auto, mientras la castaña a mi lado metía su amado libro en su bolsa, en cuanto nos vieron acercarnos, el rostro de todas cambio radicalmente, especialmente el de Rose.

― ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ―preguntó evitando mirar a Isabella.

―Vendrá con nosotros. ―respondí restándole importancia y mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella frunció aún más el ceño.

― ¿Por qué? Ella tiene su propio auto. ―se quejó, me sorprendía que Bella no hubiera dicho nada hasta ahora, las pocas veces que las vi juntas terminaba por responderle a Rose con alguna broma sarcástica o burlona.

―Vamos a terminar el proyecto en casa. ―respondí abriendo el auto con las llaves, ella se coloco frente a la puerta de copiloto cuando me acerque para abrirla para Bella.

―Puede seguirnos en su auto. ―exclamó mirándome a los ojos. ―Ya no hay espacio en el Volvo. ―una vez más no era una idea, era una orden, estaba dándome ordenes otra vez, no era su maldito auto y yo no era su maldito chofer para aceptar sus tonterías.

―Es mi jodido auto y Bella es mi chica, así que sí hay espacio para ella, en otro caso todas tus fieles seguidoras pueden llamar a sus padres para que las recojan y quizás alguna de ellas quiera llevarte a cambio de los viajes gratis el último año. ―respondí con la voz más firme de lo que esperaba y mirándola con seriedad, tanto ella como el resto de las muñecas rubias me miraban sin poder creer que pusiera un alto a sus caprichos. ―Y espero que el auto de Tanya se repare para mañana porque no haré más viajes para recogerlas o llevarlas, ahora sube al asiento de atrás o camina hasta la parada de autobuses al final de la calle. ―añadí mirando a Rosalie específicamente, ella bufo enojada, pero terminó por subir al auto, abrí la puerta para Isabella y ella paso frente a mí con una sonrisa de lado.

―No conocía esa parte de ti, me gusta el Edward mandón. ―exclamó antes de subir al auto, cerré la puerta y luche con todas mis fuerzas para no sonreír. Dejamos a todas las rubias en sus casas aun contra la idea de Rose de llevarlas a todas con nosotros, en cuanto llegamos, Rosalie bajo del auto y evito dirigirse a nosotros.

Mi madre acababa de entrar a la casa, pues había visto a Rose azotar la puerta y subir hasta su cuarto enojada, nos miro curiosa y sonrió con esa mirada dulce que le daba a todo el mundo.

―Hola. Creo que no nos conocemos. ―exclamó mi madre amablemente mirando a Bella, ella le sonrió de vuelta. ―Soy Esme, la madre de Edward.

―Un gusto, Esme. Soy Isabella, una amiga de Edward. ―agradecía internamente que hubiera usado la palabra amiga, porque si hubiera dicho que era mi novia o algo parecido, mi madre me habría matado por no contarle al respecto, claro que sabía de Bella, sabía que era con quien me veía por las tardes y que habíamos establecido una amistad, pero ella no necesitaba saber el resto de las cosas que hacíamos juntos.

―Oh, claro, su compañera de estudio. ―exclamó mi madre sonriente antes de volver a mirarme. ―Debiste decirme que traerías visitas, habría preparado algo para tu amiga. ―murmuró dándome un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

―Lo decidimos apenas hace una hora. ―me defendí, Bella sonrió pasando la mirada de uno a otro.

―Oh bueno, espero te guste la pasta, cariño. Iré a ver si está lista mientras llega Carlisle y ustedes pueden ir a lavarse las manos. ―Bella asintió y mi madre fue hasta la cocina, suspiré y Bella me miró aun sonriente.

―Tu madre es linda. ―sonreí y asentí.

―Vamos, puedes dejar tus cosas en mi habitación. ―subimos las escaleras hasta mi cuarto, ella dejo sus cosas sobre la cama y comenzó a revisar las cosas en el librero que estaba contra la pared. Mi padre llegaría en al menos otra media hora, así que me senté en la cama observándola recorrer mi habitación, hasta que ella subió a la cama también, acomodándose a horcajadas sobre mi regazo, Isabella no podía evitar invadir mi espacio personal tanto como pudiera y en cualquier situación.

Sus manos sostenían mi rostro mientras sus penetrantes ojos azules me miraban como si intentaran descifrarme, me beso tan sutilmente como lo había hecho en la biblioteca subiendo poco a poco la intensidad del beso, sus manos habían soltado los costados de mi rostro para envolver mi cuello con sus brazos, eso era lo que hacíamos casi todo el tiempo, besarnos hasta perder el aliento, era raro sentirme tan tranquilo cada que ella me besaba y jugueteaba con mi cabello, no podía ponerle un nombre a la sensación, pero me relajaba durante el resto del día, era sencillo dejarse llevar, mordí su labio inferior casi sin darme cuenta y ella sonrió haciéndome soltarlo.

―Quiero cortar tu cabello. ―exclamó de pronto, haciendo que abriera los ojos y la mirara confundido.

― ¿Por qué? ―murmuré intentando comprender ahora que estaría pasando por su cabeza, a veces Isabella parecía una niña pequeña con tantas ideas a la vez que solía escapársele alguna en el momento menos oportuno.

―Solo quiero hacerlo, ¿puedo?

― ¿Ahora? ―ella asintió y negué rápidamente, ni siquiera sabía que ella tuviera habilidades para eso, podía terminar teniendo que cortarlo todo si lo dejaba mal. ― ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho?

―Un par de veces, me gusta, me relaja. ―la mire a los ojos y por un segundo, vi algo más que la curiosidad que era habitual en ella, como si necesitara realmente hacerlo, relajarse. Había veces en que creía ver ese destello en sus ojos, como si algo la tuviera tensa y alerta, pero ella lo ocultaba de inmediato, había llegado a la conclusión de que lo imaginaba, pero no estaba seguro de que así fuera, asentí y ella sonrió, por un momento creí que soltaría un suspiro por lo tenso de su cuerpo.

Termine sentado en el baño mientras ella buscaba unas tijeras por la habitación, regreso con ellas y una toalla pequeña. Estaba seguro que esto tardaría más que mi padre en llegar.

―Quítate la camisa. ―la miré sorprendido y ella sonrió. ―Voy a mojarte el cabello, terminaras mojándola también. ―me quité la bendita camisa y volví a mi sitió, ella inclino mi cabeza en el fregadero y con agua tibia mojo mi cabello, debía aceptar que estaba algo tenso, pero sus manos acariciando mi cabeza y lavando mi cabello lograron relajarme un poco. Una vez que terminó me pidió que me levantara, lo hice y ella seco mi cabello con la toalla antes de comenzar a cortar, intentaba no pensar en malos escenarios, pero estaba resultando difícil.

Cuando sacudió mi cabello con la toalla y soplo una vez en cada hombro, no me había dado nada para verme, en cambio se acomodo en mi regazo de nuevo, dejo un beso en mis labios y sus pequeñas manos acariciaron mi pecho, la sensación me hizo suspirar pesadamente, pero no duro tanto como me habría gustado, pues se levantó casi de inmediato.

―Quedó bien, podría dedicarme a esto después de la preparatoria. ―la miré incrédulo y me puse de pie, me mire en el espejo del baño y admití que había quedado bastante bien, pero no era eso lo que me sonaba demasiado extraño, sino la parte de dedicarse a cortar el cabello tras la preparatoria, con sus capacidades hubiera jurado que iría directo a medicina en una buena universidad.

* * *

 **Espero les guste :D**

 **Son una pareja distinta a lo que he escrito, combinada con algunos clichés románticos.**

 **Son distintos porque cada uno a su manera resulta el equilibrio perfecto para la personalidad del otro y me gusta que tengan química pero no se hablen de amor a las semanas de conocerse, ambos están dejándose llevar...**

 **Me gustaría saber sus opiniones así que no olviden sus RR :3**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	4. Acertijos

_**"Acertijos"**_

 _ **Edward POV**_

Las mañanas en el estacionamiento comenzaban a volverse una tradición, Emmett siempre estaba ahí cuando llegaba y terminábamos hablando de casi cualquier cosa, la única diferencia era la ausencia de Rose y sus amigas con nosotros, en cambio Emmett unía a los chicos del equipo de fútbol, en su mayoría solo los conocía de vista, pero no tenía idea de quienes eran, hasta ahora había conocido a Seth un chico de primer año, Riley, un chico de nuestra clase, y Jacob, un tipo que no soportaba en absoluto, las primeras veces en que hablamos él dijo algo sobre Isabella, estaba obsesionado con ella, suponía que era hipócrita porque muchas veces en mi mente había pensado en ella de formas parecidas a las que él predicaba en voz alta, pero había descubierto que no me gustaba saber el deseo de otros hombres por ella, mucho menos escucharlos de primera mano.

Jacob no decía algo que los otros no hubieran pensado alguna vez desde que ella había salido en aquel sostén negro, pero el resto de ellos tenían claro que Bella y yo estábamos juntos y evitaban mencionar cualquier tontería de ese tipo, con él no estaba seguro de si lo sabía y no le importaba o si realmente no lo sabía, pero cada que la veía bajar de su auto o en los pasillos hacia comentarios sobre lo atractiva y deseable que la encontraba.

Bella no se acercaba cuando estaba con ellos en el estacionamiento, no estaba seguro porque pues cuando éramos solo Emmett y yo en el almuerzo ella se sentaba con nosotros y charlaba con él como si fueran grandes amigos, sin embargo, ese viernes teníamos planes para ir a su casa, ella no había olvidado su juego que irónicamente era parecido a la idea inicial de Emmett sobre nuestro proyecto, así que me recordó que debía ser ese fin de semana que su padre estaba lejos, así que cuando salió de clases y nos vio hablando frente a la camioneta de Emmett, se acercó mirándome fijamente, apenas estuvo cerca la charla se detuvo y la miraron con curiosidad.

―Hola, Bella. ―exclamó mi buen amigo que sonreía genuinamente, aun cuando en su mirada podía ver que esperaba la reacción de Jacob.

―Hola, Emmett. ―respondió con una sonrisa sincera y luego volvió a mirarme, se estiro y dejo un beso en mis labios antes de tomar mi mano con suavidad. ― ¿Podemos ir en tu auto? Le pedí a James que me trajera en la mañana. ―murmuró para que solo yo la escuchara, aun no sabía que clase de relación tenía con ese tipo, pero había evitado hacer preguntas porque de todas formas ella siempre respondía a medias.

―Claro. ―ella sonrió y volvió a mirar a los chicos frente a nosotros que seguían observándola, Jacob estaba bastante sorprendido y podía ver en el rostro de Emmett que estaba a punto de burlarse de él.

Me despedí del grupo y apenas unos pasos lejos de ellos, Emmett soltó una gran carcajada. Rose se iría con Tanya a casa de las Denali, así que no tenía que esperarla o llevarla a casa, abrí la puerta para Bella y ella subió rápidamente, durante el camino la vi bostezar varias veces, estaba somnolienta, desde del almuerzo lo había notado, suponía que se había quedado despierta hasta tarde estudiando para algún examen.

Su casa estaba vacía como había mencionado antes, era extraño que después de tantas semanas visitando la casa Swan, jamás había tenido la oportunidad para conocer al padre de Isabella, ella decía que trabajaba bastante, que tenía compromisos que atender y que gran parte del tiempo tenía que estar en Seattle porque era el lugar donde había instalado la nueva compañía, sabía como era el hombre porque Bella tenía una foto de ella con sus padres justo en la biblioteca de su habitación, pero sentía curiosidad por como era aquel hombre, si tendría la misma personalidad que ella o si en cambio era completamente diferente.

Me llevo directo a su habitación dejando nuestras cosas en la esquina del cuarto, ella se perdió en su closet buscando ropa más cómoda, lo curioso era que Bella no lo decía con la intención de ir a buscar un tentador conjunto de lencería, en verdad buscaba algo que usaría normalmente en su casa, una vieja playera de alguna banda de rock, tan desgastada que parecía más vieja que la misma propietaria, a veces usaba un short debajo, otras, como esa ocasión, la dejaba sola.

Me había sentado en la orilla de la cama esperándola, cuando finalmente salió se acomodo a horcajadas sobre mi regazo, su cuerpo siempre se acoplaba al mío perfectamente, lo encontraba gratificante, sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello y me miro a los ojos con esa intensidad que me hacia querer saber más que las pequeñas historias que a veces contaba sobre su vida.

Tenía los ojos somnolientos, sus mejillas mantenían un ligero sonrojo y se notaba como estaba intentando no quedarse dormida, hizo ese dulce gesto con su nariz, rozando la mía como una caricia y dejo un beso en mis labios, sonreí y quité un mechón de su rostro, me puse de pie con ella amarrándose a mi cuerpo con sus piernas firmemente.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ―preguntó con un tono de voz que reflejaba que ella estaba dispuesta a jugar, sabía que por naturaleza Bella coqueteaba, así que había aprendido a llevarle el juego.

―Debes dormir. ―murmuré rodeando la cama para acomodarnos en ella, me miró con el ceño fruncido y apenas logré recostarnos ahí, se sentó sobre sus piernas.

―No quiero dormir. ―exclamó confundida, por las marcas bajo sus ojos, sabía que realmente lo necesitaba y aun con lo mucho que me gustaría seguir sus juegos, sabía que no quería que mi primera vez terminara con ella durmiendo sobre mí, Emmett tendría para reírse el siguiente siglo solo con eso.

Y una parte de mí había desarrollado un sentido de protección cuando se trataba de ella, Bella quería siempre ir corriendo y tomar las oportunidades cuando se daban, pero mientras ella se dejaba llevar, yo la observaba, no solo lo atractiva que era o lo superficial que dejaba ver a los demás, sino las marcas bajo sus ojos, la ansiedad en su mirada que aparecía de la nada, el suave suspiro que tomaba cuando bajaba del auto al llegar a la escuela, el extraño anhelo en sus ojos aquella noche que se quedo a cenar con mis padres.

Había algo que ella escondía tras ese fuerte exterior, pero aun no me dejaba descubrirlo, no la culpaba teníamos apenas unas semanas de conocernos y mi madre repetía continuamente que yo solía ir dos pasos adelante porque odiaba quedarme atrás.

―Pero lo necesitas. ―respondí con seriedad, ella soltó un bufido recostándose en la cama de mala gana.

―No puedo dormir, ¿de acuerdo? ¿podemos solo seguir con nuestros planes? ―fruncí el ceño, solo le estaba pidiendo que durmiera un rato, pero ella sonaba como si acabara de pedirle que me confesara todos sus secretos.

― ¿Tienes insomnio o algo así? ―pregunté mirándola, ella suspiró pesadamente, quizás hablaba dormida o roncaba, no tenía mucha experiencia, pero quizás no quería que la escuchara. No me importaba si roncaba, sinceramente ella podía sonar como un animal salvaje y yo seguiría observándola como si fuera la única mujer sobre la tierra, porque estaba jodidamente loco por ella. Pase un brazo bajo su cuerpo y la atraje a mi pecho, en general nunca había dormido con nadie, la última vez que compartí la cama fue cuando vi una película aterradora a los seis y me metí a la cama de mis padres, así que tampoco estaba seguro de que hacer para que ella sintiera la comodidad necesaria para quedarse dormida.

― ¿Intentas acurrucarte conmigo? ―preguntó Isabella levantando la cabeza con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos de esa forma traviesa que ya podía reconocer. ―Bien, dormiré un rato, si es que logró hacerlo, mientras tú prometas quedarte aquí y cuando despierte haremos lo que yo quiera.

―Bien. ―murmuré vagamente, ella se acomodo sobre mi pecho, con una de sus piernas sobre las mías y con una de sus manos atrajo mi brazo para que la rodeara por completo, debí suponer que encontraría la forma de que termináramos tan pegados como fuera posible.

No esperaba que se quedara dormida, realmente pensaba que fingiría dormir diez minutos y luego pediría hacer lo que ella quisiera, pero Bella se quedó completamente dormida por horas, llegando incluso a un punto en que tuve que llamar a casa para explicar que llegaría tarde, pues a pesar de las horas no se había movido ni un poco de su sitió, así que no podía moverme tampoco.

Afuera estaba oscuro y comenzaba a quedarme dormido también, mi teléfono había muerto y estaba aburrido, así que cerré los ojos esperando que ella me despertara cuando finalmente abriera los ojos.

 **…**

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con una habitación que no reconocía del todo, había un ventanal en una de las paredes y podía ver que comenzaba a amanecer, parpadee un par de veces y alguien comenzó a moverse en mis brazos, baje la mirada y me encontré con una maraña de cabello castaño oculta entre mi cuello y mi hombro, sus brazos se aferraban a mí y nuestras piernas estaban enredadas, podía sentir cada mínimo detalle del cuerpo de Isabella contra mí, poco a poco recordé como había terminado ahí, estaba seguro que mi madre iba a matarme cuando llegara a casa, pero no podía mentir y decir que no disfrutaba la sensación de nuestros cuerpos tan juntos.

Hasta que cierta parte de mi cuerpo decidió despertar también, lentamente logre salir del fuerte agarre de Isabella y busque puerta por puerta un baño, ni siquiera sabía que iba a hacer para calmarme, no podía meterme a la ducha, no tenía ropa para cambiarme y sería extraño que me encontrara tomando un baño como si fuera mi casa, no podía tocarme en la casa de Isabella para quitarme el problema de en medio, eso sería incluso peor que si me encontraba duchándome ahí, intente pensar en cientos de cosas diferentes, cosas gráficamente desagradables, pero no bajaba.

―Joder. ―murmuré por lo bajo, debía irme a casa antes de que ella despertara y me encontrara así, era simplemente vergonzoso.

Salí del baño y volví al cuarto para buscar mis cosas, pero apenas abrí la puerta me encontré con ella recién levantada. Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Siempre te despiertas tan temprano? ―preguntó con voz ronca.

―Debía ir al baño. ―murmuré intentando no bajar la mirada al gran problema entre ambos, necesitaba irme antes de que ella lo notara. ―Y creo que debería ir a mi casa, mi madre debe estar preocupada. ―mientras murmuraba aquello para poder salir de ahí, la puerta de la casa fue abierta y los ojos de Isabella mostraron sorpresa.

Mire por las escaleras ya que seguíamos en la puerta de la habitación, creí que sería su padre, pero para mi sorpresa era James, la miré con el ceño fruncido, ¿Por qué él estaba todo el tiempo ahí?

 **…**

Terminé escondido en la habitación de Isabella mientras ella hablaba con James, había asumido que él estaría con el padre de Bella en Seattle, pero si estaba en la casa a esas horas de la mañana, seguramente no había salido del pueblo el día anterior, mientras ella estaba fuera, conseguí un cargador y encendí mi teléfono, como esperaba había un par de mensajes de mi madre preguntando donde estaba, respondí explicando que me había quedado dormido y que llegaría en unas horas más.

Cerca de media hora más tarde, ella volvió a la habitación como si nada, sonriendo se subió a la cama y se acomodó sobre mi regazo.

―Creí que él había ido con tu padre. ―ella ignoro mi silenciosa pregunta y con sus manos jugueteo con mi cabello, acercándose a mis labios y repitiendo esa horrible situación en que me dejaba con más dudas que respuestas.

Estaba seguro que ella había mencionado que James acompañaba a su padre a todas la reuniones programadas en Seattle, suponía que después de dejarla en la escuela habría tomado camino a la ciudad para encontrarse con el padre de Isabella, pero a menos que hubiera vuelto la noche anterior, no tenía sentido que estuviera ahí, en especial si el señor Swan seguía allá.

―Prometiste que al despertar haríamos lo que quisiera. ―susurró contra mis labios.

―Debo ir a casa, mi madre está preocupada. ―respondí en el mismo tono, de pronto mi animo había cambiado y no tenía intenciones de quedarme a jugar con ella, no me gustaba no tener las respuestas que quería, en especial porque seguía sin tener idea que estábamos haciendo, no sabía si ella en verdad quería estar conmigo o si solo había encontrado la forma de distraerse y ahora parecía un acertijo dentro de otro.

 **…**

Mi madre lo había tomado mejor de lo esperado, aunque había dejado en claro que no quería que lo hiciera de nuevo, así que pude ir directo a mi habitación, tome una rápida ducha y después de desayunar me encontré con el resto en la cocina, donde todo aquello que mi madre no grito, Rosalie decidió mencionarlo, repitiendo que Isabella era la culpable de que yo me estuviera comportando extraño, ni siquiera sabía que estaba actuando raro hasta que ella lo dijo.

― ¿Quieres cerrar la boca? ―murmuré ya bastante cansado de su discurso de odio contra Isabella.

―Rose, cariño. ―exclamó mi madre mirando a Rose con una clara señal de que terminara con lo que estaba haciendo.

―Lo siento, Esme. Pero esa chica es mala para Edward y él no puede verlo porque quiere acostarse con ella. ―mis padres levantaron la mirada hasta toparse conmigo, sabía que terminaría teniendo otra charla sobre protección gracias a eso. ―Ella hizo que Edward nos echara de su auto, lo beso en medio de la escuela cuando no son nada y anduvo por el estacionamiento en ropa interior.

―Edward. ―mire a mi padre que estaba esperando una aclaración a lo que Rose había decidido soltar en medio del desayuno.

―Ella no me hizo que las echara de mi auto, solo creo que puedo llevar a quien yo prefiera en mi auto. ―murmuré fulminando a Rosalie con la mirada. Levante la mirada hasta mis padres y supuse que eso no era lo que más les importaba. ―Bella y yo estamos saliendo, no soy un niño y no necesito que Rosalie apruebe a las chicas con que debo salir.

―Ella es una cualquiera.

―Si tanto te preocupa lo que las chicas a mi alrededor hacen, deberías comenzar por decirle a mis padres sobre aquella vez que dejaste a Tanya entrar a la casa cuando ellos no estaban y la metiste a mi habitación, al menos Isabella estaba usando ropa. ―murmuré mirándola furioso, ella me miró sorprendida de que lo hubiera dicho, había prometido no mencionarlo, pero simplemente estaba harto.

―Rose. ―esto podría seguir por horas, pero no quería seguir con ese juego tampoco.

Tras unos minutos de incomodo silencio, ella se fue a su habitación, mi madre estiro su mano y tomo la mía con suavidad.

―Ella solo está preocupada por ti. ―la disculpo, suspiré pesadamente.

―Lo siento, mamá, pero no es así, ella solo está molesta porque no le agrada Isabella. ―ella estaba a punto de decir otra cosa cuando mi padre tomo su mano.

―Esme, sé que no quieres aceptar que Rose es algo difícil, pero creo que deberíamos hablar con ella sobre esto, Edward tiene razón en querer su espacio y confió en que sabe cuidarse. ―mi madre asintió con pesar, ella no había querido ser estricta con Rose por la forma en que había llegado a la casa cuando era solo una niña, siempre había querido hacerla feliz y lograr que se sintiera querida, así que le costaba demasiado ser dura con ella.

Pase el día terminando tareas por entregar y evitando salir de mi habitación, no sabía porque estaba molesto con Isabella, antes no me importaba si las personas decidían que querían tener secretos, no era de los que se metían en los asuntos de los otros, pero que ella no pudiera al menos contestar porque no podía dormir me volvía loco.

Quizás jamás había estado en una relación, pero tenía seguro que no era de los que querían solo sexo, no me veía como uno de esos hombres que buscaban una cita ocasional para tener sexo, de ser así lo habría hecho tiempo atrás, pero no me sentía cómodo con la idea de acostarme con cualquiera.

Combinado con que ella solo quería "dejarse llevar" me estaba frustrando demasiado, no podía dejarme llevar todo el tiempo, me gustaba dejar que su presencia me tranquilizara, que sus besos fueran tan improvisados, estaba bien para mí ser un adolescente estúpidamente atraído por ella, pero no podía ser de los que dejan todo al destino, necesitaba saber que estábamos haciendo, porque aun cuando nunca había estado enamorado, sabía que no quería enamorarme de ella y luego darme cuenta que todo era parte de un juego o una broma.

Lo único que tenía claro era que Isabella estaba ocultándome algo y alejarme no era una opción, ahora necesitaba descubrir lo que no quería decirme, estuve tentado a buscar algo sobre su familia en internet, pero llegué a la conclusión de que eso era demasiado, estaba siendo irracional, esta persona que se obsesionaba con la vida de otros y buscaba prensa amarillista sobre otros, no era yo.

Dejé el teléfono en la mesita de noche y me recosté en la cama, ¿debía dejarla tener sus secretos? La respuesta racional y obvia era sí, todos merecían tenerlos, pero la única forma en que dejara de importarme lo que ella hiciera u ocultara, era alejándome y esa era una opción peor que investigarla en internet.

Mientras meditaba mis limitadas opciones, recibí un mensaje, no iba a contestar, ni siquiera iba a mirarlo, pero supuse que eso me haría dejar de pensar en Isabella. Era Emmett, él y los chicos irían a una fiesta en Port Angeles, querían invitarme a unirme, no era de fiestas, ni siquiera recordaba haber estado en una, pero en ese punto solo necesitaba salir de casa y dejar de pensar en ella como si fuera un acosador.

Acepté la invitación y unos segundos después recibí un mensaje de Isabella, quería avisarme que tendría que irse el fin de semana con su padre a Seattle y que esa era la razón por la que James había ido por la mañana, no entendía porque no había podido decirme eso cuando aun estaba en su casa, pero ella simplemente era extraña, así que solo suspiré.

Le dije que iría a una fiesta con los chicos y nos veríamos el lunes en la escuela. No respondió.

Más tarde, cuando me disponía a salir para encontrarme con los chicos, me enteré de que Rosalie y su grupo irían también, Riley había invitado a una de las Denali y ella había invitado a todo el club, Emmett decidió mencionarlo hasta que estuvo en mi casa.

Tendríamos que llevar a Rose y a Tanya, mientras Riley llevaría a Jacob, Kate e Irina, así que mi plan de tener una noche lejos de todo el drama, quedo en el olvido, pasaría el resto del día persiguiendo a Rose que después de unas copas se volvía extraordinariamente sociable y estaba seguro que antes de media noche tendría que juntarlas a todas para llevarlas a casa.

* * *

 **¿Qué esconde Isabella?**

 **¿Pasará algo interesante esa noche?**

 **¿Edward debería dejarla tener sus secretos o debería investigar que pasa?**

 **¿Por qué Rosalie odia a Isabella?**

 **Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas jajaja**

 **Espero les guste y hagan sus teorías, porque amo sus teorías *-***

 **Gracias por leer :3**

 **No olviden dejar sus RR :)**


	5. Los chicos

_**"Los chicos"**_

 _ **Edward POV**_

Acabábamos de salir de la casa y ya estaba molesto, se suponía que ellas venían detrás de nosotros, pero apenas llegué al auto me di cuenta que ellas ni siquiera habían salido de casa, miré a Emmett con cara de pocos amigos, estaríamos ahí parados al menos quince minutos más esperando por ellas, ya conocía la rutina.

― ¿Estarás molesto todo el viaje? ―preguntó después de un par de minutos en completo silencio, solo podía pensar en que hubiera preferido estar toda la noche tirado en mi habitación que tener que salir con ellas. ― ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Ni siquiera tendrás que estar con ellas, estarán bailando en la pista, cosa que dudo hagas y no tendrás que hablar con ellas.

―Eso lo sé, ya pasé por esto. Fui su maldito chofer por el suficiente tiempo para saber que va a pasar exactamente, primero, estaré aquí otros diez minutos esperando a que salgan, luego pasaré todo el viaje escuchando cualquier tontería sobre quien se acostó con quien o algo por el estilo, para terminar, sentándome en la maldita barra como un idiota, pidiendo vasos de agua porque soy el conductor designado que tiene que regresar a todos a casa. ―exclamé cada vez más molesto. ―Y estoy seguro que ahora agregaremos los muchos comentarios sobre porque Isabella es una cualquiera con la que no debería salir. Así que probablemente pasaré todo el viaje molesto. ―estaba tan enojado, que me costaba no regresar a casa y dejarlos varados, obligando a Emmett a llevarlas él.

―No sabía que irían hasta hace una hora, Rose me llamó para ver si podíamos llevarlas. ―ni siquiera quería oír sobre su naciente amistad con ella. Saqué mi teléfono intentando distraerme y me encontré con un mensaje de Isabella, era una simple foto de sus bonitas piernas con largas calcetas y una sencilla frase:

 **"Estoy aburrida en un hotel y tendré que llenarme de chatarra para olvidar que dormimos la siesta en lugar de jugar al doctor."**

Solté una leve carcajada, podía imaginarla sonriendo mientras enviaba ese mensaje que intentaba sonar a una queja. Comencé a escribir una respuesta cuando el teléfono vibro en mi mano con su nombre en la pantalla, me aleje un par de pasos para contestar.

―Hola. ―murmuré con un tono de voz más tranquilo que el que había usado para hablar con Emmett tan solo minutos antes.

―Pensé que ya estarías de fiesta con los chicos. ―respondió algo bajo para lo que acostumbraba.

―Debería ir camino a Port Angeles, pero hubo un cambio de planes. ―expliqué soltando un bufido.

― ¿Qué paso? ―preguntó aun como si estuviera susurrando, fruncí inconscientemente el ceño y levante la mirada a la puerta, ellas seguían sin salir.

―Uno de ellos invito al grupo de Rose, así que estoy frente a mi casa con Emmett, esperando a que ella y Tanya salgan. ―murmuré dejando escuchar mi frustración, ella soltó una leve carcajada.

― ¿Cuánto tardaran en intentar dejarte a solas con la rubia numero dos? ―preguntó burlona, puse los ojos en blanco solo de pensar en ello. ―Calculo que tres copas tuyas y dos de ella. ―añadió aun divertida con la situación.

―Soy conductor designado. ―respondí sin mayor explicación.

―Puedes dejarlos en Port Angeles y seguir conduciendo una hora hasta Seattle. ―susurró, sonreí de lado, ahí estaba ella coqueteando de nuevo, generalmente le seguía el juego, pero no era tan bueno como ella.

―No quiero terminar en un callejón cortesía del gran señor Swan, por meterme a la habitación de su única hija. ―murmuré recargándome en el auto de mi madre, finalmente vi a las chicas salir de la casa y acercarse a Emmett que estaba algo serio para su habitual forma de ser, suponía que no esperaba que yo me molestara realmente.

―Estoy registrada como Witherdale, no sabrán que vienes por una Swan. ―medio fruncí el ceño aun con la sonrisa en mi rostro.

― ¿De quién es ese apellido? ―pregunté sin esperar realmente una respuesta, seguramente habían elegido uno al azar para protección o algo así.

―De James. ―respondió sin inmutarse. ―Su secretaria hizo la reservación a su nombre. ―explicó aun susurrando, la idea de que estuviera compartiendo habitación con ese tipo cruzo mi mente y sentí mi cuerpo entero tensarse, su padre no permitiría que ellos compartieran habitación, ella no me invitaría de ser así, solo estaba intentando convencerme de que no era así.

―Entiendo. ―murmuré intentando no preguntar lo que quería, porque si me respondía con una evasiva terminaría conduciendo tres horas para llegar al hotel donde estaba y descubrirlo, lo que sonaba estúpido, no podía seguir comportándome como si no fuera consciente de mis actos.

―Tienes el numero de mi habitación si decides olvidar a tus muñecas rubias. ―respondió con un ligero suspiro y esos malditos susurros que solo me hacían pensar que había alguien más con ella, alguien que no debía escuchar nuestra conversación.

―Lo tendré en mente. ―murmuré mirando a las chicas haciéndome señas para irnos de una vez. Este día solo seguía mejorando. ―Trata de dormir ¿de acuerdo?

―Bien, dormiré mientras te acuestas con la muñeca rubia número dos. ―respondió con un exagerado suspiro.

―No voy a acostarme con nadie. ―exclamé imaginándola sonriendo en una esquina de la cama.

―Dile a Emmett que lo mataré si terminas borracho y en la cama de cualquiera. ―respondió aun divertida, suspiré y vi como Emm murmuraba algo a las chicas.

Nos despedimos y fui hasta el auto, donde Rose se encargo de recordarme lo tarde que era mientras encendía el motor y salíamos a la carretera, durante el camino Emmett estuvo demasiado callado lo que resultaba extraño, mientras ellas "susurraban" comentarios sobre Isabella, apenas íbamos a mitad de camino cuando sentí la necesidad de parar el auto y dejarlas ahí.

―De acuerdo, ya basta. ―miré de reojo a Emmett que sonaba excepcionalmente serio, él miraba a las chicas que estaban sentadas en la parte de atrás. ―A menos que planeen tomar un taxi en medio de la nada a estas horas, dejaran de hablar sobre la chica de Edward.

―No pued… ―empezó Rose a lo que Emmett me miró de nuevo y fruncí el ceño.

―Detén el auto. ―no sabía a donde iba todo esto, pero una parte de mí quería ver a donde quería llegar, estacione a unos metros, frente a una parada de autobús apenas iluminada y sin nada alrededor.

― ¿En verdad crees que voy a bajarme aquí porque tú lo dices? ―lo retó Rose cruzándose de brazos, Emmett abrió la puerta y bajo del auto, unos segundos después abrió la de Rosalie y mientras ella gritaba y pataleaba para que la soltara, él la cargo sobre el hombro y la dejo en la parada, estúpidamente Tanya bajo a intentar ayudarla como si entre ambas pudieran tumbar a la mole humana que representaba él.

Debería interponerme y explicarle que era demasiado, probablemente mis padres me matarían si la dejaba ahí, pero resultaba gratificante verla en ese estado, él regreso al auto, cerro la puerta de atrás y subió de nuevo.

― ¿En serio planeas dejarlas aquí? ―pregunté mirándolo con las cejas alzadas, él sonrió cual niño, lo que era más parecido a su habitual personalidad, y negó.

―Solo nos alejaremos lo suficiente para que crean que sí. ―sonreí divertido y ante la mirada sorprendida de Rose volvimos al camino, estacionamos a unos kilómetros y apagamos las luces, resultaba difícil verlas, pero era obvio que ahora discutían. ― ¿Hablaste con Isabella?

―Sí, ella prometió matarte si me acuesto con alguien. ―él me miró sorprendido.

― ¿Por qué yo debo pagar por lo que hagas con el pequeño Edward?

―No conoce a Riley para matarlo a él, así que recae en ti la culpa. ―él bufo y yo me reí, unos minutos después el teléfono de Emmett sonó y me mostro que era Rose, contesto al borde de la risa y volvió a su voz llena de seriedad.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó fingiendo indiferencia, no escuche la respuesta, pero cuando finalmente terminó la llamada, me miró divertido. ―Quiere que volvamos por ellas, estarán calladas el resto del viaje. ―explicó sonriente, unos minutos después finalmente regresamos a donde estaban, el resto del camino estuvieron en silencio, al llegar la otra parte del grupo ya estaba divirtiéndose en la fiesta, así que Rose y Tanya no tardaron en perderse entre las personas en busca de Kate e Irina.

Con Emmett buscamos un par de cervezas y nos reunimos con Riley y Jacob, Seth estaba por ahí con alguna chica y según tenía entendido Garrett estaba ahí también, lo único que sabía de ese chico era que estaba en el equipo y que un tal Alec estaba intentando seducirlo, lo que resultaba ser demasiada información sobre alguien con quien jamás había hablado.

Jacob tenía un par de copas encima y llevaba cerca de diez minutos pidiendo disculpas por hablar de Bella como solía hacerlo, le había dicho que estaba bien, pero era difícil dialogar en su estado, Emmett les había contado la razón por la que habíamos llegado tarde y rompieron en carcajadas.

Nunca había sido parte de un grupo grande de amigos, así que resultaba todavía nuevo todo esto, pero no podía decir que me desagradara. A medida que pasaba la noche los chicos terminaron bailando con alguna chica de la fiesta, Riley estaba bailando con Irina, Emmett charlaba con Rosalie, aunque suponía que se estaba burlando de ella, porque parecía estar furiosa mientras él reía a carcajadas.

Solo había tomado la cerveza al llegar, el resto de la noche estuve bebiendo agua o charlando con alguno de los chicos, busque un lugar más silencioso para revisar mi teléfono, teníamos que regresar a una hora decente para manejar por una hora de vuelta, así que debía calcular el tiempo que tardaría en reunir a todo el grupo de amigas de Rosalie y lograr que se metieran al auto.

Entre a la cocina leyendo un par de mensajes de mi madre recordándome que no bebiera si iba a conducir, también había una imagen de Isabella con toda su comida chatarra y un mensaje de mi padre sobre una llamada de Rose un par de horas antes suponía que antes de llamar a Emmett había intentado con mis padres.

Levante la mirada al darme cuenta de que había otras personas ahí, dos chicos parados contra la repisa de la cocina, suponía que eran pareja por la manera en que se besaban, aunque con lo que había visto toda la noche, podían acabarse de conocer, uno era pequeño y castaño, el otro algo más alto y con el cabello algo más claro.

Volví mi mirada al teléfono y después de media hora, cuando faltaban veinte minutos para las dos de la mañana, decidí que tenía que comenzar a recolectar a las chicas, me acerque a Emmett y Rose que seguían discutiendo y les dije que debíamos irnos, él asintió dejando el vaso de lado y murmuró algo sobre avisarle a los chicos, asentí y busque a las demás con la mirada, Tanya estaba sentada en los escalones que daban al patio, se notaba que había bebido lo suficiente para dejar de divertirse y comenzar a tener sueño.

Me acerqué con Rosalie siguiéndome y le dije que debíamos irnos, les pedí me esperaran ahí mientras buscaba a las otras dos, Riley planeaba llevar a Irina, podía no soportarlas, pero no era un idiota para dejarlas en medio de una ciudad que conocían a medias y bajo el cuidado de un chico que estaba perdido por el alcohol, ella acepto irse con nosotros pues sus padres se molestarían si las demás llegaban y ella no.

Ella dijo que traería a Kate, así que unos minutos después aparecieron junto al auto, Rose y Tanya seguían adentro, así que no sería tan sencillo como creía, entre a buscarlas de nuevo y estaban pidiendo otra cerveza, ya que las otras dos estaban dentro del auto, Emmett se ofreció a ayudarme a ir por ellas, apenas comenzaba a discutir con Rose sobre irnos cuando él la tomo de las piernas y la llevo en hombros.

―Nos vamos, Barbie. ―exclamó caminando tambaleante al auto, mientras ella pataleaba molesta por el sobrenombre, Tanya intento dar un par de pasos y estuvo a punto de caerse, la atrapé solo por unos segundos, la sostuve por la cintura hasta el auto y las acomodamos a todas en la parte trasera del auto.

Apenas a unos kilómetros de la casa, las cuatro estaban dormidas y Emmett me contaba sobre Jacob intentando ligar con una chica de primer año de Universidad y como ella lo había bateado por completo, lo que en su estado encontraba realmente divertido.

― ¿Sabes cómo volverán todos a casa? ―pregunté cuando dejo de reírse, no había visto a ninguno sobrio cuando nos fuimos, temía que planearán manejar en ese estado.

―Alec no bebe, él nos traerá a casa. ―explicó, asentí más tranquilo, él se quedo dormido después de media hora de viaje, a diferencia de las chicas que se habían acomodado de inmediato entre ellas, él era demasiado grande y el asiento muy pequeño, así que intentaba acomodarse, finalmente recostó la cabeza en la ventana y comenzó a roncar.

Lleve a las Denali primero, era fácil porque todas estaban en la misma calle y dormían, ya no les sorprendía a sus padres que estuviera ahí con ellas, no tenía idea de cual era la dirección de Emmett, así que tuve que llevarlo a casa con nosotros, primero lleve a Rose dentro, estaba dormida y apenas si se daba cuenta que habíamos llegado, la deje en su habitación y volví al auto.

No podía alzar a Emmett como a las chicas, fácilmente él me rompería la espalda solo de intentarlo, lo moví hasta que abrió los ojos y me siguió dentro, había una habitación de huéspedes, mi madre siempre la tenía preparada, así que lo lleve ahí, él ni siquiera pregunto donde estábamos, solo se tiro en la cama y se quedó dormido de nuevo.

Finalmente fui a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama agotado, no había sido una noche tan terrible como esperaba, así que estaba más relajado. No tarde en quedarme dormido presa del cansancio.

Tan solo unas horas más tarde mi madre nos llamo a desayunar, fui el primero en la mesa junto a mi padre pues los otros dos estaban probablemente pagando por lo que habían bebido, le expliqué a mi madre porque Emmett se había quedado a dormir y comprendió que era lo más seguro, mi padre quería escuchar todo sobre Rose abandonada en la nada, le conté la idea de Emmett y terminó riéndose bastante, mi madre intento ocultarlo, pero una media sonrisa la delato, logrando que mi padre se riera aún más.

El siguiente en bajar fue Emmett, él agradeció por dejarlo dormir en la casa y prometió limpiar la habitación antes de irse, mi madre lo invito a unirse al desayuno y él acepto encantado, claro que ella no sabía que Emmett comía como si fuera a la silla eléctrica.

Rose bajo recién bañada y en un pijama enorme que solo usaba cuando se sentía enferma, mi madre le ofreció algo de fruta pues había dicho que tenía el estomago revuelto. Un par de horas más tarde, mi amigo se fue a casa y Rose se recostó a dormir, mis padres decidieron ir a la plaza y yo decidí descansar un rato viendo alguna película.

Intercambie un par de mensajes con Bella sobre la noche anterior, al parecer ella estaba en un desayuno con inversionistas, dijo que llegaría hasta el martes porque su padre no quería que estuviera sola en casa, pero enviaría el documento que habíamos terminado unos días atrás para la segunda entrega del proyecto.

Emmett me llamó para decirme que irían a la casa de Garrett a pasar la tarde y estaba invitado, me sorprendía como él podía invitarme a una casa que ni siquiera era suya, sino de un hombre al que ni siquiera conocía. Insistió en que necesitaba salir más y dejar de estudiar todo el tiempo, hasta que terminé por aceptar.

En la casa de Garrett nos encontramos con Jacob, Seth, Riley, Alec y un par de chicos más que al parecer también eran del equipo, ellos intentaban incluirme en sus conversaciones aun cuando no tenía idea de que hablaban cuando hacían referencias a los partidos, me hicieron prometer ir a alguno porque ahora era parte del grupo.

El chico al que llamaban Alec me parecía familiar, no recordaba haberlo visto en la escuela, pero quizás nos habíamos cruzado en alguna clase y por eso sentía conocerlo, aun no había visto al dueño de la casa, según Jacob, Garrett estaba hablando con una chica que había conocido la noche anterior y se nos uniría en cualquier momento.

Alec preguntó un montón de cosas sobre la chica, solo entonces recordé lo que Emmett había dicho de su enamoramiento con el mariscal, los chicos bromeaban con él, lo único que había llegado a comprender era el nombre de la chica, que claro tenía que ser una de ellas, Kate Denali.

―Ya volví. ―exclamó un tipo alto que me pareció levemente familiar, suponía que ese era Garrett, me miró con curiosidad. ― ¿Nos conocemos?

―Es mi nuevo amigo, Edward. Sale con la sexy chica nueva. ―explicó Emmett antes de dejarme presentarme, Garrett sonrió asintiendo, suponía que ya entendía la forma de ser de Emm.

―Genial. Tranquilo, te acostumbras a Emmett a la larga. ―respondió divertido, mientras yo intentaba recordar si habíamos estado juntos en alguna parte. ―Escuche burlas ¿quién era el blanco ahora? ―preguntó en general, sonriendo sinceramente, suponía que así se entendían entre ellos, con bromas.

―Alec quería saber más sobre tu nueva amiga. ―explicó Riley sonriendo, Garrett miro al más pequeño del grupo y solo cuando los vi juntos logré recordar quienes eran, los chicos de la noche anterior, en la cocina. Ellos comenzaron a bromear y yo intente controlar mis expresiones.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Emmett a mi lado.

―Sí. ―murmuré, ahora estaba confundido, ellos estaban en una posición que no era precisamente de dos colegas, pero según los demás, Garrett había pasado toda la fiesta con Kate, estaba completamente seguro de que eran ellos, algo simplemente no tenía sentido.

―Tenemos un plan, Alec. Necesitas olvidar a Garrett, así que te buscaremos pareja. ―exclamó Jacob sonriendo, a pesar de las bromas, podías notar que entre ellos había cierta hermandad.

― ¿Qué? ―murmuró el castaño mirándolos como si estuvieran locos.

―No debe ser tan difícil, buscaremos chicos para ti y luego haremos esa cosa de las citas rápidas. ―explicó Riley logrando que el castaño pusiera los ojos en blanco. ―Quizás te encontramos algo bueno, no tenemos experiencia en buscar hombres atractivos, pero la practica hace al maestro.

―No necesito que me busquen pareja. ―murmuró de mala gana. ―Puedo buscarme un hombre atractivo solo.

―Bien, si la próxima no traes a tu pareja, entonces nosotros te buscaremos una. ―exclamó Seth sonriendo, Alec suspiro y asintió.

―En el peor de los casos dejaremos que te aproveches de Garrett en un juego de siete minutos en el paraíso. ―exclamó Emmett, logrando que todos soltaran una carcajada.

* * *

 **Espero les guste :3**

 **¿Les agrada alguno de los chicos?**

 **Me parece que los grupos de hombres en las historias siempre resultan divertidos, así que espero al menos disfruten sus tonterías.**

 **Oficialmente la pareja más dispareja que encontré y los puse "juntos" jajaja**

 **Yo creo que estaría divertido agregar algo de diversidad en las parejas ¿ustedes que piensan?**

 **Si quieres leer adelantos y otras cosas, puedes buscar el grupo "Contando historias" :3**

 **Ya leí una teoría que parece sacada de mi subconsciente, estuvo muy cerca de acertar todo lo que se viene *-***

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	6. Inocentes

_**"Inocentes"**_

 _ **Edward POV**_

El martes, ella volvió, no lo diría en voz alta, pero estaba ansioso de verla y la sensación de ella acurrucándose a mi alrededor dejaba de resultarme perturbadora, apenas detuvo su auto en el estacionamiento mi cuerpo entero se tensó, me sentía un completo idiota anhelando a una chica de esa manera tan hormonal y desesperada, pero cuando finalmente pude verla bajar y dar unos pasos en aquellas malditas botas largas, deje de pensar demasiado las cosas.

Levanto la cabeza acomodando su cabello y podía jurar que no era el único de mi nuevo grupo de amigos que se había detenido a observarla, ella me miró con aquellos intensos ojos azules y comenzó a caminar con dirección hacia nosotros.

―Debo admitir que te envidio, Cullen. ―exclamó Garrett haciendo reír a los presentes y entonces ella estuvo demasiado cerca para contestar cualquier cosa.

―Hola. ―murmuró para todos los presentes dedicándoles una rápida mirada, antes de acercarse directamente a mí y tomar mi mano. ―Hola. ―sonreí de lado y ella me respondió la sonrisa, el timbre para entrar sonó y todos tomaron sus cosas para entrar, los chicos se alejaron empujándose unos a otros y riéndose, intenté seguirlos, pero sentí el agarre de Isabella deteniéndome, la miré confundido.

―No llegaremos a clase. ―murmuré intentando atraerla de nuevo, pero ella sonrió.

―No. ―respondió completamente tranquila.

Ese día en Forks estaba nublado, había estado lloviendo toda la noche y hacia algo de frío, así que la idea de quedarse en medio del estacionamiento tampoco sonaba tan buena. Sin embargo, ella comenzó a caminar a mi auto, si pretendía que nos perdiéramos todas las clases, estaba loca, ya se había perdido el lunes para saltárselas también hoy.

―No podemos irnos, Isabella. Faltaste ayer y no tienes justificante para hoy. ―murmuré vagamente, aunque ni yo mismo me habría tomado muy en serio cuando estaba seriamente distraído con lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

―No iremos a ningún lado y solo faltaremos a biología, estamos adelantados en eso, así que deja de preocuparte. ―fruncí el ceño, ella se detuvo al lado de mi auto y me miro esperando que lo abriera, lo hice y unos segundos después estábamos ambos arriba, espere a que me dijera a donde planeaba ir, pero ella me detuvo cuando por encender el auto. ―Te dije que no iríamos a ningún lado. ―la miré esperando su siguiente acto, quito las llaves y las guardo en su bolsa, empujándola al piso, con su delicado cuerpo logro acomodarse sobre mi cuerpo, sus intensos ojos azules se clavaron en los míos y sonrió antes de acercarse y dejar un beso sobre mis labios. ―Todo el fin de semana estuve volviéndome un poco loca pensando en que las barbies aprovecharían mi ausencia para meter a una de ellas en tu cama.

Sus palabras eran susurradas con un tono algo ronco, mientras sus dedos acariciaban mi cuello y cabello, no podía apartar la mirada de ella, ni siquiera había pensado en que hubiera una posibilidad de que ella tuviera los mismos sentimientos por mí, era extrañamente excitante. Tragué en seco y ella mordió su labio inferior, había un diminuto espacio libre ropa entre aquella diminuta falda y las largas botas, podía rosar su piel con mis dedos y estaba dejando de pensar claramente.

Su perfume me tenía abrumado, sus caricias me aturdían y su cuerpo perfectamente encajado con el mío, me impedía meditar si alguien podría vernos desde afuera, mire de reojo las ventanas esperando encontrarme con alguien observándonos, pero gracias al frío de afuera y el calor de nuestros cuerpos, todos los vidrios estaban empañados.

―No paso nada. ―murmuré como si tuviera que aclarar que no había estado acostándome con nadie, incluso la idea sonaba ridícula en mi mente. La mire fijamente a los ojos, de pronto tuve la necesidad de expresar mis pensamientos durante todo el fin de semana, aun cuando sabía que sonaría como un loco celoso, quería que ella me confirmara que había estado sola en esa habitación. ―Me volvía loco pensar que estuvieras en el mismo hotel que él. ―murmuré con voz más ronca de lo que esperaba, ella levanto una ceja y mis manos subieron poco a poco hasta su pequeña cintura. ―No podía dormir pensando que estabas registrada bajo su nombre, que si quería podría entrar a tu habitación y…

― ¿Tocarme como tú deseas hacerlo? ―preguntó terminando mi oración, seguramente ahora se daría cuenta que me estaba volviendo algo obsesivo y malditamente celoso. ―Me gusta cuando tu firme capa racional se desborona. ―fruncí el ceño ante esa respuesta, no era lo que esperaba escuchar. ―Dilo, Edward. Dime que te volvías loco de celos de pensar que otro hombre me tocara como tanto deseas hacerlo tú.

Sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos, mis manos se habían perdido bajo su blusa y podía tocar la piel de su cintura, su cuerpo se mecía sigilosamente sobre mí y ni siquiera era consciente de lo que quería que le dijera.

Busque sus labios como un niño sediento en busca de agua, casi pude escucharme soltar un suspiro de gratificación, mi lengua recorrió su labio inferior y ella me dejo entrar a su boca, su lengua se encontró con la mía y su dulce sabor me ínsito a continuar, una de mis manos subió un poco más y empuje su cuerpo contra mí, ella soltó un jadeo y por unos segundos olvide donde estábamos.

Tan dulce, tan malditamente tentadora con ese cuerpo de bailarina.

¿Qué tan lejos planeaba llegar mi encantadora Isabella?

Sus manos jugueteaban con mi cabello y su cuerpo se movía de adelante hacia atrás sobre mi regazo, ella mordió mi labio inferior y sonrió bajando por mi mandíbula y cuello dejando la sensación de sus labios por todos lados. Dejo un beso cerca de mi oído y acaricio ese punto exacto con su nariz.

―Tengo algo que mostrarte. ―susurró y se alejo de mi cuerpo, irguiéndose por completo y sonriendo, levanto los brazos aun con mis manos en su cintura. ―Quítala. ―ordeno, la mire y con la respiración alterada comencé a quitar su blusa, la prenda quedo entre nuestros cuerpos y me encontré con una prenda que apenas sostenía sus senos, era una tela delicada que solo cubría realmente el centro de ellos, mis manos quemaban por tocarla, alcance su vientre, tocando finamente con los dedos y ella suspiro mirándome a los ojos, quería besarla donde ella me había besado, la atraje hacia mí y deje un ligero beso sobre su hombro, sus manos estaban sobre mis hombros, podía sentir su pecho contra el mío, subí con mis labios hasta su cuello y moví su cabello para tener mayor acceso.

―Eres tan suave. ―susurré contra su oído, levante el rostro y vi sus ojos cerrados, atrape sus labios de nuevo y aun con toda la necesidad que sentía, fue un beso casi dulce.

―James no me ha tocado, Edward. Solo tú puedes hacerlo, solo deseo que tú lo hagas. ―aquella afirmación hizo saltar una parte de mi cuerpo que ya ni siquiera valía la pena intentar ocultar.

―Bien. ―respondí logrando que ella soltara una tenue carcajada.

―Debemos volver a clase. ―asentí y lentamente solté su cuerpo, dejo un beso sobre mis labios antes de volver a su sitio, mientras ella se acomodaba la ropa, yo intentaba calmarme lo suficiente para entrar al edificio, tarde unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, escuchando sus movimientos de fondo y pensando en todo menos en ella.

Finalmente salimos del auto, al entrar al edificio los pasillos aun estaban desiertos y la acompañe hasta su casillero para buscar algunos libros, compre un café en la cafetería, uno que ella no tardo en probar, las personas iniciaron a salir de los salones y pronto el pasillo estaba lleno, ella tenía clase en el segundo piso y yo debía ir a otra en ese pasillo, así que nos despedimos, termino por llevarse el resto del café con ella, mientras yo llegaba hasta mi salón.

Cada clase intente concentrarme lo suficiente para no pensar en ella, al menos hasta la hora libre que compartíamos, cada uno compro algo de comer y nos sentamos junto a Emmett que como siempre tenía media barra en su plato.

―Bells, tienes que ir con nosotros a la próxima fiesta, quizás hagas que Edward se divierta un poco. ―exclamó Emm antes de comenzar a comer, Bella sonrió de lado.

―Hola. ―exclamó Garrett sentándose con nosotros seguido por Jacob.

― ¿No tienen clase en esta hora? ―preguntó Emmett mirándolos confundido.

―Bennett nos echó. ―murmuró Jacob con un gesto de fastidio.

―Les dije que cambiaran de maestro. ―respondió Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

―Es una apuesta, el que pase la materia con Bennett podrá ser el mariscal del partido de campeonato. ―no era el mejor en deportes, pero suponía que ser el mariscal era importante, sabía que daban becas universitarias por deportes. Garrett sonrió antes de mirarnos y se encontró con Isabella, le dedico una sonrisa sincera. ―Lo siento, no nos han presentado. Soy Garrett.

―Bella. ―respondió con una media sonrisa y volvimos a la conversación, donde no explicaron que Bennett los había puesto juntos para el trabajo final. ―Se dan cuenta que su apuesta quedo desechada con eso ¿no? ―preguntó la castaña a mi lado sonriendo con cierta diversión.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó Jacob frunciendo el ceño y mostrando un rostro de completa confusión.

―Bueno, ese proyecto vale la mayor parte de la nota del semestre, si fallan el trabajo ambos reprueban. ―Emmett soltó una carcajada mientras ellos dos pasaban de la diversión al estrés en dos segundos.

No volví a ver a Isabella sino hasta la hora de salida, cuando me di cuenta que ella se había quedado con mis llaves, el día no había mejorado, incluso había comenzado a llover de nuevo, Rosalie estaba furiosa junto a su sequito porque estaban mojándose en medio del estacionamiento, Emmett les había ofrecido subir a su camioneta mientras Isabella aparecía, pero estaba claro que Rose no lo soportaba ni un poco, así que se negó a entrar y sus seguidoras no tuvieron otra opción que quedarse con ella.

No sabía como no llevaban al menos una chaqueta, mi madre se lo había dicho a Rose antes de salir. Vi salir a Bella y bajar por las escaleras hasta el estacionamiento, me acerqué a ella caminando a su lado rumbo a su auto.

―Tengo tus llaves. ―exclamó sonriendo apenas estuvimos frente a su flamante auto.

―Lo sé. ―murmuré y ella miró hacia mi auto donde podía observar a las rubias hablando probablemente de cuan idiota era y lo mucho que la odiaban. Me entrego las llaves y me dedico una sonrisa de lado.

― ¿Puedes ir a mi casa hoy por la tarde? ―asentí abriendo el auto desde mi sitio para que pudieran subir.

― ¿Tu padre estará ahí? ―ella negó de inmediato. ―Creí que hoy regresaría.

―Él tendrá que quedarse más tiempo. ―asentí restándole importancia. Mientras hablábamos una enorme camioneta negra entro al estacionamiento, era casi imposible no notarla, el silenció lleno el lugar y la escuche bufar por lo bajo.

Observe a los hombres que bajaban de ahí, un par de traje y finalmente la última persona a la que esperaba ver, James, busco con la mirada a Isabella y al vernos sus ojos se clavaron en mí.

―Debo irme. ―murmuró la castaña a mi lado y en lugar de subir a su auto, camino hasta ese hombre, compartieron unas palabras antes de que ella subiera a la camioneta, él me dedico una última mirada antes de subir también, la camioneta salió con el mismo silencio con el que entro, mientras uno de los hombres caminaba hasta el auto de Isabella para llevárselo también, yo retome mi camino a mi auto, Emmett me miró con curiosidad y solo negué con la cabeza.

 **…**

Durante todo el camino a casa tuve que escuchar los comentarios de Rose, Tanya, Kate e Irina sobre Isabella, preguntas sobre quien era ese hombre y sarcásticas respuestas que eran dirigidas para que yo las escuchara, sobre ellos dos acostándose.

Una vez en casa nos encontramos con mis padres preparando la cena, era raro cuando mi madre dejaba que alguien tocara su amada cocina, en especial mi padre que resultaba tan malo como yo en el tema, pero cuando lograba convencerla de ayudarla, podía verla reírse sin importarle un poco lo lento que era Carlisle.

Le expliqué a Esme que iría a casa de Bella unas horas y regresaría para la cena, ella estuvo de acuerdo pues seguramente la comida tardaría más de lo habitual. Tarde quizás veinte minutos en llegar a la casa de Swan, la camioneta estaba ahí y los dos hombres de traje esperaban en la puerta, quizás los planes habían cambiado, meditaba la opción de volver a casa, cuando Isabella abrió la puerta y comenzó a acercarse a mi auto, baje de él y ella me dedico una sonrisa.

― ¿Debería irme? ―pregunté cuando llegó a mi lado, ella negó de inmediato.

―No, James está por irse. ―asentí mientras ella se colgaba de mi cuello y levanté la mirada para encontrarme con aquel hombre en la puerta junto a los que suponía eran seguridad, observándonos fijamente.

― ¿Ocurrió algo? ―cuestioné realmente curioso de toda la escena en la escuela, ella levantó la mirada y negó.

―Solo está siendo sobreprotector. ―para ser honesto no estaba seguro si se refería a su padre o a James. Pero la idea de que James pudiera vigilarla con aquella intensidad me provocaba sentimientos que no sabía definir, no era enojo precisamente, pero se acercaba bastante. ―Bienvenido a mi vida. ―añadió con una media sonrisa, la miré con el ceño fruncido y ella me llevo de la mano hasta la casa, cruzándonos con aquel hombre.

Subimos a su habitación y me encontré con una maleta sobre la cama, ropa sobre la cama y otras cosas dispersas por ahí, supuse que no había terminado de desempacar por la mañana.

―Te dije que quería mostrarte algo. ―murmuró llevándome hasta el centro del cuarto, recordé aquel comentario vagamente, pero había creído que se refería a la pieza bajo su blusa que me había mostrado segundos después. Tomo las prendas y las metió a la maleta antes de ponerla en el suelo. ―Estamos solos y creo que hemos sido demasiado inocentes las últimas semanas.

―No llamaría inocente a lo que hicimos en el estacionamiento. ―respondí quitándome la chaqueta y dejándola sobre una silla, ella sonrió.

―Nunca me dijiste tus fantasías, así que tuve que ser creativa. ―la miré de vuelta con cierta curiosidad, ni siquiera estaba seguro de a donde habría llegado su línea de pensamiento con esa idea en mente.

― ¿Creativa? ―murmuré con la voz ronca y algo expectante, ella sonrió de lado.

Sin responderme, entró a esa pequeña habitación que usaba para cambiarse, arrastrando la maleta tras ella, me senté al final de la cama y medite todos los posibles escenarios cuando saliera de aquel cuarto, si bien había fantaseado un poco con ella, nunca había tenido elaborados deseos con cosas extravagantes, sin embargo, Bella parecía estar dispuesta a probar el mundo entero y me causaba estrés lo que pudiera salir de ahí, ni si quiera había tenido sexo convencional, no estaba listo para saltar a un fetiche.

―Deja de analizarlo. ―murmuró desde la puerta de aquella habitación, volví la vista a ella y me encontré con un conjunto de lencería diferente a los dos anteriores que me había mostrado, no era altamente elaborado y por suerte no era un disfraz de alguna tienda para adultos, parecía una prenda delicada, traslucida con pequeños detalles en encaje blanco y unas citas rosadas que complementaban todo. Dio unos pasos hacia mí con lentitud. ―Cuando pienso en tus fantasías, te imagino siendo el hombre a cargo, ese hombre explosivo que hizo callar a las muñecas y que se pone celoso. El hombre que me beso en el auto hoy por la mañana aun cuando alguien podría habernos atrapado. ―era difícil mantenerme consciente de sus palabras cuando aquella visión casi angelical caminaba hacia mí.

Al llegar frente a mí quise tocarla, deseaba tocar esos sitios que el conjunto no cubría hasta llegar a las partes que ocultaba sutilmente. Ella coloco sus manos sobre mis hombros y subió a mi regazo, acomodando sus piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo, con dedos curiosos toque su vientre, su piel era tersa y perfecta, quería dejar de sentirme tan nervioso y tocarla realmente, pero era como ver la escena desde fuera, sin poder moverme como quería hacerlo.

―O quizás esa es mi fantasía anteponiéndose a la tuya. ―susurró sosteniendo mi rostro con sus manos y acariciando mi nariz con la suya. Inclino el rostro y dejo un beso en mi cuello, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja. ―No lo pienses, deja que tu mente descanse mientras tu cuerpo toma lo que desea. ―murmuró en mi oído, tomando una nueva sensación de seguridad, tomé su cuerpo con algo más de firmeza y sentí su sonrisa sobre mi cuello. ―Tómame, Edward. ―exclamó recorriendo mi cuello con su lengua.

Tomé su rostro con algo de brusquedad, sus ojos azules parecían más intensos y oscuros, tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y su lengua recorrió delicadamente su labio inferior, me levanté con ella enredando sus piernas a mi cintura, camine alrededor de la cama y la deje sobre ella, Isabella me atrajo hasta sus labios mientras sus rápidos dedos comenzaban a abrir los botones de mi camisa, los roces de su piel con mi pecho hacían que mi cuerpo se tensara y pronto estaba solo dejándome llevar.

Logró quitar mi camisa y la empujo por mis hombros ansiosa, la saque por mis brazos con la misma desesperación mientras sus labios tomaban un camino que iniciaba en mi cuello y bajaba por mi pecho, sentía su aliento caliente y su exquisita lengua dejar un rastro de sensaciones intensas. Mis manos llegaron al final de la fina prenda que cubría sus senos, sabía lo que deseaba, pero resultaba complicado cuando no tenías experiencia alguna.

Quería un maldito manual para dominar el tema como parecía que ella lo hacía, no quería decepcionarla en todo su juego y avergonzarme miserablemente, así que decidí ir despacio, quería hacerla sentir lo que ella lograba hacerme sentir, sí me tomaba mi tiempo en cada paso podría aprender con cada sensación nuevo y caricia diferente, no podía ser tan difícil.

Había un delicado moño rosa que sostenía la tela a su cuello, jale el tirante para deshacerlo e incline mi rostro para dejar un beso en esa zona, justo como ella lo había hecho minutos atrás, ella inclino la cabeza para darme mayor acceso y tome eso como un acierto. Mordí con delicadeza el lóbulo de su oreja y besé su cuello hasta llegar al otro lado, sus manos jugueteaban con mi cuello y se aferraban con mayor fuerza en ciertas partes tras su oído, supuse que era algo bueno.

Tome el final del conjunto y comencé a subirlo poco a poco, ella levanto los brazos para dejarme sacarla por completo, deje caer la tela al piso y fije mi vista en sus ojos, coloque mis manos en su cintura, subiendo por el contorno de su cuerpo, aun sin mirar tome sus senos entre mis manos, ella suspiró pesadamente y por alguna razón el solo hecho de observarla fijamente, comprender como reaccionaba su cuerpo cuando disfrutaba algo y reconocer esos íntimos gestos, me excitaba más que simplemente mirar su desnudez.

Me miró a los ojos de nuevo y dio un paso atrás, lentamente se recostó en el centro de la cama, con su cabello regado casi con encanto, subí de rodillas a la cama observándola fijamente, bajando poco a poco la vista hasta su pecho, mi imaginación no le hacía justicia, sus pezones eran pequeños y algo rosados, resaltaban ante el resto de su nívea piel, ella abrió un poco las piernas para darme espacio y enredo sus brazos a mi cuello, atrayéndome a sus labios.

Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y con manos curiosas tome sus senos, acariciando cada uno como si estuviera recorriendo un nuevo camino y tuviera que saber cada curva para poder regresar al final, sus dedos se perdían entre mi cabello, mientras mi lengua enredaba la suya en una sutil danza por llevar el ritmo, cuando el oxigeno comenzó a faltar nos separamos y mirándola a los ojos comencé a bajar por su cuello con mis labios, ella me miraba fijamente, como si estuviera vigilando mis movimientos, al llegar al valle de sus senos levanté la mirada de nuevo, la vi pasar su lengua por sobre su labio inferior y mire su pecho de nuevo.

―Hazlo. ―murmuró con voz ronca e impaciente, nunca había hecho algo así, realmente había una vocecita al final de mi cabeza recordándome mi inexperiencia y gritando que ella lo notaría, pero estaba obligándome a ignorarla. ―Primero la lengua, como si fuera un dulce. ―susurró llamando mi atención de nuevo, aun con la voz algo temblorosa, pude comprender a que se refería.

Hice lo que me pidió, lentamente recorrí su pezón con mi lengua, era suave y la sensación al rozarlo era malditamente excitante, ella suspiro y acaricio mi cabello mientras lamía un par de veces, levanté la mirada y vi sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

―Ahora tómalo como lo haría un bebé, suave y firme. ―susurró apenas con fuerzas, miré su pezón de nuevo, estaba algo rojo ahora, pero no parecía doler, lo tome entre mis labios y chupe como suponía lo hacía un bebé, su cuerpo se tensó, levantando su espalda unos centímetros y jalando mi cabello con algo más de fuerza. Soltó un jadeo y volví a hacerlo, observando y grabando cada uno de sus gestos en mi memoria, resultaba cautivador ver como su cuerpo respondía a mis movimientos. Inconsciente mordí su pecho y ella soltó una leve exclamación, la solté rápidamente por miedo de haberla lastimado, pero al mirarla aun tenía los ojos cerrados. ―Hazlo de nuevo. ―pidió, algo inseguro y curioso, volví a donde estaba, chupé mientras mi lengua daba un atento recorrido por la punta para terminar con una mordida apenas notoria.

Pronto comprendí que se trataba de seguir simples pasos, como si preparas un pastel, pero al mismo tiempo debías saber identificar los "sabores" para cambiar algo o agregar otra cosa.

Realice los mismos movimientos en el otro pecho y ella jadeo para mí un par de veces más. Podía sentir a mi amigo desesperado bajo mi ropa interior, incluso comenzaba a doler por la presión, pero no sabía exactamente que paso seguía ahora.

Deje un beso en medio de sus senos y ella suspiro, me atrajo a sus labios de nuevo y sus piernas se cerraron a mi alrededor.

―Es extrañamente excitante decirte exactamente qué hacer. Aun cuando no era parte de la fantasía. ―susurró sobre mis labios, mordí su labio inferior mientras ella sonreía y solté un jadeo cuando el movimiento de sus caderas hizo que su cuerpo rozara el mío. ―Quítate el resto de la ropa y siéntate en el centro de la cama. ―pidió, me levanté con piernas temblorosas y ella se puso de pie, debía admitir que el estar por primera vez completamente desnudo frente a una chica era algo incomodo y evitaba mirarla a los ojos.

La vi buscar algo en el cajón y regresar a la cama, subió a mi regazo a horcajadas con un paquete plateado entre sus manos. Al menos sabía cómo usar uno de esos, sería vergonzoso no saber algo tan sencillo que solían explicar incluso en la escuela.

―Yo lo haré. ―murmuré tomándolo de sus manos, ella sonrió de lado y me dejo hacerlo. Podía sentir su intensa mirada mientras lo hacía, lo que lograba ponerme más ansioso y que mis manos temblaran. Se levantó sobre la cama y se quitó la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo, tirándola al montón de ropa que estaba en el piso, volvió a su sitió y atrapo mis labios con intensidad, mis manos llegaron a su espalda y sus caderas se movían arrítmicamente sobre mi regazo, adelante y atrás, se sentía jodidamente bien y me permití disfrutarlo.

Sentí una de sus manos sobre mí y solté un jadeo cerrando los ojos, levanto las caderas y lo acomodo, pero se detuvo ahí.

―Abre los ojos. ―pidió, con algo de esfuerzo lo hice y tragué en seco, lentamente bajo por el largo de mi miembro y solté un profundo gemido, luchando para no cerrar los ojos ni una vez, ella abrió la boca y suspiró cuando estuvimos completamente unidos. Su interior se sentía apretado, húmedo y caliente. Me costaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera esa sensación. ―Es grande. ―murmuró con voz contenida, fruncí el ceño intentando comprender a que se refería, estuvo unos largos segundos sosteniéndose contra mi cuerpo, sin movernos en absoluto, con mis manos acariciando su espalda.

Levantó el rostro y me besó antes de comenzar a moverse arriba y abajo, primero era lento e intenso, cada que bajaba soltaba pequeños suspiros contra mis labios y podía sentir su cuerpo rozar con mi pecho, era una deliciosa fricción, mis caderas se movían sutilmente al encuentro de las suyas, ahora entendía porque esto hacía que las personas perdieran la razón.

Tomando mi cabeza por la nuca me guío hasta sus senos y supe que lo que quería, hice aquello que me había enseñado mientras ella gemía por lo bajo con sus manos enredadas en mi cabello y su cuerpo subiendo y bajando sobre mí.

La tensión era demasiada, estaba al borde y estaba luchando para no quedar como un adolescente sin control, aunque probablemente lo era, mordí su seno cuando sentí mi cuerpo tensarse y ella se inclino contra mí con su cabeza echándose hacia atrás soltó un fuerte jadeo, su interior se tensó y el calor me atrapo, su cuerpo se movió algo más rápido con aquella intensidad y mis manos se aferraron a su cintura, al sentir una nueva presión en mi miembro volví a morder su seno y ella grito antes de aferrarse a mi cuello con fuerza, con nuestros cuerpos completamente unidos y su interior apretándome cada vez más me deje llevar.

Por largos minutos nos quedamos ahí, abrazados en el centro de su cama, con nuestros cuerpos temblorosos, cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor y aun unidos, estaba agotado y me costaba abrir los ojos, pero había valido completamente la espera.

Después de casi veinte minutos, se levantó lentamente para bajar de la cama. Fue al baño y regreso con una bata cubriéndose.

―Deberías tomar una ducha o tus muñecas se pondrán celosas. ―exclamó saltando a la cama y dejando un beso sobre mi cuerpo, había aprovechado su ausencia para quitarme el preservativo y atarlo, tirándolo al bote junto a la cama. Puse los ojos en blanco ante su comentario y ella sonrió.

―Las muñecas pueden irse al diablo. ―murmuré sin interés alguno en hablar de ellas. ―Pero no quisiera que mi madre me viera así. ―admití, ella soltó una suave carcajada y se sentó sobre la cama para dejarme levantar, tome mi ropa y fui al baño, en unos minutos logre estar aseado y listo para ir a cenar a casa con mis padres. Cuando salí la encontré sentada en el centro de la cama, había recogido su ropa interior y acomodado la cama. Me dedico una sonrisa al verme y llego hasta el final de la cama para enredar sus brazos a mi cuello, definitivamente ella no dejaría de hacerlo, aunque tampoco era que deseara que se detuviera. ―Debo ir a cenar o Esme hará preguntas. ―susurré sin querer pensar en el interrogatorio de mi madre sobre que había estado haciendo toda la tarde.

―Dile que estuvimos jugando al doctor. Necesitabas algo de practica antes de ir a la universidad. ―solté una leve carcajada y ella sonrió.

―Te veré mañana, ¿de acuerdo? ―ella suspiró.

―No, saldremos del pueblo mañana por la mañana. ―murmuró mirándome a los ojos, fruncí el ceño confundido.

― ¿A dónde irán? ―pregunté mirándola confundido, era la segunda vez que saldría de viaje en una semana.

―Volveremos a Seattle, mi padre no quiere que este sola en casa. ―respondió sin inmutarse, sin embargo, solo podía pensar en que James seguramente estaría con ella de nuevo. Su padre ni siquiera había regresado a Forks aun, así que ese hombre tendría que llevarla de vuelta.

― ¿James estará ahí?

―Es la mano derecha de mi padre, siempre está ahí.

Después de despedirnos salí rumbo a mi casa, no me gustaba la idea de ella viajando únicamente con ese hombre, él la deseaba y parecía que ser la "mano derecha" de Charlie Swan, no impedía que lo hiciera.

Quien sabe que otras cosas estaría dispuesto a hacer para llegar a ella y la sola idea de él tocándola, me ponía tenso.

Al llegar a casa, mi madre estaba sirviendo la cena, según ella, Carlisle había tirado media salsa sobre su ropa y lo había enviado a darse una ducha, así que se había retrasado aún más la comida.

Por suerte las amigas de Rosalie se había ido a sus casas antes de que llegara, así que fue una relativamente tranquila cena familiar. Mientras comía las imágenes de Isabella desnuda aparecían en mi cabeza y un par de veces al levantar la mirada me encontré con mis padres mirándome extrañados, pero evité mencionar cualquier cosa. Al terminar me despedí para ir a dormir.

* * *

 **Espero les guste *-***

 **¿Qué les pareció esa primera vez para Edward?**

 **Fue divertido describir los pensamientos de Edward intentando analizar el sexo jajajaa**

 **En fin, ¿quién creen que se de cuenta primera, Emmett o las muñecas rubias? *-* ambos casos serían divertidos.**

 **No olviden sus RR :3**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	7. La Push

_**"La Push"**_

 _ **Edward POV**_

Al día siguiente me encontré con los chicos, después de clases, en sus entrenamientos, le había dicho a Rose que saldríamos tras sus prácticas y que no iría directo a la casa, pero encontró la forma de ser invitada, por lo que había entendido Kate había llamado a Garrett preguntando si quería salir, él la había invitado y según Emmett los demás no estaban de acuerdo, pues el plan era una tarde chicos, pero ya no podían solo pedirle que no fuera.

Claro que ellos no sabían que, si invitabas a una, invitabas a las otras tres. Así que estaba sentado en las gradas con ellas, mientras hablaban de los chicos como si yo no estuviera ahí, Kate explicaba cuan atractivo encontraba a Garrett y el resto discutía el tema como si fuera realmente importante, hasta iniciar una lista imaginaria de quien era el más atractivo, estaba seguro de que lo hacían solo para molestarme.

Al menos prefería escuchar a medias por qué Jacob era más atractivo que Emmett, ya que éste último no le agradaba a Rosalie, que escuchar otro comentario sobre Isabella.

El primero en aparecer fue Alec, subió a las gradas sentándose a mi lado e ignorando olímpicamente a las chicas.

―Pude ver tu felicidad desde el campo. ―murmuró logrando que me riera sutilmente.

―La mejor parte de una salida de chicos, es llevar a tu prima y sus amigas. ―respondí con sarcasmo, él asintió sonriendo.

―Entonces, ¿tu prima es la chica de Garrett? ―negué con la cabeza.

―Rose es mi prima, la que se está quejando de Emmett. ―expliqué señalándolas con la mirada, él sonrió al escuchar como Rosalie se quejaba de la poca educación que tenía nuestro amigo para comer. ―Kate es la que está a su derecha. ―añadí y él asintió.

―Y la otra noche, en la fiesta, el idiota me levantó como si fuera un costal de papas y me llamo "Barbie", no sé en que punto se supone que eso es un alago. Barbie es una muñeca de plástico sin neuronas. ―murmuró furiosa, logrando que Alec se riera de nuevo y aún más al darnos cuenta de que Emmett acababa de llegar.

―Oh vamos, Barbie ha sido de todo, doctora, abogada, veterinaria, chef, si lo piensas en un gran alago. Y de no ser por mí te habrías ido contra el piso, deberías agradecerme que tu bonito rostro sigue tan perfecto como siempre. ―exclamó Emmett con una sonrisa sincera, ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Él siguió su camino hasta sentarse con nosotros. ―Que malagradecida es tu familia, tú no quieres aceptar que gracias a mí tienes a una chica sexy como pareja, ella no quiere aceptar que le salve la vida, dejaré de hacer cosas por los Cullen. ―murmuró aun sonriente, solté una leve carcajada ante su exageración de los hechos.

Seth y Jacob fueron los siguientes en salir y nos hablaron sobre una fiesta en "La Push" la próxima semana, todos los de la reserva estarían ahí, ellos eran de los pocos que venían a la preparatoria de Forks, la mayoría decidía no continuar o prepararse para otro tipo de empleo, no sabía a ciencia cierta que hacían ahí, pero era bien conocido que sus fiestas eran legendarias, cada generación de próximos graduados planeaba algo con los chicos de la reserva para la fiesta de fin de curso, aun que esa fiesta no era precisamente la que todos esperaban, sonaba a que sería igual de divertida y Bella estaría en el pueblo, así que podríamos ir juntos.

Riley nos saludo a todos con un movimiento de cabeza, antes de sentarse al lado de Alec, para preguntarle sobre un trabajo de literatura, ganándose completamente su atención, no sabía que Alec era tan bueno en esa materia, pero de solo verlos hablar, supe que ese era un tema que realmente le interesaba.

Garrett fue el último en aparecer, así que cuando lo hizo todos nos pusimos de pie para irnos, nos dividimos en los autos para llegar, Garrett se llevaría a Kate, Irina y Seth, y Emmett llevaría a Alec, Riley y Jacob, así que me había quedado con Tanya y Rose.

El lugar era una especie de bar de deportes, dudaba que en otra situación alguna de ellas habría estado ahí, pero probablemente yo tampoco lo habría hecho. Tardamos más en encontrar una mesa para todos, de un extremo a otro los temas variaban, a mi lado estaba Emmett, en el extremo de la mesa estaba Riley, frente a Emm estaba Alec, le seguía Jacob, Irina, Kate, en el otro extremo estaba Garrett, luego estaba Rose, Seth y Tanya.

Ordenamos lo que según Emmett era lo mejor del menú, no era un típico restaurante, así que los platos eran enormes y se ponían en medio de la mesa para que todos tomaran.

― ¿Dónde se supone que está tu chica ahora? ¿Seguridad nacional se la llevo o algo así? ―preguntó Riley logrando que Emmett soltara una carcajada, después de la forma en que se había ido la tarde anterior, había varios rumores al respecto.

―Está en Seattle. ―respondí sin dar más detalles, realmente no tenía más información, sabía que estaba con su padre y según lo que me había dicho los hombres de traje eran miembros de seguridad, suponía que su familia tenía más dinero del que podía imaginarme.

―Debes invitarla a nuestra siguiente salida, de todas maneras, ya no son salidas de chicos. ―exclamó exageradamente Jacob para que Garrett lo escuchara, éste le hizo una señal con el dedo y todos se rieron por lo bajo.

―Creo que Edward está esperando a cerrar el trato antes de traerla, así que podríamos esperar un par de años, cuando se casen y sea bien visto por la iglesia. ―murmuró Emmett, le fulminé con la mirada mientras todos se reían a carcajadas, al menos todos los chicos, las chicas parecían ignorar la conversación. No me sentía cómodo contándole a nadie lo que había pasado con Bella, no parecía correcto hacerlo, así que evite el tema.

Un par de cervezas y mucha comida después, la mesa estaba un poco más calmada, me limitaba a escuchar las conversaciones de los otros y murmurar alguna respuesta si lo requería, me levanté para ir al baño mientras Emmett pedía otra ronda de cervezas, al parecer él y Garrett habían cumplido la mayoría de edad, así que se encargaban de ordenar el alcohol, al salir al pasillo, me encontré con Tanya recargada en la pared, parecía mareada, por lo que las conocía, ella no era la mejor bebiendo, pero nunca se había puesto enferma tras solo dos tragos.

― ¿Estás bien? ―pregunté deteniéndome frente a ella, Tanya abrió los ojos sorprendida de verme y trago en seco antes de asentir.

―Solo algo mareada, estaré bien. ―susurró casi temerosa de abrir la boca, estaba pálida y dudaba que pudiera detenerse por si sola, así que la sostuve para que pudiera llegar hasta la mesa.

―No deberías beber más alcohol, pide un agua mineral ¿de acuerdo? ―murmuré mientras la llevaba hasta la mesa, ella asintió, la deje en su sitio y Rose la miro preocupada, a su extraña manera, se querían entre ellas.

Ordeno el agua como le dije y parecía estar más calmada, la conversación continuó sobre otros temas, podía ver que algunos estaban más tomados que otros y que estaba oscureciendo, así que pedimos la cuenta, después de pagar volvimos a dividirnos en los autos.

El problema era que Garrett había bebido de más y no podía conducir, no era una simple camioneta que todos pudieran conducir, no era automática por lo que sabía que ninguna de las chicas sabía, tanto Rose como yo éramos malos conduciendo en un auto estandar, por eso mi madre había elegido el volvo para mí, Kate e Irina no sabían manejar y Tanya aun se sentía mal. De los chicos, Seth aun no tenía permiso, Jacob estaba tan ebrio como Garrett, Riley y Alec habían ido a lavarse antes de irnos, así que todos estábamos esperando que alguno de ellos pudiera mover esa cosa.

― ¿Por qué están todos parados aquí? ―preguntó Riley acercándose a mi y a Emmett, las chicas habían decidido subirse a mi auto ya que el clima era frío y comenzaba a llover, lo normal en otro día de Forks.

―Alec, tú conduces. ―exclamó Garrett lanzándole sus llaves, este las atrapo apenas mientras el otro se subía a su camioneta en el asiento del copiloto.

― ¿Sabes manejar eso? ―preguntó Emmett mirando al pequeño castaño, Alec aun estaba parado al lado de Riley completamente confundido.

―Claro que sabe, yo le enseñe como hacerlo. ―murmuró un muy ebrio Garrett desde su camioneta, todos miramos a Alec esperando una afirmación.

―Sí, yo lo llevo. ―murmuró con una mueca, para Emmett fue suficiente su afirmación y nos despedimos, Jacob estaba dormido en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de Emmett y Seth había decidido ir con ellos porque así sería un solo viaje a la reserva.

― ¿Vienes con nosotros? ―preguntó Emmett mirando a Riley, él asintió sonriente y vi a Alec bufar antes de subir a la camioneta. Sabía que no debía estar preguntándome nada acerca de ellos, pero realmente comenzaba a sentir curiosidad.

―Edward ¿podemos irnos ahora? Tanya realmente no se siente bien. ―exclamó Rose desde el auto, asentí y camine hasta ahí, salimos por el mismo camino antes de tomar cada uno su ruta, en la carretera Tanya se quedo dormida y las otras intentaban averiguar que había tomado, claro que ninguna se bajo a decirle a sus padres que estaba simplemente ebria, así que tuve que explicarlo yo, su padre la bajo en brazos y la llevo dentro.

Una vez en casa, la lluvia había empeorado, supuse que duraría toda la noche.

― ¿La pasaron bien? Creí que serían solo tú y los chicos. ―exclamó mi madre al vernos llegar, ella y Carlisle estaban sentados en la sala, viendo alguna película que no reconocí. Dejé las llaves del auto en el sitio junto a la puerta y sonreí a medias.

―Estuvo bien. ―murmuré antes de caminar hasta sentarme en uno de los sillones. ―Empiezo a creer que ellas son una extremidad que me seguirá a todas partes, debería amputarla. ―añadí logrando que mi padre se riera por lo bajo y mi madre me mirara con una clara señal de advertencia, Rose se había sentado en el otro sofá y me miró mal también.

―Deje la cena para ambos en la cocina. ―ambos asentimos, pero ninguno se movió, habíamos comido lo suficiente durante la tarde, vimos el resto de la película con ellos y luego cada uno se fue a su habitación.

El jueves por alguna razón los maestros tuvieron una gran junta a mitad de las clases, por lo que todo el mundo estaba disperso por la escuela esperando a ver si se reanudaban las clases o no, con los chicos nos juntamos en las gradas, la lluvia había cesado, solo había quedado la conocida niebla y el frío del lugar, habíamos comprado algo de comida y ahora estábamos solo charlando.

No habíamos podido encontrar a Riley en los pasillos, así que Emmett le había enviado un mensaje para decirle donde estaríamos, apareció unos minutos después con una gran sonrisa y fue directo a abrazar a Alec con una exagerada muestra afecto.

―Gracias. ―exclamó sentándose a su lado y alcanzando una papa de las que Emmett había comprado.

― ¿A que viene tanto afecto? ―preguntó Garrett que estaba recostado en una de las gradas, mirándolos con una sonrisa curiosa.

―Gracias a Alec tuve un perfecto diez en mi trabajo de literatura. Acaba de salvarme de repetir el curso. ―explicó sonriente, todos le felicitamos y continuamos con la conversación.

―Puedes pagárselo con siete minutos en el paraíso. ―exclamó Jacob. ―Ahora que Garrett tiene novia no podemos dejar que se aproveche, pero tú estás libre.

―No porque sea gay, significa que me gustan todos ustedes. Así que pueden dejar de ofrecerme "siete minutos en el paraíso". ―murmuró Alec haciendo que me riera realmente, suponía que esa broma había salido de algún lado tiempo atrás.

― ¿Debería ofenderme? ―preguntó Riley sonriendo, a lo que continuaron las risas. ―Pregúntale a quien quieras, guapo. Doy los mejores siete minutos que podrías imaginar. ―añadió guiñándole un ojo, logrando que incluso Alec soltara una carcajada.

―Hablando en serio, Alec. Si tuvieras que acostarte con uno de nosotros, quitando a Garrett y Edward, porque tienen pareja, yo sería el primero ¿cierto? ―murmuró Emmett levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

―No te ofendas, Emm, pero no eres mi estilo. ―éste le miró antes de fingir un dolor en el pecho, que alargo las carcajadas. ―Riley, por otro lado… ―los gritos y burlas estallaron entre ellos, mientras nos reíamos a más no poder.

Cuando faltaba una hora para salir de clases, anunciaron por los parlantes que podíamos irnos, fuimos al estacionamiento y nos despedimos aun divertidos.

― ¡Llámame! ―grito Riley desde la camioneta de Emmett a Alec que aun estaba parado charlando con Seth y Jacob.

El viernes fue más bien aburrido, pasamos la tarde en casa, cenamos y vi una película en mi habitación, había intercambiado algunos mensajes con Bella, pero eran solo platicas triviales, decía estar ocupada, su padre había tenido varias juntas y le había pedido lo acompañara para que se metiera en el mundo de lo que un día sería su empresa.

El sábado tendrían una elegante gala, no era propiamente de su padre, sino que eran invitados, dijo que habría deseado mil veces estar con nosotros en el bar que estar en esa gala, pero no tenía opción. Volverían en domingo por la noche, así que nos veríamos hasta el lunes.

El sábado por la mañana Rose anunció que iría con las chicas a Port Angeles, probablemente irían de compras, era lo que hacían cuando iban a ese lugar, mis padres irían al supermercado y por la noche irían a cenar, así que era el único sin planes para el fin de semana.

Decidí limpiar mi habitación después del desayuno, todos se habían ido así que estaba solo en casa, pasé el resto del día tirado en la cama, hablando con Emmett por mensajes, mientras Isabella me mandaba fotos de su divertida preparación para la velada que le esperaba.

Se veía preciosa, aun con sus gestos de estrés y muecas graciosas, por sus muchos mensajes supe que no estaba contenta con tener que participar en eso, pero al menos lo tomaba con humor.

Poco antes de que mis padres salieran rumbo a su cena, Rose llamó, explicando que ella y las chicas habían decidido quedarse a pasar la noche allá, mi madre estaba molesta y le dejo en claro que cuando volviera tendrían una charla, pero aceptó que se quedara por la hora y el clima en el camino de vuelta.

Emmett me llamó el domingo por la mañana, irían a la Push con los chicos de la reserva, querían conocerlos antes de la fiesta y Jacob había planeado todo, así que estaba invitándome a pasar el día en el lugar más frío de Forks, ya que no tenía otros planes, acepté.

Mi auto no servía para el camino a la Push, pues tenías que tomar la carretera y luego salir entre el bosque hasta la playa, el volvo se hundiría fácilmente en cualquier bache, así que llame a mi padre para preguntar si podía usar su auto, según Esme, ese enorme jeep era su crisis de edad, era divertido ver a mi padre defender su auto.

Carlisle acepto que lo llevará y media hora más tarde me encontré con los chicos en las afueras del pueblo, frente a la entrada al bosque. Uno a uno entramos por ese camino, por las lluvias durante la semana había demasiado lodo y debíamos ir lentos para evitar perder el control, finalmente llegamos a la Push, había unos cuantos chicos junto a Jacob y Seth.

Unos cuantos se habían puesto a jugar en la arena con una pelota que Emmett había llevado, tenían una competencia por quien jugaba mejor futbol, los de la reserva o los de la preparatoria, Alec y Seth habían decidido no participar, según ellos, si resultaban lesionados en un juego así, el entrenador no lo tomaría bien, Seth por ser de primer año apenas si salía a jugar y si terminaba con una pierna rota probablemente pasaría todo el segundo año en la banca, mientras que Alec decía que prefería jugar con todo el equipo adecuado, era un corredor y no podía solo lastimarse tan cerca del campeonato, el resto eran lo bastante grandes para soportar que otras nueve personas les cayeran encima. Entendía, porque la mayoría tenían el peso y altura de Emmett, si supiera jugar, probablemente igual me habría quedado sentado ahí.

El juego estaba empatado, llevaban cerca de una hora jugando y debía admitir que me estaba divirtiendo de solo verlos jugar, se había vuelto algo personal después de la última anotación.

Otra camioneta apareció por el mismo camino por que habíamos llegado, recordaba vagamente que Seth había dicho que su hermana mayor vendría unas horas más tarde, supuse que sería ella, la camioneta se detuvo justo al lado de nuestros autos y alguien bajo, salió de entre las camionetas y me encontré con la perfecta castaña que había echado de menos toda la semana.

No esperaba verla ahí, pero sin duda agradecía a quien fuera que le había dado indicaciones para encontrarme.

― ¡Puedes agradecerme después! ―gritó Emmett al ver a Isabella, le sonreí antes de ir hacia ella, pero claro que Bella tenía sus propios planes, ella siempre tenía su forma de hacer las cosas. Camino hasta mí con rapidez y logro saltar lo suficiente para que la atrapara en mis brazos y sus piernas quedaran alrededor de mi cuerpo.

―Hola. ―murmuró mirándome a los ojos y acariciando mi nariz con la suya.

―Hola. ―respondí con una sonrisa demasiado grande a mi parecer. ―Creí que no te vería hasta mañana.

―Escape del hotel por la mañana. Probablemente James tenga a todo su equipo buscándome, pero valió la pena. ―susurró sobre mis labios antes de dejar un beso en ellos.

La lleve hasta donde estaba sentado con Alec y Seth, ambos la saludaron alegremente y mientras ellos volvían a ver el juego, ella me tomo del brazo para caminar por la orilla de la playa.

― ¿La pasaste bien anoche? ―pregunté con una media sonrisa, ella sonrió de vuelta.

―No quiero hablar de la gala. ―respondió restándole importancia. Asentí sin más preguntas, dudaba que hubiera pasado algo fuera de lo común en un evento así, probablemente se habría aburrido bastante. ―Debe ser interesante tener sexo en la playa. ―exclamó enredando sus brazos en mi cuello.

―El agua está congelada, probablemente terminaríamos en urgencias. ―respondí a lo que ella soltó una leve carcajada.

―Me gusta como analizas todo, en verdad serás un gran médico algún día. ―susurró antes de unir nuestros labios. Fue un beso corto, pero lo suficientemente intenso para que mi cuerpo reaccionara. ―Mi padre diría que es bueno que tenga a alguien como tú.

― ¿Algún día conoceré a tu padre? ―pregunté realmente curioso, ella suspiró.

―Te eché de menos. ―murmuró sin darme una respuesta realmente, no me gustaba cuando hacia eso, estaba empezando a creer que era su forma de mantenerme en un límite, como si no pudiera cruzar esa línea y no quisiera decírmelo a la cara. ― ¿Tú me echaste de menos? ―preguntó mirándome a los ojos, ella no era una chica sensible y cursi que buscara románticas conversaciones, al menos había tenido esa impresión durante las últimas semanas, pero en ese instante, mientras me miraba, la sombra de ese algo que se negaba a mostrarme apareció.

―Te extrañe, Isabella. ―susurré, ella sonrió antes de volver a besarme. Quizás nunca conocería a Charlie Swan, quizás ella jamás me dejaría entrar realmente a su vida, pero quería aprovechar cada maldito segundo que tenía junto a ella.

Porque me hacía sentir vivo, lograba sacarme de mi zona de confort y obligarme a dejarme llevar, tan solo un mes atrás no habría aceptado venir a ninguna fiesta en medio de la nada, pero estar con Bella me hacia desear ser como el resto, divertirme, tener amistades que probablemente no vería después de la Universidad, pero que echaría de menos cada maldito día, hasta el momento en que ella apareció en mi vida, no me había dado cuenta que estaba dejando ir tantas cosas, ahora la idea de ir a la Universidad no solo resultaba emocionante, sino un tanto nostálgica, quería quedarme en ese momento exacto, con ella jugando con el viento frío de Forks, saltando en pequeños lagunas y con un grupo de amigos que gritaban por una anotación como si fuera el super tazón.

Al verla parada frente a la playa, con los brazos abiertos mientras la fría brisa golpeaba su rostro y movía su chaqueta, no pude evitar pensar que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de la loca chica que había aparecido en el estacionamiento en encaje negro.

―Deberías hacerlo, es como estar libre de todo lo demás. ―gritó sonriente y con los ojos cerrados, extrañaría ese momento exacto cada jodido día de mi vida.

―Vas a enfermarte.

―Valdrá la pena.

* * *

 **Espero les guste :)**

 **Todo parece tan perfecto, parece la calma antes de la tormenta *-***

 **¿Qué tanto esconde Bella?**

 **¿Alec y Garrett lo hicieron en la camioneta?**

 **¿Emmett perdió partido?**

 **¿Las muñecas rubias están perdidas en la ciudad?**

 **¿Seth logrará salir de la banca?**

 **Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas jajajaja**

 **¿Teorías?**

 **Gracias por el apoyo a la historia, me encanta leer sus teorías sobre que esconde Bella. Algunas me dejan realmente sorprendida.**

 **Una de ustedes se quedo tan cerca de adivinar *-***

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	8. ¿Qué tanto la desconocía?

_**"¿Qué tanto la desconocía?"**_

 _ **Edward POV**_

La hermana de Seth había aparecido unos minutos después invitándonos a la reserva, los chicos habían decidido aceptar el empate para ir con el resto, ahí los mayores del lugar habían organizado una fogata mientras Jacob se encargó de presentarnos a Leah a todos, parecía una chica agradable y entablo amistad con Bella de inmediato.

Tomamos un camino diferente para salir directamente a la reserva, ahí conocimos al padre de Jake y al resto de la familia de Seth, junto a otras personas, la tarde había caído y estaban preparando la fogata, varios de los chicos acercaban leña al lugar y el resto habíamos puesto algunos troncos alrededor.

Bella finalmente había resentido el viento y estaba dentro de la camioneta de mi padre junto a Leah, no podía escuchar su conversación, pero podía verla sonreír como pocas veces lo hacía, me alegraba que hubiera encontrado una amiga, pues en la escuela no la había visto hablar con muchas personas.

Cuando la noche cayó sobre el lugar, encendieron el fuego, ellas bajaron para acercarse e Isabella se acomodo entre mis brazos como ya era habitual, estábamos en uno de los troncos justo al lado de Emmett y Alec que peleaban por la bolsa de bombones.

― ¿Esto es mejor que la Gala? ―pregunté con una sonrisa, ella sonrió de vuelta mirando el fuego y recorriendo el lugar con la vista.

―Mucho mejor. ―respondió casi emocionada, en momentos exactos como ese quería preguntarle a que se debía la emoción en su voz, la sensación de anhelo que dejaba al terminar, pero sentía que tras esa pregunta ella volvería a ocultar el brillo en sus ojos por cosas tan simples como una tarde con los chicos, así como ocultaba perfectamente el resto de su vida para mí, y no quería perder lo poco que podía tener de ella.

Emmett y Alec finalmente dejaron que la bolsa con malvaviscos pasara a los demás, Bella parecía haber encontrado el manjar más dulce sobre la tierra y comió casi tantos como Emmett, estuvimos una hora más ahí hasta que mi madre llamó preguntando si llegaría pronto.

Isabella dijo que debía irse también, pues James terminaría llamando a la policía sino volvía a casa, me pregunte si su padre no haría lo mismo si es que no sabía nada de ella, pero estaba seguro de que no me daría una respuesta si se lo preguntaba.

Nos despedimos de todos y uno de los chicos de la reserva se ofreció a guiarnos por el camino para salir directo al pueblo con su camioneta, acepté puesto que era tarde y lo último que quería era terminar atascado en medio del bosque, una vez estuvimos de vuelta en la carretera nos despedimos, pues ella debía regresar el auto que había prácticamente robado para llegar.

Llegué a casa cerca de las nueve, Rosalie había vuelto de Port Angeles y estaba ayudando a mis padres a poner la mesa, casi siempre era más temprano, pero mi madre había prometido esperar a que llegara, mientras cenábamos Emmett se encargó de enviarme un montón de fotos que había tomado durante la tarde, haciendo sonar mi teléfono una y otra vez, decidí revisarlas cuando estuviera solo en mi habitación.

―La directora llamó, Bennett entregó las cartas para la Universidad y tu nombre estaba en una de ellas. ―exclamó mi padre con una sonrisa en su rostro, levanté la mirada sorprendido por la noticia y no pude evitar sentir una profunda satisfacción.

―Creí que esperaría al final del año. ―murmuré sonriendo, mi madre estaba igual de emocionada que yo y Rose se limitaba a escuchar.

―Tendrá unas conferencias al final del semestre, así que adelanto el proceso. ―explicó, asentí demasiado emocionado para poder responder. ―Solo queda el examen y podrás ir a Harvard. ―añadió con un tono de orgullo en su voz que me ponía realmente feliz. Desde que era un niño había querido seguir los pasos de mi padre, era mi sueño y finalmente se estaba volviendo realidad, incluso podría estar en una de las mejores universidades del país, la carta de Bennett me pondría unos puestos arriba entre los postulantes y solo debía prepararme para ese examen. ―Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Edward.

―Claro que lo estamos, solo vamos a extrañarte cuando estés a miles de kilómetros de aquí. ―exclamó mi madre algo nostálgica, ella podría incluso mudarse a Boston para estar más cerca de mí, lo que agradecía, pero también prefería comenzar una vida independiente a ellos así que agradecía también que mi padre hubiera decidido jubilarse tras nuestra partida, porque solo eso lograría que Esme se quedara en Forks.

Después de la cena fui a mi habitación donde estaba decidido a llamar a Bella para contarle todo, pero terminé viendo cada una de las fotos que Emmett me había enviado, las primeras eran suyas con todo el mundo, después había unas cuantas de la fogata y de La Push, finalmente había unas tomadas desde lejos a diferentes personas, había una de Leah charlando alegremente con Bella, otra de Alec y Riley peleando por el balón tras el partido, Jacob tirado sobre un tronco riéndose de algo, Garrett y Alec hablando en la parte trasera de la camioneta del primero, Seth siendo abrazado por Leah junto a la fogata y finalmente una mía con Isabella, ella tenía esa bonita sonrisa que pocas veces dejaba ver, había pensado que los que nos veían juntos creían que éramos polos opuestos que no encajaban, pero en esa foto no parecíamos extraños el uno al lado del otro, nos veíamos como cualquier otra pareja y se sentía bien.

En ese momento recordé que iba a llamarla, así que busqué su teléfono entre mis contactos, pero antes de llamar Rose apareció en la puerta de mi habitación, sostenía un sobre en su mano y se quedó ahí en silencio.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunté confundido dejando el celular sobre la cama y mirándola con el ceño fruncido, ella sonrió.

― ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? ―bueno, su obsesión por saber mi paradero estaba creciendo, esperaba que la distancia cuando ambos nos fuéramos rompiera sus malos hábitos.

―Necesitas dejar de intentar controlar mi vida, Rosalie. ―susurré poniendo los ojos en blanco, ella ignoro mi respuesta y continuó.

―Creí que después de acostarte con ella perderías el interés. ―levanté la mirada de nuevo con el ceño fruncido, esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos y no me gustaba a donde se dirigía su necesidad de saber cada aspecto de mi vida. Por mi rostro de sorpresa, soltó una leve carcajada. ―No eres el mejor en ocultar lo que haces, Edward. Te fuiste toda una tarde y volviste con el cabello mojado.

― ¿Tienes algo más que decir o solo viniste a ponerme al tanto de lo que crees saber? ―pregunté molesto, esto no era solo intentar controlarme, cuando éramos niños era algo raro, ahora era incomodo y de cierta manera aterrador.

―No lo entiendes, estar cerca de ella es peligroso. ―murmuró con la mirada fija en mí, levanté una ceja, ahora estaba siendo exagerada. ―Sino quieres creerme, busca su nombre en internet, la familia Swan tiene todo un historial.

―No voy a investigar a Isabella. ―respondí de inmediato, no tenía intención de saber todo sobre ella a menos que ella decidiera contármelo, aun cuando todo quizás estaba en línea, parecía un abuso de privacidad hacerlo.

―Ella va a lastimarte. ―susurró sin moverse de aquel sitió, suspiré cansado y me puse de pie para sacarla de mi habitación.

―No puedes decir nada que haga que me aleje de ella, Rose. Así que solo déjalo ¿de acuerdo?, no me importa lo que sea que haya hecho su familia o lo que ella hizo antes de venir aquí. Quiero estar con ella ahora y eso es todo. ―murmuré con seriedad, ella soltó una carcajada burlona.

― ¿Y ella quiera estar contigo ahora? ―ignore su pregunta, no iba a caer en su juego. ―Sino quieres escucharme, no lo hagas. ―estiro su mano con el sobre entre sus dedos para que lo tomara, la miré esperando a que me dijera que era. ―No es lo que hizo en el pasado, es lo que sigue haciendo y que tú te niegas a aceptar. A veces dejar que las personas tengan sus secretos puede destruirnos.

―Rose.

―Solo ve lo que hay en el sobre y si después quieres seguir con ella, te prometo que no diré nada más sobre el tema. ―la miré a los ojos y luego el sobre, ¿qué tan malo podía ser lo que hubiera ahí?

Tome el sobre y ella se fue por el pasillo hasta su cuarto, cerré la puerta y regresé a la cama, lo abrí y saque lo que estaba ahí, eran fotos, las primeras eran de Bella entrando a la gala junto a James, ella me había dicho que llegarían juntos, así que no me sorprendí.

Las siguientes eran del mismo lugar, pero ya no había cientos de personas afuera, Bella bajaba las escaleras para llegar al auto seguida de ese hombre, se veía como subían a la camioneta en la que había logrado llegar hasta la playa horas atrás. Después estaban unas frente a un hotel, no conocía el lugar, así que solo podía adivinar que era donde se habían hospedado, las fotos eran de James bajando de la camioneta, para después aparecer en una con Isabella en brazos, la cargaba al estilo novia y no podía ver su rostro pero sabía que era ella, en las siguientes podía ver como la dejaba sobre sus pies y la última era frente a la puerta del hotel, con ella enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de James y sus labios unidos.

Después de ella había más con los brazos de ese maldito alrededor de ella, sus intensos ojos azules estaban cerrados y se aferraba a él con fuerza.

Sentí un nudo en el estomago y esparcí las malditas fotos buscando una en que ella lo alejara o simplemente girara el rostro hacia la cámara para ver que no era ella, pero no había más.

El teléfono parecía demasiado tentador y casi sin pensarlo puse su nombre en el buscador, tardo unos segundos en aparecer su bonito rostro en la pantalla, entre al primer título donde nombraban a ese hombre.

Había más fotos de ellos juntos, cientos de fotos de ellos juntos, mientras la rabia crecía en mi interior no podía detenerme, la idea de que ella hubiera estado jugando conmigo parecía demasiado irreal, lancé el teléfono sobre la cama frustrado.

Por largos minutos me quede en la orilla de la cama, con cada fotografía sobre ella volviéndome loco, no quería creerlo y no podía aceptarlo, ella no habría estado con ese hombre, no para después volver a mí. Pase mis manos por mi cabello algo desesperado, necesitaba respuestas y solo había una manera de tenerlas.

Guarde todas las fotografías en el sobre, salí de mi habitación furioso, tome las llaves del volvo y salí de la casa, lancé las fotos sobre el asiento antes de arrancar rumbo a la casa de Isabella, mis padres iban a matarme cuando volviera, pero necesitaba que ella me dijera que no era verdad, que no era ella, que no se había acostado con ese hombre estando en Seattle.

 _"James no me ha tocado, Edward. Solo tú puedes hacerlo, solo deseo que tú lo hagas."_

Ella lo había prometido, acelere mientras mi maldita imaginación me traía la imagen de ella entregándose a ese maldito, nunca me había sentido tan fuera de mí, estaba simplemente perdiendo la cordura. Estacione en seco frente a la casa Swan, baje del auto con el maldito sobre en mis manos, toque la puerta un par de veces y ella apareció, tenía el rostro pálido y por un momento me quede simplemente mirándola a los ojos.

¿Cómo podían mentirme aquellos bonitos ojos? ¿Eso era lo que tanto ocultaba?

―Edward ¿qué haces aquí? ―preguntó con la voz algo ronca, quizás estaba dormida antes de que azotara la puerta. Estire el brazo entregándole el sobre y ella me miró confundida.

―Dime que es mentira. ―murmuré con voz contenida y mirándola a los ojos, ella tomó el sobre y lo abrió, saco las fotografías sorprendida, mientras las recorría su mirada se volvía más y más seria, hasta que finalmente volvió a meterlas al sobre sin terminar.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―solté una carcajada amarga mientras su ceño se fruncí más y más.

―Esas preguntas debería hacerlas yo ¿no te parece? ―ella me miraba como si en verdad esperara una explicación. ― ¿Te acostaste con él? ―pregunté con la sola frase quemándome la garganta, ella ni siquiera se inmuto.

― ¿Quién te dio esto? ―preguntó de nuevo.

― ¿Te acostaste con él? ―repetí con mayor firmeza, ella no respondió, solo me miro a los ojos como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos. ― ¡Respóndeme! ―grite presa de eso que quemaba en mi interior. ―Dime si solo te estabas divirtiendo conmigo. ¿Era parte de tu maldita filosofía de dejarse llevar? ¿acostarte con cualquiera? ―su mano se estrello contra mi mejilla, pero no me importo en absoluto, estaba fuera de mí, era demasiado para poder controlarlo.

―Si confías en mí, olvidaras esas malditas fotos y no harás más preguntas. Sino lo haces, puedes irte por donde has venido con tus malditas fotografías. ―murmuró mirándome intensamente a los ojos, me reí sin gracia.

― ¿Confiar en ti? ¿En que se supone que debo confiar? No sé nada de ti, ni siquiera puedo decir que esto es real, porque tú no pareces real. ―murmuré mirándola a los ojos con la necesidad de que ella viera cuanto me había lastimado.

―Fue Rosalie, ella te dio las fotos.

― ¡No importa quien me dio las jodidas fotos! Si pudieras mirarme a los ojos y decirme que es mentira, te creería. Solo necesito que me digas qué está pasando. Necesito una maldita respuesta, Isabella. ―tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la acerqué a mí. ―Dime que es mentira. ―susurré, solo necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios, necesitaba que ese sentimiento que estaba consumiendo desde adentro se detuviera y solo ella podría hacerlo. ―Dilo.

― ¡No! ―quito mis manos de su rostro y me miró furiosa. ―Lárgate.

―Isabella.

―Vete de mi casa. ―su mirada no se parecía a ninguna que hubiera visto antes y por primera vez vi a la chica que Rose describía, la perfecta Isabella Swan con todo a sus pies, la chica que lo tenía todo.

Cerró la puerta en mi rostro como si ella tuviera el derecho de estar molesta. Como si no acabara de romperme el corazón.

A la mañana siguiente me dolía la cabeza, estaba cansado y mis padres me habían restringido el uso del auto, así que no sería un buen día, Rose evitó hablar durante todo el camino a clases, lo que agradecía en realidad, no tenía humor para que se vanagloriara por todo lo ocurrido.

Llegamos a la escuela demasiado temprano para mi gusto, quería llegar tarde e ir directo a clase, no quería decirle a Emmett lo que había pasado, ni explicarles a todos porque todo se había terminado.

Rosalie se reunió con las chicas al otro lado del estacionamiento, aun con lo callada que había estado, dudaba que no fuera directamente a contarles lo que había sucedido, seguramente todas estarían enteradas de cada mínimo detalle antes de mediodía.

Baje del Volvo resignado a lo que sea que tuviera que decir, tenía una cara terrible, así que todos me miraron extrañados, lo último que ellos sabían era que nos habíamos despedido temprano, así que tenía que ponerlos al día antes de que ella apareciera y todo fuera demasiado.

Apenas iba a abrir la boca cuando una enorme camioneta apareció en el lugar, estaba seguro de que era ella, pero no se detuvo a mitad del lugar para que bajara, sino que se estaciono en el lugar que siempre había usado, no sabía si los demás estaban observando cada movimiento como yo, pero simplemente no podía apartar la mirada.

Un hombre rubio de traje bajo de la camioneta y dio la vuelta a la camioneta, abrió la puerta y de ahí salió ella, una falda negra que quedaba arriba de su rodilla y se pegaba a su cuerpo, unos tacones rojos y una blusa de algún color tierra, su cabello caía sobre sus hombros de manera encantadora y sus labios rojos eran acompañados por unos enormes lentes para cubrir su rostro.

El hombre la ayudo a bajar y ella comenzó a caminar por el lugar como aquel primer día, era una tortura verla avanzar de aquella manera, como si fuera dueña del mundo y el resto tuviera que detenerse a observarla, creí que aquel hombre se quedaría afuera, pero no tardo en seguirla por el estacionamiento, paso justo al lado de ellas y se miraron por largos segundos, Isabella les dedico una sonrisa antes de comenzar a subir los escalones rumbo a la puerta.

― ¿Quién es él? ―preguntó Emmett confundido, negué quitando la vista de ella.

―No tengo idea.

Tuve que explicarles que habíamos terminado para evitar las preguntas el resto del día, aunque ninguno sabía el porqué y tampoco pensaba decirlo en voz alta. Aun costaba aceptar que eso en verdad había ocurrido.

En la hora que compartíamos para comer, estaban todos ellos ahí, sabía que tenían clases, así que esto seguramente había sido obra de Emmett, esperaba que ella no estuviera ahí, pero por supuesto que Isabella no iba a esconderse en otra parte para evitarme, la puerta se abrió e inconscientemente todos la miramos en silencio.

El chico iba a su lado, había estado afuera del salón de biología toda la clase, así que no me sorprendía que siguiera detrás de ella. Hablaban de algo que no podía escuchar y no estaba seguro de querer saberlo, se sentaron tan lejos como era posible en la cafetería y ella levantó la mirada, nuestras miradas se encontraron y tuve un recuerdo de aquella primera vez, agité la cabeza y rompí el contacto, no quería seguirla, no otra vez.

―Jessie, de psicología, dice que el chico se llama Jasper, es su guardaespaldas. ―murmuró Riley lo suficientemente bajo para que solo nosotros escucháramos.

― ¿Crees que su familia está metida en algo que no sean negocios? ―preguntó Garrett observando la mesa distraídamente, no quería tener una conversación sobre Isabella en ese momento, así que evitaba participar de las opiniones.

―Quizás. Mi madre dice que Isabella es heredera no solo de la fortuna Swan, sino también de la fortuna Dwyer, sus abuelos por separado eran asquerosamente ricos y ella es la única nieta de ambas partes. ―explicó Riley comiendo unas uvas que había llevado aquel día.

―Heredará todo en su cumpleaños dieciocho. ―complemento Alec sin mucho interés. ―Quizás por eso lleva seguridad desde ahora.

―Deberías decirle a tu prima que se aleje de ella, con esa cantidad de dinero podría desaparecer a cualquiera. ―exclamó Jacob sonriendo con algo diversión.

―No creo que Edward quiera hablar de Isabella ahora, podemos planear buscarle una chica en la fiesta de La Push, alguien con quien superar su ruptura. ―murmuró Emmett sonriente. ―Leah era linda.

―No, deja a mi hermana fuera de esto. ―exclamó Seth de inmediato, a lo que todos rieron.

Estúpidamente volví a levantar la mirada para poder verla de nuevo y me encontré con una sonrisa en su rostro, ese chico me parecía familiar, no creía haberlo visto antes, así que quizás solo estaba volviéndome paranoico.

Faltaban unos minutos para volver a clase, estaba a punto de irme para no escuchar más sobre ella, cuando los teléfonos de todos sonaron al mismo tiempo, fruncí el ceño y abrí el mensaje, era la foto, la última foto en que salían juntos, levanté la vista hasta ella que también revisaba su celular.

―Edward, esta es una venganza algo exagerada ¿no? ―miré a las personas de la mesa que me miraban esperando una explicación, yo no había enviado la maldita foto, jamás lo haría, la vi ponerse de pie y por su mirada supe que ella no iba a quedarse con esto.

Rosalie estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

―Van a matar a Barbie y no volveremos a verla. ―murmuró Emmett cuando todos vimos salir a Isabella de la cafetería seguida de aquel hombre. Salimos todos detrás de ellos, los pasillos comenzaban a llenarse y aun así las personas se abrían al paso de Bella, todo el mundo tenía la foto ahora, podía verlo en sus rostros y como la mayoría sostenía sus teléfonos con sorpresa.

Finalmente, ella se detuvo y entre las personas vi al grupo de chicas rubias, no quería ser parte de estos dramas, toda mi vida había evitado estas tonterías y ahora gracias a todas ellas estaba siendo observado por todo el mundo.

―Eres tan fotogénica, Isabella. ―murmuró Rose con una sonrisa.

―No sabes con quién te metiste, Rosalie. ―susurró mirándola fijamente, el pasillo cayó en un profundo silencio y ella rodeo a las chicas para seguir su camino, el rubio no tardo en seguirla y mi mirada se cruzo con la de Rose.

¿Qué más podía hacer Isabella?

¿Qué tanto la desconocía?

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado :)**

 **¿Teorías?**

 **Creo que Bella acaba de declarar la guerra jaja**

 **Debería haber Bella POV *-* pero dejemos el suspenso un poco más.**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	9. Libertad

_**"Libertad"**_

 _ **Edward POV**_

Había decidido no ir a la fiesta en La Push, pero claro que Emmett no estaba de acuerdo y terminé en la playa junto a todos los demás que intentaban embriagarme para que me divirtiera, estaba de mal humor y quería estar en casa lejos de los murmullos sobre Isabella.

Lo único que podía decir que me alegraba era que ella no fuera a estar ahí, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de invitarla, así que no tendría que evitarla aquí también. Al menos eso pensaba hasta que apareció un todo terreno por el camino de la reserva y ella emergió de él.

No iba con un corto vestido como algunas chicas, ni con vestidos de playa que muchas habían elegido sin saber el clima del lugar, llevaba un simple pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa a cuadros con uno de esos malditos encajes debajo, dejando ver su escote ligeramente, un poco de piel que lograba ser más sexy que las piernas y escote de muchas en la fiesta.

― ¿Quién la invitó? ―preguntó Emmett a mi lado, dudaba que alguno de los chicos lo hubiera hecho y eran los únicos que sabían de todo esto y solían hablar con ella.

―Yo lo hice. ―exclamó la pequeña castaña detrás de nosotros, Leah, sonriente y pasando en medio de ambos. ―Me agrada, no tengo muchas amigas aquí y escuche que odia a Rosalie Cullen, estábamos destinadas a encontrarnos. ―añadió sonriendo antes de ir hasta ella con completa alegría.

―Genial, Barbie tiene de enemiga a una chica que conoce todo el bosque y otra con todo el dinero del mundo. Podrían matarla y desaparecerla, quizás deberías ocultarla un tiempo. ―murmuró Emmett con su estúpida sonrisa de un par de copas.

Volví la mirada hacia Isabella y supe que sería una larga noche.

La semana no había sido la mejor después de que esa foto saliera a la luz, nadie tenía la valentía suficiente para cuestionar a Isabella, así que las preguntas incomodas llegaban de una u otra forma a mí, estaba frustrado por toda la situación, por eso había querido quedarme en casa, pero ahora estaba viendo a Isabella desde el otro lado de la fiesta.

Leah y ella estaban con los chicos de la reserva, mientras todos nosotros estábamos sentados en la parte trasera de la camioneta, no era una gran fiesta con música y alcohol, era más como una reunión y dudaba que estuviera saliendo como esperaban.

La hermana de Seth odiaba a Rose, así que las chicas no estaban encajando con el resto, y por lo que había notado Leah podía lograr que cualquiera de ellos hiciera lo que quisiera, era la única chica así que la trataban como si fuera la hermana pequeña del grupo, estaba claro que no se volverían íntimos amigos de las Denali. Entendía porque el grupo de Rose no era el más querido entre las chicas de la escuela, no tenían el mejor carácter, pero sentía curiosidad por saber que le habían hecho a Leah para que decidiera odiarlas también.

― ¿Alguien sabe donde está Alec? ―preguntó de pronto Garrett buscándolo con la mirada entre las personas que se reunían junto a la fogata.

―Está algo ebrio y de alguna manera hizo amistad con el guardaespaldas de Isabella. ―señalo Riley detrás de nosotros, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ese tipo había llegado con ella, pero ahí estaba, junto a la camioneta hablando con Alec tranquilamente mientras bebían un par de cervezas.

―Alec hace amistad con cualquiera después de tres cervezas. ―exclamó Emmett sonriendo.

―Después de la séptima intenta coquetear contigo. ―complemento Jacob con una leve carcajada. Riley estiro el brazo pasándolo por los hombros de éste.

―Creí que era el único. ―todos soltaron una carcajada ante el comentario casi agradecido al saber que no era solo con él. Incluso yo lo encontré divertido.

Mientras nos reíamos por aquella tontería una fuerte melodía lleno el lugar, Leah había logrado que Sam, uno de los mayores de la reserva, pusiera música en la camioneta de alguno de ellos, según Seth ella amaba bailar y Sam amaba complacerla.

―No solo Sam. ―murmuró Jacob sonriendo. ―Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, todo el mundo ama complacer a Leah, a veces solo por molestarte un poco. ―Seth puso los ojos en blanco, debía ser difícil tener una hermana mayor que resultaba atractiva a la vista, en medio de todos esos chicos.

―Yo lo haría con gusto. ―exclamó Emmett señalando con la cabeza a la fogata, ahí estaba Leah bailando como si no hubiera nadie observándola, Seth le dio un golpe en el hombro a Emmett que solo le causo una carcajada, la pequeña castaña no tardo en intentar que Isabella la acompañara, aun cuando Leah era una chica atractiva, no podía verla como el resto, así que cuando Bella decidió que lo haría mi concentración se posó sobre ella totalmente.

No conocía esa canción, aunque tampoco me interesaba demasiado, solo quería memorizar el movimiento de sus caderas y la completa libertad que reflejaba su rostro tras cada paso. Mientras me embriagaba con la vista de su cuerpo, no podía evitar preguntarme si en algún momento eso acabaría o si cada que me cruzara con Isabella terminaría perdido en ella.

Uno de los chicos de la reserva se acercó a ella y aun cuando sabía que no debía sentirme así, la rabia creció en mi interior, quería ir hasta ahí y quitar sus manos del cuerpo de Isabella, maldita sea, ella se había estado burlando de mí, que bailara con otro no debía importarme, pero ahí estaba como un maldito idiota obsesionado.

― ¿Quieren dejar de estar aquí como niños enojados y unirse a la fiesta? ―exclamó Leah que parecía escabullirse por ahí sin que nadie la viera.

―Yo bailaré contigo. ―exclamó Emmett bajándose de la camioneta, a lo que ella soltó una leve carcajada.

―Emmett, no te atrevas. ―murmuró Seth siguiéndolos hasta la playa.

―Iré con ellos, quizás Kate quiera bailar. ―dijo Garrett bajando de un salto de la camioneta.

―Podría invitar a una de las rubias ¿vienes Edward? ―preguntó Jacob bajando de la camioneta también, Riley estaba sentado en la orilla esperando mi respuesta, como si eso decidiera si se quedaba aquí aburrido o iba a bailar con alguna de las chicas.

Yo ni siquiera sabía bailar, no era una de mis habilidades, pero no quería obligar a alguno de ellos a quedarse conmigo, supuse que podía solo acercarme al resto y perderme entre las personas.

Emmett se había pegado a Leah como lapa, cosa que no tenía feliz a Seth pues los observaba desde cualquier punto donde estuvieran bailando, Jacob había invitado a Rose y Riley a Irina, Alec peleaba con el nuevo amigo de Isabella para arrastrarlo a la pista, dudaba que lo lograra, lo que sea que Garrett y Kate hacían, prefería no saberlo.

Sabía que Tanya estaba ahí al otro lado del fuego sola, no quería ni siquiera acércame porque sabía que terminaría en otra molesta cita con ella días después, aun con lo molesto que estaba no creía querer una relación de consuelo con otra persona.

Mientras bebía mi quinta cerveza de la noche, Emmett se acercó a mi lado, quizás había decidido dejar de molestar a Seth un rato.

― ¿Estás molesto otra vez? ―preguntó tomando una cerveza de una gran hielera que habían llevado repleta de ellas.

―Sabías que no quería venir. ―murmuré sin realmente enojo, solo estaba frustrado por no poder quitar la vista de Isabella que ahora bailaba y se reía con Leah.

―Si permito que te encierres en tu habitación a llorar por Isabella, no volverás a salir de ahí y entonces todo mi tiempo invertido en ti, se irá al diablo. ―puse los ojos en blanco y él paso su brazo sobre mis hombros. ―Deja de mirarla, solo te torturas. ―podía intentarlo de nuevo, pero era un caso perdido, simplemente aceptaba que era adicto a mirar a Bella.

Ella levantó la mirada y volví a quedar prendado de sus ojos azules, ¿estaba loco por querer correr a su lado como un niño perdido?, no quito la mirada en un largo rato, quizás había una posibilidad de que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo.

―Es una buena forma de tortura. ―murmuré sin poder romper aquel simple contacto.

Mientras hablábamos Alec terminó por ir solo hasta donde todos se reunían, uniéndose a Bella y Leah, quizás ya estaba demasiado ebrio, por la manera en que bailaba parecía haberse tomado todo el alcohol de la fiesta.

―Deberías dejar de pensar en eso y divertirte. Como Alec. ―definitivamente no iba a divertirme como él, había bebido demasiado y ahora bailaba como si nadie pudiera verlo, jamás había estado así de borracho y no quería iniciar ahora.

― ¿No deberíamos detenerlo?

―Garrett lo llevará a casa cuando crea que es demasiado, siempre lo hace. ―respondió sin mucho interés, puse los ojos en blanco, claro que lo hacía.

―Garrett está ocupado con Kate y Alec a punto de desmayarse, deberíamos detenerlo. ―murmuré observando al chico que intentaba mantenerse en pie.

―Bien, lo traeré para que se calme un poco. ―fue hasta él y les dijo un par de cosas a las chicas, antes de llevar a Alec hasta la camioneta y dejarlo sentado ahí. Supuse que podía quedarme con él, de todas maneras, no estaba haciendo otra cosa. Fue hasta ellos y me senté a su lado, Emmett le había conseguido algo de agua y una bolsa con frituras que no me sorprendía llevara en su camioneta.

Me pregunte si Alec estaba pasando por lo mismo que yo, quizás Garrett solo había terminado su juego o relación, eso sería una razón para perder el control con el alcohol, no lo había notado molesto, incluso cuando hablaban de Kate, él solo ignoraba el tema o se reía de alguna broma, pero en las pocas veces en que habíamos salido, él intentaba no beber aun cuando nunca era conductor designado o algo así.

―Chicos, me voy. Mi madre se está volviendo loca por la hora y amenazo con venir a buscarme, así que me voy. ―exclamó Riley llegando a nuestro lado, asentimos y nos despedimos, excepto Alec que ni siquiera podía comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. ―Puedo llevarlo a casa, vive en la misma calle que yo. ―murmuró mirando al chico que comía papas como si fuera un niño pequeño.

―Creo que sería lo mejor. ―respondí, si Alec seguía bebiendo terminaríamos en el hospital con él desmayado, lo ayudé a llevarlo hasta su auto y unos minutos después se fueron. Cuando iba de regreso a la camioneta, sentí unas gotas caer y antes de poder llegar, la lluvia se convirtió en una tormenta, el fuego se había apagado y todos corrían para cubrirse, había alguien justo junto a la playa, con la cabeza levantada hacia el cielo y los brazos estirados, desde donde estaba no podía distinguir su rostro, pero estaba demasiado cerca de la orilla, la Push era tranquila casi todo el tiempo, pero cuando había fuertes tormentas se suponía que nadie podía acercarse, las olas eran demasiado y el lugar estaba rodeado por rocas, si terminabas dentro del agua sería difícil sacarte de ahí antes de que algo malo ocurriera.

Pensé que sería alguien ebrio que todos ignoraban por la necesidad de buscar un techo, me acerqué pasando entre las personas que corrían a los autos y a tan solo unos pasos una gran ola llegó hasta aquella persona, no fue arrastrada, pero cuando el agua se alejaba, la vi dar un paso más.

― ¡No! ―grite entre las personas, si entraba más al agua las olas le arrastrarían mar adentro. Corrí empujando a las personas y justo cuando el agua comenzó a subir la tomé del brazo atrayéndola lejos de la orilla y caímos juntos en la arena mojada. ¿Cómo sus ojos azules podían brillar así en medio de la oscuridad? ― ¡¿Estás loca?! ―grité furioso con sus actos, ella me miraba confundida, como si no pudiera entender a que me refería. ―No puedes acercarte al agua así nada más, si una ola te arrastra, estás muerta, Isabella. ―exclamé enojado, ella tenía el rostro pálido y las gotas seguían cayendo sobre ambos.

―No creí que fuera tan malo. ―murmuró mirándome realmente sorprendida y confundida. Las gotas resbalaban por su piel de manera preciosa, mientras sus ojos me miraban intensamente y sus manos se sostenían a mis hombros. Quizás solo una última vez, deseaba hacerlo, sentía cada parte de mi cuerpo rogándome que lo hiciera. Me incline hacia su rostro y cerré los ojos, podía sentir su aliento chocando con mi rostro, dolía aun saber que nunca había sido mía y, sin embargo, seguía deseando que lo fuera. Movió su nariz contra la mía y por un momento olvide que una parte de mí luchaba por odiarla.

Uní nuestros labios importándome muy poco lo que pasaba entre ambos, necesitaba una última dosis de ella antes de poder dejarla ir, mi lengua busco la suya con desesperación y sentí sus manos en mi cabello, ¿cómo podía ser solo un juego y sentirse real?

― ¡Edward! ―el grito me sorprendió y me aleje levantando la vista, era Emmett que estaba al lado de la camioneta. ― ¡Edward, vámonos!

La mire de nuevo, debía decir algo, una buena respuesta para lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero no tenía palabras. Realmente no tenía una explicación lógica para lo que había hecho y ni siquiera soportaba verla sin que algo quemara en mi interior, ella no era nada de lo que creía que era, en realidad no conocía a la chica frente a mí y quizás solo había confundido los deseos de mi cuerpo con cariño, nunca había estado enamorado antes, quizás no sabía diferenciar la sensación y me había dejado llevar.

Quizás nunca había sentido más que deseo por Isabella, solo me había dejado llevar por esa parte irracional de mi mente que solía controlar y ahora sabía porque lo hacía, no valía la pena todo el juego para terminar sintiéndome así.

El único problema era que aun después de todo, seguía queriendo estar con ella, quería la euforia y la adrenalina que me producía su cercanía, quería la sensación de tranquilidad de sus brazos y las delicadas caricias de sus dedos, anhelaba a Isabella como un adicto aun si todo había sido una mentira para ella.

― ¡Bella! ―a unos pasos de nosotros estaba ese hombre que la seguía a todas partes.

―Debo irme. ―murmuré vagamente antes de ponerme de pie, el hombre llegó hasta nosotros y la ayudo a ponerse de pie en medio de la lluvia mientras yo comenzaba a correr a la camioneta.

La mañana siguiente no fue nada fuera de lo normal, excepto que tanto Rose como yo estábamos enfermos por la maldita lluvia al final de la noche anterior, estábamos sentados en la sala viendo una película mientras afuera aun llovía, habíamos tomado medicamentos y mis padres habían salido para surtir el resto de las medicinas.

Antes de que todo se hubiera complicado, Rose y yo éramos cercanos, ella era como la hermana que siempre había querido, el problema había surgido cuando entramos a la adolescencia y ella solo cambió, le molestaba que tuviera una vida aparte de la suya, debía admitir que yo no había sido mejor persona, me sacaba de quicio que me siguiera a todas partes cuando estábamos en la secundaria y las peleas comenzaron.

―Edward. ―la miré de reojo, estaba pálida y tenía la nariz roja. ―La chica que estaba con tu amigo ayer, ¿es amiga suya? ―preguntó con la voz ronca y mormada. Supuse que se refería a Leah, así que asentí.

―Eso creo, es hermana de uno de los chicos y la presento hace días con nosotros. ―expliqué, ella volvió la vista al televisor, no entendía su interés por Leah, quizás habían discutido antes y eso explicaría su odio hacia Rose.

―Es amiga de Isabella también. ―murmuró de vuelta, fruncí levemente el ceño.

― ¿Y? ―pregunté en el mismo tono, no podía prohibirle a todo el mundo que hablaran con Isabella.

―Si Emmett es tu mejor amigo, no debería hacer amistad con Isabella o las personas cercanas a ella. ―la miré esperando que estuviera bromeando, pero como siempre, Rose no lo hacía, hablaba muy en serio.

―No puedo obligar a Emmett a no hablar con ella, lo mío con Isabella no tiene nada que ver con él y mucho menos con Leah. ―susurré con la garganta aun adolorida.

Eso era a lo que me refería, no había puntos medios, ella tenía que hacerlo a su manera y sino lo hacía como ella quería, se molestaba, logrando hacerme enojar también, solo esperaba que con el tiempo todo esto fuera solo una tontería del pasado y volviera a tener a la Rose con quien podía hablar sin sentirme juzgado.

Unas horas más tarde, Emm llegó a la casa, habíamos hablado por teléfono y preguntó si podía pasar el día en mi casa, él también había pescado un resfriado y decía estar aburrido en su casa, así que acepte, Rose se había ido a su habitación a dormir un rato, así que nos quedamos en la sala.

―Traje galletas. ―exclamó sentándose al otro lado del sofá, no sabía como incluso enfermo podía tener hambre, nosotros ni siquiera habíamos podido terminar el desayuno. ― ¿Vas a contarme lo que paso con Isabella o fingiremos que no paso? ―preguntó después de un rato mientras comía sus galletas, le miré sorprendido, no esperaba que alguien lo hubiera notado, al menos había sido él y no una de ellas.

―No puedo explicarlo. ―admití, en realidad no podía darle una explicación lógica a todo eso, había pensado toda la noche en ello y aun no podía comprender todo lo que sentía cuando se trataba de Isabella.

―Si quieres mi opinión, no necesitas analizarlo demasiado, el amor no se analiza, Edward. ―le miré como si estuviera loco, eso no era amor.

―No la amo, solo es atractiva y fue mi primera vez, el cerebro puede confundirse fácilmente por emociones tan intensas. ―él había detenido su mano con una galleta a centímetros de su boca y me miraba con los ojos abiertos.

―Me estás diciendo que te acostaste con Isabella y no me lo habías contado. ―ahora no lo olvidaría nunca, puse los ojos en blanco y volví la vista a la película.

―Ese no es el punto. ―murmuré con voz ronca, él suspiró.

―Bien, no la amas. Pero quieres estar con ella. Solo hazlo. ―le miré con el ceño fruncido, no podía regresar con Isabella, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiéramos sido una relación, en realidad nunca le había pedido que saliéramos seriamente.

―No, ella estaba acostándose con ese hombre y seguramente lo sigue haciendo, no puedo volver a eso. ―él soltó un bufido.

― ¿Ella te dijo que se estuvieran acostando? ―le miré aún más molesto.

―No tuvo que hacerlo, tú viste la foto.

―En la foto salen besándose, eso no quiere decir que se están acostando. Quizás ella estaba muy borracha y ni siquiera lo recuerda. Créeme he estado ahí. ―suspiré pesadamente, no quería darle una explicación a eso, porque si encontraba algo que exonerara a Isabella, volvería a ella sin pensarlo y ahora mismo, eso era lo único que me impedía hacerlo.

―Emm, no quiero regresar con ella y terminar peor. Desde que vi esas fotos solo siento un nudo en el estómago y algo quemándome en la garganta, me siento enojado todo el tiempo y luego la veo en los pasillos o en clase y no puedo odiarla, porque cómo tú, una parte de mí quiere creer que ella no lo haría, pero lo hizo. ―murmuré sin mirarlo, Emmett había sido un buen amigo desde que habíamos comenzado a hablar, siempre buscaba la forma de hacerte sentir mejor, llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener a alguien así en mi vida, sabía que mis padres me escucharían igual, pero había cosas que no querías hablar con ellos, Emm era el mejor remplazo de Rose.

―Sé que las fotos son muy obvias, pero ¿qué pasa si hay una explicación? ―no sabía a que venía todo esto, en la semana transcurrida no había intentado hacerme cambiar de parecer y ahora parecía decidido a hacerlo. ―Si las fotos no son lo que crees y en unos años te enteras de que eran mentira, ¿no crees que sería peor? E incluso ahora, sé que te hace sentir mal todo esto, pero imagina que en unos meses no volverás a verla y ¿no es eso peor?

― ¿Por qué estás diciendo todo esto? Hace días querías buscarme a otra chica. ―él hizo una mueca y evito mi mirada, pero al final soltó un suspiro.

―El viernes, tuve que ir a buscar un libro para psicología y la vi, estaba llorando detrás de los estantes, sé que no debería darle el beneficio de la duda, pero se veía realmente mal. ―por la mirada de Emmett supe que estaba preocupado por ella y ahora yo también iba a estarlo.

La sola idea de verla llorando me pesaba más que cualquier otro sentimiento, sabía tan poco de ella, ¿cómo podía saber que le estaba ocurriendo?

Bella POV

Cuando cerraba los ojos, aun podía sentir los labios de Edward sobre los míos, suaves con sabor a menta, pero al abrirlos volvía a la habitación vacía de un hotel demasiado lujoso, aun llevaba aquel ostentoso vestido y aun me esperaban abajo, debía aceptar que no había lugar para él en mi vida y si le decía la verdad, terminaría igual que todos los que alguna vez había amado.

Edward era la probada de libertad que necesitaba y que no podía tener, era el viento golpeando mi rostro y la lluvia que mojaba mi cabello, solo podía saborearlo por unos segundos y luego se esfumaba, obligándome a volver a la realidad.

Salí de la habitación y fui al elevador, seguida por los hombres de seguridad, al llegar al vestíbulo divisé a James esperando en la puerta, seguramente estaba fumando y observando cada auto que pasaba por la calle, como si pudiera reconocerlos y acabar con esta tortura, se giró para vernos y se acercó a mí, mientras dos de sus hombres traían el auto.

―Estás preciosa. ―murmuró tomando mi mano, asentí sin decir más. Algún día esto terminaría, de una u otra forma y quizás si todo iba bien, ambos seríamos libres.

* * *

 **Espero les guste :)**

 **Primer POV Bella *-***

 **Si les dejo más dudas que respuestas, lo siento jajaja**

 **¿Les gustas los personajes secundarios? He intentado que no sean solo de decoración jajajaa**

 **En fin espero sus teorías :D**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	10. No debiste venir

_**"No debiste venir"**_

 _ **Edward POV**_

La lluvia persistía y según las noticias duraría todo el fin de semana, había subido a mi habitación tras la partida de Emmett, quería saber más de ella para poder tener una idea de que la hacia sentir triste, podía abrir la computadora y poner su nombre, averiguar cada mínimo detalle de su vida, pero no se sentía correcto.

Quizás tenía que ver con James, él era la persona más cercana a ella por lo que sabía, estaba donde sea que Bella estuviera, pero tampoco sabía quien era él del todo, según los pocos detalles que había armado a lo largo de las semanas, era el hijo de un socio de su padre, pero había escalado lo suficiente para volverse la mano derecha de Charlie Swan, aunque parecía más el guardaespaldas de Isabella que un gran empresario.

Podía ser su padre, en las semanas que pasamos juntos jamás llegué a verlo, era extraño pues incluso cuando Rose y yo teníamos edad para cuidarnos, mis padres nunca nos permitían pasar tanto tiempo solos, eso podía hacer que Bella se sintiera sola, recordaba cuando Rosalie vivía con sus padres y cuan doloroso le resultaba estar sola la mayor parte del tiempo.

Me dolía la cabeza de pensar y analizar la situación, era frustrante porque de todas las posibles razones ninguna parecía lo suficientemente buena para aclarar todo.

El lunes la lluvia continuaba y aun no me sentía del todo bien, había ido a clase porque teníamos que entregar el segundo avance del trabajo de biología, baje del auto con un terrible dolor de cabeza, quería volver a casa lo antes posible, salude a los chicos y me uní a la conversación, intentaban armar una salida para el fin de semana, no sabía como podían hacer eso cuando habíamos pasado los últimos días fuera, quizás me saltaría esa fiesta o salida.

Entramos a clase unos minutos después de que la camioneta de Isabella apareciera en el lugar, no tuve tiempo de hablar con Emmett sobre ella pues era tarde y tenía que llegar a biología, pero apenas llegué al salón me encontré con aquellos ojos azules que me costaba ignorar.

―Tomen asiento. ―murmuró Bennett sentándose frente al escritorio, tome mi lugar a unas bancas de Isabella, justo en medio de Rose y Tanya. ―Leí los primeros avances de todos, todos los que están marcados con rojo quiere decir que tienen que rehacer todo, no aceptaré trabajos sacados de internet, si el trabajo está marcado con azul, pueden continuar y entregarme la segunda parte. Y el día hoy trabajaran con su pareja asignada, quiero un reporte de la última lección vista, mientras tanto hablaré con todos aquellos marcados con rojo.

Hicimos lo que nos pidió, acomodando los lugares para poder trabajar en equipos, nuestro trabajo estaba marcado con azul, así que entregamos la segunda parte, mientras la mayoría pasaba al frente para hablar de sus errores, nosotros quedamos en una esquina del salón al fondo.

―Yo anotare. ―murmuró sacando un cuaderno y comenzando con nuestros nombres arriba de la hoja, asentí y mientras terminaba de poner los datos mi mirada se clavo en su rostro, tenía ojeras marcadas y sus labios se veían algo secos. ― ¿Volverás a observarme? ―preguntó con la voz algo ronca, quizás también estaba enferma.

― ¿Podemos hablar después? ―murmuré sin molestarme en disimular que lo hacía, levanto la mirada hasta encontrarse con la mía y fruncir sutilmente el ceño.

―No tenemos nada de que hablar, Edward. ―susurró volviendo la vista a la hoja sobre la banca. ―Soy una cualquiera y tú eres un idiota, es todo.

―No creo que seas una cualquiera, Isabella. ―ni siquiera intento mirarme de nuevo, no sabía como esperaba que reaccionara, pero suponía que esa no era una opción. ―El problema es que no sé quien eres.

―No necesitas saberlo. ―murmuró de inmediato, puse los ojos en blanco y vi como Tanya se acercaba a nosotros, se detuvo frente a ambos con una rápida mirada a Isabella antes de poner su atención sobre mí.

―Rose dice que eres bueno en esto. ―supuse que se refería a la clase, así que asentí aun confundido. ―Es solo que necesito algo de ayuda, Bennett nos puso en rojo y creo que no podremos terminar a menos que consiga un buen tutor. ―en todos los años que llevábamos estudiando juntos, ellas nunca me habían pedido ser tutor de nada, ni siquiera cuando estaban por perder una materia, pero no podía negarme ahora, era una nota importante tan cerca de los exámenes de admisión, perderla podía significar ir a una universidad completamente diferente a la que se tenía planeado.

―Claro. ―ella sonrió antes de inclinarse sobre mi lugar para notar cosas en mi cuaderno, no tenía idea que podía poner ahí, tenía su dirección y teléfono.

―Hoy, después de clases. Mis padres estarán en Port Angeles así que podremos trabajar tranquilos. ―asentí mientras ella se levantaba de nuevo, una vez se fue revise lo que había puesto en el cuaderno y me encontré con una especie de recordatorio de su dirección y la hora a la que debía aparecer.

Volví la vista a Isabella cerrando el cuaderno, ella ni siquiera había puesto atención a lo que Tanya había dicho, había avanzado gran parte del trabajo y se limitaba a ignorarme, cuando la clase terminó, Bennett anunció que terminaríamos el trabajo el día siguiente ya que aun tenía algunos equipos que revisar.

Bella solo se fue, sin despedirse o decir algo más, realmente no pensaba que fuera una cualquiera, solo había estado molesto y fuera de mí los días después de ver esas fotos, me dolía pensar en ella con otro hombre, pero después de hablar con Emmett y pensarlo con tranquilidad, las dudas me habían vuelto loco y sabía que la única manera de averiguar que pasaba con Isabella era acercarme a ella, no podía ayudarla si ella no quería al menos hablarme.

Y aun cuando no me gustaba admitirlo, la extrañaba, me sentía diferente con ella y ahora era como volver a la realidad que tanto solía gustarme solo para darme cuenta de que no era tan buena. Quería volver a ella.

Durante el almuerzo me encontré con Emmett en la biblioteca, por un momento creí que tenía algún trabajo atrasado, pero en realidad solo quería que nos encontráramos para hablar y en la cafetería era difícil.

― ¿Hablaste con Bella? ―preguntó sacando una barra de su mochila, negué mientras buscaba un libro para las conclusiones de nuestro trabajo, antes de la gran pelea, habíamos decidido que necesitábamos más autores de soporte.

―Lo intente, pero está furiosa conmigo. ―respondí tomando uno de los estantes, él tomo alguno sin realmente leerlo. ―Estuve pensando en esto todo el fin de semana, realmente quiero volver con ella, solo siento que me estoy volviendo loco con todo esto.

― ¿Por qué? Ella es linda y me agrada. ―puse los ojos en blanco, a veces él veía las cosas como un niño que olvidaba todo y volvía a jugar.

― ¿Por qué tengo que pedir disculpas y pedirle que volvamos cuando es ella quien se beso con otro hombre? ―murmuré regresando el libro a su lugar, antes de seguir avanzando.

―Realmente no creo que esas fotos sean reales, ¿le has preguntado a Rosalie de donde las saco? ―fruncí el ceño deteniéndome en medio del pasillo, ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

―No, creí que estarían en internet o algo así. ―respondí ahora dudoso de que fuera así, a decir verdad, en lo poco que había visto sobre ellos en internet, no había visto esas fotos.

―Bueno, puedes preguntarle y ya encontraremos la forma de que Isabella vuelva a querer hablar contigo ¿Qué hiciste la última vez para que se acercara a ti? ―lo pensé mientras leía otros títulos para nuestro trabajo.

―Ella me atrapo un par de veces observándola, pero la primera vez que me beso dijo algo sobre Rose y las chicas advirtiéndole que no se acercara a mí. ―murmuré tomando dos libros que podrían servir.

―Genial, ¿qué harás hoy por la tarde? ―le miré confundido, estaba cambiando de tema por completo.

―Tanya quiere que le ayude con su trabajo para biología, quizás deba llevar algo para su investigación también. ―expliqué y busqué algo básico que pudiera tener conceptos sencillos para iniciar.

―Eso ayudara. ―tome un último libro antes de ir hacia la señora que se encargaba de sellar las salidas.

― ¿De qué estás hablando? ―pregunté mientras la chica revisaba lo que llevaba.

―Es muy simple, Edward. Isabella es terca y creo que algo celosa, quizás si te ve saliendo con una de ellas, se acerqué de nuevo a ti, como la última vez y podrás hablar con ella. ―salimos de la biblioteca unos minutos antes de que iniciara la clase, así que pude pasar a mi casillero para tomar unas cosas y dejar otras.

―No quiero salir con Tanya para poder volver con Isabella, suena cruel. ―él soltó un bufido.

―No tienes que ser su novio, solo invítala a salir y deja que Bella te vea con ella por los pasillos, puedes fingir que la ayudas con su trabajo lo suficiente para que tu chica se ponga celosa.

No estaba seguro del plan de Emmett, pero no tenía otra cosa así que acepté. Por la tarde me encontré con Tanya en su casa, como había explicado, sus padres no estaban, así que nos sentamos en la mesa para revisar su trabajo, no era tan malo como esperaba en base a lo que me había dicho, solo que tenían conceptos erróneos que no habían logrado desarrollar.

Durante los siguientes días intente que Bella me viera con ella al mismo tiempo en que intentaba que Tanya no se hiciera falsas esperanzas. Estaba cansado, frustrado y no había obtenido nada hasta ahora.

Le había preguntado a Rose sobre las fotos y ella no me había dado una respuesta concreta, solo me había dado a entender que alguien se las había enviado.

Era viernes de nuevo y sentía que la semana había pasado demasiado lento, estaba junto a mi casillero, acababa de despedirme de Tanya y los chicos me esperaban en las gradas para ir a comer algo después de su entrenamiento.

Deje unas cuantas cosas y tome el camino para salir por atrás, el lugar estaba vacío y agradecía el silencio, antes de llegar a la puerta sentí una suave mano tomar la mía, llevándome a uno de los salones vacíos, la mire algo sorprendido y ella se acercó hasta rodear mi cuello con sus brazos, instintivamente rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos, su dulce aroma inundo todos mis sentidos.

―Bella. ―murmuré antes de que nuestros labios se encontraran, Dios, se sentía tan bien tenerla contra mi cuerpo, la levanté solo unos centímetros del piso y ella me rodeo con sus piernas, tan dulce, tan tentadora.

Sus manos jugaban con mi cabello y mi lengua luchaba con la suya por el control, pegué su cuerpo a la pared más cercana y me miró con intensidad, sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados y rojos, sosteniéndola con un brazo logré tocar su labio inferior con mi mano libre.

―Jasper estará aquí en cualquier momento. ―murmuró con voz ronca, mirándome a los ojos y sin intenciones de soltarse de mi cuerpo.

― ¿Por qué siento que me usas para desafiar a alguien todo el tiempo? ―murmuré pegando mi frente a la suya y soltando un largo suspiro, ella sonrió de lado, acariciando mi nariz con la suya.

― ¿Por qué siento que estás intentando ponerme celosa con una de las muñecas rubias? ―preguntó de vuelta, solté una leve carcajada y unos toques en la puerta nos sorprendieron. ―Debo irme.

―Aun debemos hablar. ―susurré mirándola de vuelta, ella no dijo nada, solo me miró y bajo sus piernas de mi cuerpo.

―No vale la pena, Edward. ―murmuró alejándome de ella y tomando sus cosas, salió del salón sin decir nada más, finalmente pude entender a lo que se refería Emmett, era como ver ese rostro de Isabella que se negaba a mostrar, el que mantenía oculto para ella.

Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando y aun cuando no había logrado hablar con ella, era un buen avance saber que aun había algo entre nosotros, salí para reunirme con todos en las gradas, donde Emmett ya había puesto a todos al tanto de nuestros planes.

―Tranquilo, Edward. Si algo malo le está pasando a Isabella, te ayudaremos a descubrir que es. ―exclamó Riley desde su sitió, asentí, en realidad era algo bueno que ellos quisieran ayudarme, no creía poder llegar más lejos sin algo de apoyo.

―La vi hace un rato, ella está alterada y parece que no ha dormido bien. Creo que tiene que ver con ese tipo que vino hace unas semanas a buscarla. ―todos asintieron mientras dejaba mis cosas sobre las gradas y tomaba asiento junto a ellos. ―Pero no quiere hablar conmigo, no es solo porque estemos separados, ella simplemente no quiere que sepa más de su vida y sé que podría investigarla, pero quiero dejar eso como última opción.

―Podemos iniciar por descubrir si en realidad ella está teniendo una aventura con el de la foto. ―murmuró Alec.

― ¿Cómo haremos eso? ―preguntó Garrett, lo que resultaba ser mí también mi pregunta.

―Yo sé. ―los planes de Emmett siempre terminaban estresándome aun más de lo que lograban ayudarme. ―Según lo que nos has contado, ella sale a menudo a Seattle y las fotos son de ahí, con toda la seguridad que llevan sería imposible acercarnos a la casa sin ser vistos para averiguarlo, pero en una de esas fiestas de gente rica podríamos mezclarnos sin ser atrapados.

― ¿En serio? ―preguntó Garrett con una nota de desconfianza. ―Somos siete tipos con ropa común y obviamente más jóvenes que esas personas con millones en sus cuentas. Aparte de que seguramente el lugar estará rodeado por los de seguridad, no somos agentes secretos, Emmett, no podemos meternos a una fiesta de ese nivel. ―explicó, miré de vuelta a Emmett, aunque creía en las dudas de Garrett, me costaba creer que Emm no hubiera pensado en algo ya.

―Podemos usar trajes. Quizás no pasaríamos por adinerados jóvenes empresarios, pero podemos fingir ser parte de los meseros o algo así. ―exclamó Alec tomándonos por sorpresa a todos.

―Leah dice que Bella estará en una fiesta en las islas San Juan, en el resort Rosario. ―exclamó Seth con una sonrisa.

― ¿Se lo preguntaste justo ahora? ―murmuró Jacob divertido observándolo con el teléfono en la mano.

―Sí, Leah y Bella salieron hace días y han estado hablando todo el tiempo. ―explicó Seth con tranquilidad, todos nos limitamos a asentir.

―Bien, según internet, eso esta a seis malditas horas de aquí. ―murmuró Garrett. ―Y tendremos que tomar tres ferris para llegar ahí. Serán casi seiscientos dólares, Emmett.

―Podemos manejar hasta Seattle y luego hasta Anacortes. Entonces será solo un ferry. ―exclamó Alec revisando también el mapa en su teléfono, todo esto parecía extremo, una cosa era ver a Bella desde lejos y otra muy diferente seguirla hasta una isla para averiguar si estaba saliendo con James.

―Chicos, no tienen que hacer todo esto. ―murmuré deteniendo su investigación. ―Es demasiado dinero y probablemente tomaría todo el fin de semana, no podríamos explicarlo en nuestras casas, parece excesivo viajar seis horas en auto y una en ferry para descubrir si Bella está con alguien o no. Quizás solo deba hablar con ella una vez más y sino logro hacerlo, dejaré de intentarlo. Es lo más racional.

―Edward, ya te lo dije, el amor no es racional. ―respondió Emmett bajando un par de escalones para sentarse a mi lado.

―Tengo dinero ahorrado, podemos decir que iremos a Seattle a pasar el fin de semana, mi madre no tendría problema con eso, mientras la llame durante el viaje. ―exclamó Seth.

―Y para bajar el dinero en el ferry dejaremos el auto en algún estacionamiento, según esto, el ferry no está muy lejos del resort. ―añadió Jacob, estaban demasiado entusiasmados con todo esto.

―En las fiestas de ese tipo dan champaña y vinos caros, valdrá la pena todo el viaje. ―continuó Alec casi emocionado.

―Nunca he tomado champaña, una vez mi madre compró una para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi padre, pero el gato la tiró de la barra de la cocina. ―explicó Riley algo divertido, Alec le dio un leve empujón mientras los otros se reían.

―De acuerdo, si haremos esto, lo haremos bien. ―suspiró Garrett finalmente y se puso de pie. ―Todos diremos que pasaremos el fin de semana en Seattle, llevaremos solo los trajes como equipaje, no tenemos dinero para cargar con maletas. Llevaremos la camioneta de Emmett, podremos ir todos ahí y turnarnos para conducir. Saldremos mañana temprano, tenemos que estar ahí antes del atardecer, si llegamos muy tarde no creerán que somos meseros. El auto se quedará en Anacortes para evitar pagar setenta dólares extra y una vez en la fiesta tienen que evitar que Bella los vea, si ella nos reconoce evitara acercarse al tipo de la foto y no llamen la atención, si sacan a uno, todos estamos fuera. ―terminó con total seriedad.

―Genial, después de esto me uniré a la policía y poco a poco llegaré al FBI. ―exclamó Emmett con una sonrisa.

Seguía sintiendo que todo esto era exagerado, pero ante el entusiasmo de todos, costaba negarme, nos dividimos para ir a nuestras respectivas casas y preparar todo para irnos, tenía un traje que mi madre me había conseguido no mucho tiempo atrás, lo acomode en una pequeña mochila, tendríamos que ponernos los trajes al llegar a Anacortes para evitar ensuciarlos o arrugarlos, así como que nuestros padres los vieran.

Le expliqué a mis padres que pasaríamos el fin de semana en Seattle, nada exagerado, solo queríamos visitar un nuevo club en la ciudad, le prometí a mi madre llamarla al llegar y otra vez por la mañana del domingo para saber que estaba bien.

El sábado a las siete de la mañana salimos rumbo a Anacortes, la primera hora Emmett manejo, después me toco a mí y así pasamos uno a uno hasta llegar al lugar donde dejaríamos el auto, encontramos una tienda donde si comprabas algo te dejaban usar el baño, así pudimos cambiarnos por los trajes.

Hasta ahora todo había ido muy fácil, parecía solo un viaje por diversión, sin embargo, mientras más nos acercábamos a nuestro destino, más ansioso me sentía, intentaba mantener la calma, pero los nervios me estaban matando, una vez estuvimos en el resort, nos encontramos con que todo el lugar había sido rentado para una fiesta privada, no había ni un solo huésped ajeno a los invitados en el lugar.

―Es algo aterrador que no haya nadie más. ―susurró Jacob mientras esperábamos a las afueras del lugar, Garrett y Riley habían entrado para averiguar como podríamos entrar sin levantar sospechas.

― ¿Qué haremos si es un encuentro de mafias y todos sacan sus armas a media cena? ―preguntó Seth antes de romper en risas.

―Mi madre va a matarme si salgo en las noticias por estar en medio de un enfrentamiento de mafias. ―exclamó Alec logrando que el resto nos riéramos.

Garrett y Riley salieron para reunirse con nosotros y por sus sonrisas supimos que lo habían logrado.

―El lugar está corto de personal para la fiesta de esta noche, así que aceptaron que nos quedemos a trabajar unas horas. La historia es que somos siete chicos que se quedaron varados porque Emmett perdió el dinero de todos para volver a casa. ―explicó Riley con una sonrisa divertida.

― ¿Por qué yo?

―Cuando empecemos a trabajar, todos sabrán porque tú. ―respondió Garrett logrando que todos se rieran, todos excepto yo, ni siquiera quería poner un pie ahí, me costaba respirar y las piernas no querían responder, parecía una escena sacada de una película, justo después de esto todos desaparecían y encontraban el auto en un lugar muy lejos de donde se suponía que estarían.

Aunque debía admitir que mis temores no iban solo en que clase de fiesta habría ahí, sino también por verla a ella en ese mundo, ¿qué pasaba si me daba cuenta de que realmente no podía ser parte de esa vida?, era mejor no saberlo entonces, porque me gustaba la idea de que, si no hubiera tantos secretos, ella y yo podríamos estar juntos, pero si no encajaba entre esas personas, si no podía mezclarme entre ellos ¿cómo podía ser parte de su vida? Si todo esto era gran parte de ella.

¿Qué iba a ser peor? Verla con él o darme cuenta de que no podía formar parte de su vida sin importar que.

El lugar estaba ostentosamente decorado, desde los manteles hasta las vajillas, incluso las flores se veían costosas, hicimos todo lo que nos pidieron antes de que iniciara la fiesta, cerca de las ocho las personas comenzaron a llenar el gran salón, mujeres y hombres que seguramente tenían más en sus bolsillos de lo que nosotros algún día tendríamos en nuestras cuentas de banco.

Reconocí a los hombres que cuidaban a Isabella, así que evite pasar cerca de ellos, pues seguramente me reconocerían, pero ella no había llegado aún, había una larga escalera que bajaba al salón, algunos invitados habían llegado desde lo que suponía eran habitaciones, otros habían llegado en autos, así que no todos se quedaban en el resort, había terminado con una charola de copas de champaña e iba de regreso a la cocina, cuando la vi en un largo vestido casi blanco, simplemente no había palabras para describir a Isabella, su cabello, su rostro, sus intensos ojos azules que podían dejar sin aliento a cualquier hombre.

Ese era mi mayor miedo puesto frente a mí, ella estaba fuera de mi alcance en cada nivel posible y aun así anhelaba llegar a ella, al final de la escalera estaba James, tomo su brazo y la ayudo a bajar los últimos escalones, el mundo entero parecía haber esperado a mi dulce Isabella, me sentí celoso de ese hombre que la sostenía y presumía frente a todos, por un momento quise olvidar todos nuestros planes e ir hasta ella para arrebatarla de su brazo.

Durante la velada no logramos ver nada extraño, no había abrazos o besos fuera de lugar, era casi como si fueran familia, aun así, resultaba demasiado raro no ver a Charlie Swan entre los invitados, seguía esperando la aparición de ese hombre en cualquier momento, rodeado de cientos de guardaespaldas.

A lo largo de las horas la vi saludar a cada persona con una sonrisa que podía jurar era fingida, hasta que fue demasiado y salió por un largo pasillo que sabía daba al tocador, sabía también que no debía ir tras ella, no debía verme, pero necesitaba hacerlo, sentía como si tuviera que sostenerla antes de que algo se derrumbara y temía que fuera ella.

Avance entre las personas hasta llegar al pasillo, por suerte los hombres de seguridad no lo habían seguido, intente abrir la puerta y me encontré con que estaba cerrada, no podía pedirle que la abriera sin llamar la atención y no podía hacer que todos terminaran metidos en problemas por mí, no cuando habían hecho todo esto para poder ayudarme.

Regresé al salón y unos minutos después ella también lo hizo, deteniéndose unos segundos antes de volver a su habitual rostro, con esa mirada impenetrable.

Había música y algunas parejas bailaban alrededor, alcance a tomar su mano mientras avanzaba y la atraje a mi cuerpo, rodeándola con un brazo para movernos junto a las otras parejas, pasando desapercibidos.

Su cuerpo entero se tenso y unos segundos después se aferro a mi saco con fuerza, pegando nuestros cuerpos lo suficiente para que no pudiera ver su rostro.

―Edward. ―susurró contra mi pecho, quería preguntar tantas cosas y ninguna tenía que ver con esas malditas fotos, solo necesitaba saber que estaba bien. ―No debiste venir aquí.

―No querías escucharme y no querías hablar conmigo. Tenía que encontrar la manera de llegar a ti. ―murmuré contra su cuello, mientras las suaves notas de una canción que desconocía sonaban en el lugar.

―Porque no hay nada que escuchar, Edward. Deja de intentar que signifique algo, solo voy a lastimarte. ―susurró de vuelta y levanto el rostro para verme a los ojos, por primera vez me dejo ver sus ojos tristes, realmente verlos, no un rápido vistazo cuando perdía el control, y esa mirada logró romper cada parte de mí en cientos de fragmentos.

―Bella… ―antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, alguien la arrebató de mis brazos.

―Tenemos que irnos, ahora. ―ella no miro atrás para seguirlo y por más estúpido que pareciera corrí tras ella, podía escuchar pasos detrás de mí, no sabía si eran todos los tipos de seguridad o alguien más, pero no pensaba detenerme.

Bajaba los escalones solo unos cuantos detrás de ella cuando un fuerte chirrido se escucho en el estacionamiento, levanté la vista confundido y vi un auto negro frenar unos segundos frente a Isabella y James, un fuerte detonante se escucho y el mundo entero quedo en silencio.

Parecía que todo iba en cámara lenta, mientras James se aferraba a Isabella con fuerza, perdí todo el aliento, ella no, entonces los brazos de éste aflojaron el agarre y su rostro que era lo único que podía ver se resbalo entre los brazos de Isabella.

―No. ―ella estaba pálida y su cuerpo entero temblaba ante la sorpresa, mientras el auto salía del lugar seguido por un par de camionetas negras. ― ¡No! ―las personas habían salido e intentaban llegar hasta la pareja frente a mí, mientras los de seguridad intentaban levantar a Isabella del piso donde sostenía a James, su precioso vestido estaba manchado de sangre y sus manos intentaban con todas sus fuerzas detener la hemorragia. ―James, por favor. Por favor.

―Bella. ―susurré sin saber que hacer o decir.

―Señorita Swan, debemos irnos. La ambulancia viene en camino. ―murmuró uno de los hombres intentando levantarla de nuevo.

―No voy a irme sin él.

―El señor Witherdale dijo que no importaba que pasara, debíamos protegerla. ―continuó el hombre con terquedad, mientras ella se aferraba al cuerpo de James.

―No puedo dejarlo aquí, él se quedó a mi lado. ―susurró con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras todos los demás permanecían en silencio, ni siquiera podía pensar en algo que decir o hacer, me costaba siquiera moverme. ―Vas a estar bien. ―susurró sosteniendo su rostro casi con ternura. Pero cada segundo que pasaba me costaba más creer que algo fuera a estar bien.

* * *

 **Espero les guste :)**

 **¿La teoría de alguien se cumplió?**

 **¿A alguien realmente le dolió imaginar a James en un charco de sangre?**

 **¿Tienen teorías nuevas?**

 **Y ¿dónde está Charlie?**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	11. Encierro

_**"Encierro"**_

 _ **Bella POV**_

 _Encierro._

 _La puerta estaba abierta, pero afuera había diez hombres que no me dejarían ir a ninguna parte. Podía mirarla por horas y no cambiaría, ellos seguirían afuera vigilando, él seguiría en la maldita mesa de operación peleando por su vida y yo no dejaría de ser una rehén en una habitación de lujo en un hotel exageradamente costoso._

 _Camine en un estado casi catatónico por la habitación, con pasos cortos e intentando no pensar en lo ocurrido tan solo una hora atrás. Entré al cuarto y seguí hasta el baño. Había un gran espejo frente a las toallas perfectamente acomodadas, me miré por lo que pareció una eternidad, mis brazos y mi vestido estaban manchados con su sangre, no podía reconocer el rostro frente a mí y de pronto algo se rompió._

 _Lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas mientras peleaba por quitarme el vestido, jale con todas mis fuerzas la tela hasta que cedió y caí de rodillas al piso frío, quitándolo de mi cuerpo como si me asfixiara, me arrastre hasta la llave de la tina y la abrí por completo, necesitaba quitar las manchas, el agua no estaba sirviendo como esperaba mientras sollozaba cada vez con mayor fuerza._

 _El agua resbalaba de mis brazos teñida de un color rojo escarlata, pero no podía quitar las marcas, seguían ahí, me levanté desesperada, necesitaba que se fuera, abrí la regadera y entre ahí con mi ropa interior puesta, el agua era fría y toda mi piel lo resintió, arañe mis brazos desesperada por limpiarlos, mojaba mi rostro intentando borrar las lágrimas y sollozaba como si no supiera que más hacer._ _La sola idea de que James no lo lograra me quemaba por dentro, él era todo lo que quedaba…_

― ¿Sabes quién es? ―pregunté en la oscuridad de la habitación observando de reojo al uno de los guardaespaldas, antes de volver la mirada a James, su rostro estaba tan pálido, sentía que sus rasgos estaban más marcados, como si hubiera perdido peso en cuestión de horas, aunque quizás solo era la sorpresa de ver a un hombre como él en una cama de hospital, conectado a una máquina que cuidaba sus signos vitales.

Llevaba una hora despierto, la cirugía había durado doce horas, apenas habían logrado sacar la bala sin dañar lo que había alrededor. En cuanto volvió en sí, llamo al jefe de seguridad, tenían a los hombres que habían disparado, en un mundo perfecto ahora estarían en la cárcel, pero no en nuestro mundo.

En nuestro mundo, sabías que si te atrapaban estabas muerto, si no lo hacían tus raptores, lo haría tu propio jefe por haber revelado sus secretos. No había sido difícil, habían sido descuidados pensando que en medio de una cena tan importante nadie los perseguiría y ahora los tres hombres estaban encerrados esperando el siguiente movimiento.

―Tenían documentos con ellos, fotografías de usted y del señor Witherdale. Los dos hombres mayores están bajo custodia, se niegan a cooperar, pero el más joven hablo de inmediato, debe ser nuevo. ―asentí y él me entrego un sobre. ―Aro Vulturi, accionista de la empresa Swan desde hace más de veinte años, amigo cercano del señor Swan. Tiene dos años viviendo en Italia y perdió todo después de un fraude de impuestos, todo paso poco antes de la muerte de la señora Swan.

― ¿Hay pruebas suficientes? ―preguntó James con la voz rasposa y la mirada seria, incluso en aquel estado casi desvalido en aquella cama, resultaba un ser imponente para esos hombres, quizás ahora lo admirarían más por la estupidez de recibir el disparo por mí.

―Solo tenemos el testimonio del chico por ahora, creemos que intenta llegar a Isabella por su próxima herencia, después de todo en unos días será dueña de las empresas de su padre. Si algo llegara a pasarle a la señorita Swan, él podría quedar a cargo de todo, por el número de acciones que tiene en su poder.

Mi padre habría matado a ese hombre sin pensarlo, no habría tenido piedad alguna contra él, pero Charlie no estaba aquí más, ese hombre había dejado el eslabón más débil para el final.

―Vámonos. ―exclamé mirando al hombre que había trabajado para nosotros los últimos meses, su mirada se desvió hacia James y sentí una profunda rabia, era mi maldita familia, era mi jodida empresa y estaba harta de que todos ellos me trataran como una niña indefensa.

Charlie Swan no había criado una damisela en apuros.

―No iras sola a ningún lado, Isabella. ―murmuró James con voz firme y garganta seca.

―Debo hablar con Edward y terminar con esto. ―respondí frustrada y enojada, él bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―Te dije que no te encariñaras con él, te dije que lo mantuvieras fuera de la maldita casa, ahora acepta las consecuencias de tus actos. ―di dos pasos, iba a irme con o sin los malditos hombres de seguridad. ―Quieres ser tratada como un adulto, pero sigues tomando decisiones como una niña, deja que el chico vuelva a casa y te olvide. Hice lo que me pediste y está protegido, ahora es momento de que hagas lo que yo digo.

―No puedo solo desaparecer.

―No me importa si tengo que obligarte a subir al maldito avión, Isabella. Le prometí a Charlie que iba a protegerte y ahora mismo eres mi única prioridad, no el corazón roto de un adolescente, así que, si quieres que el chico siga al cuidado de mis hombres, te quedarás donde pueda protegerte.

―Casada contigo. ―murmuré con sarcasmo, él me observaba fijamente, le dirigió una mirada rápida al guardia que salió de la habitación de inmediato.

―Sé qué piensas que esto es justo lo que quería, que todos mis sueños se cumplieron el día que Charlie murió y te volviste mi esposa. Pero créeme, Isabella, en mis sueños no había un contrato de por medio, no tenía que ver a mi esposa acostándose con un idiota que conoció hace tres putos minutos y ella no me gritaba que era un imbécil aun cuando acabo de salvar su vida. ―levanté la mirada hasta aquellos ojos penetrantes que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me parecieron dolidos. ―En cuanto terminé con esto, pediré el divorcio y no volveremos a vernos, porque estoy harto de ser la niñera de una adolescente enojada.

―Estás mintiendo, no serías capaz de abandonarme. ―respondí con un nudo en el pecho que a este punto no podía definir, no sabía si era la rabia, la frustración, la desesperación o el miedo a quedarme sola.

―Esa es mi penitencia por desear lo prohibido. ―murmuró clavando sus ojos a los míos. ―No puedo dejarte sola, pero tampoco puedo vivir a tu lado.

No era solo él quien lo creía, cuando estábamos juntos no hacíamos más que discutir, el monstruo en la habitación hacía todo más intenso, sabía que él me odiaba por mis actos, a veces incluso a mí me costaba entender porque lo hacía, al principió era un juego para molestarlo, escapar de casa y salir con algún chico para pegarle donde le dolía, aun recordaba la rabia en su rostro cuando ocurrió la primera vez, se sintió bien, no sabía si me había vuelto esa clase de persona o solo había perdido la razón, la segunda vez, se fue de la casa por una semana, dejándome al cuidado de esos hombres, aun había cierta satisfacción, hasta que las horas se volvieron días y él no regresó, entonces temí que no volviera.

Edward sería como ellos. Un juego de una tarde para lastimar a James, pero me había perdido en el mundo que me ofrecía, tan dulce y sincero, con esa mirada curiosa que todo el tiempo parecía intentaba inspeccionarme, era como una película romántica en la que conocías al chico perfecto, cuando el mayor de tus problemas era aprobar unas materias y buscar algunos amigos para no estar solo, el único problema era que la chica en esas películas no estaba casada.

Pero al final, no podía alejarme de James, porque había sentimientos confusos cuando se trataba de nosotros. Así como lo odiaba cuando me recordaba el papel que nos unía, igual me aferraba a él cuando todo perdía sentido y el mundo parecía demasiado pesado para llevarlo sola.

No podía tomar la mano de Edward sin soltar la de James y por un corto tiempo estuve jugando a rozar los dedos de cada uno, creyendo que podía tenerlo todo, pero eso era imposible, Edward odiaba a James por mis secretos, James odiaba a Edward por que le había entregado a él todo lo que él deseaba y no sabía realmente si estaba dispuesta a dejar a James por completo para ir detrás de Edward.

 **...**

Dos hombres cuidaban la puerta, después de que el doctor dio su aprobación para mover a James de cuidados intensivos, lo mudaron a una habitación en el área de maternidad por seguridad, tuvimos que dar un gran cheque para el hospital para que no se hicieran más preguntas, le habían puesto un sedante, pero había dejado instrucciones para que no pudiera salir de la habitación, me sentía mareada por los colores brillantes de ese lugar y no había logrado dormir nada, necesitaba comer algo al menos, me levanté del diminuto sofá que había en el cuarto y abrí la puerta, Jasper se había unido a los dos hombres de la puerta, desde que habíamos salido de Forks no lo había visto, sabía que James le había pedido hiciera algo, pero no tenía idea de que era, los tres me miraron con seriedad y solté un suspiro.

―Quiero comer algo, iré a la cafetería. ―murmuré lo suficientemente cansada como para discutir con ellos. ―Jasper irá conmigo y volveremos lo antes posible. ―añadí, sabía que esos hombres no podían moverse de ahí, pues temían que hubiera más personas en esto y buscaran terminar el trabajo.

―Está bien, pero debe ser rápido, si el señor Witherdale despierta y usted no está, querrá ir a buscarla él mismo y no está en condiciones. ―asentí y junto a Jaspes fuimos a la cafetería, ordené un café y un sándwich, una vez me entregaron la comida regresamos a la habitación, James seguía durmiendo, probablemente lo haría toda la noche y luego nos iríamos de Washington.

Deje la comida sobre el sofá y busque mi teléfono en la chaqueta, estaba apagado desde la noche anterior, esperaba que encendiera. La pantalla brillo con una vieja foto de mis padres, sonreí a medias y busque el contacto de la única persona que no me pediría una explicación que no estaba lista para dar.

― ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? Seth está volviéndose loco, dice que mataron a un hombre frente a él. ―suspiré y me alejé de la camilla. ― ¿Bella?

―Leah, estoy bien. Lamento que ellos hayan visto todo eso, pero puedes decirles que James está vivo. ―respondí con voz contenida para que no me escucharan los hombres afuera de la habitación.

― ¿Cuándo volverás? ―me asomé por la ventana, debía pasar de la media noche. ―Edward ha estado preguntando por ti, quiere saber si hemos hablado.

―No voy a volver. ―respondí sin mostrar emociones en mi voz, no podía quebrarme porque ella se lo diría a Edward, prefería que él me odiara y me olvidara, a que siguiera intentando llegar a mí. ―Solo quería despedirme y pedirte que le digas a Edward que se detenga, que deje de buscarme.

―Eso quiere decir que no lo vas a llamar. ―mordí levemente mi labio inferior y volví la vista al cuarto.

―No. ―murmuré, quería explicarle todo, darle las razones por las que no lo haría, pero era una perdida de tiempo y temía que ella terminará por contarle a Edward la verdad, él era un chico dulce que creía en la justicia y seguramente intentaría arreglarlo todo por mí, por eso debía mantenerlo alejado.

―Bella…

―Solo pídele que se detenga. ―susurré incapaz de dar más razones. ―Adiós Leah, te voy a extrañar. ―era probablemente la primera chica que había decidido ser mi amiga sin esperar algo a cambio, realmente la echaría de menos. Terminé la llamada y volví a apagar el aparato, pronto tendría que deshacerme de él, solo necesitaba guardar unas cuantas cosas antes de que James me pidiera lo tirara.

―Joder. ―levanté la vista sorprendida y vi como James intentaba acomodarse en la camilla, era una cosa diminuta para un hombre de su tamaño, debía ser incómodo.

―No debes moverte, vas a lastimarte aun más. ―murmuré acercándome para ayudarlo, tenía un brazo vendado y todo el hombro, según el doctor duraría unas semanas más con eso y con suerte solo serían unas cuantas semanas más de recuperación con un fisioterapeuta. Se había sentado intentando estirarse, debía estar pensando en irnos lo antes posible, aprovechando que no estaba sobre las almohadas las tomé para acomodarlas mejor, él soltó un largo suspiro mientras estiraba tanto como podía su cuerpo.

―Debo hacerlo, no podemos quedarnos demasiado tiempo y mientras más tiempo estoy quieto más inútil me siento. ―respondió con voz ronca y con un tono de enojo, tomé el café que había comprado y me senté a la orilla de la camilla, mirándolo fijamente.

― ¿A dónde iremos ahora? ―pregunté con el ceño fruncido y esperando que me diera una respuesta.

―Milán, Italia. ―murmuró, fruncí aun más el ceño y me puse de pie.

― ¿Italia? ―pregunté confundida, estaba segura de que era ahí donde Aro estaba, sería como entrar a la cueva del lobo.

―Es el último lugar donde nos buscaría y el piso donde nos quedaremos no tendrá nuestros nombres, así que nos dará tiempo para que el equipo encuentre las pruebas que necesita para llevarlo a juicio. ―no sonaba seguro sino más bien peligroso. ―La familia de Aro vive en Volterra, a tres horas Milán, estaremos bien, Isabella.

Dos días después estábamos en un avión rumbo a Italia, intentaba no pensar en las personas que deje atrás, siempre era igual, en cada ocasión tenía que dejar a todos sin explicación alguna, generalmente la sensación de nostalgia no duraba demasiado, pero con ellos era diferente, extrañaría las bromas de Emmett, la dulce sonrisa de Seth, los descarados coqueteos de Alec a los chicos cuando estaba ebrio, la sincera amistad de Leah, pero, sobre todo, lo extrañaría a él, mi dulce chico de ojos verdes.

Llegamos a Milán por la madrugada, había un hombre esperándonos con un gran cartel que recitaba la frase "Señor y Señora Witherdale", no era la primera vez, debería estar acostumbrada para ese momento, pero aun resultaba extraño. Durante el camino me quedé dormida y desperté en una gran cama con sabanas blancas, en un cuarto aun oscuro, al sacar las piernas de las sabanas me di cuenta de que no llevaba pantalón, ni zapatillas, solo la enorme playera que había elegido para viajar.

Salí de la habitación guiándome por las paredes en medio de la oscuridad, baje unos escalones intentando no caerme, busque con la mirada algo de luz, había una puerta abierta, me acerqué y me di cuenta de que era un balcón, la luz era un reflejo de la luna. James estaba afuera, recargado en la orilla de éste, con una copa de lo que suponía era Whiskey, era su trago favorito, debían ser cerca de las cinco de la mañana y seguramente él no había dormido nada.

―No deberías mezclar alcohol y medicamentos. ―susurré cruzando los brazos en busca de calor, la brisa estaba helada.

―No deberías estar despierta. ―contesto ignorando mi comentario y volviendo a beber de su trago. Subí el escalón que me separaba del frío de la madrugada, la vista era preciosa, las calles tenían un aspecto cálido y relajado, con fachadas viejas que daban un toque hogareño al lugar, en unas horas esa frágil tranquilidad estaría abarrotada por automóviles y personas corriendo al trabajo.

― ¿De quién es el piso? ―pregunté mientras me sentaba en la orilla del balcón, era de una piedra lisa, así que la superficie estaba helada, pero la brisa se sentía bien, recordaba que cuando era niña odiaba las alturas, me había negado a subir a un avión cuando tenía cinco y mis padres habían cancelado las vacaciones por mi llanto lleno de pánico por tener que subir, después de la muerte de Charlie no había tenido otra opción y con el tiempo me di cuenta que caer al vacío era lo de menos.

―Nuestro. ―murmuró dejando la copa en el balcón, tenía grandes ojeras y su rostro aun me parecía demasiado pálido, necesitaba que se recuperara porque no me soportaba verlo así, me recordaba la sangre y los gritos, el miedo de perderlo era más real cuando lo observaba. James estaba cansado de correr tanto como yo, sabía que él podía salirse cuando lo deseara y que lo único que lo mantenía en esta locura era yo, pero no era lo suficiente buena para pedirle se fuera.

―Creí que no estaría bajo nuestros nombres. ―murmuré ignorando mis pensamientos porque terminaría pegándome como lapa a James en busca de seguridad.

―En teoría no lo está, en los papeles de arrendamiento está a nombre de los Witherdale. ―fruncí el ceño y él me miro de reojo, terminó su copa y se acercó hasta acomodarse entre mis piernas, con su altura nuestros rostros no quedaban muy lejos, lo que me permitía detallar aun más sus facciones. ―En cada lugar donde nos quedamos, mi casa estaba registrada bajo el nombre de mi abuelo y la tuya era con el nombre de Marie Dwyer, nadie sabe que estamos casados, solo tú y yo, así que nadie nos buscara con ese nombre. ―asentí sin decir más, al menos había algo una verdad en medio de las mentiras que diríamos los próximos meses. Metió su mano sana en su bolsillo y saco una cajita, tomo mi mano y la dejo ahí. ―Lo compré hace tiempo, antes de Lucas, debes usarlo todo el tiempo, porque todo el edificio espera a una pareja de recién casados y me niego a que piensen que no pude darte un maldito anillo. Ahora vuelve a dormir.

Y con eso regreso dentro.

Lucas era el primer chico, antes de Edward, él era quien más le había dolido a James, quizás porque era la primera vez, después solo había aceptado que no iba a detenerme y finalmente había llegado Edward, quien no era solo una aventura, era alguien que realmente me importaba y eso lo había lastimado más que cualquier cosa.

Abrí la caja con delicadeza, podía llevar el anillo, no era para tanto, era una pequeña piedra con acabados en rosa dorado y diamantes diminutos alrededor, era precioso y una parte de mí se conmovió notoriamente, pues no era la exagerada roca que todas querían, ni un anillo comprado de último minuto, podía ver en cada ligero corte en la piedra, que lo había elegido minuciosamente pensando en mí y había conseguido algo simplemente perfecto.

Cerré la caja, baje del balcón y volví a la habitación, deje el anillo sobre la mesa de noche y me acomodé bajo las sabanas, intentando volver a dormir. El sol saldría en cualquier momento, podía esperar y dormir por la noche para adaptarme al nuevo horario, así que me quede recostada en la cama, observando el techo y pensando en todo lo sucedido, James, Edward, los chicos, Leah, el disparo, las fotos…

¿Realmente esto terminaría algún día o solo estábamos aplazando lo inevitable?

* * *

 **Espero les guste :)**

 **Yo sé, todavía es alfo confusa la situación jajaja**

 **¿Les agrada James o lo odian aun?**

 **¿Bella debería volver por Edward o dejar que la olvide?**

 **Ahora al menos ya saben la relación de James con Bella ;)**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	12. Loco por ella

_**"Loco por ella"**_

 _ **James POV**_

Los días pasaban lentamente en una paz artificial que había creado para ella, sabía que tarde o temprano las paredes se caerían y tendría que soltarla a enfrentar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el problema era que cada que me miraba con aquellos brillantes ojos azules se metía más en mis entrañas y la idea de dejarla ir se volvía más difícil de aceptar.

Bella había pasado cada día de su vida tras la muerte de René en una vorágine de miedo y frustración, hasta la muerte de Charlie.

Él había encerrado a Bella en una burbuja de protección desde el momento en que los peritos sobre el "accidente" de René llegaron a sus manos, saber que su amada esposa había sido asesinada lo hizo perder la cabeza, solo entonces se dio cuenta que no podía vivir como un hombre normal cuando tenía tanto poder y dinero en sus manos.

Desde entonces había una escolta de guardaespaldas cuidando a la pequeña Isabella de tan solo siete años, mientras su padre trabajaba día y noche por descubrir quién era el responsable de la muerte de René, investigador tras investigador pasaban por su casa y oficina a lo largo del día, entregando reportes diarios infructuosos, por cada hombre que renunciaba, él contrataba dos más.

En aquel momento era solo un adolescente de diecisiete años, pero mi padre, un gran amigo del señor Swan, solía invitarme a las múltiples reuniones que tenía con el padre de Isabella, quería motivarme para estudiar algo relacionado con economía o finanzas, sin saberlo me hizo un fiel observador de cada detalle en la vida de los Swan, la locura de Charlie resultaba abrumadora y despertaba la curiosidad de cualquiera, su desesperación lo llevaba a creer en falsas pistas de hombres que solo buscaban ganancias de un viudo en negación.

Durante esos años, vi un par de veces a esa dulce niña de largo cabello castaño y ojos azules, esas pocas ocasiones me pareció una niña encantadora y lista para su edad, sabía perfectamente porque había personas cuidándola de cerca, entendía el dolor de su padre y podía ocultar el propio sin esforzarse.

Isabella fue una niña atrapada en un mundo de sobreprotección, hasta que entro a la adolescencia y se negó a seguir las reglas de Charlie, encontraba formas más audaces de perder a los de seguridad y no ser encontrada por horas, cuando tenía quince años ya era una chica preciosa, fue entonces que mi tormento inició, sabía que no debería desearla, me sentía un maldito enfermo porque en mi cabeza la veía aun como una niña, pero su cuerpo no era el de una niña, tenía veinticinco años y suspiraba por una adolescente.

Salí con mujeres en la universidad, algunas eran tan parecidas a ella que me asustaba y cuando entré a trabajar con su padre me tenía que esforzar para no mirarla de más cuando aparecía en la oficina, no quería que Charlie me atrapara mirando a su hija con deseo. Pero mientras ella se volvía más rebelde, me costaba más trabajo dejar de pensar en ella.

Nos habíamos vuelto cercanos, a veces creía que era solo por su necesidad de tener un amigo en medio de la locura que estaba viviendo y era el más cercano a su edad entre todas esas personas, me gustaba enseñarle lo que había aprendido en la Universidad, ella siempre se vio atraída a las vagas lecciones de psicología que intentaba explicarle, solo las había tomado porque debía hacerlo, pero ella siempre se mostro interesada, incluso llegó a colarse en una de las clases y después todo el mundo preguntaba donde se había metido la pequeña castaña que venía conmigo.

Bella absorbía todo lo que le decía, cada palabra la tenía grabada para siempre y en cuestión de meses sabía como llevar las cuentas en una empresa, Charlie no tardo en notarlo y una mañana la llevo a la empresa con la esperanza de que la motivara a estudiar lo mismo que yo, ella era una esponja y todo sabría como llevarlo, pero sabía que no quería esto, me había explicado que no estaba segura de querer ir a la Universidad siquiera, no quería que todos la miraran cuando llegara con todos los de seguridad, era la misma razón por la que había terminado la educación básica en casa.

Sin embargo, acepto la petición de Charlie para poder salir un par de veces a la semana de la casa y lograba molestarlo con sus atuendos en el trabajo, no era revelador en exceso o demasiado corto, pero había algo en ella que lograba adecuar cualquier prenda a algo sensual y tentador, incluso un modesto traje de oficina.

Los días se convirtieron en meses y me di cuenta que aun cuando la deseaba, mi interés por ella más allá, no podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera su sonrisa en las reuniones, me gustaba verla charlar con los empleados de limpieza, siempre volvía diciendo que tenían las vidas más interesantes que podía imaginarse, no podía pensar en la chica que Charlie describía, la que desaparecía en medio de la noche y perdía el control con el alcohol, pensé que él estaba exagerando como cualquier otro padre preocupado.

Hasta el día de la llamada.

Era viernes por la noche, las calles estaban heladas por el invierno y finalmente había decidido salir con una mujer de mi edad para sacarme de la cabeza a la hija de Charlie. Estábamos en un restaurante bastante bueno, ella era divertida y pasamos un agradable momento charlando antes de que llegara la comida, era pelirroja, antes de Isabella, siempre me habían gustado las pelirrojas, nos habíamos conocido en una fiesta años atrás, luego perdimos en contacto, pero los amigos en común que teníamos nos hicieron reencontrarnos.

Cuando estábamos por pedir el postre recibí una llamada, un numero privado, me disculpé para contestar y fui a un área alejada. Era Isabella, estaba llorando y su voz sonaba extraña, rogando que fuera a buscarla, repetía que estaba asustada y que no quería llamar a Charlie.

Le expliqué todo a mi cita y ella, aunque algo decepcionada, lo comprendió. Salí de ahí rumbo a la dirección que Bella me había enviado, deje el auto aun a calle y baje a buscarla, era una especie de bar, aunque no parecía la clase de lugar donde las chicas de la edad de Isabella irían, no había luces anunciando el lugar, solo un letrero mal colocado y un tipo cuidando la entrada.

Intente entrar directamente, pues no la veía afuera, pero el tipo se interpuso, tuve que darle un par de dólares para que me dejara pasar y finalmente entre a ese asqueroso sitio, comencé a empujar personas buscándola entre todos los presentes, simplemente no podía verla, entonces en una esquina del lugar vi una puerta siendo cerrada con ella dentro.

Entre empujones e insultos me abrí paso hasta ahí, intente abrir la puerta, pero la habían cerrado por dentro, toque con insistencia, esperando me escucharan entre todo el ruido, suponía que seguridad la había encontrado y ahora querían llamar a su padre, un hombre salió enojado y me miro de arriba abajo. Menciono algo sobre no tener tiempo para atender a nadie, pues tenía a una chica adentro y luego solo recordaba haberlo golpeado, estaba seguro de que había mencionado algo sobre acostarse con ella, pero todo resultaba borroso, la puerta se abrió dejando ver aquellos grandes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas mirándome como si fuera el único ahí. Fue el momento exacto en que me di cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Isabella Swan, por la sensación en mi pecho al verla en ese estado y la maldita emoción de ser quien la había rescatado.

Entré a la habitación y tomé su mano levantándola de un horrible sofá, la llevé conmigo hasta fuera del lugar y una vez estuvimos lo bastante lejos del lugar, se detuvo y se aferró a mí en un abrazo lleno de sus miedos. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí, solo sabía que ella acababa de darse cuenta de que en realidad había personas malas ahí afuera y que aprovecharían cualquier cosa para lastimarla. Me explicó que ese hombre la había amenazo con llamar a Charlie porque ella era menor de edad, le dijo que ella lo llamaría y entonces me había llamado a mí, mientras esperaban, el hombre le propuso tener sexo a cambio de solo dejarla ir, por el aspecto de ese tipo, entendía el miedo de Bella.

Su padre la había tenido en clases de seguridad personal desde que era pequeña, sabía defenderse, pero ese hombre pesaba fácilmente el triple que ella y era bastante alto, sin mencionar que ella apestaba a alcohol, en ese momento debió estar aterrada para comenzar a llorar.

En el camino a casa se quedo dormida con mi chaqueta cubriéndola del frío, la llevé a casa con su padre que estaba perdiendo la cabeza por no encontrarla, me agradeció haberla recogido y cuidarla, también me explicó que había dejado su teléfono y había robado uno de los chicos de seguridad, todos esos números estaban destinados para no poder ser rastreados, por las paranoias de Charlie, así que había enviado personas a todos lados para encontrarla.

Decidí no contarle todo lo sucedido, solo lo que tenía que saber, porque estaba seguro de que ella no quería que su padre supiera la aberrante proposición de ese asqueroso hombre.

Dos días después, volvió a la oficina y continuó con su vida, según su padre, se había calmado bastante y ya no intentaba perder a los de seguridad, él estaba feliz de poder protegerla, mientras yo solo podía imaginarme el miedo que debía tener de andar sola por ahí.

Seis meses después, después de su cumpleaños número diecisiete, Charlie fue herido por varios impactos de bala al salir de una reunión en un restaurante, esa noche fue declarado muerto en el hospital y ella se rompió en mis brazos, presa del llanto.

Mi familia se había ocupado de cuidarla durante los siguientes días, ya que Bella no tenía más familiares, las únicas que sobrevivían eran sus abuelas, una tenía alzhéimer y no podía ni recordar su nombre, la otra viviendo en una casa de retiro desde cinco años atrás, sin la fuerza para hacerse cargo de una adolescente, una noche antes del funeral, ella se coló en mi habitación, solo quería que la abrazara y durante una hora la sentí llorar contra mi pecho, no había palabras para darle consuelo en ese momento, no podía reconfortarse en la idea de que era un accidente, como lo había hecho con su madre y no tenía a quien correr por un abrazo que le brindara seguridad.

El abogado se contacto con mi padre dos semanas después, el testamento sería leído y tenían que estar presentes los beneficiados, sorprendido, me dijo que yo tenía que estar ahí también, solo entramos Isabella y yo, había una cuenta para cubrir los gastos de su madre y su suegra mientras vivieran, otra para los estudios de Bella y las clausulas de que al cumplir la mayoría de edad la empresa y todo lo que tenía, sería de ella. Hasta ese momento no entendía que estaba haciendo yo ahí, por un momento pensé que era un simple consuelo para ella, por petición de Charlie, pero fue entonces que el abogado leyó la última clausula. No era solo una explicación legal como las anteriores, Charlie había dejado una larga carta que quería el abogado nos leyera juntos.

La mayoría era una despedida a su hija, repitiendo lo mucho que la amaba y que no se dejara vencer por quien intentaba destruirlos, ella soltó un par de lágrimas y cerca del final fui mencionado.

 _"Mi querido James, has sido como un hijo para mí, mostrarte el camino dentro de la empresa ha resultado gratificante, le diste esperanzas a un viejo de que alguien quisiera seguir sus pasos y hiciste reír a mi niña de nuevo. Sé que la quieres, no como un amigo, ni como un hermano mayor como insistías hacerlo, he visto como la miras, así mira tu padre a tu madre y así miraba a mi René._

 _Quiero creer que esta carta es solo una prevención y que llegaré a conocer a mis nietos, que llevaré a mi pequeña al altar y la entregaré a un altar junto a un hombre que la ame tanto como yo ame a su madre, pero si eso no es así, al menos quiero estar seguro de que eso último se cumpla, por eso quiero pedirte que, en caso de mi ausencia, te cases con mi hija._

 _Ella estará furiosa ahora mismo, pero justo mientras escribo ella tiene dieciséis años y si tuviera que elegirle un tutor legal, serías tú, pero eso solo duraría un par de años y ambos sabemos que Bella encontrara la forma de salir corriendo en cuanto cumpla dieciocho, pues no estará legalmente obligada a permanecer a tu lado._

 _Sin embargo, estando casados tendrá que aguantar unos años más, al menos hasta que pueda enfrentarse a todo lo que nos rodea por si misma, es una chica fuerte y sabe cuidarse, pero aun es joven y no le deseo vivir la pesadilla que he vivido los últimos años, por el resto de su vida, quiero creer que, si hay alguien en el mundo dispuesto a protegerla, ese eres tú._

 _Despósala y váyanse de este maldito lugar, si llegaron a mí quiere decir que pueden llegar a ella, cambien su nombre, usen otra identidad, ocúltense en una isla desierta, has lo que sea necesario para cuidarla._

 _Bella, no me odies mi pequeña, solo intento asegurarme de que estarás bien aun cuando yo no esté, dale una oportunidad al chico a tu lado, es un plazo de cinco años, después puedes pedir el divorcio si no encuentras la felicidad a su lado, por ahora, solo quédate con él y dame la paz de saber que no estás sola…"_

La boda había sido un secreto, solo ella y yo lo sabíamos, ni siquiera mis padres sabían que Isabella era mi esposa legalmente, nos habíamos casado en un juzgado dos semanas después, sin invitados, sin un vestido blanco y sin anillos elaborados, no hubo una fiesta al terminar y nadie nos felicitó, pero desde ese día lo que un día fuimos se arruino, ella comenzó a odiarme por aceptar, como si yo le hubiera pedido a Charlie esa boda, todo se fue al diablo con esa maldita firma que nos unía.

Nos mudamos al este de Francia ese verano, intentamos vivir juntos un mes, ella me pidió que me fuera, no quería que viviera en la misma casa, había contratado todo un nuevo equipo de seguridad, hombres y mujeres que trabajaban en la misma organización que un primo segundo, confiaba en ellos para protegerla.

Mientras ella vivía en una casa bajo en nombre de Marie Dwyer, yo vivía en un apartamento con el nombre de mi abuelo, no tardaron mucho en dar con nosotros, seguridad detecto que nos seguían continuamente y que había alguien vigilando la casa de Bella, tuvimos que mudarnos, estuvimos en España tan solo unas semanas mientras buscaba un lugar donde tardarían más tiempo.

Según mi primo, Jasper, estaban cerca de dar con la persona tras los asesinatos, creían que era alguien de adentro, un empleado de Charlie o un socio, en ese momento todos eran sospechosos, juntos encontramos Forks, un pueblo pequeño en Washington, no era muy popular con visitantes y había una casa en renta a las orillas del pueblo, escondida entre la vegetación.

En el proceso, ella conoció a Lucas en Francia, no podía negar, que aun cuando no teníamos un matrimonio real y no éramos una pareja, me había dolido verla con alguien más, no era solo un beso, ella se había acostado con ese hombre, como si supiera que iba a lastimarme, fue una gran pelea, fue la primera vez que me encontré con la Isabella que Charlie describía.

Después fue Mateo, un tipo cinco años mayor que conoció en un bar, su maldito juego me estaba volviendo loco, no quise pelear, solo me fui de su casa y corté contacto con ella, si quería saber donde o con quien estaba, llamaba a los de seguridad, no tenía fuerzas para verla sin sentirme herido.

Al llegar a Forks, solo esperaba al siguiente, no tardo demasiado en encontrar aun chico en la preparatoria. Seguridad me informo que había otro chico en la casa con ella y aun con lo que quería evitarme el mal rato de verla con otro, tenía que ir por ella.

Me aclare la garganta unos segundos después de entrar, ella estaba prácticamente sobre el chico y los celos me quemaban por dentro, si fuera un adolescente probablemente le partiría la cara a ese chico por tocar a mi esposa. Ella me miró enojada y sabía que estaba jugando conmigo, porque ambos sabíamos que debíamos ir a una cena con algunas personas de la empresa de su padre. En lo que respectaba para mis padres y los socios, estaba dándole a Bella un recorrido por las empresas de su padre, para que pudiera tomar el puesto cuando fuera mayor de edad.

―James, ¿necesitas algo? ―preguntó con una ceja alzada y el rostro serio, mientras el chiquillo estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

―Charlie me pidió que viniera a buscarte para la cena de esta noche. ―Charlie era la clave para nosotros, la familia de Bella era bien conocida por todo el mundo, pero la muerte de Charlie había sido un murmullo a voces, nadie de la familia salió a confirmarlo y el funeral fue exageradamente privado, así que algunos tenían sospechas de que era mentira. Cada que había un extraño en la casa, usábamos la idea de que su padre estaría en casa en cualquier momento, porque no quería que ellos supieran que ella estaba quedándose sola y Bella no quería que nadie supiera sobre nuestro matrimonio. ―Veo que te adaptaste rápidamente, a Charlie no le gustaría saber que estabas a punto de follarte a un adolescente en la sala de su casa. ―murmuré algo fuera de mí, estaba enojado y celoso, ella sonrió burlona y se puso de pie.

―Como se nota que no conoces a mi padre, él estaría feliz de saber que me acuesto con un chico de mi edad y no con el idiota que solo quiere cumplir la fantasía de estar con una chica menor. ―exclamó probándome, ella solo quería ver que tan lejos podía llevarme, a veces quería dejar de sentir cualquier cosa por ella, para poder dejarla, porque dolía demasiado no poder tenerla a mi lado. ― ¿Cuánto tuviste que rogarle para que te enviara a buscarme?

―Por esa boca es que deberías estar con un hombre mayor, necesitas algo de disciplina y un niño no hará más que asentir a lo que le pidas con tal de que le dejes acostarse contigo. ―murmuré sin levantar la voz, ella estaba jugando con fuego y oficialmente ese niño se había ganado mi odio por solo atreverse a mirarla.

―No te preocupes, a Edward le gusta llevar el control. Seguro sabrá enseñarme un par de reglas. ―respondió con su maldita sonrisa ladina, solté un bufido y quise decirle a ese maldito adolescente que esa chica era mi esposa y que, si lo volvía a ver en mi maldita casa, seguridad se encargaría de él, lo único que me detenía era no querer ponerme a pelear al nivel de una adolescente. ―Puedes esperar afuera y cuando esté lista te veré en el auto. ―murmuró como si fuera una clase de empleado de su padre, fruncí el ceño y la vi irse con ese maldito niño a su habitación.

Los días habían pasado desde ese primer encuentro y ahora estábamos al otro lado del mundo intentando arreglar todo el desastre en que nos habíamos metido, le había advertido mil veces sobre los riesgos de traer a otra persona a la ecuación, ella nunca escuchaba. Estaba cansado y comenzaba a entender la locura y el pesar de Charlie durante los últimos años de su vida.

Al menos ahora tenía un nombre, Aro Vulturi, lo conocía, habíamos estado en las mismas reuniones desde que entre a trabajar para Charlie, siempre intentaba imponer sus ideas sobre las del resto y después de perder todo se volvió aun peor tenerlo en las juntas, los accionistas estaban cansados de escucharlo pelear por un poder que no tenía y los pocos que lo apoyaban comenzaban a cansarse de no tener resultados.

Había dejado a Bella en la cama una hora atrás, quería creer que estaría bien, pero en ese punto ya no me quedaban esperanzas de que ella quisiera quedarse a mi lado, tenía todo planeado, en cuanto ese hombre estuviera en la cárcel y ella estuviera segura, pediría el divorcio, no quería una vida al lado de una mujer que no me amaba.

Quería meterme en la maldita cama con mi esposa, pero no tenía ese derecho, quería poder besarla si me apetecía, pero ella jamás me dejaría, ansiaba tocarla, poseerla y que fuera realmente mía, sin embargo, Isabella no me amaba y ahora que había encontrado el amor en otro lado, nunca lo haría, me culparía por no poder estar con ese niño, me odiaría aún más.

Y estaba tan harto de luchar por ella, el dolor y desesperación me habían llevado a sentir alivio al estar tirado en ese charco de sangre, como si acabaran de liberarme de un gran peso, no por cuidarla, sino por todo lo demás.

Al menos pude convencerla de usar el anillo nuestros últimos meses juntos, mi dolor había llegado a un punto en que verlo en su dedo era como poner una bandita sobre un corazón desgarrado.

Unas semanas después de llegar a Italia, los hombres habían tomado control para poder meter a uno de los nuestros entre los hombres de Aro, Bella había estado encerrada en la casa desde el primer día y yo finalmente me había liberado del yeso.

La doctora que me atendió en el hospital me recomendó una fisioterapeuta que acababa de iniciar a trabajar con ellos, Bella había ido conmigo en esa ocasión, así que la doctora nos invito a conocerla, incluso podríamos agendar la primera cita.

Llegamos a su oficina y me encontré con preciosa chica de ojos verdes y cabello rojizo, si estaba trabajando debía tener al menos veinticinco años, tenía una sonrisa amable, aunque no me paso desapercibido que intentaba coquetear conmigo, tenía años sin coquetear con alguien, pero no era tonto.

―Ella es Victoria Sutherland, tiene poco trabajando con nosotros, pero es una de las mejores a su corta edad. No encontrara una mejor fisioterapeuta en el país. ―exclamó la Doctora Jones, sonreí y miré a Victoria.

―Un gusto, James Witherdale. ―ella sonrió y tomo mi mano mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

―El gusto es mío, Señor Witherdale. Será un placer trabajar juntos. ―sonreí de vuelta y ella miró de reojo a Isabella. ―Hola, ¿eres amiga de James? ―Bella estaba inusualmente callada y por lo bien que la conocía, sabía que Victoria no era de su agrado.

―Sí, nuestros padres solían trabajar juntos. ―murmuré, porque conociendo a mi chica como la conocía, soltaría un insulto en cualquier momento, no quería llamar la atención en ese lugar. ―Isabella y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace años.

―Pues un gusto concerté a ti también, Isabella. ―me miró de nuevo y sonrió. ― ¿Has pensado en si quieres tus terapias aquí o si preferirías que fueran en tu casa?

― ¿En casa? ―preguntó Isabella levantando la voz.

―Generalmente solo son en casa si el paciente no puede moverse por su lesión, pero puedo hacer consultas en casa también por el trabajo de mis pacientes. Ya sea la falta de tiempo o cualquier otro problema. Lo más importante es que se recuperen.

―Lo ve, Victoria está comprometida con su trabajo.

―Supongo que podemos comenzar aquí en el hospital, dejare las sesiones en casa solo en caso de necesitarlo. ―murmuré con una sonrisa amable.

―Me parece bien. Puedes venir mañana mismo, de preferencia con ropa cómoda y que no te moleste si se manchan con algo de aceite.

―De acuerdo.

Después de despedirnos agendando la cita para la tarde siguiente, partimos rumbo al apartamento.

―Ella no te dará las terapias.

― ¿Qué?

―No vas a ir a verla cada maldita semana y definitivamente no la vas a meter a mi casa. Así que busca otro doctor.

―No. ―sabía perfectamente que, si dejaba a Isabella regir mi vida, lo haría sin pensar, debía ser firme con ella en ocasiones, en especial cuando estaba siendo infantil. ―Es mi casa también y es mi jodida lesión, yo decidiré que hacer y con quien. Al menos si voy a meter una mujer a la casa, será una cuestión médica, no para acostarme con ella.

―Ella quiere acostarse contigo. No eres un idiota, lo sabes perfectamente.

― ¿Cuándo te ha preocupado con quien me acuesto? La única diferencia, Isabella, es que no necesito restregártelo en la cara.

* * *

 **Espero les guste**

 **¿Respondí alguna de sus dudas?**

 **¿La revolví más?**

 **¿Aun odian a James?**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	13. Villanos

_**"Villanos"**_

 ***Dos años después***

 _ **Bella POV**_

 _―No entiendes Isabella. Nada de esto me importa, ni el dinero, ni la empresa, la única razón por la que acepte hundirme en este barco, eras tú._

 _―Lo hiciste porque creías que estando juntos podría amarte, pero no lo hago, no importa cuánto lo intentes, no te amo._

 _― ¿Estás segura de eso?_

 _―Sí…_

 _―Y si no me amas, ¿Por qué te duele tanto perderme? ¿Por qué te aferras a esta patética relación platónica entre nosotros? ¿Por qué tu cuerpo tiembla cada que mis dedos te tocan? Si no me amas ¿cómo pudiste entregarte a mí de esa manera? ―con cada frase su cuerpo estaba más cerca de mí, cortando mi vista únicamente a él, su fino y encantador rostro, con esa mirada que aún no lograba evadir. Sus manos tomaron mi rostro con una delicadeza que rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos, ¿cómo podía no amarlo? ―Sé que me amas, aunque me grites a la cara otra cosa, cuando miro esos inocentes y temerosos ojos azules, sé que me amas._

 ***Actualidad***

 _ **Bella POV**_

Ojos verdes, labios delgados y mejillas sonrojadas. Casi podía sentirlo parado frente a mí en el pasillo, si estiraba los brazos podría tocarlo una vez más…

Salí del agua en busca de oxígeno y abrí los ojos, estaba otra vez en la tina del baño, el agua ya no estaba caliente y había salpicado el piso al levantarme exaltada.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que llegamos, los días eran tranquilos y silenciosos, no sabía si era la calma antes de la tormenta o si realmente podía relajarme en ese lugar.

Seque mi cuerpo con una afelpada toalla blanca para poder cubrirme con una bata, salí rumbo a mi habitación, cerré la puerta tras de mí y busque algo que ponerme, tome unas bragas blancas, no quería usar sujetador, las lancé a la cama y busque la crema que había comprado una semana atrás, tenía un delicado aroma a rosas, la puse por todo mi cuerpo y luego me puse lo que había elegido, me envolví de nuevo en la bata y salí rumbo a la habitación de James, él no estaba en el apartamento, estaba en una de sus terapias con la pelirroja, así que no importaba demasiado si entraba a su cuarto, entre sus múltiples trajes y corbatas, tenía unas cuanta playeras de cuando estaba en la universidad, tome una de ellas y deje caer la bata al piso mientras me colocaba la playera.

―Creí que habías dejado de tomar mi ropa prestada. ―murmuró desde la puerta, levanté la mirada y terminé de acomodar la playera. Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí parado, dudaba que alguna vez me hubiera visto desnuda realmente. Estaba quitándose la camiseta que usaba para sus terapias, siempre tomaba un baño cuando volvía, decía que no le gustaba el aroma de los aceites. ― ¿Te bajo la fiebre?

―Sí, solo necesitaba un baño. Te dije que no necesitaba ir al médico. ―respondí recogiendo mi bata del piso. ―Ordenaré algo de comer ¿alguna petición?

―No cenaré contigo esta noche, saldré unas horas. ―murmuró pasando a mi lado para tomar una toalla de su closet, lo miré con el ceño fruncido, era la tercera vez esa semana.

Sabía que estaba cenando con ella, esa mujer simplemente no me inspiraba confianza, no veía a James con ojos de enamorada, sino como su boleto de lotería, y odiaba la forma en que él la miraba, no lo quería cerca de ella.

―Se suponía que hoy cenaríamos juntos. ―no me gustaba estar sola, ni cenar en la oscura habitación, escucharlo llegar a las tres de la mañana no era agradable y solo le había pedido que se quedara una maldita noche.

―Será mañana, lo prometo. ―por primera vez realmente temía que él encontrara a alguien más, no era solo que se enamorara, sino que se iría en cuanto lo hiciera, iba a abandonarme y entonces no serían solo cenas en silencio, sino una vida entera con el único contacto de los de seguridad.

Salí de su habitación sin decir nada más, de todas maneras, había perdido el apetito y ahora solo sentía un nudo en el estómago, regresé a mi cuarto y tomé una cajetilla de cigarros del cajón, no fumaba todo el tiempo, pero había adquirido el hábito de hacerlo cuando estaba nerviosa, asustada o enojada. En ese momento había un poco de todo en mí.

Habíamos colocado una mesa y dos sillas en el balcón, así que me senté en una de ellas para no tener que ver su salida, entrecerré la puerta para evitar que el aroma entrara a la sala y encendí mi cigarrillo, las luces de las calles se encendían una a una y las personas recorrían el área riéndose o charlando. Hasta ese día no había tenido oportunidad de mezclarme entre ellos, James no quería que saliera sola y tampoco tenía tiempo de acompañarme, así que me limitaba a ser una espectadora más.

En el balcón vecino había una señora mayor que cuidaba sus plantas, las regaba todas las mañanas y revisaba sus hojas, incluso la había escuchado cantarles, del otro lado había un hombre con un niño de unos seis años, las pocas veces que lo había visto era para gritarle a su hijo que no saliera ahí solo, no había visto o escuchado nunca a una mujer ahí, así que suponía que era un padre soltero.

Por las noches me gustaba ver a los grupos de amigos que se reían mientras iban a un club, a las parejas que disfrutarían una romántica cena, a las familias que recorrían las calles sin rumbo aparente, podía pasar horas en ese punto exacto pensando en las historias de cada uno de ellos, imaginaba que era la primera cita de algunos, la reunión de generación de otros y la noche libre de algunos padres.

Esa noche vi a una mujer con dos pequeños niños, ellos se sostenían de sus manos y se reían señalando diferentes cosas del lugar, sentí un punzada de envidia por ella pues cuando era pequeña, me gustaba jugar a ser la mamá, tenía mis bebés de juguete y encontraba fascinante vestirlos para salir, bañarlos, darles de comer y acostarlos a dormir, Charlie sabía que yo quería eso, quería la vida normal de una mamá, no la locura de una mujer de negocios, por eso me había enviado a trabajar junto a James años atrás.

Al parecer en sus grandes expectativas, ser un ama de casa no encajaba. Al menos cumpliría sus deseos, de todas maneras había abandonado el sueño después de su muerte.

Pude ver a James subir a la camioneta junto a dos de los hombres de seguridad, llevaba una camisa azul cielo y unos pantalones caqui, miré el anillo en mi mano, él no usaba el suyo cuando salía con esa mujer, de no ser James, habría jurado que era una venganza por mis actos, eso habría resultado mejor que saber que era real, que él estaba interesado en ella sinceramente.

Apagué el cigarrillo sobre la piedra del balcón y volví a mi cuarto, tenía que salir de ahí o me volvería loca, me coloque el conjunto completo de lencería y un vestido azul con una bonita caída, tome unos tacones beige, sacudí mi cabello que estaba casi seco, un poco de brillo en los labios y medite la posibilidad de escapar del apartamento, finalmente me decante por explicarle a Jasper que quería ir a cenar abajo, al principio se negó, pero terminó por aceptar tras mis ruegos.

Iríamos a cenar pasta a un bonito lugar frente al edificio, tenía mesas afuera y siempre tenían música de diferentes partes del mundo, éramos solo nosotros dos, pues él era el único con quien podía salir.

La música era de un grupo, siempre me había gustado bailar, cuando era niña estaba en clases y continué con ellas hasta antes de la muerte de Charlie, James sabía que me gustaba, solo no teníamos tiempo en ningún sitio para poder salir a un club al menos o encontrar un lugar para seguir practicando, así que esa noche estaba segura de que me perdería entre las personas para bailar en esa pista.

Ordenamos dos platos de pasta y una botella de vino, aunque él no quería que bebiera, le convencí diciendo que sería solo una copa. Resulto ser un buen conversador y terminé riéndome de un par de sus anécdotas, finalmente tocaron una canción que reconocí, era la que Leah había puesto aquello noche en La Push, él no era un buen bailarín, así que me dejo ir a la pista sola, mientras él me vigilaba desde su lugar.

Se sentía refrescante y liberador.

― _Going over your limit. But I know you can't quit it…_ ―no era de las que ocultaban una hermosa voz, así que solo movía mis labios repitiendo la letra mientras la música me envolvía.

Podía pasar toda la noche en ese lugar, sintiendo la brisa mover mi cabello y olvidando cada suceso de los últimos meses. Hasta que sentí un fuerte agarré en mi brazo, me giré sorprendida y me encontré con el rostro firme de Jasper.

―James está en el apartamento. ―sabía lo que eso significaba, de haber estado sola probablemente no me importaría, pero ellos arriesgaban sus trabajos. Regresamos al edificio y entramos al apartamento, él estaba con dos de los hombres dentro, parecía molesto, levantó la vista cuando Jazz cerró la puerta y su mirada paso de él a mí.

― ¿Dónde estabas? ―preguntó mirándome fijamente, no respondí nada, estaba exagerando, no debía tener ni diez minutos en el maldito piso. Todos sus hombres salieron del lugar, sabía que solo bajarían a vigilar los alrededores para evitar escucharnos, no era la primera vez que peleábamos frente a todos. Incluso Jasper desapareció. ― ¿Dónde estabas? ―repitió dando dos pasos hacia mí.

―Salí a cenar. ―respondí sin inmutarme, él levantó una ceja.

―Y por eso tienes el cabello revuelto y la piel perlada por el sudor. ―no creía estar tan mal, pero sabía a donde iba su tren de ideas, me quité los tacones e ignoré su acusación. ―Me fui dos malditas horas y encontraste alguien nuevo para tus juegos, debo admitir que no esperaba que fueras tan descarada para acercarte a Jasper.

―Te diré una cosa, James. ―murmuré y di dos pasos más cerca. ―Si quisiera acostarme con Jasper, lo haría y no te enterarías. ―no lo había visto tan molesto desde aquella vez que se fue de la casa, lo peor era que en realidad no había hecho nada malo, había llevado a uno de sus guardaespaldas conmigo, había cenado y había regresado. Podía explicarle todo y librarme de sus reclamos, pero disfrutaba saber que aún se volvía loco de celos por mí, eso quería decir que esa mujer no había llegado tan lejos como creía.

―Isabella.

―Deberías regresar con tu pelirroja y dejarme tranquila. ―murmuré saliendo al balcón y recargándome sobre la estructura de piedra, escuché sus pasos detrás de mí, pero esa noche no tenía ganas de seguir peleando. ―No me acosté con él, tienes razón no soy tan "descarada" para meterme con tu amigo e incluso si lo fuera él no aceptaría. ―susurré tomando uno de los cigarros que había dejado más temprano sobre la mesa. ―Solo necesitaba salir de aquí y él acepto llevarme a cenar. Tenía mucho tiempo sin bailar, es una mejor forma de relajarse que esta cosa. ―susurré dándole una calada.

― ¿Bailaste con Jasper? ―preguntó con un tono extraño en su voz, tenso y grave, había ciertas emociones en James que aún me costaba descifrar, puse los ojos en blanco.

―No, él no quiso bailar. ―susurré, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que Jasper se negara e inventara no saber hacerlo, solo por James. ― ¿Por qué yo debo llevar el anillo y tú no? ―pregunté recordando ese detalle.

― ¿Quién dice que no lo llevo? ―exclamó saliendo al balcón y sentándose en una de las sillas.

―Lo dejas cuando vas a cenar con ella y no te molestes en inventar que son cenas de negocios. ―murmuré apagando el maldito cigarro, tendría que tomar otra ducha para quitarme el aroma si seguía con él. ―Es la primera vez que me presentas como "la hija de un amigo de tu padre".

―Es la mejor descripción que puedo dar sobre ti, sin que me miren como si estuviera loco. ―respondió mirándome fijamente, mientras yo continuaba recargada contra el balcón, por los gestos de su rostro y el movimiento de su cuerpo, sabía que estaba relajado, así que al menos el enojo inicial se había disipado.

― ¿Estás enamorado de ella? ―pregunté con seriedad, estaba cansada de adivinar a donde iba con esa relación, la mujer era una maldita caza fortunas y él estaba engatusado con ella, así que necesitaba saber que estaba ocurriendo, sino podía impedir que me dejara, al menos tendría un plan para el fatídico día. Sus intensos ojos verdes se clavaron en mi rostro y pude ver un destello de satisfacción.

―No. ―utilizó el mismo tono que yo había elegido, conciso y sincero. ―Es preciosa, encantadora, graciosa y está interesada en mí. Y aun así no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza cuando estoy con ella, comparo las ondas rojizas con el suave chocolate que cae sobre tus hombros, su mirada coqueta con tus ardientes ojos azules, sus labios no son tan tentadores como los tuyos y por más que me esfuerzo en cortarte de raíz, en aceptar sus cumplidos y rendirme a sus deseos, no logró sentir mi piel erizada y mis manos no queman por tocarla. No la amo, no la deseo y es por tu culpa.

Casi siempre ignoraba olímpicamente los rebuscados cumplidos de James, pero había ocasiones como esa, en las que me tomaba por sorpresa y no podía evitar que algo en mí se rompiera cada que pasaba, como si derribara uno de los cientos de muros para lograr clavarse en mi pecho con intensidad.

―Entonces termina con eso ahora. ―murmuré de vuelta, él frunció levemente el ceño y sonrió de lado. ―Me estoy portando bien, no hay escapadas y no hay chicos, lo único que quiero es no tener que cenar sola. Y esa mujer solo está buscando meterse en tus pantalones para que pongas un anillo en su dedo, a menos que lo termines tendré que ir a la siguiente cita y mostrarle que ya has puesto el anillo en otra mano. ―exclamé antes de alzarme un poco para sentarme en la orilla del balcón, él sonrió con cierta diversión en sus ojos y se puso de pie, camino hasta mí y se instaló entre mis piernas.

Con la punta de sus dedos acarició la piel desnuda de mis brazos, subiendo hasta mis hombros y volviendo a bajar, su aroma era cálido, él siempre se reía de mi descripción, pero de alguna manera el olor de su perfume me hacía sentir de esa manera.

―Si no se tratara de ti, diría que estás celosa. ―susurró mirándome a los ojos. Su mano subió hasta mi garganta y con la punta de los dedos rozo mi labio inferior, tenía un suave aroma a alcohol cuando hablaba, así que es explicaba porque estaba tan parlanchín y porque se había vuelto loco al llegar. ―Te deseo, Isabella. Creo que no eres capaz de comprender cuanto te deseo, me cuesta no tomarte justo ahora, aquí mismo, hasta mostrarte que eres mía, pero no quiero partes de ti, no quiero llenar el lugar de otro y no podría soportar que ese tipo te pasara por la mente mientras tomo tus preciosos labios. Quizás no te das cuenta, pero durante los últimos meses destruiste una parte de mí que ni yo sabía que estaba ahí, me rompiste el corazón y diste en mi hombría, es por eso que no la saco de mi vida como he hecho con otras mujeres estos años, necesito sus cumplidos, sus coqueteos y sus intentos de "meterse en mis pantalones". Y, sin embargo, si me miras con esos orbes azules, haré lo que me pidas, cariño.

Mi corazón latía desbocado mientras sus dedos acariciaban mi mejilla.

En nuestro mundo siempre eres el villano de la historia de alguien más. Nunca te detienes a pensarlo realmente, pero un día vez a los ojos a esa persona y te das cuenta de que fuiste tú quien lo destruyo.

 **Outtake: Garrett y Alec**

 _ **Alec POV**_

Mi corazón latía desbocado mientras veía la sangre salir de ese hombre, jamás había estado tan cerca de "la escena del crimen", esas cosas parecían solo estar en las películas y las noticias, no frente a ti en una maldita aventura por Washington, mis manos se sentían temblorosas y solo quería largarme de ahí, volver a casa con mi madre y olvidar el rostro pálido de ese hombre mientras perdía el conocimiento.

Apenas si era consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, podía sentir los empujones de quienes querían ver más de cerca lo sucedido y los que querían irse de ahí lo antes posible, no alcanzaba a ver el rostro de Edward, pero se notaba tenso en su postura, mientras Isabella gritaba desesperada abrazándose al hombre en el charco de sangre.

Había perdido a los chicos entre las personas, desde ese sitió solo podía ver a Edward y creía ver a Seth a lo lejos, pero no podía ni gritar sus nombres para dar señales de que estaba atrapado entre los invitados a la fiesta, mi estatura tampoco ayudaba de mucho en medio de hombres trajeados de casi dos metros.

Quise abrirme paso por mi cuenta para salir de ellos, no quería seguir observando el posible cadáver de una persona, el pánico de que los atacantes regresaran y acabaran con los testigos y la desesperación por no poder salir del tumulto de personas, me tenía al borde del llanto. Hasta que un fuerte agarre me atrajo fuera de la horda de espectadores, solo en ese momento me di cuenta de que mi búsqueda de escapar estaba solo en mi cabeza, porque en realidad no podía ni moverme por mi cuenta y había estado petrificado obligándome a ver.

― ¿Estás bien? ―pregunto tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, su preocupada mirada logró romper algo dentro de mí, quería gritar que no lo estaba, que había un hombre muerto en las malditas escaleras, que quería volver a casa, pero las palabras no salieron y me solo fui capaz de aferrarme a él con todas mis fuerzas.

Garrett no me dejaba tocarlo en público de esa manera, era paranoico con el tema, pero en ese instante no parecía importarle, sentir sus brazos rodearme de vuelta fue como volver a respirar, si me hubiera despreciado en ese instante, quizás me habría desbordado en lágrimas.

La ambulancia apareció mientras unos hombres se llevaban a Isabella en una camioneta negra. Los invitados se fueron en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad y nosotros solo nos quedamos ahí, sin saber a donde ir o que hacer, incluso Emmett guardaba silencio, nadie podía decir nada sin que la voz nos fallara, eran en momentos como ese en que te dabas cuenta de que no estabas listo para ser un adulto, solo quería llegar a casa y dejar que los brazos de mi madre me reconfortaran hasta quedarme dormido.

― ¿Creen que la policía quiera hacernos preguntas? ―preguntó Garrett sentado a mi lado, un par de ojos lo miraron, pero todos solo atinaron a levantar los hombros en señal de duda. Un hombre de traje entró al salón y se detuvo frente a nosotros, mi cuerpo se tenso y la mano de Garrett se aferro a la mía, sabía que mantenía el agarre fuera de la vista de los chicos, pero estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar ese día, simplemente no quería que me soltara.

― ¿Es usted Edward Cullen? ―preguntó el hombre con una voz grave y firme, parecía uno de los guardaespaldas de Isabella, Edward levantó la mirada aun algo asustado por lo sucedido, él había visto el disparo, de ser él probablemente estaría teniendo un ataque de pánico.

―Sí. ―murmuró mirando de reojo a los chicos.

―El Señor Witherdale quiere que nos encarguemos de llevarlo a Forks, junto a sus amigos, esta noche. ―solo entonces todos miramos al hombre con cierta sorpresa y confusión.

― ¿Quién es el señor Witherdale? ―preguntó Garrett intentando no sonar tan emocional, él siempre necesitaba sentirse en control y una forma de hacerlo era contener sus emociones dentro de él.

―James. El hombre al que le dispararon. ―murmuró Edward rápidamente. ―Quiere decir que está vivo. ―añadió como una pregunta hacia el hombre frente a nosotros, éste asintió sin dar más detalles.

―Los llevaremos hasta Forks en la línea directa del ferry y uno de nuestros hombres se encargará de llevar la camioneta que dejaron en Anacortes, hasta su casa. ―explicó con esa voz que inspiraba cierto temor, después de todo éramos solo un grupo de adolescentes en medio de un intento de asesinato.

― ¿Cómo sabe donde está la camioneta? ―preguntó Emmett ciertamente sorprendido, en ese momento saber como tenían tantos detalles no me había parecido tan sobresaliente como todo lo demás.

―Es nuestro trabajo cuidar a la señorita Isabella, ustedes vinieron hasta aquí en su búsqueda, teníamos que asegurarnos de que no fueran peligrosos para ella. ―respondió sin expresión alguna. ―Debemos irnos ahora, no es seguro que permanezcan en este lugar más tiempo.

― ¿No tenemos que hablar con la policía?

―No habrá investigación.

Con esa última frase, nos miramos los unos a los otros, en nuestro estado no teníamos otra forma de regresar, llamaríamos la atención y seguramente ninguno podría conducir de regreso a Forks, miré a Garrett buscando una respuesta, confiaba en sus instintos y si él creía que era seguro, subiría a la camioneta, él asintió y se puso de pie, seguimos a Edward hasta las dos camionetas preparadas afuera, había otros tres hombres ahí, entre ellos Jasper, al menos sabía que en realidad venían de parte de Isabella.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, en nuestra camioneta estaban Edward y Emmett, mientras en la otra iban Seth, Jacob y Riley. En el ferry nos separamos los unos de los otros tanto como nos fue posible, sabía que Emmett estaba intentando tranquilizar a Edward, pero éste había pasado del silencio a la desesperación en cuestión de segundos, así que no tardaría un tiempo en calmarlo.

El clima era frío y calaba en los huesos, pero en ese instante, la suave brisa que golpeaba contra el ferry resultaba tranquilizadora, Garrett estaba parado a unos metros de mí, podía sentir su presencia incluso si permanecía en completo silencio.

―Creí que algo malo te había ocurrido. ―murmuró, le miré con el ceño fruncido y recargándome sutilmente en las barras de seguridad. ―Te perdí de vista después del disparo, todos estaban a unos pasos, tú simplemente desapareciste entre las personas. ―relajé mi rostro y volví la vista al mar, en ese momento no había tenido tiempo de pensar en los otros. ―Y cuando te encontré estabas tan pálido y asustado. Ni siquiera has hablado desde que te saque de la multitud.

―Estoy conmocionado, eso es todo. ―respondí con la garganta algo rasposa, desde que él había comenzado a salir con Kate, nuestra relación se había vuelto tensa, sabía que no éramos pareja, nunca habíamos decidido ser exclusivos, ni siquiera les habíamos dicho a los chicos algo al respecto.

La primera vez había pensado que él solo estaba experimentando y después de un tiempo volvería a ser quien era, me prometí no involucrarme, pero era difícil cuando habías pasado una gran parte de tu vida enamorado de una persona que creías imposible.

Cuando finalmente apareció una chica en la ecuación, no podía decir que me había sorprendido, pero me había dolido enterarme por otras personas y aún más que esa misma noche hubiéramos estado juntos. Nunca hubo una explicación, yo no iba a pedirla y él no iba a darla, solo una clara ruptura de lo que fuera que teníamos.

― ¿Puedo pasar la noche contigo? ―le miré sorprendido de nuevo, sabía que mi madre probablemente estaría trabajando, cuando salía de la ciudad o iba de fiesta, siempre tomaba el turno nocturno en el hospital, decía que era para no estar preocupada en casa, mi padre no era de los que revisaban las habitaciones, era la mayor razón por la que mi cuarto se había vuelto el cómplice de nuestros secretos, así que sabía que estaríamos a salvo, pero la idea de volver a tenerlo ahí, sonaba masoquista, probablemente en la mañana estaría desayunando con ella para comprobarse que no era homosexual.

―No. ―respondí intentando no mostrar el quiebre en mi voz. ―Si alguien te ve en mi casa, podrían pensar otra cosa y no queremos eso. ―añadí algo sarcástico.

―Alec. ―murmuró, no quise mirarlo de vuelta.

―Si Kate se entera no le gustara. ―susurré, él solo suspiró pesadamente. ―Gracias por sacarme de la horda y por quedarte conmigo. Realmente lo necesitaba, pero ambos sabemos que no puedes quedarte en mi casa. ―añadí en el mismo tono de voz. ―Si necesitas a alguien que te consuele esta noche, deberías llamarla, seguramente estará encantada de hacerlo.

―Prometiste que no me odiarías al final. ―susurró con la mirada al frente, sonreí con tristeza, él siempre había tenido tan claro todo, siempre supo que esto tendría un final, él único que había terminado por caer como un idiota, era yo.

―No te odio. ―respondí con sinceridad. ―Sabes lo que siento. Y tener en mi casa, permitirte seguir ahí, hace más difícil que supere esto.

* * *

 **Espero les guste :3**

 **Lamento la tardanza**

 **Terminé semestre en la Universidad, así que espero terminar la historia pronto.**

 **Aun no entiendo como hay quien odia a James *-***

 **Gracias a todas las que siguen la historia.**

 **No olviden sus comentarios :3**

 **En fin...**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	14. Felices fiestas

_**"Felices fiestas"**_

 _ **Edward POV**_

Los días después de su partida eran borrosos, recordaba los rostros pálidos de los chicos en el viaje de vuelta a Forks, sabía que Emmett había intentado hablar conmigo, pero no podía recordar la conversación, lo único que permanecía en mi mente era su rostro lleno de desesperación, sus ojos azules nublados por las lágrimas, los gritos y empujones, la forma en que se aferraba al cuerpo de James, como una niña pequeña asustada de perderlo todo.

Cuando cerraba los ojos podía ver la sangre en sus manos, el llanto ensordecedor y el miedo en su rostro. Podía verme parado en los escalones, sin hacer nada. Me había paralizado por completo ante lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a mí, incluso mientras íbamos en el ferry seguía sintiéndome aturdido, le pedí a Emmett un momento para estar solo y me aleje hasta que los murmullos y pasos dejaron de escucharse, solo entonces sentí el aterrador nudo en mi pecho, era como si no pudiera respirar y todo mi cuerpo no pudiera sostenerse, me aferre a la barandilla mientras mi respiración se tornaba más pesada.

Al llegar a Forks nos llevaron a todos a nuestras casas, el silencio continuo todo el viaje en carretera y a la mañana siguiente me sentí como si acabara de reaccionar al disparo, recordaba haber estado en la casa de Seth y Leah, necesitaba saber si alguien tenía información sobre ella, pero nadie tenía mis respuestas.

Quise creer que volvería, siempre regresaba de esos viajes unos días después. El lunes, después de un apenas tolerable día de clases, fui a su casa, había camiones de mudanza en el lugar, se estaban llevando todo. Regresé a casa sintiéndome cansado y frustrado, llamé una vez más a su teléfono y no hubo respuesta.

Mi madre quería saber que estaba ocurriendo conmigo, mi rostro no debía ser el mejor si ella creía que estaba enfermo, intentaba no gritarle que me estaba volviendo loco, pero sabía que mi humor no era el mejor, estaba tenso y desesperado, así que reaccionaba sin pensar cuando alguien la mencionaba.

Termine por mentir con un simple "Terminamos", como si esa patética palabra pudiera explicar todo lo que había pasado entre Isabella y yo, no habíamos terminado nada, me sentía en el maldito limbo desde su partida, no podía llorar, no podía gritar, era como estar atrapado dentro de mi maldito cuerpo.

Dos semanas después de aquella noche, me encontré frente a la computadora con su nombre escrito en el buscador, con un clic podía saber dónde estaba o con quien, pero de alguna manera seguía sintiéndose incorrecto.

―Buscarla no va a arreglar las cosas. ―la voz de Emmett era extrañamente seria y su postura era firme, probablemente mi madre lo había dejado entrar. Suspiré y cerré la pestaña.

―Necesito saber dónde está. ―murmuré poniéndome de pie y caminando por el cuarto buscando una chaqueta, le había prometido ir con él a la casa de Garrett, ellos estaban intentando dejar todo atrás, eran su propio grupo de apoyo y durante esos días habían estado saliendo o juntándose para evitar encerrarse a pensar en ello. El único que se había negado en múltiples ocasiones, era yo. Emmett me amenazó con contarle a mis padres todo lo que había pasado si no dejaba mi habitación, no quería que ellos se preocuparan por mí, no soportaría las miradas de consternación, así que llegamos a un acuerdo, yo iría con él y él mantendría la boca cerrada.

―Solo vas a obsesionarte con las páginas sobre Isabella y la mayoría de lo que hay en internet son noticias amarillistas, Edward. No encontraras nada que te lleve a ella. ―respondió con la voz controlada, seguí tomando mis cosas sin poner realmente atención a lo que decía, no quería saber la parte lógica de la situación, por primera vez en mi vida quería seguir mis impulsos.

―Tú no lo entiendes. ―susurré colocándome la chaqueta y saliendo de la habitación.

Mientras los chicos hablaban sobre el partido que tendrían esa semana, yo intentaba pasar desapercibido, no quería que la atención se centrara en mí o lo que había hecho los últimos días.

― ¿Estás bien? ―la pregunta provenía de Seth. Se había sentado a mi lado mientras el resto escuchaba la historia de Emmett sobre su niñez y como se había perdido en un centro comercial.

―No. ―respondí sin querer dar más detalles o explicaciones, era lo más sincero que podía ser sin preocupar a todo el mundo con la forma en que me sentía. Sabía qué pensarían que exageraba e intentarían sacarme de casa más a menudo si notaban lo obsesionado que estaba con saber sobre ella, quería creer que solo necesitaba un tiempo para calmar mis sentimientos y que podía hacerlo solo. Él soltó un suspiro. Por un largo rato permaneció en silencio a mi lado, hasta que se aclaró la voz y volvió a llamar mi atención.

―Bella llamó a Leah. ―murmuró con un rostro de culpabilidad y nerviosismo. ―Le pidió que dejaran de buscarla. ―su nombre había derrumbado la fachada de tranquilidad que mantenía, pero su petición terminó por hacerme explotar.

Dejar de buscarla. Una carcajada histérica fue lo único que salió de mí, no tenía una respuesta a esa petición, ni siquiera tenía algo que decirle a Seth, él ni siquiera había hablado con Isabella, sentí las miradas del resto sobre nosotros, me levanté e ignorando el llamado de Emmett, me fui de ahí. Quería gritar hasta dejar de sentirme atrapado en mi interior, necesitaba romper el nudo en mi pecho y la única persona con quien los gritos serían escuchados, estaba en alguna parte del mundo escondida de algo más grande que yo. Algo que no podía controlar, ni arreglar.

Comencé a caminar sin detenerme, el maldito clima de Forks no ayudaba, había comenzado a llover y seguramente cuando llegara a casa estaría empapado, pero no quería detenerme, sentía que si lo hacía comenzaría a llorar presa del pánico contenido y no sabía si podría detenerme. Las emociones eran demasiado que procesar en ese momento.

― ¡Edward! ―el grito de Emmett solo me hizo acelerar el paso, no quería hablar, no quería un discurso de apoyo, necesitaba recuperar mi cordura antes de enfrentarme a esas miradas de lástima.

― ¡Edward! ―el siguiente grito no era de Emmett, era de Jacob, supuse que tras ellos vendrían los demás, ¿Por qué no podían dejarme tranquilo?

¿No podían comprender que necesitaba la soledad de mi habitación? Necesitaba el maldito silencio para no sentir que iba a ahogarme en cualquier momento. Necesitaba la fuerza para no romperme en mil pedazos frente a todos ellos.

― ¡Edward basta! ―no corríamos, ellos podían alcanzarme con facilidad, sin embargo, parecía que querían que me detuviera.

― ¡No! ―murmuré algo más alto y me detuve cuando el peso en mi pecho fue demasiado para seguir fingiendo que podía llegar así a casa. Me di la vuelta para mirarlos y los vi detenerse uno a uno a tan solo unos pasos de distancia.

―Necesitas dejarla ir, Edward. Estoy seguro de que ella está bie…

― ¡¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?! ―grite sacando algo de lo que sea que estaba apretando mi garganta. ― ¡¿Cómo pueden fingir que no ocurrió nada?! ¡Le dispararon! Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre y gritaba pidiendo ayuda, mientras nosotros permanecíamos en silencio sin hacer nada. ―mi respiración era pesada y casi podía sentir mi rostro descomponerse mientras hablaba. ―Alguien está intentando lastimarla y no puedo hablar con ella, no puedo saber dónde está, incluso cuando pude hacer algo, me paralicé y la deje llorando en el suelo. ¡Ella no está bien! ―las miradas de todos ellos eran el reflejo de lo que tanto había temido, preocupación, tristeza, desesperación… ―Y lo único que sé es que no quiere que la busque. ―susurré sintiendo el último nudo romperse antes de que una maldita lágrima recorriera mi rostro.

¿Cómo podía no buscarla?

¿Cómo podía solo desaparecer sin despedirse?

¿Cómo podía no amarme cuando yo la amaba con cada fibra de mi cuerpo?

En medio de los gritos una sensación de liberación me dejo respirar de nuevo, entonces el gran cuerpo de Emmett choco contra mí y sentí como me rodeaba con sus brazos, me tensé por un segundo, confundido por su abrazo, pero lo acepté.

―Ella me necesita. ―susurré, él solo guardo silencio, siempre había creído que las preguntas necesitaban respuestas y el miedo necesitaba una explicación racional, pero en ese instante el silencio de todos fue abrasador. No quería un "todo va a estar bien", quería ese mutismo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas salieron a montones.

Sentí al resto unirse al intento de abrazo de Emmett, quizás nadie tenía una forma de arreglarlo o de hacerlo ver mejor, pero el simple gesto era suficiente. Era la respuesta que no sabía que necesitaba.

 ***Dos años después***

Las hojas habían comenzado a caer en Boston, el clima era más frío de lo habitual y las personas empezaban a empacar para pasar las festividades en casa, Emmett, Garrett y yo iríamos a Forks el miércoles, pasaríamos Acción de Gracias allá, por lo que sabíamos Jacob iría también y Seth estaba feliz de que estaríamos en su primer partido como mariscal.

Rose les había prometido a mis padres estar ahí esta vez, ya que el año anterior la Universidad la había consumido lo suficiente para no presentarse y mi madre se había vuelto loca por su ausencia a la cena, ella llegaría el martes para ayudar con los preparativos. No sabía si sus fieles amigas volverían junto a ella, pero era una gran posibilidad.

Riley y Alec no lograrían llegar, era costoso el vuelo hasta Forks para pasar solo unos días, preferían estar en las vacaciones de invierno y sus padres pagarían los vuelos, así que no podríamos verlos hasta dentro de unas semanas más.

Era difícil vernos todos durante el año, por las diferentes universidades y carreras elegidas, en general a los únicos que veía todo el tiempo eran Emmett y Garrett, ya que ambos estaban estudiando negocios en Harvard, con Jacob intentábamos vernos en fines de semana largos, pues estaba en Nueva York, Riley y Alec habían terminado al otro lado del mundo, estudiando en diferentes universidades de Londres, incluso ellos estaban lejos el uno del otro, pero encontraban formas de verse en días feriados.

Las chicas estaban a unas horas de nosotros, pero no nos veíamos seguido, las pocas veces en que viajaban hasta Boston, era porque Kate iría a visitar a Garrett, ellos habían estado saliendo durante los últimos años, sabía que se querían y a pesar de la distancia encontraban la manera de llevarlo bien, pero no podía evitar cuestionar los secretos de Garrett hacia el resto.

Emmett solía empujarme a sus salidas para conocer chicas, había salido con algunas, un par de citas o "sexo casual", no tenía tiempo para una relación seria o para conocer a una persona lo suficiente para tenerla, Emmett había salido con una chica un par de veces el último año, pero hasta ahora no había querido presentarla con nosotros o al menos decirnos su nombre.

Jacob cada dos meses tenía una nueva chica que era el "amor de su vida", resultaba gracioso, pero evitaba mencionarlo porque él tenía en su poder el infalible comentario sobre mi patética primera relación y como había tardado un año entero en superar a Isabella.

Alec había salido con un chico por unos meses, pero no había funcionado y ahora solo estaba teniendo citas, Riley, según palabras de Alec, tenía a una chica en su cama cada semana e incluso una ocasión lo había encontrado con una chica y un chico, no estaba seguro de cómo había sido toda la situación, pero Riley estaba sumamente avergonzado y Alec no podía contener las carcajadas cada que lo recordaba.

Regresar a Forks siempre era extraño, mi último año ahí no había sido el mejor, en especial los últimos meses, pero cuando estaba en Boston, irremediablemente extrañaba el lugar, no podía solo tomar el autobús e ir de visita, estaba al otro lado del país y tenía que esperar para poder volver.

Ese fin de semana no fue la excepción, echaba de menos a mis padres y realmente quería unos días de tranquilidad antes de los exámenes finales. Carlisle fue a recogerme y estaba esperándome en el aeropuerto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la cual devolví de inmediato.

Los padres de Emmett fueron a buscarlo y la madre de Garrett también estaba ahí, así que nos despedimos hasta más tarde, cuando iríamos a ver el partido de Seth y veríamos a Jacob también.

Al llegar a casa, mi madre saltó emocionada de verme, como si no hubiera estado ahí en las vacaciones de primavera, repetía que haría mi cena favorita y que había invitado a los padres de los chicos a pasar Acción de Gracias ahí, lo que incluía a los Denali. Me llevo hasta la cocina para que comiera algo antes de desempacar, tome un par de galletas mientras ella servía un plato completo, en realidad no tenía mucha hambre, pero no tenía la cara para negarme.

―Hola. ―exclamó Rose sentándose a mi lado, le sonreí mientras terminaba la primera galleta. ―Tu amigo te está pegando sus modales al comer. ―ella y Emmett seguían sin ser amigos.

―Estoy feliz de que estén los dos aquí. ―exclamó mi madre con una sonrisa demasiado grande para su rostro. Mientras ella hablaba de todo lo que tenía planeado para la cena y mi padre la veía igual de sonriente y animado, el timbre de la casa sonó, él hizo una seña para ir a abrir mientras ella continuaba explicando donde haría la cena, al parecer había cambiado el comedor un poco, para que todos los invitados tuvieran un lugar.

Mi padre volvió a la cocina con un paquete forrado en negro y con un moño dorado.

― ¿Qué es? ―preguntó Rose cuando mi madre termino de hablar y miró a mi padre igual de curiosa que nosotros.

―No lo sé. ―respondió con el ceño levemente fruncido. ―Tampoco dice quien lo envió. ―añadió antes de dejarlo sobre la barra, quito el moño con cuidado y luego rasgo el envoltorio negro, era una caja de madera en forma rectangular, cuando finalmente logro abrir caja, encontró una nota con un simple mensaje, "Felices fiestas", parecía un regalo adelantado de navidad, en general no había obsequios por día de gracias.

―Quizás la tarjeta se perdió en el correo. ―murmuró mi madre tomando la botella que venía dentro de la caja, era un vino que no reconocía y probablemente jamás había probado, incluso mi padre parecía no saber que era.

Mi madre lo puso en la nevera y todos olvidamos el tema, esa noche le pedí su auto a mis padres para recoger a los chicos, llegamos al partido de Seth unos minutos después de que inició y nos encontramos a Jacob en el lugar, el más joven del grupo estaba jugando de maravilla, aun no tenía idea del juego, pero Emmett decía que era así y le creía.

Después del partido y con el marcador a su favor, nos encontramos con Seth en la cancha, gritaba emocionado por haber ganado y estaba feliz de vernos ahí. Leah también estaba en el lugar y estaba igual de emocionada que nosotros, no perdió oportunidad de abrazar a su hermano y felicitarlo, él fue a darse una ducha y mientras nosotros lo esperamos en las gradas.

Tenía que volver a cenar a casa, así que no podía salir con ellos esa noche, Garrett tenía planes con Kate quien había llegado durante el partido y tenía casi un mes sin verse, Jacob quería pasar el tiempo con su familia, al igual que Emmett, que resultaba un niño pequeño cuando se trataba de estar en casa, quizás era quien más anhelaba volver a Forks cada año, así que Leah se llevó a Seth y Jacob, mientras yo me encargue de llevar a los chicos.

El día de Acción de Gracias, aun cuando solíamos celebrarlo antes de irnos a la Universidad, nunca había sido una gran fiesta para nosotros, hasta ahora, así que desde muy temprano estábamos arreglando la casa para recibir a todos los invitados.

Cerca de las seis comenzaron a llegar, la familia de Emmett fue la primera, según me había explicado, ellos siempre jugaban futbol antes de la cena y su padre había llevado un balón, así que intentarían hacerlo cuando llegaran todos. La familia de Jacob y la de Seth llegaron juntas y aceptaron la propuesta de Emmett de inmediato. Las Denali fueron las siguientes, estaban felices de estar juntas de nuevo, en general Irina, Tanya y Rose se veían todo el tiempo, pero Kate no y la habían extrañado. Garrett apareció un poco más tarde y sus padres llevaron una botella de vino que mi madre puso en la mesa junto a la que habíamos recibido el día anterior.

El juego fue bastante improvisado, nunca había entendido del todo como jugar, así que, si el balón llegaba a mí, solo corría hasta que alguien de mi equipo levantaba la mano para que lo lanzara, Carlisle resulto jugar bien y los chicos estaban impresionados, al parecer mi padre había sido parte de un equipo en su juventud.

La cena fue divertida y deliciosa, era aún raro que hubiera tantas personas en la mesa, todo el tiempo éramos solo Rose, mis padres y yo, pero sin duda era un cambio bueno.

―Debo decir que este vino está delicioso, ¿dónde lo consiguieron? He intentado comprarlo por años y jamás logro encontrarlo, apenas hay unas cuantas botellas al año. ―exclamó el padre de Garrett sonriendo, era la botella que nos habían enviado y que no tenía datos de quien lo hizo.

―En realidad, fue un regalo. ―respondió mi madre con esa sonrisa que no podía borrar de su rostro desde que habíamos llegado. ―Aunque la tarjeta de quien lo envió se perdió en el correo. ―añadió con una pequeña mueca, el padre de Garrett asintió.

―Quien sea que lo envió, tiene un excelente gusto.

Mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo y la cena continuo. Después de terminar, mi madre ofreció servir el postre en la sala y mientras los adultos comían el pastel adentro, nosotros habíamos decidido salir a conversar, estábamos tirados en el pasto del patio mientras las chicas estaban en la mesa del mismo, pronto Garrett fue con Kate y se alejaron unos metro de todos, Leah estaba jugando con Emmett y se reían a carcajadas, Jacob me mostraba fotos de la última chica que había conocido y Seth se reía por su "mágica historia de amor", Rose y Tanya se habían sentados cerca de nosotros mientras Irina iba al tocador.

De pronto los teléfonos de todos sonaron con segundos de diferencia, lo primero que vino a mi mente era un mensaje de Alec o Riley, pero al abrir el mensaje, era un numero privado y solo había foto, Emmett y Leah salían ahí. Por el fondo de la foto podía decir que era Boston, no sabía que Leah había estado ahí.

―Emmett, podemos verlos desde aquí. ―exclamó Jacob sonriendo con burla, Emm frunció el ceño mirando su teléfono.

―Yo no lo envíe. ―miró a Leah y ella negó de inmediato.

Antes de que alguien dijera otra cosa, la pantalla volvió a brillar en mi mano, todos fijaron la vista en los celulares de nuevo y había un nuevo mensaje de este número.

 _"Felices fiestas, B."_

Todos parecían confundidos por el mensaje, no era gran cosa y no parecía tener mucho sentido, sin embargo, Rose se puso de pie y se alejo de nosotros con paso firme hasta volver dentro.

"B", solo una persona resonaba en mi mente e intentaba no darle importancia, pero ahí estaba, la prueba de que ella seguía en alguna parte y aun nos recordaba.

 _ **Bella POV**_

Era una noche tranquila y aun con el frío calándome en los huesos, me sentía de maravilla, el cuerpo de James me rodeaba por completo y su aroma me hacía sentir cálida, dejo un beso en mi hombro y escuchamos dos toques en la puerta, se alejo para ver quien era, los chicos de seguridad eran los únicos que podía acercarse, así que debía ser algo importante.

Regreso a los pocos segundos y me giré para verlo, llevaba una caja forrada de negro con un moño, tenía el ceño fruncido y la examinaba como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo.

― ¿Quién la envió?

―No lo sé, Jasper dijo que la trajeron así y la dejaron con el hombre de seguridad. ―la abrió sin mucha delicadeza y encontró una costosa botella de vino junto a una tarjeta. ―La ocultaste frente a mí en una jaula diferente, pero cometiste el error de dejar que el pajarillo se asomara a la libertad. Un pequeño regalo de bodas, algo atrasado.

Mi piel se erizo ante las frías palabras de la nota, era una clara advertencia, nos habían descubierto.

―James.

―Voy a matarlo si se atreve a ponerte un dedo encima. ―su voz era tan firme que mi corazón se aceleró, sabía que era capaz de hacerlo si creía que me protegería y solo atine a acercarme a su cuerpo y rodear su cuello con mis brazos.

Podíamos huir de nuevo, sabía que él lo intentaría, pero ¿qué caso tenía?

Siempre iba a encontrarnos y tarde o temprano llegaría a nosotros.

Quizás estaba por cometer la mayor estupidez de mi vida. Pero necesitaba terminar con todo esto.

* * *

 **Espero les guste :)**

 **¿Qué creen que planea Aro ahora?**

 **Si tienen duda sobre lo que paso en esos dos años, no se preocupen, se irán resolviendo.**

 **¿Qué personajes les causan curiosidad que no sean los protagonistas?**

 **¿Creen que Rose sepa quien envió el mensaje?**

 **¿Las sospechas de Edward serán verdad?**

 **Sobre la Universidad, quiero aclarar unas cosas porque está confuso el sistema para estudiar medicina en estados unidos.**

 **Resumiendo, antes de poder entrar a la escuela de medicina, los aspirantes tienen que tener un titulo, como una licenciatura a la que se le llama "Pre-grado" en alguna ciencia aplicada, como biología, química, física o bioquímica. En el PRE-MED de Harvard tienen que tener este título antes de poder acceder a ese curso, ya que está ahí para que los alumnos tomen algún crédito que les falte. Por lo que los primeros 4 años Edward estudiará en "Massachusett college of pharmacy and health science" que está a 15 minutos de Harvard. Después al terminar esos cuatro años tomaron la carrera de medicina en ésta última y luego son tres años de residencia.**

 **Quizás les parezca información innecesaria, pero creí importante explicar porque Edward no entró directo a Harvard.**

 **No sé si ya lo había mencionado, pero sino, cambie a la actriz que hace a Leah en las películas, por Camila Cabello.**

 **¿Quieren saber sobre las otras parejas de la historia?**

 **Cualquier duda pueden dejarla en un RR, a veces dejan unas muy buenas, pero no las puedo contestar porque son anónimas :( pero intentaré ponerles atención para empezar a contestarlas aquí.**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	15. Salva a tu familia

_**"Salva a tu familia"**_

 _ **Bella POV**_

James había salido por la mañana y no había regresado en todo el día, sabía que estaba era por la botella que había llegado a casa, estaba volviéndose loco investigando dónde estaba Aro y habíamos vuelto a la rutina, yo encerrada en la casa y él intentando arreglar el mundo para mí.

Había pensado demasiado en mis opciones para terminar con esto, desde que había heredado la empresa y todo el dinero de la familia, era más difícil escondernos, querían vernos en las juntas, pero yo no tenía idea de como manejar la empresa así que James se había encargado de todo. Aun así los socios querían respuestas, querían saber quien estaba al mando, quien hacía los negocios y si es que James iba a tomar el lugar de mi padre querían los documentos necesarios, sabía que no quería ese puesto y no me importaba si James se volvía el presidente ejecutivo o lo que sea, pero él se había negado a tomar la empresa, aun cuando intentaba explicarle que no me importaba en lo más mínimo, seguía resistiéndose a que la cediera completamente a él.

Lo considere durante unas cuantas semanas, por los acciones de Aro y lo que James me había explicado, las razones de Vulturi eran simple avaricia, quería lo que mi padre tenía, la empresa, el dinero, el poder, necesitaba ser reconocido y de alguna manera quería llegar al poder dentro de una empresa en la que él no había puesto empeño y dedicación, realmente eso no le importaba, solo quería las miradas de los más altos mandos, tenía un plan para llegar a él, pero estaba segura que en cuanto James supiera lo que había hecho se pondría furioso, así que lo estaba haciendo tan discreto como era posible.

Días antes de enviar aquel correo, recibí uno a mi cuenta personal, había fotos de todos ellos, Edward, Emmett, Leah, Garrett, Alec, Rosalie, todos y cada uno de ellos, algunas eran desde muy lejos y otras eran aterradoramente cercanas, sabía que las personas en las fotos no eran su objetivo, solo una forma de llegar a mí y estaba harta de correr.

― ¿Estás segura de esto? ―miré a Jasper que había sido justo lo que necesitaba para terminar con mis planes, él conocía a muchas personas dentro del FBI y estaba dispuesto a cooperar por el bien de James.

― ¿Está todo listo si sale mal? ―murmuré mirando el correo donde los documentos se mostraban y una larga nota explicaba el trato, Jasper asintió y envíe todo. Era momento de acabar con esto.

 **Flash Back**

Era momento de presentarme como la nueva dueña de la empresa, mis piernas temblaban, mi rostro estaba pálido bajo todo ese maquillaje y sentía que vestido me asfixiaba, pero James había prometido que esto era lo mejor para calmar los ánimos entre los accionistas.

Siempre íbamos juntos a estas cosas y de pronto había decidido ir con la maldita pelirroja para evitar que nos vieran llegar juntos, lo peor era que me lo dijo tan solo horas antes del evento, no podía sostenerme firmemente y ahora tendría que hacerlo sola, sabía que iba a molestarse, iba a estar muy enojado conmigo cuando arruinara su cita, pero me importaba un verdadero comino si con eso la maldita Victoria salía de nuestras vidas y él volvía ser solo mío.

No estaba dispuesta a compartirlo por más tiempo.

―James está llegando. ―murmuró la chica que me acompañaba por seguridad, todos mis guardaespaldas tenían una larga lista de pedidos esa noche, generalmente no tenía tareas para nadie, pero esa velada era importante, porque no iba a declarar mía la empresa, por mí esa cosa podía quemarse hasta las cenizas, solo iba a tomar aquello que verdaderamente me importaba y terminar con los juegos del gato y el ratón de una maldita vez.

―Vamos. ―murmuré de vuelta, se suponía que llegaríamos al evento unas horas después de que él lo hiciera, pero en nuestros nuevos planes tenía que encontrarlo en las escaleras, nunca había estado en ese lugar, James se había encargado de planear todo lo más lejos de nuestra residencia, aunque agradecía que no fuera el mismo lugar donde mi padre había hecho todas sus cenas o galas, no soportaría estar en un lugar así.

Nos detuvimos frente a las escaleras del edificio y pude ver a un montón de viejos amigos de mi padre, así como unos cuantos fotógrafos de revistas sociales, tomé un suspiró cuando la cabellera rojiza resalto en medio de las personas y abrieron la puerta para mí.

― ¿Estás segura de esto? ―preguntó Jasper tomando mi mano fuera del auto, sonreí de lado y asentí, la etiqueta era blanco y negro, así que había elegido un largo y pomposo vestido blanco con toques de gris, con un preciosa escote y lo suficientemente bello para llamar la atención.

Siempre me habían gustado los vestido estilo sirena, pero sabía que esa mujer elegiría uno así y no pensaba competir con lo mismo, y James había dicho que debía evocar la idea de una jovencita y no una mujer sexy, no sabía porque eso era importante, pero él decía que lo mejor era que esos hombres me vieran como la pequeña hija de Charlie para mantenerlos tranquilos. Apenas los fotógrafos nos identificaron las luces de las cámaras dieron contra nosotros una tras otra, Jazz me ayudo a subir los escalones hasta un punto donde pudieran tomar las fotos que quisieran.

Sonreía como si realmente disfrutara la noche, era mi papel, la joven heredera feliz de recibir todo esto, interesada en este mundo patético de atención sin razón.

― ¿Podemos tomarle algunas con su acompañante de esta noche? ―preguntó uno de ellos, suponía que creían que Jasper era mi pareja. Los de seguridad empezaron a alejarlos para que subiera los escalones con tranquilidad, pero justo como esperaba uno de ellos lo identifico a lo lejos. ― ¿Qué tal una con el señor Witherdale? ―preguntó en medio de los empujones, levanté la mirada hasta James y él me miró con un "te lo advertí", estaba molesto y la pelirroja lo estaba aún más.

Bajo los escalones que nos separaban y rodeo mi cintura con su brazo, todo el mundo amaba tener fotos de nosotros, las pocas que habían salido a la luz eran borrosas y nunca podían identificarnos a ambos, así que esa foto recorrería el mundo entero.

― ¿Te gusta mi vestido? ―pregunte sonriendo mientras nos tomaban las fotos que querían, él me miró de reojo con el ceño algo fruncido.

― ¿A qué estás jugando, Isabella? ―cuestionó mirándome fijamente, sonreí y tomé su mandíbula para girar por completo su rostro hacía mí.

―Dijiste que está gala era para tomar el control sobre todo lo que es mío ahora. ―murmuré mirándolo a los ojos, los de seguridad comenzaron a empujarlos de nuevo y James me miraba como si estuviera volviéndome loca, sonreí y deje un delicado beso en sus labios, los gritos no se hicieron esperar y su cuerpo entero se tensó. ―Es lo que estoy haciendo.

Lo solté y subí los escalones, le sonreí a la pelirroja que tenía la mirada sorprendida y entré al salón, salude a algunas personas, recorrí el lugar con toda la elegancia de la disponía y me comporte tanto como me era posible. No me dejaban beber alcohol, así que había empezado a robar unos pequeños dulces que daban como aperitivos, mientras me despedía de uno de los socios de mi padre, otro hombre se apareció con una sonrisa, le sonreí de vuelta y en menos de dos segundos sentí el brazo de James a mi alrededor.

―Marcus. ―lo saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y el hombre quito la sonrisa de su rostro.

―James. ―murmuró de vuelta, antes de mirarme. ―Isabella, es un placer saber que seguirás con los pasos de tu padre.

―Así es, Isabella no solo tiene el potencial de Charlie, sino que también es joven e innovadora, traerá un buen cambio a la empresa. ―respondió James de inmediato, el hombre asintió mirándolo algo molesto y se despidió para saludar a otras personas.

― ¿Quién es él? ―pregunté cuando estuvimos a solas.

―El hermano de Aro, desde hace unos meses ha representado a su hermano en la mesa de accionistas. ―mi cuerpo se tensó y el acarició suavemente mi espalda. ― ¿Estás satisfecha ahora? Victoria está furiosa y se fue sin despedirse. ―caminamos entre las mesas buscando nuestros lugares y él hablaba a susurros para que solo yo pudiera escucharlo. ―Creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, Isabella.

―Sí, lo hicimos. ―murmuré y tomé su mano para llevarlo hasta la pista de baile donde algunas parejas mayores bailaban lentamente. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y él me puso los ojos en blanco antes de rodear mi cintura con sus brazos. ―Estoy cansada de este juego, no sé si Aro va a encontrarnos mañana o si tendré el mismo destino que mis padres, pero sé que no quiero estar muriendo y darme cuenta de que has estado ahí todo el tiempo.

― ¿Qué hay de él? ―murmuró girando lentamente en medio de las otras parejas.

―Él es la persona con quien estaría si no tuviera una vida escapando, si no hubiera un loco buscándome, si no fuera jodidamente rica sin haber hecho nada por mi misma, si fuera solo una chica normal en un pueblo alejado del mundo, yendo a la Universidad y sin tantos malditos problemas, Edward sería el hombre perfecto para mí. ―susurré mirándolo a los ojos. ―Pero no soy esa chica, no soy una niña dulce y perfecta, necesito a alguien que pueda detenerme cuando estoy yendo demasiado lejos, alguien capaz de decirme a la cara cuando me comporto como una niña inmadura, alguien que conozca todos mis defectos y aun así quiera estar a mi lado. Incluso si con eso pone en peligro su vida.

―Isabella…

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 _"Mi abogado leerá el contrato y nos encontraremos el viernes."_

Miré a Jasper una última vez y cerré la pestaña, si todo salía mal, si resultaba una trampa para terminar conmigo, quería asegurarme de que James estuviera a salvo y por eso haríamos la firma del traspaso de la empresa el viernes, ese día James estaría en una junta importante en Londres, todos los hombres de Jasper estaban enterados y listos para lo que pasara, si él disparaba o realizaba cualquier acto en mi contra, los de seguridad esconderían a James y Jasper haría la llamada.

―Si algo te ocurre, él va a quedar destrozado. ―susurró, sabía que estaba intentando asustarme o encontrar algo para que diera un paso atrás, pero después de tanto tiempo, era momento de sacar a James del campo de batalla.

―Va a entender porque lo hice. ―respondí con firmeza, él suspiró y se puso de pie.

― ¿Hablaste con todos los accionistas? ―preguntó mirando la calle abarrotada.

―Sí, todos firmaron el acuerdo de confidencialidad mientras James estaba en Seattle, los nuevos contratos fueron enviados hace una semana con los abogados de cada uno y los movimientos internos iniciaran después de me encuentre con Aro.

 **…**

Faltaban unas horas más, solo unas horas y estaría frente a frente con el hombre que había asesinado a mis padres para entregarle todo lo que siempre había querido.

Necesitaba relajarme, quería fumarme toda una cajetilla de cigarros o beber una botella completa de alcohol, quizás algo de chocolate serviría en ese momento, era lo correcto, era lo que tenía que hacer, tome una gran bocanada de aire y miré mi teléfono por décima vez esa noche.

―Es hora de irnos. ―murmuró Jasper detrás de mí, solté un largo suspiró y asentí. Guarde el teléfono, tome el maletín que había preparado y salimos del apartamento. En la camioneta ya había dos hombres y dos mujeres que trabajaban con Jasper, todos tenían ordenes dadas por el mismo para no poner en riesgo nuestros planes.

El camino fue lento y largo, no conocía el lugar, habíamos salido de la ciudad y ahora solo había bodegas por todas partes, empezaba a impacientarme, mi mano instintivamente rodeo mi vientre y sentí la mirada de Jasper sobre mí, suspiré una vez y bajé los brazos intentando desviar la atención.

―Ya estamos aquí. ―murmuró Jasper a un aparato en su oído, suponía que venía preparado para cualquier cosa y había traído a más personas, todos bajaron de la camioneta, pero cuando me disponía a hacer lo mismo, él me detuvo. ―Espera aquí.

Cerró la puerta y una camioneta idéntica a la nuestra se estaciono frente a nosotros, bajaron hombres vestidos de negro y al final bajo él, con su perfecto traje y con esa mirada, estaba furioso, alguien debía haberle dicho donde estaba, baje de la camioneta algo molesta y le dedique una mirada a Jasper.

―Se lo dijiste. ―exclamé encontrándome con la mirada de James, el maletín seguía en la camioneta, no iba a cambiar de idea, con o sin él, iba a hacer esto de una maldita vez.

―No tuvo que hacerlo, te conozco perfectamente. ―los hombres dieron unos pasos atrás y nos dieron la espalda, ¿sería el sitio correcto o solo nos habían reunido aquí para que James pudiera obligarme a regresar a casa? ― ¿En qué estabas pensando al venir sola aquí?

―Voy a terminar con esta guerra de una maldita vez. ―respondí con la misma voz retenida, su cuerpo estaba tenso, su cabello estaba desprolijo y me veía furioso, si fuera otra persona probablemente me habría empujado dentro de la camioneta de nuevo. ―Si quiere la empresa, le daré la empresa.

―No vas a hacer nada de eso. Volveremos al apartamento y cambiaré a todos los de seguridad para que dejen de seguirte la corriente en tus planes. ―exclamó algo más alto.

― ¿Porqué te importa tanto? Es mi maldita empresa, si quiero entregarla, voy a hacerlo. ¿O acaso planeabas aceptarla después de todo? ―pregunté buscando la excusa más patética posible, necesitaba que él me dejara ir y terminar con esto.

―No lo entiendes, Isabella. Nada de esto me importa, ni el dinero, ni la empresa, la única razón por la que acepte hundirme en este barco, eras tú.

―Lo hiciste porque creías que estando juntos podría amarte, pero no lo hago, no importa cuánto lo intentes, no te amo.

― ¿Estás segura de eso?

―Sí.

―Y si no me amas, ¿Por qué te duele tanto perderme? ¿Por qué te aferras a esta patética relación platónica entre nosotros? ¿Por qué tu cuerpo tiembla cada que mis dedos te tocan? Si no me amas ¿cómo pudiste entregarte a mí de esa manera? ―con cada frase su cuerpo estaba más cerca de mí, cortando mi vista únicamente a él, su fino y encantador rostro, con esa mirada que aún no lograba evadir. Sus manos tomaron mi rostro con una delicadeza que rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos, ¿cómo podía no amarlo? ―Sé que me amas, aunque me grites a la cara otra cosa, cuando miro esos inocentes y temerosos ojos azules, sé que me amas. Y no voy a perderte porque creas que puedes arreglarlo todo por ti misma. Ese hombre mato a tus padres y está dispuesto a quitarte de en medio.

― ¡¿No crees que lo sé?! ―grité alejándolo de mí y rompiendo el contacto. ―Luchar por la empresa no va a regresarme a mis padres, no va a cambiar nada si me paso la vida entera ocultándome de él, no puedo cambiar el pasado. Pero puedo evitar que siga con esto.

―Tienes razón, mi querida Isabella. ―todos los hombres a nuestro alrededor tomaron formación en cuanto Aro apareció frente a nosotros y de pronto la valentía en mi voz se derrumbó. ―Resultaste más inteligente que tu padre y que tu marido.

―Ella no va a entregarte nada, da por cancelado todo esto y lárgate. ―exclamó James tomando mi brazo y pasándome detrás de su cuerpo, no podía moverme y me sentía frustrada por congelarme de esa manera.

―Oh no, temía que esto pudiera pasar así que tome mis precauciones. ―fruncí el ceño y busqué la mirada de Jasper, él había dicho que todo estaba bien antes de salir de casa, el agarré de James se volvió más firme. ―Sabía que cuidarías a James, era la persona más obvia que tomar como rehén, así que busque a aquellos que dejarías fuera pensando que estarían a salvo. Seguro ya sabes de quién hablo, te envié unas fotos hace unas semanas. ―oh no, James me miró esperando una respuesta y solo atine a bajar la mirada. ―Vamos adentro, hay un contrato que firmar.

―Maldita sea, Isabella. ―James dio un asentimiento y todas las personas a nuestro alrededor siguieron al grupo de Aro.

¿Había sido una mala idea después de todo?

―Solo confía en mí. ―murmuré aferrándome a sus manos, podía ver en su caminar y lo tenso que se encontraba, que lo último que iba a hacer era calmarse.

La bodega estaba oscura y helada, había muchas personas ahí, una mesa en el centro y uno de nuestros hombres llevaba el maletín.

― ¿Dónde están los chicos? ―preguntó James con voz firme y clavando la mirada en Aro.

―Tráelos aquí. ―tres hombres aparecieron con Alec, Riley, Emmett, Garrett y Edward frente a ellos, realmente pensaba que, con ellos al otro lado del océano, estarían bien. Si algo les pasaba iba a ser mi culpa, por meterlos en esto.

―Firmaré los papeles, solo quiero que me digas a la cara que fuiste tú él que asesino a mis padres. ―murmuré soltándome del agarré de James, Aro frunció el ceño mientras intentaba caminar hacia el centro, donde había puesto el maletín con los papeles. ―Necesito saberlo para cerrar esto de una vez. ―terminé, él no cambio su rostro impasible.

―Bien. ―me detuve frente a la mesa y lo miré esperando que hablara. ―Lo de tu madre fue un error, pensaba secuestrarla unas cuantas semanas hasta que tu padre me cediera el poder de la empresa, pero la estúpida de René inició una persecución, su auto perdió el control y mientras mis hombres me llamaban para preguntar que hacer, tu madre murió desangrada. ―no entendía como podía hablar de ello como si no hubiera hecho nada malo, como si hubiera quitado simples piezas de ajedrez. ―Tu padre me tenía harto, creí que se volvería loco mientras buscaba al asesino de tu madre y entonces dejaría la empresa, pero el maldito seguía ahí al frente de todo, incluso cuando estaba derrochando el dinero para una investigación sin frutos, todos los accionistas seguían creyendo en él. Llámame impulsivo, pero verlo desangrarse en la acera fue fascinante.

―Eres un maldito idiota. ―murmuré sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, ahora entendía porque James quería hacerlo todo sin un enfrentamiento, ese hombre era frío y despiadado, no iba a detenerse si esto se le iba de las manos.

―Solo firma, Isabella. Libérate como tu padre debió hacerlo, salva a tu familia, a James, a los niños que resultaron demasiado sencillos de rastrear y al pequeño en camino. ―lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa ladina y mirando mi vientre.

¿Cómo sabía de eso? Ni siquiera se lo había dicho a James.

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con unos ojos verdes que me veían con incredulidad, no quería esto, no quería meterlo esto.

― ¡ARO VULTURI QUEDÁ ARRESTADO POR ASESINATO DE CHARLIE SWAN!

Todas las entradas estaban llenas de hombres del FBI, mientras nuestras miradas se encontraban y los ojos de Aro se abrían desmesuradamente.

―Maldita zorra. ―fue en cámara lenta, al menos lo que podía recordar. Saco el arma de su saco y dos tiros se escucharon mientras podía escuchar los gritos de James detrás de mí. Cerré los ojos y todo se desvaneció frente a mí.

* * *

 **Espero les guste :)**

 **Esto marca el inicio del fin *-***

 **Creo que hay una confusión, Edward no sigue esperando a Bella, creí que había aclarado eso en el capítulo anterior, pero bueno, él siguió adelante, le tiene el mismo cariño que todos le tenemos a nuestro primer amor, pero no por eso sigue llorando por ella en las esquinas.**

 **Y sé que no respondí muchas dudas, probablemente las deje con más, pero el siguiente será más explicativo, lo prometo jajaja**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	16. Respuestas

_**"Respuestas"**_

 _ **Narrador POV**_

El cuerpo inerte de Isabella cayó sobre el frío pavimento ante la mirada sorprendida de los cinco chicos y el hombre que corría hasta ella fue detenido por los hombres que intentaban sacarlo del lugar, los gritos de James eran acallados por los disparos y empujones entre agentes y los hombres de Aro. Jasper dio rápidas indicaciones a su equipo, el grupo que resguardaba a James luchaba por mantenerlo quieto lejos del fuego armado, el resto se dividió para tomar a los chicos y sacarlos de ahí.

James estaba desesperado por llegar a ella, cerciorarse de que estaba bien, pero la barrera a su alrededor le dejaba imposibilitado y estaba perdiendo la cordura mientras un rio de sangre salía de debajo de su cuerpo, ella no se movía y sentía que su rostro estaba más pálido, levantó la mirada en medio de los jaloneos solo para encontrarse con Aro parado observando a Isabella como si no pudiera evitarlo, incluso creía haberlo visto sonreír, en un segundo que pareció eterno un disparo dio contra la cabeza de Vulturi logrando que su rostro se deformara por el impacto y cayera de rodillas, la caída del hombre detuvo lentamente los disparos y con los ojos muy abiertos terminó sobre el mismo pavimento que se encontraba Isabella.

Una bala perdida había sido su fin. Era macabro pensar que había muerto por no poder alejarse de la escena, no quería perderse la muerte de la última de los Swan y en su retorcido pensamiento había sido fascinante verla desangrándose.

Cuando el fuego se detuvo por completo y los hombres a su alrededor perdieron la concentración por ver caer a Aro, encontró una salida para llegar hasta Isabella, tenía una herida en el brazo y otra en la parte alta del vientre, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y temía que si la tocaba la perjudicara aun más, temía tanto tocarla como deseaba tomarla en sus brazos para llevarla a un maldito hospital. En medio de su desesperación un grupo de paramédicos entraron, uno de ellos se detuvo al lado del cuerpo de Aro y los otros dos se acercaron a su esposa.

―Está embarazada. ―murmuró mirándolos sin saber que decir o hacer realmente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió inútil y desamparado, siempre había sido bueno para reaccionar en una situación extrema, porque se había preparado para ser el fuerte en la situación, pero en ese instante cuando la idea de perderla se hacía más real, no era capaz de hilar una frase completa.

―Hay que detener la hemorragia. ―escuchó murmurar a uno de los paramédicos, el otro daba por declarado muerto a Aro y se ponía de pie para acercarse a sus otros compañeros.

El viaje al hospital se sintió demasiado largo y en cuanto llegaron se la llevaron dentro, no le dejaron entrar con ella y su desesperación estaba volviéndolo loco, no habían pasado ni diez minutos y él se estaba ahogando en esa sala de espera. Caminaba de un lado a otro en medio de las sillas vacías e intentaba guardar la compostura, ella iba a necesitarlo cuando despertara y no a un nervioso hombre que no podía controlarse.

―James. ―levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Jasper, tenía el rostro afligido y la nota culpable en sus ojos era evidente.

― ¿Porqué la dejaste hacerlo? ―la parte racional de él sabía que Jasper no tenía la culpa y que incluso si hubiera intentado detener a Isabella, ella habría encontrado la forma de hacer las cosas a su manera. Pero necesitaba sacarse la rabia y la parte racional no era valida en ese instante. ―Sabías que era demasiado peligroso, te lo dije cientos de veces.

―Bella no es una niña, James. No podías resguardarla en su torre de cristal para siempre, sabes mejor que nadie que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella decidiera tomar la situación en sus manos y si no hubiera aceptado ayudarla, lo habría sola. ―murmuró el rubio con algo más de firmeza en su voz. ―Y no creo que pretenda abandonarte ahora. ―frunció el ceño confundido por sus palabras y el joven le tendió un sobre blanco donde solo se leía su nombre al frente, reconocía esa letra perfectamente, era de ella. Tomo el sobre y Jasper decidió darle algo de espacio para que pudiera leerla con tranquilidad, así que fue a la cafetería a conseguirle algo para tranquilizarlo.

 _"Durante mucho tiempo no pude comprender porque mi padre había querido esto, nosotros juntos no funcionábamos correctamente, tú eres todo reglas y trajes elegantes, yo pierdo el camino fácilmente y uso largas camisetas en casa. Odias el caos y yo podría vivir en él, nuestras personalidades se enfrentan constantemente y me encanta romper tus limites autoimpuestos, verte furioso era mi propia droga. Quizás creas que soy inmadura, pero verte demostrar una emoción que no fuera encantadora, me despertaba cierta fascinación._

 _Y entonces conocí a Edward, él era dulce, encantador y una parte de mí le va a pertenecer para siempre, porque me mostro una parte de mí que no sabía que estaba ahí, alguien que disfrutaba ese mundo tranquilo en que te detenías a ver la playa y el atardecer, por primera vez sentí algo real por uno de esos chicos que usaba para hacerte enfurecer. Te lo dije una vez, él sería mi persona si la situación fuera diferente._

 _Él destruyó las murallas que había armado para evitar sentir algo por alguien, pero en cuanto la última muralla se derrumbó me di cuenta de que habías estado dentro todo el tiempo._

 _No fue cuando dijiste que amabas, ni cuando me abrazaste aquella noche en el bar mientras lloraba presa del miedo, ni siquiera cuando saliste por primera vez con Victoria. En realidad, no podría darle una fecha exacta, pero de pronto la idea de perderte era algo que no podía soportar. Quería las peleas y gritos, la incesante tensión en nuestras vidas._

 _Fue entonces que comprendí porque Charlie había elegido todo esto, no era solo porque supiera que ibas a quedarte a mi lado pasara lo que pasara, tú eras capaz de amar cada pequeña imperfección que había en mí de una manera que pocos comprenderían, podías hacerme reír a carcajadas y dejarme volar tan lejos como quisiera hacerlo. Eres el único dispuesto a seguirme al otro lado del mundo y al mismo tiempo evitar que me desvíe de la realidad. Tú y yo estamos hechos para estar juntos._

 _Si Jasper te dio esto es porque algo salió mal y no sé que tanto. Pero sé que no estoy dispuesta a dejarte libre tan pronto, me perteneces James Witherdale y no vas a librarte de mí así de fácil. Así que solo espera por mí, volveré a tu lado."_

La carta no era dulce o poética, era solo ella y algo de esperanza se formó en su interior, mientras guardaba todo en el sobre de nuevo, vio salir a los chicos uno tras otro de uno de los pasillos, sabía que los habían llevado a urgencias para revisar que no tuvieran heridas, así que no le sorprendía verlos ahí, no sabía el nombre de cada uno, al único que recordaba era a Edward y noto la mirada de éste sobre él.

Con pasos sordos se acercó hasta sentarse a dos lugares de distancia, los demás chicos se sentaron en las diferentes sillas que quedaban por toda la sala de espera, uno de ellos tenía vendado el brazo y los demás tenían solo unas cuantas raspaduras en el rostro o los brazos. Un suspiro a su lado le hizo recordar que no se encontraba solo.

― ¿Ella va a estar bien? ―miró el rostro de Edward y vio una verdadera preocupación en sus ojos. Levantó los hombros en señal de ignorancia.

―Detuvieron la hemorragia de camino aquí, pero no me han dicho nada desde que llegamos. ―explicó intentando no poner todos sus miedos en esa sencilla frase. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y cada persona que salía por esas puertas hacia que todos los hombres en la sala levantaran la mirada esperanzados.

Edward se había unido a Emmett para darle algo de espacio a James cuando Jasper había regresado, podía ver la desesperación en la mirada del hombre que tanto había odiado en el pasado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo quiso saber la versión completa de la historia, llenar los huecos en blanco y comprender la vida de Isabella.

En una esquina de la sala Riley dormitaba sobre el hombro de Alec y rodeaba su brazo con cuidado para no lastimarse, una bala había rozado su piel y no creía que fuera tan grave, pero la enfermera había insistido en vendarlo. Alec miraba a Emmett que intentaba mantenerse serio y apoyar a Edward, mientras Riley jugueteaba con sus dedos con su brazo sano, aun era extraña la cercanía después de semejante declaración antes de que los dejaran salir de aquella habitación oscura, pero con la locura ocurrida después no había tenido tiempo de analizar sus palabras y decidir que sentía al respecto.

 **Flash Back**

Llevaban dos días encerrados en aquella asquerosa habitación, había solo un foco sobre ellos y el resto eran paredes vacías, los primeros en llegar habían sido Riley y Alec, cuando los otros tres fueron lanzados dentro del cuarto se encontraron con rostros sorprendidos y pálidos.

Ahora ya tenían días en ese perturbador silencio y lo único que sabían era que pronto alguien vendría a buscarlos para llevarlos a otro sitio. Intentaban mantenerse tranquilos en medio de la tormenta, pero cada uno pensaba en sus familiares y lo que habían dejado en casa, temían lo que podía pasarles en ese lugar desconocido y aun cuando todos tenían una leve idea del porqué estaban ahí, nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca para mencionarla.

― ¿Creen que vayamos a morir aquí? ―preguntó un exagerado Riley recargado contra la pared sentado a un lado de Alec, éste le miró con el ceño fruncido y una voz al otro extremo de la habitación le respondió.

―Probablemente no en este cuarto, pero cuando salgamos será otra historia. ―los cuatro rostros extras lo miraron con sorpresa por su pesadumbre, no querían pensar en la posibilidad de no volver a casa y él parecía tan tranquilo aceptando lo que podía convertirse en una tragedia. Los miró de reojo y suspiro pesadamente. ―Vimos como le dispararon a ese tipo hace años, no sería sorpresa que tuviéramos la misma suerte si somos solo peones en el juego.

―Si vamos a morir de todas formas, quisiera decir algo. ―respondió Riley tomando el poco valor que le quedaba después de ser raptado en medio de un bar días atrás. ―Alec, me siento muy atraído hacia ti. ―los rostros de todos lo miraron como si estuviera volviéndose loco por el encierro, esperaban un comentario sobre su amistad o cuanto los apreciaba, no semejante declaración. ―No quería decir nada porque aun intento descubrir si soy gay o bisexual o si solo me atraes tú, y porque sabía que en cuanto lo dijera iba a cambiar nuestra amistad y de verdad no quiero perderte, pero si voy a morir aquí quisiera que lo supieras y si sobrevivimos quiero dejar de pensarlo y hacer algo al respecto.

―Si deciden hacer algo al respecto preferiría que fuera cuando salgamos de aquí. ―exclamó Emmett rompiendo el largo silencio que se había producido en la oscura habitación. ―Creo que nuestra amistad no es tan intima aún. ―una suave carcajada algo incomoda y nerviosa le siguió al comentario de Emmett y pronto Edward se reía con él.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Garrett estaba a unos cuantos lugares de Riley y Alec, intentaba no mirarlos o mostrarse interesado, no era tan egoísta para pensar solo en sí mismo cuando la chica estaba en un quirófano, pero aun procesaba todo lo ocurrido y por primera vez en su vida comprendió que no había un después, no llegaría al final de un largo camino donde finalmente podría mostrarse abierto respecto a sus sentimientos, él no tenía el valor de Riley para mostrarse tan decidido y abierto frente al resto del mundo, y Alec no iba a esperarlo por siempre, había seguido su vida en el momento en que él había elegido a Kate. Quizás si era así de egoísta.

Ocho horas habían pasado y las pocas noticias que tenían era que seguía en cirugía, hasta que finalmente cerca del amanecer una doctora apareció buscando a los familiares de Isabella, mostrándose sorprendida por ver a siete hombres esperando respuestas, preguntó quien era el familiar directo de la Isabella para poder explicarle a fondo los detalles. Un joven rubio exclamó rápidamente ser su esposo y ella lo llevo a otro sitio apartado del grupo.

Le explicó que Isabella había perdido mucha sangre y habían tardado en estabilizarla, la bala en su vientre estaba demasiado cerca de sus órganos vitales y si no actuaban con delicadeza y rapidez podrían haberla perdido. La castaña estaba aun delicada en cuidados intensivos, no podía entrar a verla aun, pero le aseguro que lo más probable era que despertara en unos días, puesto que su cuerpo estaba muy malherido y aun necesitaba recuperación. Su embarazo estaba en una etapa temprana y aunque no había herido al feto y creían que no tendría efectos secundarios en su desarrollo, le advirtieron que sería un embarazo de alto riesgo si se lograba desarrollar y por el resto de éste tendría que estar en cama.

James les explicó que estaba mejor y que habían logrado estabilizarla lo más posible mientras la doctora regresaba por el mismo pasillo por el que había llegado. Todos regresaron a sus sillas con la tensión disipada, al menos saber que ya no estaba en cirugía era esperanzador.

―Alec. ―el joven castaño levanto la mirada hasta encontrarse con ese rostro de Emmett con el que sabían que diría cualquier tontería que acababa de pasarle por la mente. ―Si se casan, ¿puedo ser al padrino? ―el castaño se sonrojo suavemente y Riley se rio medio dormido contra el cuello de éste.

Durante dos horas más estuvieron ahí sentados, hasta que Jasper se acercó a buscarlos mientras James iba junto a una enfermera a ver a Isabella.

―James me pidió que les ofreciera pasar la noche en un hotel, podrán llamar a sus familias y podrán volver mañana si aun quieren ver a Isabella. No darán más visitas por hoy. ―los chicos se miraron unos a otros antes de ponerse de pie para seguirlo.

No esperaban mucho del hotel, pero apenas llegaron se encontraron con un lugar cinco estrellas y una habitación para cada uno. Resultaba exagerado dadas las circunstancias como habían llegado ahí, pero apreciaban el gesto. Cada uno pudo llamar a casa y explicar que estaban bien.

Había sido una larga noche, necesitaban descansar al menos unas horas. Mientras Alec se preparaba para dormir una persona toco a su puerta y abrió de inmediato, encontrándose con Riley, no llamaría miradas cómplices a lo que compartieron, eran más la mirada de "deberíamos hablar", lo dejo pasar con un silencioso movimiento y cerró la puerta sin notar que al otro lado del pasillo otra persona se detenía dándose cuenta de que había llegado tarde.

Nadie hablo por largo rato y terminaron recostados uno al lado del otro mirándose fijamente desde cada extremo de la cama, Riley le dedico una sonrisa sincera y respondió de la misma manera intentando romper la barrera de incomodidad entre ambos.

En una habitación no muy lejos de esa se encontraba Emmett al teléfono, después de llamar a su familia, inspirado por la declaración de Riley, decidió llamar a Rosalie, estaba harto de ocultarse y fingir que nada ocurría. Y no podía ocultarle más cosas a Edward, era su mejor amigo, cuando todo lo que Rose sabía saliera a la luz él iba a terminar en medio de una pelea magistral entre ambos y no sabía que lado debería elegir. Las acciones de Rose en el pasado no eran algo que pudiera comprender o defender, había sido egoísta y quizás si ella no hubiera intervenido la historia habría sido muy distinta. Sin embargo, no podía darle la espalda.

― ¡Emmett! Edward acaba de llamar. ―exclamó Rose con verdadera tranquilidad, como si hubiera contenido el aliento por los últimos días hasta que recibió esa llamada. ―Gracias a Dios están bien.

― ¿Sabías lo que iba a pasar, Rosalie? ―la pregunta la dejo descolocada y se produjo un largo silencio en la línea telefónica, no era sorpresa que Emmett desconfiara después de lo que ella había hecho años atrás y no supo cómo responder, porque, aunque ella no había dicho nada nuevo en los últimos dos años, si era ella la causante de que supieran las identidades de cada uno.

Edward se había recostado en la cama mirando el techo, intentando calmar sus pensamientos que corrían una maratón para explicarse como el mismo tipo que consideraba un pervertido, había resultado estar casado con Isabella y mostrándose verdaderamente preocupado por ella. Quizás él y Bella ya no tenían una vía para reencontrarse, pero la castaña le debía una larga charla antes de volver a casa.

Mientras tanto en el hospital James entraba a la habitación de Isabella después de haberse limpiado y puesto una de las batas especiales, su castaña estaba en una enorme camilla, con aparatos conectados a su cuerpo, se veía demasiado pequeña para su gusto, se preguntó porque ella le habría ocultado el embarazo, pero conociendo a Bella como la conocía, seguramente había pensado que, si lo decía, Jasper no la dejaría arriesgarse tanto.

Dejo un beso sobre su frente y se sentó a su lado, sosteniendo su mano, no pensaba moverse de ahí a menos que fuera con ella. Al menos la tranquilidad de saber a Aro muerto era suficiente para relajarse y cuidarla sin tener que huir a un nuevo país.

Unos tacones se escucharon por el pasillo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Isabella, unos grandes ojos verdes se asomaron por la pequeña ventana en la puerta y cerró los puños con fuerza, su padre había muerto por culpa de esa niña estúpida, la misma que le había quitado a James y la había vuelto un punto a la izquierda para su padre que buscaba la venganza de esa jodida familia.

―Victoria, vámonos ya. ―Heidi, era su media hermana, ninguna había sido reconocida por su padre, ninguna tenía la "fortuna" de tener el maldito apellido Vulturi, pero antes de que Aro se volviera loco al menos tenían unos cuantos fines de semana y vacaciones con él, hasta que su empresa se destruyo a causa de su soberbia y perdió la razón anhelando el poder de otro hombre, el padre de Isabella. Sintió el agarré de Heidi en su brazo y giró a mirarla. ―Se acabo.

―Ella no se merece a James, no merece tener un final feliz a su lado. ―murmuró dolida y celosa, ella había amado a James antes, lo había visto antes y su padre le había prometido que si le decía dónde estaba, quitaría a Isabella de en medio. Ahora su padre estaba muerto y la maldita Swan tenía a James en la palma de su mano.

―Vicky, sin Aro aquí, no tardaran en descubrir de donde saco tanta información de ellos, no vamos a ir a la cárcel por sus crímenes. ―exclamó Heidi jalándola de nuevo para que la siguiera. ―Podrías mandar a Isabella a la luna y James aprendería como armar un cohete para seguirla, no hagas lo que nuestro padre. No desperdicies todo lo que has logrado en una patética sed de venganza.

* * *

 **Espero les guste :)**

 **Respuestas, respuestas, respuestas... jajaja**

 **¿Cuantas de sus teorías se cumplieron?**

 **¿Les gustaría leer un outtake de Riley y Alec al final de la historia?**

 **¿A quién odian aparte de Isabella por atreverse a amar a alguien que no es Edward?**

 **Esperaban lo de Rosalie *-***

 **¿Cuál es su pareja favorita?**

 **En fin, gracias por leer.**

 **Gracias a las que continúan a pesar de que no es una historia canon.**


	17. Cierre

**_"Cierre"_**

 ** _Bella POV_**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude dormir tranquila, sin miedo de que al despertar tuviéramos que huir, no había una voz al fondo de mi cabeza gritando que tarde o temprano me arrebatarían a James, se sentía como detenerse después de correr por una calle empinada durante una eternidad.

 _Sabía que soñaba porque ella estaba ahí, mirándome con esa preciosa sonrisa que extrañaba cada día desde que la había perdido, René, usando ese bonito vestido floreado que tanto amaba, decía que le recordaba uno que había utilizado cuando ella y Charlie tuvieron su primera cita. Ante la mención de mi padre en mis recuerdos, el cuadro se completo y los vi de nuevo, él sonreía como lo hacía antes de que ella muriera, quizás había una foto entre el montón de cajas que viajaban con nosotros por el mundo o en la vieja casa familiar, una foto en la que ellos aparecían justo así, mirándose con profundo cariño y anhelo._

 _Di dos pasos más, acercándome a ellos con esperanzas, si desaparecían como en mis otros sueños probablemente despertaría llorando una vez más, no era un llanto alargado y ruidoso que alguien pudiera notar, era un sollozo atrapado contra la almohada, nunca había querido que James me viera llorar por ellos, ni él, ni nadie, porque me sentía débil cada que deseaba un abrazo de mi padre o un consejo de mi madre, me hacían más falta de lo que me atrevería a aceptar, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca para que pudieran verme, sentí el temblor en mis manos, era el momento exacto en que se desvanecían y despertaba sola en una habitación a oscuras._

 _Entonces Charlie giró la cabeza y sus ojos cafés se enfocaron en mí y esa sonrisa apareció, mi sonrisa…_

 _Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y di un pequeño salto hasta sus brazos, daría cualquier cosa para tenerlos de vuelta, para que él pudiera entregarme en el altar en una boda real, que mi madre me arreglara el cabello e intentara calmar mis nervios justo antes de salir al pasillo._

 _Quería contarles que tendría un bebé, que serían abuelos y que deseaba que volvieran para malcriarlo, porque estaba segura de que no harían otra cosa que consentirlo. Mientras los brazos de Charlie y René me rodeaban, quise contarles que James y yo estábamos juntos, que lo amaba tan intensamente que dolía, pero aun no tenía el valor de decirle esas dos simples palabras, porque tenía miedo de perderlo como había pasado con ellos._

 _Pero ninguna de esas cosas salió de mi boca, las palabras se quedaban atrapadas en mi pecho y me gustaba pensar que, aun así, ellos ya sabían todo lo que no podía decir. Me acurruqué en sus brazos y estuve ahí tanto tiempo como me fue posible._

Los sueños siguientes fueron recuerdos, como si estuviera dando un repaso a mi vida antes de despertar. Mi infancia fue dolorosa después de la muerte de mi madre, podía verme sentada en la cama con su foto entre mis manos, tenía la seguridad de que, si la veía justo antes de irme a dormir, soñaría con ella y al menos ahí estaríamos juntas de nuevo.

Mi pelea constante con Charlie durante mi adolescencia tampoco fue sencilla, René siempre repetía que éramos tan parecidos y tercos que pasarían un millón de años antes de que pudiéramos estar de acuerdo en algo, pero había un día en el año en que ambos guardábamos silencio y nos sentábamos en silencio para ver viejas películas caseras, el cumpleaños de mamá.

Al principió lo hacíamos juntos, después él perdió la cabeza y empecé a hacerlo por mi cuenta, en ese momento lo llamé egoísta, ahora que sabía todo lo que James me había contado de esos años, lo que mi padre realmente estaba viviendo, podía entender su dolor, había perdido al amor de su vida de forma inesperada y estaba lidiando con el duelo a su manera.

Los recuerdos siguientes eran nuestros, la noche del club, cuando había tenido que dejar a su cita por salvarme de mis propios juegos, en ese entonces yo lo amaba, era mi mejor amigo, sabía que podía contar con él siempre y por eso había llamado aquella noche, podía vernos varados en la calle, con él envolviéndome en sus brazos y cubriéndome del frío, cuando él me abrazaba todo se detenía, porque era mi lugar seguro, siempre fue diferente al resto, solo que no sabía que tanto.

La boda fue un suceso difícil de mirar, un juzgado sin personas queridas, ni vestido blanco o votos de amor, solo dos personas firmando un contrato y luego ambos tomando caminos distintos, nunca le expliqué porque había comenzado a odiarlo, lo deje asumir que era una adolescente inmadura y nada más, en parte supongo que lo era, pero la razón por la que quería empujarlo fuera, era porque siempre lo había considerado mi lugar seguro y de pronto se volvió parte del mundo frío que Charlie había armado. Ya no era mi James, era el que mi padre quería para mí, alguien obsesionado con mantenerme encerrada y volverme una empresaria elocuente.

Cuando peleábamos por cualquier tontería, veía a mi James, el chico dulce que me hacía reír y me protegería de cualquier idiota que intentará aprovecharse, el hombre que entendía que no quería la misma vida que mi padre había tenido.

Todos tienen ese recuerdo maravilloso de su primera vez, yo tenía un recordatorio de lo estúpida que podía llegar a ser con tal de salirme con la mía, me negaba a que James fuera mi primera vez, me repetí cada día desde que nos casamos que él nunca me tendría de esa manera y que lo haría sufrir por amarrarme a ese matrimonio, así que salí y me acosté con un idiota que no amaba y que difícilmente recordaría.

No fue satisfactorio en ningún nivel, me sentía humillada y usada cuando desperté, era un motel barato, él dormía al otro lado de la cama, las sabanas eran un tono amarillo horrible, tenía marcas por todo el cuerpo, chupetones en realidad, había sido doloroso y recordaba pedirle que se detuviera, pero él repetía que ya pasaría mientras seguía con sus movimientos, no fue placentero, ni siquiera un poco. Me vi levantarme con una sabana sobre el cuerpo, buscando mi ropa regada sobre esa asquerosa alfombra verde y vistiéndome en medio de lágrimas silenciosas, regresé a casa y no dije nada, no podía decirle a James la verdad, ni correr a sus brazos, no quería que me tocara, no diría que abusaron de mí, había sido plenamente consciente de la situación en la que me estaba metiendo, quizás por eso era más doloroso, yo solita me había metido en la boca del lobo y había salido destrozada.

Los siguientes recuerdos no fueron tan malos, llegué a Edward con una sonrisa sincera y esos momentos que podía contar con una mano fueron maravillosos, era lo que llamaría un primer amor, dulce, inocente, nuevo y agridulce. Recordaba la Push, los chicos, Leah, Edward abrazándome mientras la noche caía. Una parte de mi corazón le pertenecería a Cullen para siempre, la parte de la chica que deseaba secretamente un amor de película romántica adolescente.

 _Y finalmente ahí estábamos de nuevo, llegando de la cena de presentación, llevaba mis tacones en la mano y secretamente había bebido unas cuantas copas de champaña, él llevaba la corbata colgando al cuello, había deshecho el nudo en la camioneta, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras yo tiraba los zapatos al piso y caminaba descalza hasta el balcón, podía escuchar sus pasos siguiéndome._

 _―Ha sido una velada preciosa ¿verdad? ―pregunté mirando las flores de la vecina y sonriendo algo mareada por el alcohol. Se sentó en silencio y me observo fijamente, una suave brisa golpeaba en mi rostro y se sentía delicioso._

 _―Aparte de que hiciste que Victoria se fuera antes de que iniciara el evento, sí, fue preciosa. ―suspiré pesadamente y me giré para mirarlo fijamente, no estaba sonriendo y tampoco se veía muy feliz, esperaba otra emoción después de mi "declaración". Quizás necesitaba ser más clara. Me acerqué hasta él, tome su mano y lo levanté para que me ayudara a subir a la orilla del balcón, no necesitaba realmente que me ayudara, pero quería que lo hiciera._

 _―Tú no la amas, no la deseas, no quieres huir y tener hijos con ella. Si quisieras hacer una de esas cosas, yo te habría dejado ir sin pensarlo. ―expliqué con mis piernas colgando y él parado a un lado, con los codos recargados sobre la misma superficie. ―Tú quieres hacer todas esas cosas conmigo y yo quiero tenerte a ti._

 _―Me tienes, Isabella. Ya habíamos hablado de esto. ―susurró sin mirarme aún, en cierto punto, tenía razón, habíamos hablado de ello y habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, él se quedaría a mi lado como un amigo, pero tendría una vida fuera, tenía la misma libertad, excepto que si quería salir debía llevarme a un guardaespaldas conmigo._

 _―Pues cambie de opinión, no quiero mujeres rondando a tu alrededor o salir a buscar a un hombre para mí. ―murmuré y finalmente me miró, no había alegría en su mirada, sino una pregunta silenciosa, quería una explicación a mis extraños cambios de parecer. ―No soporto que duermas con ella, ni que le prestes tus playeras deportivas para dormir, odio que te quites el maldito anillo cada que sales de aquí, me siento como una estúpida esposa engañada que simplemente decidió aceptarlo y fingir que no ocurre nada._

 _―Bell…_

 _―No he terminado. ―exclamé antes de que comenzará con un discurso sobre lo inmadura que podía llegar a ser. ―Odio la forma en que tomas su mano en las cenas de la empresa y como se da el lujo de presumirte como si su relación fuera lo suficientemente seria. ―sí, había hecho una lista de cosas que odiaba de Victoria, estaba hirviendo de celos y estaba dispuesta a explotar en cualquier momento, porque él era mío, no de ella. Yo podía tomar su mano y saltar a su alrededor como una jodida niña enamorada por primera vez, ella no. ―Te quiero aquí, amándome a mí, tomando mi mano y observándome cuando crees que no me doy cuenta. Quiero que llegues furioso porque me escape y peleemos porque no sigo tus estúpidas reglas, quiero que seamos solo tú y yo para siempre._

 _El silencio reino entre nosotros cuando termine mi alegato y él solo me miró en silencio, atrapaba cientos de emociones cruzando por sus ojos, desde la sorpresa hasta la jodida confusión e incluso algo de satisfacción._

 _― ¿Te das cuenta cuando te observo? ―preguntó finalmente, puse los ojos en blanco y él sonrió a medias. ―Necesitas definir qué quieres que seamos tú y yo para siempre._

 _Con esa respuesta se fue a la cama y me quedé ahí preguntándome que quería realmente, si esto era otra actitud inmadura para tenerlo a mi disposición todo el tiempo o si era algo en serio, si estaba dispuesta a arriesgar lo que teníamos por la posibilidad de ganar o perder todo._

Recordaba esa noche perfectamente, cada pensamiento, comentario o movimiento, era capaz de sentir cada emoción de nuevo mientras revivía ese instante.

 _Después de lo que pareció una eternidad me levanté, me quité el vestido dejándolo sobre mi cama y me metí en una vieja playera de James, fui hasta su habitación y me metí bajo las mantas, él estaba completamente dormido y probablemente ni se dio cuenta que estaba ahí, aun así me aferré a su cuerpo, él estaba de espaldas a mí, así que pase mis brazos para rodear su pecho y cuando estaba por quedarme dormida sentí su mano sobre la mía._

En ese momento no sabía que iba a pasar, estaba aterrada, se sentía como lanzarse a un precipicio con los ojos vendados, preguntándote si habría una red de seguridad abajo o si morirías en el intento. Pero si iba a arriesgarlo todo, quería que fuera con él.

En cuanto me quede dormida en mis recuerdos, todo se desvaneció y abrí los ojos por una luz cegadora sobre mí, era una bonita habitación pintada de azul marino, todo parecía bastante normal hasta que note los aparatos a los que estaba conectada, una sensación de pánico me recorrió entera cuando intente moverme y todo mi cuerpo se sintió adolorido, hasta que baje la mirada y lo vi a él, estaba dormido en un sofá doble con la misma ropa, el cabello algo revuelto y unas grandes marcas bajo sus ojos.

* * *

 **Espero les guste :)**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	18. Despertar

**"Despertar"**

 **James POV**

 ** _Flash Back_**

Sentí su cuerpo acurrucarse contra mi espalda, aferrándose a mí con sus delicados brazos y recargando su frente contra mis hombros, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que compartimos una cama y estaba teniendo una batalla interna por dejarme llevar por ella de nuevo o poner un alto antes de que mi corazón no pudiera dejarla ir.

Noche tras noche ella esperaba a que estuviera dormido para meterse a mi habitación y se iba antes de que despertara, como un fantasma que me perturbaba el sueño, en ocasiones estaba tan cansado que ni notaba cuando metía su diminuto cuerpo bajo las sabanas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo me deleitaba con el latir de su corazón, desbocado por sus travesuras nocturnas, a veces tomaba sus manos para que no pudiera huir a la mañana siguiente, pero cuando despertaba siempre estaba solo en una enorme cama que solo retenía el aroma de su piel.

Nos veíamos en el desayuno y fingíamos que no había estado ahí nunca, pero en el fondo ansiaba sentirla de nuevo entrando a hurtadillas.

Había llamado a Victoria para aclarar las cosas, ella estaba resentida y quizás si tuviera intenciones de tener una relación seria a su lado habría ido hasta su casa para arreglar la situación, pero mi mente estaba totalmente en las platónicas noches que compartía con mi morena de ojos azules, Isabella tenía razón, no quería fugarme y tener niños con Victoria, no la deseaba de manera desquiciante y tampoco había llegado a enamorarme perdidamente, todas esas cosas las sentía únicamente por ella y por masoquista que sonara, prefería su cuerpo enredado al mío mientras fingía dormir que una relación al lado de cualquier otra mujer.

Una noche, tras dos meses de silencioso, tome sus manos con algo más de fuerza, ella no se movió de su sitio, estaba acostumbrada a que lo hiciera antes de quedarse dormida, pero su cuerpo se tensó cuando noto que estaba girándome para estar frente a frente, intento soltarse de mi agarré, pero cuando finalmente nuestras miradas se encontraron en medio de la oscuridad, dejo luchar.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo Isabella? ―pregunté con voz ronca y sosteniendo sus manos en medio de ambos.

―Tuve una pesadilla. ―respondió de inmediato, seguramente tenía preparada la mentira desde la primera noche.

― ¿Has estado teniendo pesadillas desde hace dos meses? ―pregunté dejando en claro que sabía que esto no era un acto aislado y que quería la verdad.

― ¿Podemos no hablarlo ahora? ―murmuró de pronto demasiado tímida.

―Puedes ir a dormir a tu habitación entonces y cuando estés lista para hablar de esto, podrás regresar aquí. ―no había limites en nuestra relación, nunca duraban demasiado cuando los implementábamos, era incapaz de negarme a sus ojos azules, pero no podía continuar con su tentadora intromisión en mi cama, si iba a dormir aquí necesitaba saber que significaba porque mi cabeza estaba haciéndose ilusiones y no estaba listo para destrozarme otra vez. Su mirada intensa y frustrada me taladraba sin intención alguna de moverse de mi cama. ―Se acabo el juego, Isabella. No más tiras y aflojas, nada de verdades a medias o mitades de ti. Quiero todo, si vas a estar metida en mi cama será como mi mujer, no como una niña asustada de un pesadilla inventada. Así que puedes irte a tu cuarto o tomar una decisión de una maldita vez porque tengo un grave caso de bolas azules por tus intromisiones nocturnas y no planeo pasar así los siguientes cincuenta años.

Sus ojos ardían, ella había dicho que nos quería juntos para siempre, pero estaba harto del celibato autoimpuesto, cansado de desearla cada jodida noche, no quería volver a bañarme con agua fría cada maldita mañana después de sentirla alrededor de mi cuerpo, claro que quería su amor y la vida juntos, pero por el jodido infierno solo quería una noche de sexo, nada de palabras bonitas y cursilería barata, la quería bajo mi cuerpo rogándome por más, con su cuerpo perlado por una fina capa de sudor, con las mejillas sonrojadas y mi nombre saliendo de sus labios entre jadeos desesperados.

― ¿Cuántas de estas noches esos sucios pensamientos pasaron por tu mente? ―exclamó deteniendo mis pensamientos sobre nosotros en esa misma cama, sus ojos me quemaban de una manera diferente, ella sabía que estaba cruzando por mi mente, Isabella no era una inocente chiquilla en esa situación. Se soltó de mi agarré y se puso de rodillas sobre el colchón, siendo completamente honesto, esperaba que la cruda verdad de lo que deseaba la hiciera volver a su cuarto. No que decidiera jugar algo nuevo. ― ¿Cuántos años tenía la primera vez que pensaste en mí de esa manera? ―preguntó con una voz más tersa y condenadamente exquisita, aquella mirada coqueta la conocía bien y estábamos a punto de meternos en un buen problema si ella no se largaba a su cuarto. ―Cuéntame tus pervertidas fantasías sobre mí… ―intentaba no mirarla, no quería caer en sus entramadas tretas, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar el momento. Estiro una de sus bonitas piernas desnudas sobre mí y se subió a horcajadas para obligarme a prestarle toda mi atención. Por la jodida mierda que ella podía sentir mi creciente erección y estaba disfrutando hacerme esto. ― ¿Nos imaginabas sobre tu escritorio? Con Charlie a unas oficinas y las secretarias corriendo en los pasillos, mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían en perfecta sincronía, acallando nuestros gemidos entre nuestros labios… ―su voz se volvía más ronca con cada palabra y sus caderas se movieron sutilmente sobre mí, maldita Isabella. ― ¿Cuántas noches te tocaste imaginándome en tus brazos? Quitándome la preciada virginidad que mi padre protegía a toda costa, mostrándome el mundo del placer y la lujuria. ―esa niña iba a provocarme un infarto si no dejaba de moverse de esa manera. Soltó un delicioso suspiró y cerró levemente los ojos, cuando volvió a abrirlos tenía las pupilas dilatadas y me pregunte si era posible que sintiera el mismo deseo devastador que yo sentía por ella. ―Una vez, cuando tenía quince tuve un sueño sobre ti, sobre nosotros. ―oh no. ―Entrabas a mi habitación a escondidas y me besabas con desesperación, nunca antes había tenido un sueño de ese tipo, puedes estar seguro de que esa noche despertaste una parte de mí sin siquiera saberlo, quizás no tengas mi patética virginidad, pero tuviste mi despertar sexual, James. ―sentía la garganta seca, ya no estaba seguro de que era real y que era una mentira formulada por sus rosados labios para convencerme de seguirle en sus juegos. ―Mi padre no tenía idea de que iba a esa oficina con la pura necesidad de llenar mi mente de tus gestos y manías, si Charlie hubiera sabido que estaba decidida a colgarme de tu cuello si me lo pedías, me habría enviado a un convento. Gracias al señor nunca lo supo o nos habría quitado toda la diversión, nuestro juego de _tira y afloja._ ―sus caderas habían encontrado el ritmo perfecto, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo y de sus labios salían delicados suspiros que iban directo a mi maldita erección. ―Tengo un último secreto, aquella noche en el bar, sabía que tendrías una cita y ardía de celos, te escuche al teléfono con ella, le dijiste lo que harían esa noche, tú que siempre eras elegante y controlado, hablabas como un verdadero pervertido para esa mujer, nunca había escuchado a un hombre hablar de esa manera, pero me gusto más de lo que era capaz de admitir, aun así imaginarte con otra persona me puso furiosa y pensé en salir a buscar a alguien que dijera eso para mí, pensé que eso te pondría celoso. Luego se me salió de las manos y terminé metida en un gran lío, pero tú estabas ahí…

―Basta. ―tome sus caderas con firmeza y ella me miro con su cuerpo temblando sobre el mío, mordía su labio inferior con demasiada fuerza y sus ojos se habían vuelto casi negros por el deseo. ―Maldita sea, Isabella.

―Cuando apareciste como un caballero andante terminé fundiéndome en tu pecho, eras mío, incluso si no era correcto o si era un deseo corrupto, tú eras mío, como lo eres ahora. Era yo quien llenaba tus pensamientos, era a mí a quien deseabas, tú eras lo único realmente mío en el perfecto mundo que Charlie creo para protegerme. No podía dejar que estuvieras con alguien más. Después mi pequeño enamoramiento se vio truncado cuando él te consiguió para mí, Charlie se interpuso entre nosotros, te _compro_ para mí y de pronto ya no eras mío, no me pertenecías porque yo te había elegido, no estabas ahí porque yo lo quise así, eras igual que todas las joyas y regalos que mi padre me había dado, no me dio oportunidad de conseguirte, solo te puso ahí en bandeja de plata. ―aquello era una revelación más que importarte viniendo de ella.

―Por una jodida… ―era fuerte, podía controlarme, pero no era de piedra y mi deseo ardía por ella, la tome firmemente y la lance sobre el colchón metiéndome entre sus piernas. Sus ojos buscaron los míos en la oscuridad y tras una significativa mirada me incline hasta tomar sus labios con rudeza, sus manos subieron con rapidez a mi nuca y sus piernas me hicieron un hueco para después rodearme con ellas, deliciosa fricción, mordí su labio inferior y ella jadeo abriendo la boca y permitiéndome poseerla del todo, su lengua busco la mía con avidez y saboree cada centímetro de ella. Me costaba respirar mientras empujaba mis caderas contra las suyas y reclamaba sus labios con desesperación, cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente recargué mi frente en la suya. ―Tenías quince la primera vez que te desee. ―admití algo avergonzado y agitado. ―Pero eras la niña de Charlie, nunca me habría atrevido a tocarte, eras un pecado envuelto en inocentes sonrisas… ―baje acariciando su cuello con mis labios, absorbiendo su aroma dulce y adictivo. ―Créeme cuando te digo que si te pertenezco no tiene nada que ver con Charlie o su petición, me habría lanzado al precipicio, incluso sin ese jodido contrato, solo por quedarme a tu lado.

―Quiero pasar la noche aquí, bésame si lo deseas, tómame si crees que es el momento, abrázame si con eso es suficiente, pero permíteme dormir a tu lado. ―susurró levantando mi rostro para mirarla a los ojos. ―Ahora mismo me entrego a ti, es así como quiero que seamos tú y yo para siempre. ―añadió tocando mis mejillas con sus manos.

―Quiero hacerte el amor, Isabella. ―su cuerpo entero tembló bajo el mío y un suave suspiro salió de sus labios. ―Pero no me creo capaz de ser dulce o romántico, si te tomara ahora tendríamos sexo, fuerte, apasionado y liberador. Sudando y jadeando en brazos del otro. ―con cada palabra mordía un cuello y bajaba un poco más hasta encontrarme con su pezón erguido cubierto por la tela de la camiseta que usaba. ―Debería hacerte esperar como tú lo has hecho conmigo.

―No, por favor. ―exclamó empujando mi rostro a su pecho y levantando sus senos hacia mí, ofreciéndome su cuerpo. ―Tócame. ―atrapé su pezón cubierto con la tela entre mis dientes, con la fuerza suficiente para hacerla jadear sin llegar a lastimarla. Sus dedos jugueteaban con mi cabello, me sentía mareado por la energía contenida, embriagado por la imagen de sus labios entreabiertos soltando suspiros con mi nombre entre ellos.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Abrí los ojos al escuchar un ruido en la habitación, estaba algo ansioso antes de quedarme dormido en ese incomodo sillón, así que mi sueño había sido ligero, parpadee acostumbrándome a la luz y me encontré con sus ojos azules mirándome curiosos.

―Hola. ―susurró con la voz algo ronca, no podría explicar la sensación de alivió que recorrió mi cuerpo al verla con las mejillas sonrojadas.

―Hola. ―respondí levantándome de mi lugar para acercarme a su lado, necesitaba sentirla, tome su mano y la calidez de ésta me invadió, suspiré con una media sonrisa y me estiré dejando un beso en su frente. ―Si vuelves a hacer algo así de estúpido te voy a esposar a la cama. ―añadí mirándola a los ojos, ella sonrió de lado.

―Al menos ha servido de algo. ―exclamó mirándome fijamente, me senté en la orilla de la camilla y la miré seriamente.

― ¿Sabes lo que he pasado en las últimas veinte horas? ―pregunté con dureza. ―Vi a mi esposa desvanecerse contra el pavimento mientras se desangraba, no podía hacer nada para sacarla del lugar y los paramédicos estaban tardando demasiado. ―su mirada se vio avergonzada. ―Tuve el viaje en ambulancia más largo de mi vida, estuve sentado en la sala de espera durante horas esperando que me dijeran que todo estaba bien y lo peor es que tenía dos jodidas horas de haberme enterado que mi esposa estaba embarazada. Así que bien podía perder a mi familia entera porque mi mujer está completamente loca y cree que debe hacerlo todo por su cuenta. ―me miro con cierta culpabilidad y solo atine a suspirar. ― ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

―Tú se lo habrías dicho a Jasper y él se habría negado a ayudarme. ―respondió en voz baja, de pronto sus ojos buscaron los míos con cierto miedo en ellos y su agarré en mi mano se volvió más intenso. ― ¿Está bien? ―por primera vez en mucho tiempo me encontré con el terror inocente de Isabella, aquella mirada desesperada como cuando murió Charlie. Con mi mano libre acaricie su vientre por encima de las sabanas.

―El doctor dice que está bien, pero será un embarazo de alto riesgo. ―murmuré algo más calmado, recordando que había alguien más con nosotros. ―Prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo así. ―susurré mirándola de nuevo. Debía recordarme que ahora no podíamos pelear y gritar hasta el cansancio, ella necesitaba estar tranquila el resto del embarazo. ―Necesito que confíes en mí, Isabella. En especial ahora.

―No haré algo así de nuevo. ―respondió con un toque juguetón y me sonrió intentando calmar el ambiente.

―Bien. ―suspiré y la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Jasper que le dedico una sonrisa sincera a Isabella.

―El chico Cullen está afuera. ―murmuró mirándonos esperando una respuesta.

―Debería hablar con él. ―respondió Bella mirándome con la intención de que le dejara a solas, acepté y ambos salimos de ahí para dejarla con Edward.

* * *

 **Espero les guste :)**


	19. Outtake Riley & Alec

**Outtake Alec y Riley**

 _ **Alec POV**_

Regresamos a Londres dos días después, con boletos en primera clase cortesía de Isabella, aun no hablábamos claramente de lo que estaba ocurrido entre nosotros, la noche posterior a lo ocurrido en aquella bodega, nos quedamos dormidos sin discutir su declaración, y aunque no era la primera vez que compartíamos una cama, se había sentido extraño e incómodo.

Estaba intentando poner en orden mis sentimientos sobre él antes de aventurarme a una conversación sin respuestas, ser honesto conmigo mismo era complicado en ese punto, no estaba seguro de si la electricidad que sentía cuando tomaba mi mano era porque ahora sabía lo que sentía o si siempre había estado ahí oculta por una fina capa de amistad.

Al llegar a Londres cada uno tuvo que ir a su propia ciudad, estábamos a unas horas de distancia y fue raro mirarnos a los ojos durante un largo minuto antes de que cada uno tomara sus maletas, sabía que él quería una respuesta, pero no la tenía, al menos no aun y quizás unos días lejos me vendrían bien para pensar.

― ¿Estaremos bien? ―preguntó de pronto con un gesto tenso en su rostro, el viaje había sido más bien silencioso y largo, apenas si podía verlo a la cara sin sentir que una gran muralla se interponía entre nosotros. ―No quiero perder nuestra amistad por lo que dije.

―Estamos bien. ―respondí intentando ocultar el pánico en mi voz. ―Solo sigo en shock por todo lo que paso en los últimos días. ―añadí rápidamente, él asintió, pero por su rostro pude darme cuenta de que no creía totalmente lo que estaba diciendo.

Cada uno tomo su camino y mientras nos alejábamos temía que nada estuviera bien, él estaba ahí parado esperando que le dijera algo, un sí, un no, un tal vez, la respuesta que fuera habría sido mejor que mi patético silencio.

El problema era que ese chico era mi mejor amigo, perderlo sería doloroso y probablemente perdería la razón con solo unas semanas sin hablar, necesitaba que supiera que incluso si no podíamos estar juntos de esa manera, estaríamos bien. Y seguramente con mis palabras antes de despedirnos solo había arruinado un poco más la situación.

Ese viernes, se suponía que iría a visitarlo como cada fin de semana, pero me quede tirado en mi habitación pensando en una forma de librarme de hacerlo, no estaba listo para vernos de nuevo y fingir que nada había ocurrido.

 _"Tengo un examen importante el lunes :/ ¿nos vemos el siguiente fin de semana?"_

Era triste porque era yo quien estaba preocupado por no perder nuestra amistad y al mismo tiempo era quien nos mantenía alejados, jugaba con el teléfono en mis manos mientras miraba el techo de la habitación cuestionando cada momento que pasamos juntos durante el último año, quería descubrir si sentía lo mismo o si jamás podría dejar de verlo como un simple amigo, Riley era atractivo, tenía una bonita sonrisa, un cuerpo estilizado y unas manos largas que encajaban perfectamente con sus talentos para dibujar, mientras ese pensamiento cruzaba mi mente, imaginé la escena del _Titanic_ con nosotros como protagonistas y una sonrisa estúpida se coló en mi rostro.

 _"Bien. Pero me debes una salida al bar de mi elección_ _"_

No respondí, porque no sabía si iría la siguiente semana o la siguiente de esa, solo tenía claro que antes de encontrarnos necesitaba conocer mis verdaderos sentimiento por él y no se trataba solo de adivinar si lo encontraba atractivo o no, sino de diferenciar el cariño del enamoramiento.

La semana siguiente volví a excusarme para no ir a verlo y él respondió sin sus habituales sonrisas o guiños, suspiré dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche y me pregunté si era así como quería que todo terminará, con un escueto intercambio de mensajes para evitar vernos. La verdad era que estaba aterrado de ir a su piso y sentarme en silencioso mientras sus ojos buscaban una respuesta en los míos como lo había hecho durante todo el viaje de vuelta.

El miércoles por la noche de la tercera semana sin vernos, recibí un montón de notificaciones de los chicos, todas ellas eran preguntas sobre la fiesta a la que Riley había asistido ese fin de semana, no entendía bien a que se referían así que busqué en su cuenta de Instagram, generalmente solo tenía fotos de sus trabajos en clase, pero Emmett me dijo que había videos y fotos de una gran fiesta el sábado pasado.

Era verdad, había videos de él bebiendo de una manguera y fotos de él besándose con una chica pelirroja y con un chico rubio colgado de su cuello que me parecía demasiado familiar, Riley siempre disfrutaba de una buena fiesta, en especial si podía conseguir algo en ellas, pero no era de los que perdían el control.

 _"¿Estás en casa?"_

 _"Estoy terminando mi último trabajo"_

Adjunto a su mensaje había una foto de un dibujo a lápiz de una chica desnuda, no sabía porque estaba comportándose de esa manera, jamás me había enviado fotos de ese tipo, suponía que estaría resentido conmigo, pero sus palabras no eran dolidas sino cargadas de enojo.

 _"¿Vendrás el viernes?"_

Era un hipócrita al preguntarle eso cuando yo había evitado visitarlo durante tres jodidas semanas, pero estaba en el calendario y me había encontrado a mi mismo ansioso cuando la notificación apareció, cuando él venía a pasar el fin de semana, me encargaba de llenar la nevera y preparar algo divertido para hacer juntos, sin embargo, ahora todo era más complicado.

 _"No, tengo que atrapar un pato en el parque para mi clase de arte vivo."_

Sabía que estaba siendo sarcástico y no me agradaba en absoluto, pero no podía esperar otra cosa después de todas las veces que le había cancelado y la forma en que había ignorado sus mensajes durante los últimos días.

 _"Dijiste que estábamos bien."_

Ese segundo mensaje llegó unos minutos después de su respuesta llena de rabia y sinceramente no sabía que decir, yo había dicho eso, pero no podía decirle que había mentido porque terminaría de arruinar nuestra amistad y tampoco podía fingir que era verdad porque no podía ir a colgarme de su cuello pretendiendo que estaba listo para tener una relación con él.

 _"Lo siento"_

Él no respondió.

El viernes llegó y aunque sabía que él no llegaría por la noche, una vaga esperanza de que viniera apareció en mi interior, la decepción de no verlo ahí por la mañana me hizo sentir empatía por las últimas semanas, esto era lo que él debía sentir cada que cancelaba por una tontería inventada.

El lunes no tendríamos clases por una festividad local, así que después de pensarlo tomé una pequeña maleta y empaqué ropa para dos días antes de salir rumbo a la central de autobuses. Unas horas más tarde me encontré parado frente a la puerta de su piso, teníamos que arreglar lo que fuera que estaba pasando entre nosotros, porque no estaba dispuesto a perderlo todo por temor a enfrentar la realidad.

 _"¿Estás en casa?"_

―Alec. ―Me giré sobre mis talones sorprendido de escuchar su voz detrás de mí, su mirada era igual de sorprendida que la mía y solo atiné a sonreír de lado. ― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Es fin de semana largo en la Universidad y supuse que podría ayudarte a atrapar ese pato que necesitas. ―respondí con un intento de broma, él aun tenía el ceño fruncido y temía que esto hubiera sido una mala idea.

―Si ese pato te vuela a la cara, vas a volver corriendo a Cambridge. ―exclamó acercándose para abrir la puerta, entramos al piso y deje mi maleta a un lado de la puerta, aun cuando ambos fingíamos que estaba todo bien, la tensión estaba a punto de hacer explotar la habitación.

― ¿Tienes planes para hoy? ―pregunté sacándome la chaqueta, él había hecho lo mismo unos segundos antes.

―Hay un concierto en el centro, una banda local. ―explicó, asentí y lo seguí hasta la pequeña cocina del lugar. ―No los he escuchado en vivo, pero Kyle dice que son buenos. ―me senté en uno de los bancos mientras él se distraía preparando un té, odiaba el té, prefería una taza de café o un vaso de chocolate caliente, pero en Londres era más fácil encontrar cajas de té por todas partes y Riley había adoptado esa tradición como suya.

― ¿Kyle el de…? ―el trío de meses atrás, nunca pregunté realmente como paso eso, se quedó como una anécdota divertida, pero en ese tiempo él nunca había mencionado el nombre del chico de nuevo, hasta ahora. Y al mismo tiempo que su nombre fue dicho, la cara del chico rubio en sus fotos regreso a mi mente, era esa la razón por la que lo encontraba familiar al chico de la foto era el chico del trío.

―Sí. ―no dio más detalles y me ofreció la maldita taza de té, no quería pelear por esa tontería, porque él sabía que odiaba el jodido té, pero estaba intentando arreglar las cosas, así que pasaría por alto su forma de castigarme por no haber regresado antes. ―Puedes venir con nosotros, es un concierto al aire libre.

― ¿Puedo tomar un baño antes de irnos? ―él asintió y yo deje la taza humeante sobre la barra antes de ir a buscar mi maleta, saque un cambio de ropa y tome una rápida ducha, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa azul, cuando salí del baño, él estaba tirado en la cama revisando su teléfono, me miró de reojo y sonrió a medias. ― ¿Qué música toca la banda? ―pregunté mientras me secaba el cabello, él levantó los hombros.

―No estoy seguro. ―admitió, asentí y dejé la toalla sobre una silla.

―Tomaré una de tus chaquetas, una mujer tiro la mitad de su café en la única que traje. ―exclamé abriendo su closet sin esperar respuesta, cuando me quedaba aquí era normal que tomará algunas prendas prestadas, él podía hacer lo mismo cuando iba a visitarme.

El concierto era en un parque en el centro, no era algo muy exagerado, un escenario pequeño con solo los instrumentos y la banda en él, las personas que esperaban que iniciara estaban tendidas sobre mantas que ellos habían traído, por supuesto que nosotros no teníamos una de esas, así que probablemente estaríamos parados toda la tarde. Nos encontramos con Kyle unos minutos después de llegar, hasta el momento en que los vi juntos no me paso por la cabeza que estuviera siendo la tercera rueda en una cita.

La banda inició a tocar cuando el atardecer terminó y las luces navideñas se encendieron, los conciertos no eran la clase de lugares donde te ponías al día con un viejo amigo, se trataban de escuchar las melodías y perderte en la música por unas horas, pero estar al lado de ellos evitaba que hiciera alguna de esas cosas, hablaban sin parar sobre la fiesta de la semana anterior y una clase a la que ambos asistían, estaba esforzándome por ignorarlos, pero esto no era lo que esperaba que pasara cuando llegará aquí.

―Iré a comprar una botella de agua. ―murmuré con una sonrisa antes de alejarme de ellos por entre las personas que estaban sentadas escuchando tranquilamente a la banda que en realidad era bastante buena.

Había una tienda ambulante con diferentes dulces y bebidas, tomé una botella de agua y una bolsa de gomitas, pagué y encontré un espació vació en el pasto para sentarme a escuchar el resto del concierto, hablaríamos mañana, ahora solo quería darle algo de tiempo a solas con Kyle.

―Hola. ―una joven de grandes ojos verdes y larga melena rubia se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, el sonreí de vuelta, no recordaba su rostro de ninguna parte, así que dudaba que nos conociéramos. ―Soy Daniel, no nos conocemos, pero mis amigas y yo te vimos sentado aquí solo y decidí acercarme. ―asentí con una media sonrisa, nunca en mi vida había sido de los que se acercaban a hablar con extraños, a menos claro que estuviera perdido por el alcohol y me diera por coquetear con cualquier hombre que me cruzaba, pero había personas menos antisociales que yo.

―Un gusto, Daniel. Me llamó Alec, por cierto. ―exclamé con una sonrisa amable y volviendo la vista a la banda, ahora había una chica cantando y su voz era preciosa.

― ¿Viniste solo o perdiste a tu grupo? ―sonreí de nuevo con cierta diversión, ella estaba mirándome fijamente.

―Sé donde está mi grupo, pero creo que esto era una cita y terminé siendo la tercera rueda. ―expliqué rápidamente, ella soltó una suave carcajada por mi gesto de decepción.

― ¿Estudias en Central St. Martins? ―preguntó y fruncí el ceño, eso era demasiado especifico, ella señalo mi chaqueta y note el diminuto escudo de la Universidad donde Riley estudiaba, no lo había notado al tomarla del closet.

―No, un amigo me la presto. ―ella simplemente asintió y volvimos a mirar a la banda.

―Alec, llevo veinte minutos buscándote. ―ambos miramos a un agitado Riley sentarse a mi lado con algo de enojo, tomó mi botella de agua y bebió un gran sorbo antes de mirar a Daniel. ―Hola.

―Hola.

―Ella es Daniel, Daniel, Riley. Él estudia en Central St. Martins. ―expliqué, ella asintió y le dedico una sonrisa a Riley, él aun tenía el ceño fruncido. ―Quería darte algo de privacidad con Kyle, no quería arruinar su cita, debiste decirme que lo era y me habría quedado en el piso. ―su mirada voló de Daniel a mí de nuevo y frunció aún más el ceño.

―No era una cita. ―murmuró mirándome a los ojos confundido, miró de reojo a Daniel y una vez más regresó a mirarme, se estiró lo suficiente para hablarme al oído y debía admitir que mi piel se erizo al sentir su cálido aliento. ―Ella está intentando coquetear contigo. ―ahora yo fruncí el ceño, volviendo la mirada hasta Daniel. ―Daniel, creo que deberías saber que Alec es gay. ―abrí los ojos como platos cuando él lo dijo así sin más, ella me miró sorprendida también y luego de un incomodo silencio, se disculpo para ir a buscar a sus amigas.

―No tenías que hacer eso. ―murmuré molesto, no tenía problemas con mi sexualidad, pero eso había sido simplemente irrespetuoso.

―La voz de la chica me ha gustado más que la del chico ¿a ti no? ―esta personalidad cambiante era extraña en él, no me gustaba el juego al que me había metido.

― ¿Dónde está Kyle? ―pregunté con seriedad.

―Sé fue a casa, tiene examen de recuperación mañana por la tarde. ―tomó mis gomitas y se recostó sobre sus brazos detrás de su espalda para observar el escenario. ― ¿Por qué demonios pensaste que era una cita?

―Tenían planes para un concierto repleto de parejas tiradas en el pasto, solo ustedes. Quizás no soy el único que no sabe cuando están coqueteando conmigo. ―él puso los ojos en blanco y me miró incrédulo.

―Tú y yo salimos todo el tiempo y no significa que estés coqueteando conmigo. ―genial, ahora iba a echarme eso en cara.

―Nunca te invite a una noche romántica a escuchar música cursi abrazados sobre una manta. ―exclamé señalando el lugar, él suspiró pesadamente. ―Puedes dejar de actuar como si no te importara un comino que esté aquí. No vine para que me ignores todo el jodido fin de semana.

― ¿A qué viniste entonces? Llevó semanas esperando a que lo hagas y ahora simplemente quieres fingir que no me sacaste de tus vida por tres malditas semanas porque te dije que me gustabas. ―algunas personas nos estaban mirando y no era la forma en que quería que habláramos de todo esto, pero suponía que no habría un mejor momento, mucho menos a este paso.

― ¿Y crees que lo hice por diversión? ¿Qué disfruté estando solo en mi jodida habitación sin poder hablar con mi mejor amigo sobre lo que estaba pasando en mi vida? ―pregunté con la voz algo más baja para evitar que nos escucharan. ―No quiero perderte porque no pude definir mis sentimientos, pero tampoco quiero lastimarte si es que esto no funciona y solo necesitaba poner mis pensamientos en orden antes de venir aquí.

― ¿Y has terminado de ordenarlos? ―quité la mirada de inmediato y él suspiro de nuevo, sin esperármelo sentí su mano atrayendo mi rostro y sus labios chocando con los míos, no era un beso cursi, era uno demandante y apasionado, no supe en que momento deje de pensar y me deje llevar, pero la sensación de nuestros labios unidos envió un choque de energía que altero cada una de mis emociones. ―Tú y yo, de alguna manera va a funcionar, solo tienes que confiar en mí. ―susurró sobre mis labios, no iba a mentir y fingir que en ese preciso instante todos mis miedos se esfumaron, pero al mirarlo a los ojos quise aventurarme a pesar de los miedos que se interponían.

Nos tiramos sobre el pasto por las siguientes horas escuchando la maravillosa voz de la vocalista principal de la banda, él se había puesto detrás de mí con sus piernas estiradas a cada lado de mi cuerpo y yo me recargaba sobre su pecho como si hubiéramos hecho esto por años y estuviéramos acostumbrados a tocarnos de esa manera.

El concierto terminó cerca de media noche y todo el mundo comenzó a recoger sus mantas, nosotros simplemente nos pusimos de pie y caminamos por entre las personas para volver al piso, su mano busco la mía y entrelacé nuestros dedos sintiéndome valiente.

Dormimos juntos en su cama, no se sentía extraño como la última vez, era más bien excitante y nuevo, tuve que volver a la Universidad el lunes por la tarde y él prometió ir a visitarme el siguiente viernes, así nos despedimos en la central de autobuses, con mis brazos enredados en su cuello (justo como me había prometido no hacerlo antes de salir de mi habitación hacia tan solo dos días), y sus brazos rodeándome por el abdomen, sus labios eran dulces y salvajes, Riley no tenía una forma especifica para besar, era como un niño experimentando hasta decidir cual prefería y eso hacía que se sintiera mejor, siempre se sentía como el primer beso.

―Debo irme o perderé el autobús. ―murmuré soltándolo y él tomo mi mano caminando a mi lado hasta la salida de éste.

―Te veré el viernes.

Hablamos por mensaje el resto de la semana y me sentía como si estuviera pasando por el primer amor de nuevo, con esa emoción de vernos y tomarnos de las manos, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había dejado que esa clase de emoción se apoderara de mí y era aterrador darme cuenta que no se sentía mal, siempre había creído que todas las relaciones se sentirían como cuando Garrett y yo salimos en la preparatoria, pero ahora me daba cuenta que no era así y la razón por la que era aterrador, era que corría el riesgo de enamorarme de él sin vuelta a atrás.

El viernes por la tarde me instale en una mesa del jardín del campus, necesitaba terminar con una lectura antes de que Riley apareciera, porque estaba seguro de que no tendría tiempo de volver a perderme en ese libro en todo el fin de semana y a menos que quisiera desvelarme el domingo, tenía que terminar ahora.

Me perdí en el libro por unas cuantas horas, debían ser las cinco de la tarde cuando empezó a enfriar la tarde, había dejado mi chaqueta con Bianca después de la primera clase, ella siempre estaba muriendo de frío y aun así nunca llevaba un suéter, así que cada día de la semana alguno del grupo se quedaba sin chaqueta por ser buenos amigos con ella.

Riley llegaría a las ocho y lo vería en mi piso media hora más tarde, así que podía quedarme algo más de tiempo, cambie de hoja pasando los ojos cansados por los últimos capítulos del libro, ciertamente la historia era interesante, pero no podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera verlo de nuevo, me preguntaba si andaríamos por las calles de la mano, si tendríamos una cita propiamente, si se lo presentaría a mis amigos o si les contaríamos a los chicos por Skype.

Mientras divagaba en mis pensamientos me di cuenta de que había pasado varios renglones sin poner verdadera atención en las palabras, regresé al inició de la hoja y suspiré pesadamente antes de que su cuerpo se tumbara a mi lado recargándose en la mesa con los hombros, di un pequeño salto de sorpresa y él sonrió satisfecho.

―Hola. ―exclamó antes de estirarse y bajar mi libro cerrándolo sobre la mesa para poder acercarse cómodamente hasta mis labios, me deje llevar sin queja alguna y sonrió alejándose de nuevo.

―Creí que llegarías en tres horas más. ―murmuré mirándolo algo confuso, él sonrió aun más encantado con tomarme por sorpresa.

―Quería sorprenderte y mi última clase se canceló. ―asentí y después de mirarnos por un largo segundo, me incliné para besarle, él sonrió sobre mis labios, era probablemente la primera vez que buscaba sus labios por mi cuenta, pero le había echado de menos. ―Yo también te extrañe. ―la sutil confesión me hizo sonrojar ligeramente, era tan nuevo vernos como una pareja y me tomaría un tiempo acostumbrarme a ese lado cursi que se había mantenido oculto todos esos años. ― ¿Qué estás leyendo? ―tomó el libro en sus manos y susurró el nombre "Madame Bovary" antes de mirarme de nuevo. ― _…ahora el amor que tanto tiempo había contenido brotaba todo entero a gozosos borbotones. Lo saboreaba sin remordimiento, sin preocupación alguna._ ―Riley estaba en una escuela de arte y algunas de sus materias eran relacionadas con la literatura y él amaba grabarse frases para citar por ahí, aunque rara vez tenían sentido alguno, esa pareció disfrutar demasiado tenerla preparada para la ocasión.

― ¿Te recuerda algo? ―pregunté levemente recargado sobre la mesa por mi reciente valentía para besarlo, sonrió antes de besarme una vez más.

―Alec, gracias a Dios no te has ido. ―Bianca se sentó frente a nosotros sin importarle si estaba interrumpiendo el momento, por supuesto que Riley la conocía y le agradaba lo suficiente para sonreírle genuinamente. ―Traje tu chaqueta. ―la puso sobre la mesa perfectamente doblada y le sonrió de vuelta a Riley. ―Hola, encanto. ―Riley soltó una suave carcajada por el guiño exagerado de Bianca y ella le siguió. ―Escuche que un afortunado te puso la soga al cuello.

―Escuchaste bien. ―respondió de inmediato mirándome con picardía, no quería ni pensar los comentarios que tendría Emmett cuando se enterará, seguramente empezaría a bromear sobre la boda de nuevo y encontraría la forma de meterlos a todos en la competencia por ser padrinos.

―Lástima, estaba a punto de declararte mi amor eterno. ―sonreí divertido por los exagerados gestos de decepción por parte de Bianca y Riley se giró hasta pasar una de sus piernas por el banco, acomodándose lo suficiente para meterla entre las mías.

―Habría sido difícil decir que no. ―suspiró Riley recargando su rostro sobre su mano y mirándola con diversión.

―Por supuesto. ―exclamó mi amiga con una mirada de suficiencia y sonreí sintiendo la mano de Riley sobre la mía bajo la mesa. ―Los voy a dejar que vayan a ser unos tortolos calientes en el piso de Alec, pero mañana saldremos todos y más vale que estén ahí. ―añadió poniéndose de pie.

―No, este fin de semana él es totalmente mío, quizás el siguiente. ―la posesiva nota oculta tras las sonrisas de Riley me erizo la piel, no sabía porque seguía esperando que se sintiera como cuando estaba con Garrett, ese pánico bajo las capas de fugas felicidad, pero cuando no salían a la luz la calidez se extendía por mi pecho.

―El siguiente vas a llevártelo a tu piso. ―se quejó Bianca con un mohín. ―Dejemos que Alec elija. ―murmuró mirándome con aire esperanzado, miré a Riley que me sonreía con tanta intensidad que supe que me sentía igual que él, quería quedarme todo el fin de semana a su lado, sin interrupciones, quería disfrutar la sensación de una relación con un comienzo lleno de expectativas.

―Lo siento, Bianca. ―exclamé mirándola de nuevo, ella hizo un puchero y sonreí. ―El último fin de semana de semestre saldremos de aquí a Estados Unidos, así que podemos salir entonces. ―ella asintió a regañadientes y Riley me dio un apretón bajo la mesa.

―Eso si el egoísta de tu novio me permite robarte unas horas. ―exclamó mirando de reojo a Riley, él soltó una carcajada detrás de mí.

―Es tuyo toda la semana, es mío de viernes a domingo. ―respondió _mi novio_ de inmediato. ―En realidad es mío toda la semana y te lo presto ocasionalmente. ―aclaró con un toque de burla y ella suspiró tomando su bolsa.

―Si no hubiera ganado mi apuesta sobre ustedes dos y no estuviera de tan buen humor, los seguiría hasta el piso de Alec para arruinarte la noche. ―exclamó antes de despedirse y alejarse por el pasto, miré a Riley de nuevo y él levantó la mano pasándola por mi cabello, hasta llegar a la parte trasera de mi cabeza y empujarme hasta sus labios.

―Vamos, antes de que tu amiga se arrepienta y nos siga hasta el piso. ―susurró sobre mis labios, sonreí sobre los suyos y guardé el libro en mi mochila antes de levantarme y tomar la mano que me extendía para caminar por el campus.

La chaqueta que ahora llevaba puesta era la misma que él me había prestado el último fin de semana, la mía seguía en el canasto de ropa sucia, así que me las había apañado con esa, Bianca insistía en que se la prestará esa mañana y le advertí que si se la llevaba a casa como las otras que había perdido en el último semestre la mataría, porque era de Riley. Esa era la única razón para que me hubiera estado buscando para entregármela.

Nos pasamos el fin de semana en nuestra pequeña burbuja, la primera noche cenamos comida china y llamamos a los chicos por Skype para contarles las buenas nuevas, por supuesto Emmett tenía una docena de comentarios sobre el tema, Garrett solo nos dedicó una sonrisa incomoda, aunque quizás solo yo note el gesto de su parte, Edward nos felicito también y pudimos ponernos al día sobre que había ocurrido después de nuestra partida, él finalmente había hablado con Bella y solo nos explicó que estaban bien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo cuando la nombro no hubo un deje de tristeza o preocupación, se veía relajado respecto al tema, aun cuando Emmett se quejaba de que no le contara todo lo que habían hablado.

Ellos pondrían al tanto al resto del grupo y nos veríamos dentro de unas semanas para las fiestas decembrinas. En cuanto terminamos la llamada nos tiramos en el sofá para ver una película y sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos dormidos en ese diminuto espacio. Desperté al girarme en busca de espacio y tire a Riley, lamentablemente me tenía agarrado y nos llevo a ambos al piso.

El sábado fuimos a desayunar a una cafetería cerca de mi apartamento, después dimos una vuelta por la ciudad buscando regalos para los chicos, era una tradición anual y era mejor hacerlo antes de irnos que dar un rápido viaje apenas llegáramos a casa, una Navidad lo intentamos y tardamos tres horas dentro de un centro comercial decidiendo entre las pocas baratijas que quedaban tan cerca de las fiestas, más una hora de fila en las cajas.

Tomamos un descanso en un pequeño restaurante que Riley eligió y luego de unas horas volvimos al piso, aun me era extraño vernos enredados en la cama, no habíamos hecho nada, pero la intimidad iba más allá de tener sexo y definitivamente la estaba disfrutando.

Me había tirado a su lado en la cama para terminar de leer mi libro, mientras él dormitaba mirándome entre cada parpadeo, terminé finalmente cerca de media noche y él aun intentaba no quedarse dormido, le miré con curiosidad y él sonrió de lado somnoliento.

― ¿Porqué luchas por no quedarte dormido? ―pregunté con una sonrisa divertida.

―Me gusta verte leer. ―susurró estirando sus dedos para tomar los míos entre ellos, dejé el libro a un lado y me estiré para quedar sobre su pecho, no tardo mucho en quedarse dormido y el latido de su corazón fue como una canción de cuna para mí.

El domingo desayunamos cereal para niños y vimos las noticias, no solía verlas a diario, generalmente pasaba de largo de ellas, pero no había nada en la televisión esa mañana, nos sorprendió bastante ver que la empresa Swan finalmente se había fusionado con las empresas Dwyer, Isabella era una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo al tomar la presidencia y revelar su compromiso con James, no daban más detalles sobre la vida de ellos juntos, sino de lo que la fusión traería a nivel empresarial, era una nota sobre economía. Suponía que si quería saber más sobre esos dos debería esperar el programa de media tarde con nada más que chismes de personas famosas.

Pasamos el día en el piso, hablando de cualquier cosa y quizás forzándonos demasiado para no mencionar lo que venía acompañados de estar en una relación, sabía que él había estado en un trío con otro chico, pero eso no era precisamente tener practica en el asunto y yo no tenía la suficiente soltura para ser el primero en dar ese paso. Quería creer que se daría con naturalidad en algún momento, pero estaba nervioso porque eso era la gran prueba entre nosotros. Él podría darse cuenta de que era demasiado extraño para él, incluso podría ser yo quien se sintiera incómodo.

Después de llevarlo a la central de autobuses cerca de las seis de la tarde, regresé al piso para poder terminar con el ensayo que tenía que entregar ese lunes.

Dos semanas pasaron volando y estaba listo para volver a casa para Navidad, extrañaba a los chicos y mis padres, quería tener unas vacaciones relajadas de regreso a casa, donde podría tomar café e ir a un club con cervezas conocidas, era raro que después de tanto tiempo, no lograra aclimatarme del todo a Londres, siempre había algo que echaba de menos de casa.

El vuelo era largo, así que pasamos la noche despiertos para dormir durante el viaje, cada uno se quedaría en casa de nuestros padres, pero teníamos planeado ir a Seattle para año nuevo y nos quedaríamos en un pequeño hotel durante esos días, el día de la cena de Navidad habría una fiesta en el pueblo, no teníamos mucha idea de quien la preparaba o porque, pero los chicos habían dicho que la fecha estaba apartada para todos.

Apenas llegamos a Forks nos recibieron nuestros amigos que habían llegado unas horas antes desde Boston y Nueva York, teníamos una pequeña tradición y cada que todos estábamos en el pueblo, el primer día íbamos a la Push junto a los chicos de la reserva para tener una fogata donde recordábamos viejos tiempos, esa noche no sería la excepción, así que después de dejar nuestras cosas y tomar un merecido baño, salimos rumbo a la Push.

Garrett estaba con Kate sobre la caja de su vieja camioneta cuando llegamos, Emmett jugaba con Jacob lanzándose el balón desde un lado de la fogata hasta el otro, Edward charlaba con una bonita chica que no recordaba haber visto antes, Seth y Leah se reían a carcajadas sentados junto al fuego, Rose e Irina temblaban de frío a unos metros del fuego, suponía que no se acercaban por lo poco que Leah las soportaba a ambas.

Pero la mayor sorpresa llegó cuando vislumbré a Isabella junto a James unos metros del resto, el hombre parecía diez años menor que la última vez que lo vi y ella se veía en mucho mejor estado, Riley me dio un apretón y le miré confundido.

―Creo que ya notaron que los observas. ―susurró, miré de reojo y noté la mirada de James sobre nosotros, me sonrojé un poco y él soltó una carcajada, puso su brazo sobre mis hombros y nos acercamos a los demás.

Después de unas cervezas la conversación se volvió más divertida, se unió el grupo entero y las anécdotas comenzaron, no podía evitar mirar cada cierto tiempo a Bella junto a James, me sentía como un niño curioso, pero no la había visto en años, al menos no de esa manera tan tranquila y sonriente, levantó la mirada topándose con la mía y solo atine a sonreír algo avergonzado, ella sonrió de vuelta y regreso su atención a James.

Riley soltó una risueña carcajada al ver mi estado avergonzado y puse los ojos en blanco antes de sonreír de nuevo. Su mano tomo la mía y entrelace nuestros dedos mientras escuchábamos la historia sobre como Emmett había _adoptado_ a Edward dentro de nuestro variado grupo.

―Iré por más leña. ―exclamó de pronto Garrett y se levantó sin esperar respuesta, Emmett siguió contando su versión de la historia mientras Edward le miraba como si acabara de salir un tercer ojo, todos sabíamos que Emmett estaba exagerando la situación, pero era más así.

Después de unos quince minutos Garrett aun no regresaba y Jacob se ofreció a ir a buscarlo, él conocía el bosque mejor que cualquier otro de los presentes, para ese momento Leah contaba todo sobre el primer partido de Seth sin todos nosotros presentes, decía que su pequeño hermano se había puesto furioso con los nuevos chicos que solo querían probar que serían "estrellas del futbol" algún día y olvidaban las reglas del futbol a nivel preparatoria. Sus hazañas les habían costado un par de derrotadas en partidos amistosos y el entrenador perdía la paciencia, así que los había castigado a todos, incluyendo a Seth, con cien vueltas a la cancha después de clases. Los que se detenían no jugaban en el siguiente partido.

Seth era casi siempre una persona amigable, sonriente y paciente, así que imaginarlo gritándole a todos esos chicos resultaba demasiado increíble para todos.

Después de unas cuantas anécdotas más Isabella y James se despidieron, luego le siguieron Rosalie y el resto de ellas, incluso Kate se iba aun cuando Garrett era quien la había traído, según entendí tendrían una noche de chicas y él estaba enterado, decidimos irnos también, teníamos horas sin dormir y estaba algo cansado. Cada uno fue a casa y compartimos un par de mensajes antes de irnos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, demasiado temprano para mi gusto, Riley apareció en mi casa, nos veríamos para desayunar con sus padres, pero eso sería dentro unas horas más, así que no entendía su presencia ahí, mis padres ni siquiera habían despertado y yo estaba a punto de caerme dormido contra el suelo.

―Hola. ―exclamé con un bostezo. ― ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ―pregunté dejándolo pasar, él dejo un beso sobre mis labios y señalo mi cuarto con la mirada.

―Debo hablarte de algo en privado. ―asentí y tomando su mano subimos a mi habitación, una vez ahí se sentó en la orilla de la cama y yo me tiré al otro lado, soltó una silenciosa carcajada antes de acostarse a mi lado y sonreírme con afecto.

― ¿De qué querías hablar? ―pregunté adormilado, él suspiró.

―Garrett estuvo en mi casa anoche y me ha dicho unas cosas que me gustaría saber si son verdad. Estaba muy ebrio y probablemente ni se acuerde, pero quizás tú podrías darme algo de claridad aquí. ―el sueño se disipo en unos segundos y le miré fijamente, no parecía molesto, más bien incrédulo. ―Por tu mirada me temo que sea verdad.

―Depende de que te haya dicho. ―respondí con voz ronca, él se recostó de espaldas rompiendo el contacto visual.

―Me ha contado que ustedes estuvieron juntos cuando aún estábamos en la preparatoria. ―no dije nada y él continuó. ―Que estuvieron muy enamorados y algunas cosas que no me creo capaz de decir en casa de tus padres. ―maldito idiota, no podía darme un descanso al menos una vez. ―Quiero la verdad, Alec.

― ¿Por qué importa algo que paso hace tanto tiempo? Eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. ―murmuré con la mirada gacha, Garrett no tenía derecho a hacer esto.

―Entonces es verdad. ―sentí su insistente mirada sobre mí y suspiré sentándome en la cama.

― ¿De verdad te importa? ―pregunté nervioso, ya no había nada entre Garrett y yo, ni volvería a haberlo, pero si Riley lo encontraba demasiado extraño o desconfiaba de nosotros, no tenía forma de cambiar lo que pensara.

―No me importa quien estuvo antes, solo necesito saber que no estoy arriesgándome por alguien que sigue amando a otra persona. ―respondió unos minutos después, lo miré con el ceño levemente fruncido y él estiro el brazo para tocar mi mejilla. ―Solo necesito que me prometas que vale la pena el riesgo.

―Ya no me siento de esa manera por Garrett, lo he dejado atrás hace tiempo. ―respondí mirándolo a los ojos. ―Estoy comprometido con nosotros.

―Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. ―exclamó levantándose para dejar un beso largo y tierno sobre mis labios, agradecía realmente que no quisiera detalles de aquella historia, sonreí antes de empujarlo sobre la cama y acurrucarme sobre su pecho.

―Bien, ahora necesito dormir al menos dos horas más antes de ir a desayunar con tus padres. ―suspiré y escuche como sus zapatos caían al piso, nos cubrió con la cobija que estaba revuelta a los pies de la cama y me rodeo con sus brazos.

* * *

 **Espero les guste :)**


	20. Final

_**Bella POV**_

Habían pasado dos semanas en el hospital en recuperación, los doctores querían asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien antes de dejarme ir a casa y durante ese tiempo James no se había despegado de mí, apreciaba su preocupación, pero no estaba acostumbrada a tener a alguien sobre mí de esa manera y me ponía de nervios que preguntara cada diez minutos si estaba bien, incluso me sentía estresada de tener a las enfermeras revisándome cada dos horas porque James lo había pedido así, estaba casi segura de que mi estadía en ese hospital se había alargado por su culpa y sino salía de ahí pronto me volvería loca.

Hable con mi doctor y la obstetra que me había estado revisando los últimos días para saber cuando podrían darme el alta, quería descansar en mi casa y tomar un baño de manera apropiada, eso sin contar los múltiples antojos que había acumulado después de quince días comiendo sopas y gelatinas. El doctor llego a medio día, justo después de que James apareciera en la habitación de nuevo, con mi alta en las manos, ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que no era necesario que pasara más tiempo en el hospital y que podía continuar con los cuidados en casa, ya que no serían muy diferentes a los de un embarazo normal.

James me consiguió ropa para cambiarme y finalmente regresamos a casa, no iba a negar que mi cuerpo aun se sentía adolorido y levantarme había costado trabajo después de estar prácticamente sin moverme durante tanto tiempo, pero el aire fresco rozando mis mejilla valió la pena, me levanté de la silla de ruedas con la que pensaban llevarme hasta el auto mientras James terminaba de firmar los documentos de salida, Jasper me dedico una sonrisa en la puerta del hospital y la enfermera se alejó por el pasillo empujando la silla de regreso.

― ¿Lista para volver a casa? ―le sonreí de vuelta y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo hice sin miedo o preocupación, volvería a casa con James y nuestro bebé, sin locos esperando a cortar nuestras cabezas.

Se acercó a mí y tomándome por sorpresa me rodeo con sus brazos, correspondí su abrazo casi de inmediato.

―Me alegro de que estés bien. ―susurró contra mi cabeza y no pude evitar la sensación cálida que invadió mi cuerpo, causando incluso que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Quizás no podía traer de vuelta a mis padres, ni recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero ahora era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con mi vida, podía salir y tomar el aire, volar hasta Forks para visitar a esos chicos que creí no volvería a ver nunca, decirle a James que lo amaba profundamente sabiendo que no iba a perderlo por una guerra de poderes, y más que nada, finalmente podría tener una familia, con personas como Jasper que sabía que estarían ahí para mí siempre que los necesitara.

Levante la mirada sobre su hombro y vi al resto del equipo de seguridad a unos metros de nosotros.

―Veo que lograron conservar sus empleos. ―murmuré sonriendo, Jasper me soltó suavemente y me ayudo a bajar hasta donde se encontraban todo ellos esperando para llevarnos a casa, les sonreí y abrieron la puerta de una de las camionetas.

―No deberías hacer tanto esfuerzo. ―susurró James acercándose a nosotros con mi maleta y las recetas del médico que debíamos surtir lo antes posible, uno de los chicos llevo la maleta a la cajuela y James me ayudo a terminar de subir al asiento trasero. Jasper subió al asiento del piloto y James tomo el asiento a mi lado entrando por la otra puerta, otro de los chicos subió adelante con Jasper y el resto subieron a otra camioneta.

― ¿Sabes cuando podre comerme una pizza de nuevo? ―murmuré mientras salimos a la autopista, James sonrió a medias.

―Probablemente puedas comer una rebanada cuando lleguemos a casa. ―sonreí satisfecha y observe la carretera pasar por la ventana mientras nos alejábamos del hospital, hasta que pasamos de largo la entrada que nos llevaba a nuestro apartamento, lo miré con el ceño fruncido y él solo sonrió con tranquilidad.

―Creí que íbamos a casa. ―murmuré confundida.

―Así es. ―no dijo nada y por otros veinte minutos nos alejamos por la autopista hasta llegar a una pista de aterrizaje, fruncí aún más el ceño cuando nos detuvimos en ese lugar, Jasper y todos los chicos bajaron de las camionetas dejándonos a solas. ―Le pedí al doctor que no te diera el alta hasta que tuviera todo listo y le pregunte una media docena de veces si podías tomar un vuelo hasta Estados Unidos. ―lo miré bastante sorprendida y sin llegar a comprender a donde quería llegar. ―Tienes que pasar el resto del embarazo en reposo, así que pensé que querrías estar en un sitio relajado y que te hiciera sentir en casa, primero quise llevarte a la vieja casa de tus padres, pero recordé tus palabras, sobre las cosas que Charlie compraba para ti y supuse que esa casa era una más de ellas, así que recorrí cada sitio del mundo donde tuvimos una casa y entonces encontré los papeles de la mansión en Forks, te gustaba ese lugar y todos tus amigos están en esa parte del mundo. Así que preparé todo mientras estabas en el hospital y ahora tomaremos un vuelo privado hasta Seattle.

― ¿Conservaste la casa? ―susurré abrumada por sus palabras, amaba la casa en Forks, tenía ventanales que daban una vista preciosa a los arboles que rodeaban la misma y su clima húmedo y frío me recordaba los días lluviosos en Londres, pero cuando nos fuimos pensé que James la habría vendido igual que las otras.

―Te gustaba esa casa. ―respondió encogiéndose de hombros y no pude más que sonreír, si hubiera podido moverme probablemente me habría colgado de su cuello.

El vuelo fue bastante largo y dormí la mayor parte de él, pero una vez que estuvimos en Forks me sentí realmente en casa, era la clase de lugar donde las personas se conocían unas a otras y las amistades de secundaria duraban para siempre, quería que mi bebé tuviera todas esas cosas que yo no había tenido, que conociera a un grupo de chicos como los que yo conocí y tuviera un lugar que sintiera como un hogar.

James me levantó en brazos desde la camioneta hasta poco antes de puerta, pues el piso estaba resbaloso y no quería que me cayera, le sonreí cuando me dejo sobre mis pies y me estiré lo suficiente para besar sutilmente sus labios.

―Gracias. ―me sonrió con dulzura y me giré para abrir la puerta de nuestra casa, eran las siete de la mañana, apenas había unas cuantas luces o actividad en el pueblo, así que, cuando abrí la puerta y me encontré con un montón de rostros familiares no pude evitar sorprenderme, Leah, Seth, Emmett, Garrett, Jacob y Edward, todos estaban ahí para darnos la bienvenida.

Atrape la mirada de Edward mientras recorría los rostros de cada persona en la habitación y me sonrió con dulzura.

―Sabía que volverías algún día. ―exclamó Leah acercándose a mí con una gran sonrisa y abrazándome de inmediato, unos minutos después estaba abrazando a todo el mundo, con un nudo enorme en la garganta que me repetía era culpa de las hormonas del embarazo.

Finalmente me encontré de nuevo con los ojos verdes que siempre me aceleraban el corazón.

―Hola. ―saber que ahora todo estaba bien entre nosotros y que podía volver a ser su amiga, tenerlo cerca y hablar con él todo lo que quisiera, me traía demasiada tranquilidad, me reconforte en su pecho y cerré los ojos sintiendo que pertenecía a ese lugar en el mundo, con esas personas que no me habían olvidado y que habían detenido sus vidas para darme una bienvenida.

La conversación con Edward había sido larga y emocional, le expliqué toda la historia con Charlie, llenando los vacíos que dejo Aro al admitir su asqueroso crimen, le hable de James, de los viajes, de los errores cometidos en todos esos años y finalmente hablamos de nosotros.

Le dije toda la verdad respecto a mis sentimientos por él, desde el comienzo de un juego hasta el momento en que me enamore de la parte de él que me hacia una mejor persona, ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, había sido un amor de preparatoria que en otras circunstancias habría perdurado, porque nuestros sentimientos eran sinceros en ese instante en que estuvimos juntos, pero mi vida, mis secretos y mis huidas me hacían imposible quedarme a su lado, y ahora tanto tiempo después solo quedaba el recuerdo de lo que pudo ser.

Quería a Edward, apreciaba su compañía y que hubiera entrado en mi vida en un momento en que no sabía que lo necesitaba, y él sentía lo mismo por mí, él me había hecho consciente de mis actos y yo le habría brindado la confianza suficiente para salir al mundo.

No estábamos destinados a ser una épica historia de amor. Éramos dos personas que se encontraron cuando se necesitaban, que se amaron tan honestamente como podían hacerlo dos adolescentes y ese amor se convirtió en un cariño que perduraría para siempre.

La mañana entera la pase con ellos en la casa, desayunamos panqueques y tocino, Emmett me contó sobre su año de novato en la Universidad y cuando daba por terminada la historia diciendo que no había nada más que agregar, Edward soltó una bomba en la mesa, estaba bastante claro que años de amistad le habían pegado un poco la irreverencia de Emmett.

―Solo te falto decirnos que estás saliendo con Rosalie a escondidas desde hace más de un año. ―Emmett lo miró con su boca moviéndose sin decir nada y los demás intentamos no explotar en carcajadas.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso? ―exclamó finalmente y los chicos se rieron por su rostro crispado.

―Emmett, compartimos cuarto en la universidad y cuando vengo a Forks comparto casa con Rosalie. ―Emmett lo pensó durante unos segundos y todos rompimos en risas escandalosas.

Edward no tenía problemas con que Emmett saliera con Rosalie, en realidad a nadie del grupo parecía importarle, no creía que Rose y yo fuéramos a convertirnos en grandes amigas algún día, pero había dejado nuestra pelea atrás, con un bebé en camino continuar con una guerra de adolescentes se sentía inútil.

Leah me hablo de su academia de baile, estaba estudiando ahí desde unos meses atrás y en verdad estaba emocionada con ello, Seth se había convertido en mariscal de campo y estaba llevando al equipo por buen camino, Garrett y Kate seguían juntos después de tanto tiempo y Emmett me puso al tanto de la situación entre Riley y Alec.

El grupo seguía unido, hablaban incluso si sus universidades estaban separadas la una de la otra y se reencontraban unas cuantas veces al año. Una sensación cálida rodeaba mi cuerpo mientras escuchaba cada historia con atención, siempre creí que lo único que me hacía parte del grupo era Edward y que al irme sin decir nada todos ellos me dejarían atrás, en cambio todos ellos me daban un lugar en el grupo, querían que formara parte de su pequeña familia y me lleno de felicidad que fuera así.

En la tarde todos se despidieron para que pudiera descansar, James insistió en ayudarme a subir las escaleras hasta la habitación, ya que yo me había negado a tener un cuarto en el primer piso, la obstetra me había dicho que actividades podía hacer y cuales no, subir o bajar escaleras una vez al día no sería un problema.

―Quiero enseñarte algo antes de que vayas a la cama. ―susurró dejándome sobre mis pies en el pasillo frente a la escalera, asentí y tome su mano para seguirlo hasta la puerta al lado del que sería nuestro cuarto.

Empujo suavemente la puerta blanca frente a nosotros y una encantadora habitación para el bebé apareció al otro lado, tenía una cuna blanca y unos cuantos muebles del mismo color, una mecedora y un enorme oso en una esquina.

La habitación no estaba terminada, le faltaba pintura y los muebles estaban vacíos, pero era un buen comienzo.

― ¿Qué es todo esto? ―murmuré recorriendo la cuna con mis dedos y mirando los muebles con una sonrisa.

―Le conté a mi madre sobre el embarazo y ella le dijo a toda la familia. ―fruncí levemente el ceño con una sonrisa divertida, imaginándome a la madre de James llamando a cada familiar que tenían en Londres. ―Mis padres enviaron la cuna y los muebles, puede que en los siguientes días llegue todo lo demás porque mi familia ha esperado por un nieto bastante tiempo. ―sonreí divertida. ―Y tus amigos trajeron la mecedora y el enorme oso de la esquina.

― ¿Y tú elegiste la habitación? ―exclamé mirando las enormes ventanas que daban al bosque, no creía haber entrado a ese cuarto durante el tiempo en que estuvimos ahí.

―Sí, tiene una buena vista, estará al lado de nuestro cuarto y cuando sea un adolescente no podrá escaparse fácilmente. ―me reí dejando que me rodeara con sus brazos.

―Suena a que tienes experiencia en adolescentes escurridizos. ―murmuré recargando mi cabeza en su pecho.

―Me entrené para esto toda mi vida. ―sonreí y observe el hermoso paisaje fuera de la casa, tan pacifico y acogedor, quería quedarme aquí el resto de mi vida.

―Te amo. ―exclamé recordando de pronto que había olvidado decirlo al despertar.

―Lo sé. ―respondió con tranquilidad, sonreí satisfecha y el dejo un beso en mi cuello. ―Yo también te amo, Isabella.

Los días en Forks eran pintorescos, la lluvia constante me traía una extraña tranquilidad y las silenciosas noches relajaban al bebé lo suficiente para no hacerme dar vueltas para encontrar un sitio cómodo en la cama.

Le pedí a James que se encargara de la fusión, incluso le pedí que agregara su nombre como copropietario de la empresa de mi padre antes de unirlas, pero se negó, no quería tomar posesión de algo que no le pertenecía, prefería ayudarme con la gestión de la empresa y enseñarme todo lo que necesitaba para en un futuro próximo trabajar con ellos, pero quería creer que en el fondo él era consciente de que yo no iba a trabajar nunca en la empresa, quería quedarme en casa, disfrutar a mi pequeño tanto como pudiera, jugar a ser el ama de casa perfecta, porque me gustaba esa vida, después de años de correr disfrutaba la paz de simplemente estar en un lugar.

Ese año terminamos la fusión y organizamos una fiesta navideña con todos nuestros amigos y con la familia de James que vinieron desde Londres para pasar las festividades. Nos enteramos unos días antes de la fiesta que el bebé sería un niño y le contamos a todos durante la cena.

Los meses pasaron y el tres de marzo nació nuestro pequeño Charlie Witherdale Swan. Un bebé que fue recibido rodeado no solo de nuestro amor, sino del de todos los chicos del grupo también, Leah estaba enamorada de mi pequeño, era imposible sacárselo de los brazos una vez que lo tenía. Emmett se la pasaba consiguiendo cosas para bebé que solo él podría encontrar, la mitad del closet de Charlie era referente a equipos de fútbol, decía que debía inculcarle el amor por el deporte desde pequeño para que fuera el siguiente en ser mariscal del equipo de la preparatoria, Riley y Alec le habían obsequiado unos cuantos ositos que consiguieron en Londres y a Edward simplemente le gustaba visitarlo cada que estaba en el pueblo, aunque las últimas ocasiones sentía que había algo que quería contarme y estaba muriéndome de curiosidad porque siempre se iba antes de hacerlo.

― ¿James está trabajando? ―preguntó moviendo los dedos entre las manitas de Charlie que intentaba atrapar uno para llevárselo a la boca.

Él y Emmett habían llegado al pueblo la semana anterior, acababan de terminar un semestre más en la universidad y querían pasar el verano entero en casa.

―No, está durmiendo arriba, llegó de viaje a la una de la mañana y Charlie se negó a dormirse cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba en casa. ―sonrió mirando a mi pequeño encanto, James había estado fuera dos días y Charlie lo había extrañado, así que en la madrugada cuando su padre paso por su habitación para darle las buenas noches, despertó para no dejarlo dormir sino hasta las cinco de la mañana. ― ¿Vas a contarme algún día tu secreto? ―pregunté unos segundos después, de verdad quería saber que estaba sucediendo, levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la mía y le dedique una sonrisa curiosa, levantando mis cejar en el proceso.

―Estoy saliendo con alguien. ―mi sonrisa se ensancho y él se sonrojo un poco. ―Tenemos unos cuantos meses juntos, está estudiando medicina también.

― ¿Cómo se llama?

―Clare. ―estaba tan emocionada por él que de no ser por Charlie ya habría gritado y saltado por toda la habitación.

― ¿Cómo es?

―Es bastante agradable…

― ¿Has salido con ella por meses y solo me dirás que es agradable? Por Dios, quiero saber si es graciosa, si ya pelearon por quien es el más listo de los dos, si ya lo hicieron.

―No me siento cómodo hablando de eso mientras sostengo a tu bebé. ―respondió con una sonrisa divertida. ―Es muy graciosa y pelear por quien sabía más fue la razón por la que comenzamos a salir.

― ¿Y…?

―Lo hicimos después de esa pelea. ―solté una carcajada y él evitó mi mirada.

―Esto es maravilloso, empezaba a temer que te volvieras uno de esos sexys doctores mujeriegos. ―me miró con el ceño levemente fruncido y sonreí aun más. ―Debes traerla la próxima vez que vengas, quiero conocer a Clare.

―Es muy pronto para que la traiga a casa.

―Si siguen juntos para la vacaciones de invierno tendrán el tiempo suficiente para que conozca a todos tus amigos y haré una fiesta para que no se sienta presionada.

― ¿Cómo ayudaría organizarle una fiesta a que no se sienta presionada?

―No será una fiesta para ella, será una fiesta navideña y será una invitada más. ―expliqué cada vez más emocionada, nos quedamos en silencio una vez más y aun cuando intente no ser demasiado curiosa la pregunta salió antes de poder detenerla. ― ¿Estás enamorado de Clare? ―me miró sorprendido por la pregunta, frunció el ceño y miro a Charlie que se había cansado de no poder atrapar sus dedos y se había llevado su manita a la boca.

―Eso creo. ―sonreí enternecida y me alegré por él, merecía encontrar el amor, era un chico maravilloso, solo necesitaba conocer a esa chica antes para asegurarme de que no fuera a lastimarlo.

Unas horas más tarde, Edward se fue a casa y yo subí a Charlie a dormir a su cuna, regresé a bajo para preparar ordenar algo para comer, estaba intentando aprender a cocinar, pero después de la noche que había tenido no tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo desde cero, pedí una pizza y una pasta a un restaurante italiano en el pueblo, se había vuelto mi lugar favorito desde el embarazo y no perdía oportunidad para ordenar algo.

―La extrañe, señora Witherdale. ―susurró mi esposo rodeándome por la espalda mientras terminaba la llamada con el restaurante.

―Yo también te extrañe. ―susurré de vuelta recargándome en su pecho, pero sin esperármelo me dio la vuelta en sus brazos, me levanto y me puso sobre la barra de la cocina. ―Hola. ―exclamé rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, sonrió inclinándose para besarme y suspiré contra sus labios.

―Hola. ―murmuró unos segundos después sin soltarme del todo. ―Tengo algo para ti. ―susurró sacando una caja alargada de su pantalón. ―Es una joya familiar. ―levanté una ceja y tome la cajita en mis manos, se trataba de un collar, la cadena era de oro, bastante sencilla y el dije era un pequeño diamante.

―Es muy bonita. ―susurré tocándola dentro de la caja. ―Gracias.

― ¿Crees que Charlie vaya a dormir toda la noche esta vez?

―Quizás, con algo de suerte. ―murmuré contra sus labios dejando la cajita en la barra y bastante arrepentida de haber ordenado comida antes de que despertara. ―Pero tenemos que esperar por la comida.

―Se me da bien la espera. ―sonreí antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Esa era la vida que había estado esperando, con cosas simples y momentos como esos, quería una vida normal y ahora finalmente la tenía a su lado.

* * *

 **Sé que fue difícil para muchas aceptar que no fuera un final canon, pero de verdad agradezco a todas y cada una de las que se quedaron hasta este último capítulo.**

 **Quise darle un cierre a esta Bella en el que solo mostrara el inicio de una vida "normal", cotidiana, con amigos y familia a su alrededor, porque es precisamente lo que ella quería después de todo lo que vivió y espero les haya gustado.**

 **De nuevo, muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Gracias por leer esta historia.**


End file.
